Unfortunate
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Albus Dumbledore killed Lily & James himself, placing little Hope with the abusive magic-hating Dursley Muggles. But Hope was lucky that Aragon Palpatine found her, and became a part of the Palpatine family, getting adopted as their new daughter. When Dumbles knows Hope is gone from Privet Drive, he freaks out, fearing his perfect plan wouldn't work out. Now, he can only wait...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

 _ **Hi, and welcome by this new story.**_

 _ **Warnings: Fem!Harry, Bashing of Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley, Good!Voldemort, Voldie is Luke's younger twin brother, lots of OC's and some language...**_

 _ **Rating: T/M, I think...**_

* * *

It was a sunny day in London, on 31 July 1985, more than 3 and a half years after the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated by the Girl-Who-Lived on that faithful Halloween night in October 1981.

Every _light_ wizard on Earth was truly happy and lived a good life, rebuilding their families, properties and wealth after the war.

But the Girl-Who-Lived lead a miserable life on Privet Drive #4 with her abusive relatives, her aunt Petunia, her uncle Vernon and her cousin Dudley.

Her name was Hope Potter.

And all she wanted was to be normal, not 'freakish' like her relatives called it.

The same Hope Potter was sitting on the grass, dressed in an ugly oversized jumper and pants that were to long for her, behind a bush in a nearby park, hugging her knees, her midnight black hair hanging over her arms, crying.

She had been sitting there for hours, after her uncle beat her up.

Hope didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she had been blamed again.

Then she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

Hope knew it couldn't be her uncle or cousin, their footsteps would be way louder, and it couldn't be her aunt either, her footsteps were slight louder than these.

"Are you okay?" it sounded like a boy's voice.

"Please go." Hope said with fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you." the boy said and laid a hand softly on her left shoulder.

Hope hadn't ever felt a hand touching her gently and softly like this hand had, yet she flinched for a brief second. She slowly turned her head, staring in the brightest and most mesmerizing crystal clear blue eyes with her own emerald green ones. Hope couldn't speak so mesmerized she was.

The boy was wearing some weird black clothing, something that looked like a dress.

The boy smiled. "My name is Aragon, what is yours?" he asked.

"Hope." Hope replied.

"Hope… the name suits you well, Milady." Aragon said and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Hope furiously blushed.

"Aragon!" a female voice called.

"That's my mother." Aragon said. "Yes mom!?"

A tall woman came from Hope's right, wearing the same weird clothing as Aragon, only in dark blue. She had long wavy black hair, an exotic tan on her skin and gentle kind dark blue eyes, long black whimpers accenting them. She looked nothing like Hope's aunt Petunia.

She spotted Hope crying. "What's wrong dearie?" she kindly asked, slowly sitting down beside Hope in an elegant way.

"N-nothing." Hope stammered.

"You've been crying, it's a sign that something's wrong. Do your parents know that you're here?" the woman asked.

"My parents died, I'm living with my aunt and uncle." Hope said, her eyes getting wet when she said that.

Apparently, the woman saw her bruises. "Oh my god!" she called out. "How did this happen?!"

"I-I fell." Hope lied. "I'm very clumsy."

"I can feel it when someone lies, and I can feel what really happened." the woman said, sounding angry.

"Don't send me back!" Hope yelled.

"Oh no, you're never going back to that awful place!" the woman strictly said. "The house of your aunt and uncle will be forbidden for you to enter!"

"But… where else will I stay?" Hope asked.

"Well, my husband and I always wanted another daughter, but my husband is very incapable of giving me a daughter." the woman said. "You'll stay with us."

"She'll be my sister?" Aragon asked.

"Yes son, she'll be." the woman said. "Tell me, where do your relatives live?"

"Privet Drive #4, but why?" Hope asked.

"Uhm… I'll tell you afterwards. Aragon, bring Hope to the _Fair_ , and tell your father to set course for Diagon Alley." the woman said.

"Okay mother!" Aragon said and helped Hope on her feet, leading her out of the park.

"What is the Fair?" Hope asked as she was lead into small empty streets, apart for lots of trash and old iron trashcans.

"The _Fair_ is our spacecraft." Aragon replied.

"Spacecrafts don't exist." Hope said and froze when she thought she realized it. "You're an alien!"

"I'm not particularly an alien, but to Earthly believes, yes I am." Aragon said.

"Son! Who's there with you?" a mechanical male voice said.

Aragon shoved his sleeve up, revealing a white watch.

But the watch didn't show a time, it showed a blue hologram from an older man.

"It's an Earthling, she has been abused by her relatives, so mom decided to take her." Aragon replied.

"Alright, look to the above." the man said and the hologram disappeared.

A dark shadow blocked the sun, and Hope looked up, seeing an enormous space ship hanging above them. A greenish yellow light shined on both her and Aragon, and Hope felt herself leaping of the ground towards the source of light. She went faster and faster, and before she knew, she had both her feet standing on an iron trapdoor.

"Welcome abroad the _Fair_!" Aragon said. "My parents' personal yacht."

Hope looked around, finding some elegant furniture and carpets.

A door on her right opened, revealing the man from the hologram.

"Dad, meet Hope, your new daughter." Aragon said.

The man kindly smiled, his crystal clear blue eyes showing wisdom and straight, his attitude demanded respect and showed authority, his posture showing signs of immunity to beatings. This man was certainly not one you should make angry unless you wanted to engage a fight and end up losing it. "Hello young one."

"Hello sir." Hope politely said.

The man laughed. "You don't have to call me sir, you're going to be my adoptive daughter after all. Just call me Luke or father." he said.

"Okay… dad." Hope said.

"Mom told me to set course for Diagon Alley, probably for Gringotts." Aragon told.

"You know the coordinates, put them in." Luke said.

"Yes dad!" Aragon said and went in the room where his father had come from, probably the cockpit of the yacht.

"Sit down." Luke said, gesturing to the seats.

"Thank you." Hope said, sitting down on the smallest chair she could find. Yet all chairs were big, all 4 chairs were huge armchairs and there was one large sofa, a glass table in the middle.

Luke sat down on the armchair next to her. "Tell me, what did your relatives do to you?" he asked calmly.

Hope took a deep breath and sighed, looking to the floor. "It has been going on as long as I can remember…" she started.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Muggle London, Maryama 'Mary' Skywalker néé Organa walked straight into the street named Privet Drive, looking for #4. She was still invisible to the Muggles, so no one had seen her yet.

Mary looked through the window of #4, seeing a thin woman with the neck of a crane doing things a normal housewife did. Then she spotted a big whale-like man sitting on the couch, eating crisps, and a short whale-like boy eating sweets, with a large pile on the table before him.

'These dumb Muggles! How do they dare to treat a child like garbage while eating themselves full!' Mary yelled in her thoughts and stepped to the front door, making herself visible when she drawed her wand, whispering a soft _alohomora_ and stepped into the hallway.

Just when she did that, the woman with the crane-like neck came in. And when the woman saw Mary, she shrieked high like a banshee.

"Petunia!" a low male voice said.

Mary assumed the low voice belonged to the woman's husband.

"Vernon, it's of _her kind_!" the woman with the crane-like neck, Petunia, called.

The big whale-like man, Vernon, came in, crumbs all over his chin and in his moustache. "Shoo! Don't you dare to enter our house! We don't want you freaks in here!" he yelled.

Mary felt rage boiling up in her, but she calmly, yet strictly, said: "Don't call me 'freak', or what else you called your niece. You don't know who you're talking to, so I'd better watch out if I were you."

"Who do you think you are!" Vernon yelled.

"I am Maryama Organa, former Crown Princess of Alderaan and Regent of the Core Worlds. I know exactly who I am, and you should know who your niece is." Mary said with the same calm, strict tone.

"You're royalty?" Petunia asked, here her eyes went wide.

"Indeed." Mary replied and looked at the whale-like man. "And you sir, you and your son should go on a diet. Cause if you go on longer like that, you won't see any grandchild you might get."

"A man cannot grow on vegetables!" Vernon disagreed.

"I'll show you proof." Mary said and took out the hologram of her husband she always carried with her and turned it on. "This man is my husband, he grew up only eating vegetables and drinking milk, look at how he turned out."

"He's… indeed very attractive." Petunia said, seeing the blue hologram of a very muscled young man only wearing pants.

"Petunia!" Vernon cried.

"Keep breakfast, lunch and dinner simple, stop buying him chocolate or soda, get him doing some sport and your son will turn into a strong and healthy boy. Cause when he has muscle, the girls will line up for him." Mary said and turned strict again. "About your niece, I'm adopting her as my daughter. She won't be returning her whatever her magical guardian may have decided when she was younger. And all physical and mental cracks will be your fault!" then she walked away, out of the door, vanishing again for the Muggle eye due Apparating.

"You're not believing that freak, are you?" Vernon hopefully asked.

"She was right Vernon." Petunia replied. "If we want a grandchild, Dudley should at least be skinnier than what he's now! I've seen all those skinnier boys having had at least one girlfriend, and Duddikins never had one…"

"I can't believe this!" Vernon yelled and started a fake cry.

Petunia just sighed and went into the kitchen, preparing something more healthy.

* * *

"…. and last time, when uncle Vernon beat me up, I ran to the park where Aragon found me. Your wife told us to go to the ship and set course for Diagon Alley, while she went to my aunt and uncle's home to do something she wouldn't tell me." Hope told. She was trembling at the moment from spitting up the bad memories.

"Your relatives didn't treat you like a child should be treated." Luke said and gave her a mug with some warm brown liquid.

"What is this?" Hope asked as she took the mug.

"It's hot cocoa, I'm quite addicted to it myself. But I know when Mary made it for me, she probably slipped some potion in it." Luke said, laughing afterwards.

"Why would she do that?" Hope asked.

"Well, I work quite a lot, so I don't get enough sleep and free time to spend with Mary and our children." Luke replied. "You can ask her later on."

"Dad! We're nearly there." Aragon called.

"Get your brother and sister from their rooms." Luke told.

Aragon ran by to the other side of the ship, coming back with a boy and a girl that appeared to be Hope's age.

The boy had white blonde hair and greyish crystal blue eyes, wearing the same black robes as Aragon, just a smaller size.

The girl had dark brown hair and dark moss green eyes, wearing a green ladylike dress with ruffles.

"Hope, meet my son Ben and my daughter Isabella. They're only 10 months older as you are." Luke told.

"Hello." Hope said.

"Hello Hope." Isabella said and smiled with the same grace as her mother. "I hope we can be great sisters one day."

"Hope, if any boy hits on you, me and Aragon will protect you." Ben told.

"Thank you… I guess." Hope nervously said.

"Hold onto each other, we're going down!" Luke said, taking both Aragon's and Hope's hand, forming a circle.

This time, an aqua blue light appeared above them and send them down through the open iron trapdoor.

* * *

Mary apparated in Diagon Alley, near Gringotts, the wizarding bank. She saw her family walking towards the bank.

Her husband Luke waved at her.

"What did you do with my aunt and uncle?" Hope asked, as they reached Mary.

"I just gave them a fierce warning." Mary said. "Nothing else."

"Let's go in." Luke said. "We need to know what Hope's inheritance is."

"Is that important?" Hope asked.

"To several long-lasting wizarding families it is, and it will be an indication for the Pure-blooded families of what you're worth once you get married." Mary replied.

"Pure-blooded families?" Hope asked.

"There are certain families whose family tree you can trace back a long time in all wizards. Any child with 4 magical grandparents is already counted a Pureblood, and a child from non-magical parents are called Muggleborns. Anything in between is called a Halfblood, which are kinda always the strongest witches and wizards." Mary replied as they walked into the bank.

"And what am I?" Hope asked.

"I don't really know, but we're about to find out." Mary replied.

They reached the wooden desk in the front. A very small old looking creature sat behind it and looked up.

"Ah! Mrs. Skywalker, what can I do for you?" the creature asked.

"Griphook, may your enemies die at the sight of your sword." Mary greeted the creature. "We're here for young Hope Potter, to check her inheritance before we legally adopt her as ours."

Griphook looked at Hope. "Of course, follow me." he said and came down from the seat. He barely reached the height of Hope's waist, and that said something!

They were lead to an office where they had to sit down.

Luke took both Isabella and Hope on his lap, cuddling them both, while Mary ruffled through Ben's hair, getting Aragon laughing at his little brother.

Griphook came back, with another one of his kind.

"Director Ragnarok, it has been a while." Mary said as she stood up.

"Where is young Ms. Potter?" Director Ragnarok asked.

"She's here." Luke replied.

"I rather want my daughter Isabella to go first, so Hope can watch how the ritual works." Mary said.

"As you wish, Lady Organa." Ragnarok said. "Miss Skywalker, come forward."

Isabella jumped from her father's lap and held her hand above the parchment on the oaken desk.

Griphook made a small cut in Isabella's index finger, dropping precisely 7 drops of blood on the parchment.

Isabelle's cut was covered with a soft white furry thing while the drops of blood disappeared in the parchment.

Then, bloody red letters started to appear, forming the words.

* * *

 _Full name:  
Isabella Maryama Rowena Cilenté Skywalker-Palpatine-Slytherin_

 _Short form:  
Isabella Skywalker_

 _Blood status:  
Halfblood witch, Pureblood human_

 _Mother:  
Maryama Breha Rowena Padmé Skywalker-Palpatine-Slytherin néé Organa_

 _Blood status:  
Halfblood witch, Pureblood human_

 _Father:  
Luke Anakin Ruwee Skywalker-Palpatine-Slytherin_

 _Blood status:  
Halfblood wizard, Pureblood human_

 _Heiress to:  
Palpatine (via father's line)  
Slytherin (via father's line)  
Organa (via mother's line)  
Ravenclaw (via mother's line)_

 _Vaults:  
Organa Vaults (in mother's possession)  
Ravenclaw Vaults (in mother's possession)  
Personal Vault_

 _Under influence of:  
Nothing_

 _Powers:  
Parseltongue (full capability)  
Free Will (0% blocked)_

* * *

"Congratulations, young Miss Skywalker, you're a very wealthy girl. I predict that many guys would want a girl with such healthy gold and extreme wealth." Ragnarok told, his old eyes glamming.

"Yeah, one day…" Luke murmered.

"Don't be so overprotective! You know you need to let her go!" Mary said.

"Ms. Potter, come forward." Ragnarok told.

Hope slowly put her feet on the ground, walked nervously to the creatures and gave them her trembling hand.

Griphook made a small cut in her index finger, dropping 7 drops of blood on a new parchment. The cut felt like it was on fire before it was treated.

In the same way as with Isabella, blood red letters formed the words.

* * *

 _Full name:  
Hope Lilith Dorea Nathalie Potter_

 _Short form:  
Hope Potter_

 _Blood status:  
Pureblood witch, 60% Earth Nymph_

 _Mother:  
Lily Potter-Evans néé Cornwall_

 _Blood status:  
Pureblood witch, 70% Earth Nymph_

 _Father:  
James Charlus Potter_

 _Blood status:  
Pureblood wizard, Pureblood human_

 _Heiress to:  
Gryffindor (via father's line)  
Peverell (via father's line)  
Pendragon (via father's line)  
Merlin (via mother's line)  
Black (via godfather)_

 _Vaults  
Potter Vault (in possession of Molly Weasley)  
Peverell Vaults (in possession of Albus Dumbledore)  
Gryffindor Vaults (in possession of Albus Dumbledore)  
Merlin Vault (in possession of Albus Dumbledore)  
Black (in possession of Arcturus Black II)_

 _Under influence of:  
Loyalty potion (loyal to Albus Dumbledore)  
Love potion (hold love for Ronald Weasley)  
Draught of Rage (hate for Dark families, especially the Palpatine family)  
Tracking device (in possession of Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Powers:  
Parseltongue (90% blocked)  
Animagus form (100% blocked)  
Free Will (90% blocked)  
Nymph powers (100% blocked)_

* * *

"That bastard!" Mary called out on a high un-ladylike tone. "He'll never get away with this! Stealing a child's free will is so… ugh!"

"Mary, calm down." Luke said, kneeling beside the chair his wife was sitting on. "Now we know this, we can just ask the goblins if they can remove the blocks."

"We're indeed able to remove the blocks, but because of her Nymph blood, she'll change a lot." Ragnarok said.

"I want my free will back!" Hope screamed, nearly crying.

"We will give it back, now, close your eyes." Ragnarok said.

Hope did what they told her.

"One…" she heard Ragnarok counting. "…two…"

Hope held her breath, freezing on the spot.

"…THREE!" Ragnarok counted.

Several streams struck her in her chest, and she felt like weight lifted off her chest. The hair on her head itched, but for the rest she felt very relieved.

"How do you feel?" Ragnarok asked.

Hope opened her eyes and smiled. "Relief."

It was the only word she spoke.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this!  
**

 **Read & review!**

 **I hope to hear from you soon!**

 **-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_ **Discovery**

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT AN!_**

 ** _Some guest named Jim asked me to write a background story, so here it is!_**

 ** _Everything in the movies 5 & 6 did happen, 1,2 & 3 as well. But instead of having a sister, Luke had a younger twin brother named Tom. Tom was taken to Alderaan and both were informed of their heritage when they became 10 years old.  
Luke wasn't raised by Owen & Beru, but by Obi-Wan Kenobi, his godfather.  
The twins had fun at school, even though they were ignored by everyone, except for Luke's later girlfriend Maryama and her best friend Arthur Weasley.  
In the twins' 7th year, they found out that Darth Vader was their father and the Emperor their grandfather. Tracing the line back, they found out they were related to Salazar Slytherin due a long line of male squib heirs with a few magical branches.  
Arthur Weasley was later forced by his fellow Gryffindors to cut down his friendship with Maryama when the business between her and Luke turned seriously. Yet, Arthur didn't and kept in contact, in secrecy.  
_**

 ** _If you have any questions, I'll be glad to explain it to you. Feel free to ask.  
_**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office on Hogwarts, sucking on a lemon drop. He had arrived at 9 PM to help the other teachers with the preparations of the next school year.

Now it was 11 PM, and Albus decided it was time to look at his tracking monitors.

Everything seemed to be fine, until he looked on the monitors that showed the activity on Privet Drive #4.

Hope was gone, and a familiar yet mysterious and unknown magical presence had entered the house.

'Who could it have been?' Albus asked himself in his thoughts, looking at the details of the unknown magical presence.

'Mighty, victorious, magnificence, honourous' it told, nothing more.

Then Minerva McGonagall stepped into his office. "Albus? What is wrong?" she asked.

"Minerva, can you check the 1st year student list for 1991 for me? It's kind of important." Albus asked.

"Of course." Minerva replied, yet looking suspicious. She took a role of parchment out of the wooden closet with the year 1991 on it and gave it to Albus.

Albus rolled the parchment out, checking the names.

Hope Potter's name was still on it, but it was glowing up green.

Then Albus noticed by his shock that a pair of Palpatine children would be entering that same year: Ben and Isabella Palpatine, heirs to Slytherin.

"Merlin's beard!" Albus mumbled, anger flashing through his eyes.

Minerva suspiciously looked at Albus, even though Albus was the most powerful and the wisest wizard of this Era, he could be crazy when he had planned something that held connection to this 'Greater Good' he had in mind. She walked away, back to her own office, where she had to prepare for her Gryffindors.

* * *

Hope was back on board of the _Fair_.

Luke and Mary had legally adopted her in both the Muggle world and the magical world at the Ministries in London. And now, she would become their daughter after appointing a goblin named Sharpclaw as the account manager of all Hope's accounts.

Hope was nervous to meet her adoptive family, and finally, 3 hours after the transformation, she dared to look in the mirror to see her changes. She shocked.

Her eyes had gotten brighter: 'Avada Kedavra' green, as Luke had described the colour of her eyes. And her hair… it was indescribable beautiful. Her soft curly hair hang 7 inches over her shoulders, and it had a beautiful light blonde colour.

Hope loved it, and for the first time in her life, she could smile at the sight of her appearance.

"We're pulling out of hyperspace!" Aragon called.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked.

"I hope I am." Hope replied.

"Don't worry too much, abuse isn't legal, and we will find a way to find your godfather." Mary told.

"How will you do that?" Hope asked.

"I have friends in high positions at the Ministry of Magic, I think they would like to help us out." Mary replied.

"But what if my godfather doesn't like me?" Hope asked, nearly crying.

Mary picked Hope up, holding her close. "Dumbledork probably did something to him, either something horrible or caused something that kept him away from you so you had no mental and physical protection." she replied. "Your godfather probably loves you very much, but Dumbledork had to get in his way to you."

"I hope you're right." Hope said, nestling herself in the arms of her adoptive mother.

Mary held her adoptive daughter closely, watching her fall asleep from tiredness.

Luke came in, smiling when he saw his wife and their adoptive daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?" he whispered in Mary's ear as he came from behind.

"Yes, she is." Mary agreed.

Luke laid his arms around Mary's waist, smelling her neck. "I want you tonight." he mumbled, moving his hands over her belly.

"You dirty idiot." Mary whispered, while laughing softly. "Tell me that again when we're alone."

"Yes, my Queen." Luke said, giving Mary a kiss on her cheek.

Together, they sat down and watched Hope sleeping in Mary's arms like a baby.

"She's adorable for a 5-year-old." Luke said.

The Fair landed on the Capitol planet Coruscant at the Superior Docking Bay in the area where important people lived with their families, which were mostly Jedi and foreign politicians.

"When will we be going shopping?" Isabella asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, but we'll have to disguise ourselves for the public, and you know the reason we do that." Mary replied as they walked to their house.

The home of the Skywalker family was more of a palace than a normal house. It had like 5 floors, big glass windows, silver and golden snakes decorating the outsides and 2 enormous gargoyles guarding the big oaken door with silver snake heads as door handle. And those gargoyles knew every family member and every friend of the family, only letting them through.

Luke opened the big doors with the Force, entering the large hall from where you could see the 5 floors above you.

"I'm going to the Registration Centre for Hope's adoption." Mary said. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"No problem, I'll start with the cooking." Luke said.

Isabella, Aragon & Ben ran up the stairs to the 1st floor, where the bedrooms and bathrooms were.

* * *

 _ **AN: the floors...**_

 _ **ground floor: entrance hall, living area, kitchens, eating area, atrium, children's toy rooms.**_

 _ **floor #1: bedrooms, bathrooms, guest rooms.**_

 _ **floor #2: Mary's office, Luke's office, lightsaber practise area, spell practise area.**_

 _ **floor #3: private family library & private archive, family tapestry room, meditation room.**_

 _ **floor #4: Luke's private marshal arts study, Mary's private potions lab & storage, Aragon's private herbiology lab, Ben's private Astronomy room, Isabella's private Ancient Runes study room, Hope's own private room.**_

 _ **floor #5: extra public storages, extra private storages.  
**_

* * *

Mary left the house, walking to the nearest Registration Centre of Coruscant: the one for important people. She walked in to see several other Jedi women she knew and recognized.

"Hello Mary, hadn't expected to see you here." Lieda Mothma said, who was holding a baby wrapped in pink blankets.

"Just adopting this little girl here." Mary said.

Then Hope woke up.

"Aw… she's so cute!" Lieda said, smiling to Hope. "Hello little fella, what is your name?"

"Hope." Hope replied.

"I see you're having a child with you too." Mary said. "A girl?"

"Yes, her name will be Erin." Lieda told. "Have you heard from Mara lately?"

"Not as much as Luke does." Mary replied. "Why?"

"Apparently, her husband has been in prison since Tom was 'defeated'. The whole wizarding world thinks he is accomplice for the murder of Peter Pettigrew." Lieda told.

"Poor Mara, I don't like seeing her suffering because of that." Mary said.

"She may be a Jedi, but she's no superhuman. And little Regulus has to grow up without his father, knowing the man is innocently put in Azkaban." Lieda said.

"What's Azkaban?" Hope asked.

"The wizarding prison on Earth, I'll tell you more about it when you're more used to magic and everything else." Mary replied.

 _"Ms. Mothma!"_ a metallic voice called. _"Desk 5, please."_

"Looks like I have to go, I'll see you later." Lieda said and walked over to desk 5 to register her new born baby.

Mary sat down on a chair, putting Hope on her lap.

"Can I get a new name?" Hope asked.

"It is possible, but why?" Mary asked.

"I want to be your daughter, I don't want to go around carrying a name I know nothing off." Hope replied.

"As long as you realise that you're Hope Potter on Earth, but a Palpatine in the rest of the Galaxy, is that clear young lady?" Mary asked in a kind way.

"Yes!" Hope cheered.

"So, what would you like to be named?" Mary asked.

"You're my mommy, you decide!" Hope replied cheerfully.

"Hmm, what do you think of… Anna or Assyria." Mary asked.

"Anna sounds good, but can I get a name like Isabella?" Hope asked.

Mary thought for a moment. "Maybe Annabella." she proposed.

"Yes!" Hope said.

"Annabella it is." Mary agreed. "Annabella Maryama Cissé Skywalker-Palpatine-Slytherin."

Hope cuddled her adoptive mother.

"Mrs. Palpatine!" the metallic voice called. "Desk 2, please."

Mary stood up and walked to the desk.

An older woman was sitting behind the desk, having long brown hair. She looked up with her mud brown eyes. "Mrs. Palpatine, you're here for an adoption?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Mary replied.

"And this is the child in question?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Mary replied again.

"From which planet is this girl?" the woman asked.

"She's from Earth, a Far Outer Rim planet." Mary replied.

The woman wrote it down. "Did you have contact with any living family?" she asked.

"Her aunt and uncle, but they abused her." Mary replied. "Her parents died when she was only 1 year old.

"That's horrible! Oh, I pity you young child." the woman said. "Do you have any document that clears her ancestry?"

Mary took a yellow parchment from her back. "This is the Blood Test we did at Gringotts on Earth with the goblins. It tells everything." she replied.

The woman took the parchment and looked on it. "It verifies everything. Do you want to change her name?" she asked.

"We choose to rename her Annabella, Annabella Maryama Cissé." Mary replied.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Palpatine, I'll do the rest of the paperwork." the woman told. "I'll warn you not to use Blood Adoption, it'll be too painful for her."

"Thank you for the warning." Mary said and put Hope on the ground, taking her hand as they walked all way back to the house.

When Hope saw the house, her mouth fell open. "Whoa…" was all she could bring out.

"You'll get used to it." Mary said and they went inside, passing the gargoyles with ease, who recognized Hope as the Palpatine's adoptive family member.

* * *

"Hope Potter stolen?!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Dumbledore was currently in Surrey, London. He was visiting Arabella Figg, the squib he stationed there to keep an eye on Harry and the Dursleys for him.

"That is the most likely explanation." Arabella told. She was sitting on the couch, petting one of her cats. "What I did see was a royal looking lady in dark blue wizarding robes that appeared to be around 35 performing magic on the door. Somewhat later I heard Mr. Dursley shout 'freak' at the lady, who probably argued with him for a while before she left, saying exactly this: 'About your niece, I'm adopting her as my daughter. She won't be returning her whatever her magical guardian may have decided when she was younger. And all physical and mental cracks will be your fault!'."

Dumbledore thought back at the mysterious magical presence his sensors had displayed. "Did you recognize the lady?" he asked.

"No, I didn't." Arabella sighed.

"Great, now I have to find this out myself." Dumbledore murmered and apparated away.

Arabella sighed, she was lucky Dumbledore trusted her or he would have used Leglimens on her. She had recognized the woman as Maryama Organa, one of the most influencing witches of the century. Arabella knew that if you betrayed her, you wouldn't make it out alive if she sent any guard to the betrayer. She went back to her daily doings, like feeding her cats and walk around in Surrey.

* * *

Dumbledore apparated into the garden of the Burrow, where the Weasley family lived.

Molly saw him immediately. "Albus! Why do I owe you this pleasure?" she asked.

"Hope disappeared." Dumbledore replied as he walked in.

Arthur was sitting on his chair around the table with 15-year-old Bill and 10-year-old Charlie, secretly listening to the conversation between his wife and Dumbledore.

"She disappeared? How?" Molly asked.

"Apparently, some woman took Hope." Dumbledore replied. "Arabella said she believed this woman was a Ravenclaw, appearing to be in your age-range."

Arthur smiled, he remembered all the Ravens from his year, knowing Molly didn't know a single Raven by name.

"I was never close with the Ravens." Molly told. "As a Lion, I stick with my pack."

"I hope to find out who this woman is before it's too late." Dumbledore said. "She's supposed to fall in love with your Ronald."

Arthur stiffed at this and went pale. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I know Albus, and I pray that you find her as soon as possible." Molly said.

Arthur ran quickly all the names of the female Ravens of his year through his mind, putting his thoughts on his secret friend Maryama.

Only she would dare to go against Dumbledore's plans.

Arthur smiled. Mary had always been wise and brave, who knows her reasons? She always has at least one!

'Maybe, it's time to write her a letter…' Arthur considered and put it as the best option. He turned to his sons. "Dad will be back soon, and if mom asks where I am, tell her I'm keeping an eye on the twins." It wasn't exactly a lie, he always typed his letters to Mary on this datapad he received from Mary just after graduation to keep in contact. And Arthur had always done that with the loyalty in his heart.

Arthur walked into the 7-year-old twins' room, smiling when he saw them playing with the stuffed animals Mary had sent for their last birthday. He shoved a black protection case from under George's bed with the logo of Ravenclaw, the eagle. Arthur opened the case and took the datapad out of it, he typed his password and opened the mail, addressing a new mail to Mary while sitting down on George's bed.

* * *

 _Dear Mary,_

 _I hope life has been going great for you._

 _The twins are very happy with the stuffed animals you sent them last April, they just love to play with them and pull accidental magic on them._

 _Yet the reason I'm writing is that Dumbledork is very angry that Hope was taken. And when I heard him saying to Molly that he was thinking about a 35-year-old Raven, I thought of you. Did you take Hope? No worries, I'll never betray you, cause if I did, your husband would have my head._

 _IF you DID take Hope, I would like to know your reasons._

 _I overheard Dumbledork saying that he wanted Ronald to be Hope's future husband. I can't understand him, why would he do it anyway? Do you have an explanation for his weird behaviour the last decade?_

 _With love,_

 _Arthur_

* * *

When he was done, he pushed the button 'send' and put the datapad back in its protective case, shoving the case back on his place under George's bed.

"Did you write another letter again to your girlfriend?" Fred, or George, asked.

"Boys, can't a man just have female friends he writes letters to?" Arthur replied.

"But you don't want mom to know." the other twin said.

Arthur sighed and sat down on the floor next to his sons. "This woman I write to every time has been my friend since the day I started Hogwarts, we've been best friends ever since. She had Slytherin friends to, the Palpatine twins, and the oldest twin became her boyfriend. So my House didn't want me to be ever near her again. But… I secretly still did." he explained. "The House rivalry and the fact that the Palpatines are descendants of Salazar Slytherin are enough for Molly's prejudice. But Mary is the most brilliant witch ever, and she is very powerful."

"I understand dad." the first twin said.

"We'll never tell mum about it." the other twin said.

"Good." Arthur said and cuddled his boys. "I hear I can count on you two forever."

The twins laughed as Arthur tickled them.

Somewhat later, they were called down for dinner when Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys liked this, please review!**_

 _ **Even if you didn't or you see something that isn't right in your opinion, tell me!**_

 _ **I love all kinds of reviews, and if you have any critic, feel free to explain it to me why the story is crap. I can't do anything with critic that doesn't say what I can do to improve myself, so watch that when you have a critic opinion.**_

 _ **Not TOO flamy please!**_

 _ **-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_ **Over the next years…**

 **Tomas married Alexandra Winger (if you don't know her, just look it up), Mara Jade married Severus Snape (will be expained in a Prequel Story), and Sirius (who was a Slytherin back in his Hogwarts days...) married Anne-Thea Lupinos, a Spanish Pureblood witch (an OC of mine).**

* * *

There were major differences between the Dursleys and the Palpatines.

The first difference was the household's timetable.

With the Dursleys, Hope had always been forced to cook bacon and eggs for them. Then Petunia brought Dudley to school by car, making Hope walk the way from Monday to Friday, and got her cooking dinner too. And in the weekends existed out of the daily chores they made her do through the day with the usual beatings.

The Palpatines always ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together, made by House Elves that carried ancient Greek names like Argo, Medea and Athens. The morning, between breakfast at 6 AM and lunch at 1 PM, was spend training in every way of attack and defence. The afternoon was always spend in the private quarters on the 4th floor. Hope mainly helped one of her siblings or her mother since she didn't have an idea what to do in her private quarters. And the evening after dinner at 6 or 7 PM was spend together in the living area.

The second difference was that Mary and Luke didn't favour one child over another, they were all equal, which enlighten Hope a lot.

* * *

 _Meeting Uncle Tom & Aunt Alex:_

 _30 August 1985_

* * *

Hope had settled down in the Palpatine household in less than a month. She got used to everything quite quickly, like the training in magic, mental straight and physical straight.

Hope slid down the handrails from the 1st floor to the ground floor in a beautiful light blue dress with silver decoration on her neckline and where the skirt started. Bronze edges on the sleeves and the skirt made the royal look of the dress complete. Her royal appearance was accented with a tidy hairstyle and some non-extravaganza silver-bronze jewellery.

"Young lady!" her adoptive father strictly said. "What did I tell you about that?"

Hope looked at Luke with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! You know I can't resist those eyes." Luke said and picked her up. "Just don't do that anymore, your mother will be very angry with me if she sees you."

Hope didn't reply, she just threw her arms around her dad's neck and let him carry her to the dining table.

The table was already filled with all sorts of food appropriate for breakfast. There were special berries from Naboo, other fruits from Kashyyyk and Felucia, more simple products from the planets in Hutt Space where dad came from and meat from Byss.

"There you two are." Mary said. "I've been waiting for you at least 10 minutes."

Isabella was checking her nails while Ben waited impatiently and Aragon was poking a green gelatine pudding.

"I'm not used to dresses yet." Hope said. "And my hair takes a while!"

"I can only imagine." Mary told, gesturing them to sit.

Luke put Hope down, who quickly sat down next to her sister, and seated himself on the other head of the table.

After eating, the Elves cleaned the table and the family went to the living room.

Mary & Luke were sitting on the sofa, Aragon was playing Wizarding Chess against Ben on the ground, Isabella was studying French and Hope was reading a book about Pureblood rules in Great-Brittain, which was most about certain costumes.

"I have some news to share with you." Mary said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Your Uncle Tom is visiting today."

"Yay!" Aragon and Ben cheered.

"It's dad's brother." Isabella told Hope. "He's a wizard as well."

"Will he teach us some new things?" Hope asked.

Isabella chuckled. "He always learns us Parseltongue, but I don't know if you can speak it too, it's a very rare ability, even among wizards, and to some, anyone who is able to speak Parseltongue is an evil being." she replied.

"Why do people think that?" Hope asked.

"Many people tend to believe that great wizards are the wisest as well. And Albus Dumbledore labelled Parselmouths 'evil', as well as all Slytherins." Luke told. "That dork labels all of the Slytherins evil!"

"Then you haven't spoken of Molly Prewett yet!" Mary grunted.

"Molly Prewett?" Hope asked.

"She's Molly Weasley now, the woman who is 'managing' the Potter Vault." Mary grunted.

"Mary has a very bad experience with that woman, me and Tom too." Luke told.

"She forced my best friend into marriage through some set up marriage contract that both their fathers signed." Mary said.

The bell rang.

"That has to be Tom. Argo!" Luke called.

The pink-skinned House Elf appeared. "What can Argo do for Master?" the Elf asked.

"Please go open the door and lead the guests to this room." Luke replied.

"Yes Master!" Argo said and popped away to the front door.

About 3 minutes later, 5 persons came in. It were 2 males and 3 females.

The eldest male was probably Uncle Tom. He had dark brown hair, greenish eyes, a pale skin and wore black robes with silver and green decorations.

The younger male was a mini copy of the said Uncle Tom, the boy's father. The boy wore grey robes with no decoration.

The eldest female was probably Uncle Tom's wife. She had long black hair in some weird hairstyle, sapphire blue eyes and a normal light skin. Her robes were black as well.

The younger females were certainly twin sisters, they looked almost exactly the same. The only difference was that one twin had two sapphire blue eyes and the other had one sapphire blue eye and one dark brown eye. Both had the black hair from their mother and both were wearing red robes.

"Luke, brother." the eldest male said, smiling gracefully.

"Hello Tom." Luke said and stood up to give his brother a hug.

"Who is the adopted girl you told me I had to see?" Tom asked.

Luke looked backwards. "Hope, come here." he said.

Hope jumped from the armchair and stood beside her adoptive father.

Uncle Tom looked pleased. "A gracious young girl I admit, what is her biological name?" he asked.

"I was born as Hope Potter." Hope replied. "But now I am Annabella."

Uncle Tom raised an eyebrow. "That idiot of a Dumbledork choose _you_ to fight against the Jedi?" he asked.

"It appears so." Hope replied.

"Well, your Magical Core is strong indeed, but it was blocked. Why?" Uncle Tom asked.

"We have no idea either." Luke replied. "But one day, we will find out."

"I hope we will." Uncle Tom mumbled.

"On with the introductions." Uncle Tom's wife interrupted. "I'm your Aunt Alex, and our children are your new cousins Avkensiy, Anzhela and Allochka."

"Just call me 'Siy." the boy said.

"Me just Anz." the girl with two blue eyes said.

"Me Allka." the girl with different eyes said.

"Hi, you can call me Anna." Hope said, smiling to her new family. She had a feeling they were way better than the Dursleys.

"Come, let's play!" Anz said, dragging Hope away while Allka got Isabella.

* * *

 _Meeting an old friend:_

 _5 August 1986_

* * *

It was Mary's 36th birthday, and it was celebrated in the building that was once the Imperial Palace, what had become a venue for extravaganza weddings, celebrity's birthdays and a place for some Senatorial Aides to sleep.

There were a lot of guests, many members of the Galactic Senate were present with their families and old friends of her father from the days he was still a pilot, most with their families as well.

But besides those, there was of course the family: Uncle Tom with Aunt Alex and their children. But a lot of wizards from Great-Brittain as well, co-students from Hogwarts.

Hope was quite enjoying the party. She had currently her hair in a braid and wore a light blue dress with a tight corset and a wide skirt, decorated with silver.

Then the doors of the ballroom opened, and a poor looking man in rain-soaked ragged brown wizarding robes with fire red hair walked in, a red package with a golden lint in his hands that looked expensive.

Hope walked up to him. "Can I help you sir?" she politely asked.

"Can you point me Mary?" the man asked.

Right then, Mary came rushed over. "Arthur!" she called.

"Mary!" the man exclaimed, pulling Mary closer.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked as she pulled away.

"There've been no problems so far with mailing you." the man, Arthur, replied. "My eldest 5 children are unimportant for Molly, she's focussing on our youngest two."

"And they tell nothing about any 'suspicious behaviour'?" Mary asked.

"No." Arthur replied. "They know about you and your relationship towards me and towards Molly, they completely understand, and I'm glad they do."

"Mom? Is this that friend you talked about? The one whose wife forbids him to have contact with you?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Mary replied. "Anna, meet Arthur. He was my best friend at Hogwarts before I met your dad."

"You're a beautiful little girl Anna, I wish you the best of life." Arthur said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hope said and went back to the other children.

"I didn't know you had a second daughter." Arthur said.

"That's because she's not biologically mine." Mary told.

Then it hit Arthur. "It's Hope Potter, isn't she?" he asked, just wanting a confirmation.

Mary smiled. "She is." she replied.

"Whoa… I imagined her more like James, with messy black hair." Arthur said. "At least she's got Lily's eyes, only… brighter."

"She had that hair… before the goblins broke all the influence she was put under, including the natural glamours." Mary told.

"Raise her well." Arthur said, handing the package he was holding to Mary. "And happy birthday, my friend."

Mary took the package and opened it. She gasped when she saw the present.

The package contained an expensive looking silver bracelet decorated with sapphires, the solid inside engraved with the text _'For my dear friend'_ , the solid outside engraved with ancient Mayan markings.

Mary smiled. "Thank you Arthur, I'll never forget what our friendship means to me." she said.

"It took a while for me to get all the money, but you're worth every single Knut I've spend." Arthur said. "Your happiness is worth anything in the world." And with that, he left the building to go back to Earth. Molly just couldn't find out.

* * *

 _The Blacks & the Snapes:_

 _18 August 1987_

* * *

It was a rainy summer that year, especially that week.

Hope was sitting on the lap of her adoptive father, reading a book that contained fairy tales from every community in the Galaxy, Wizarding Tales and Muggle Tales from Earth, Tales from planets in Hutt Space, Tales from the Mid-Rim, Tales from the Core Worlds… from every district, every planet.

And now, Luke was reading the Tale of the 3 Brothers to Hope.

"… And so, Death claimed the 2nd Peverell brother." Luke read while the thunder came down from the sky. "Death searched for years for the 3rd brother, without any success. But when the last brother told himself it was his time to go, he passed his invisibility cloak on to his son and greeted Death as a friend. That was the story of the Hallows."

"You think they really exist?" Hope asked.

"I know about the Stone of Resurrection, your Uncle Tom is in possession of it." Luke replied. "He found it while arresting the last Heir of Gaunt 16 years ago."

"Can he really call the death?" Hope asked curiously.

Luke smiled. "Yes, but only to ask for some advice from past Jedi Masters." he replied.

"Is it cool?" Hope asked.

Luke laughed for a moment and looked at his adoptive daughter. "Well, you'll witness it one day, and you can find it out for yourself."

Thunder struck again.

Suddenly, Medea popped in, waving her arms. "Master! Master! Lord & Lady Black are here! Lady Snape as well!" she yelled.

"Calm down Medea, just lead them here." Luke calmly said.

Medea nodded and popped away.

"Who are those people?" Hope asked.

"Lord Black is one of my most trusted Jedi Knights, he and his family are always welcome to stop by. Lady Snape is one of my current apprentices who's near finishing her training." Luke replied, just finishing when 2 children ran into the room.

It were one boy, who had long black wavy hair and grey eyes, and a girl, who had longer wavy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Arcturus! Narcissa!" the female yelled with some accent Hope slightly recognized as she came into the room. "Come back here!" This lady was a definition of pretty, she looked exotic with her tanned skin in combination with her dark brown eyes and deep black hair.

"Ah, Anne-Thea, always good to see your beauty around here." Luke said.

"Watch out that Mary doesn't hear that." the woman, Anne-Thea, groaned. "Where are those little devils of mine heading to?"

"It's always a surprise where they're going huh?" another woman said as she entered the room with a small boy on her hand and a man behind her. She had flamy red hair and emerald green eyes.

The boy on her hand had black hair with those same emerald green eyes.

And the only adult male in the club, who had to be Lord Black, had long wavy black hair and grey eyes.

Every single of them wore black robes, soaked through the rain.

"Mara, it has been a while that I've heard from you. How are you these days?" Luke asked in a polite manner.

"Still dealing with Severus being gone, but I know I have to move on one day." the red head, Mara, replied.

Lord Black looked at Hope. "Who's this little fella? Not your daughter I think." he said.

Luke smirked. "You're right. Annabella isn't mine biologically, neither is she Mary's. We adopted her a small 2 years ago when my wife took her away from her abusive relatives on Earth." he told. "She's clearly a witch, she's got talent for Defence and some for Potions."

"Another Potion brewer…" Lord Black said, unamused. "At least she's a very beautiful little girl, you'll be having problems with future boyfriends!"

"Hey! Your daughter is beautiful as well, don't say I'm the only one!" Luke said.

Lord Black grunted while Mara laughed and Anne-Thea was chasing her children.

Hope learned Anne-Thea was Lady Black and that her children were Arcturus, the boy, and Narcissa, the girl. Arcturus was 5 years older as she was and Narcissa was only 10 months older as her. And the boy holding on to Mara was Regulus Snape, son of Azkaban prisoner Severus Snape, who was 13 months older as her. She had a lot of fun with them and soon became their friend.

* * *

Meeting family friends went on. Hope mostly met Jedi Knights and Masters with their families, her parents' Hogwarts friends and members of the Rebel Alliance.

She learned who her friends were… and who her foes were.

Hope would need that when she would go to Hogwarts, she knew. And she either wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, she had already chosen her path. Hope would not be a pawn like Dumbledore wanted her to be, she would be independent, strong, on her watch, slow with trusting someone.

She learned all her lessons… from the Palpatine family and their friends.

And so... the years went by.

* * *

 ** _Whoa... this story has rapidly become popular!_**

 ** _I hope this chap is good! Please leave a review!_**

 ** _Criticism is allowed, as long as it is useful for me to inprove, not to flamy please!_**

 ** _Don't cast an 'Avada Kadavra' on me please..._**

 ** _(One explaination, Arcturus Black III and Nacissa Black II are Sirius's kids)_**

 ** _-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_ **Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft**

* * *

 _24 July 1991_

 _Palpatine Maison, Oxford, Great-Brittain, Earth_

* * *

The Palpatine family had a maison on Earth, only used in June and July as a vacation location while Luke's brother took care of their House at Coruscant. The maison was used as well to welcome the children of fellow Jedi who were witches and wizards as well on the early morning of 1 September. And they always used the floo…

Hope was reading a book in silence, sitting in the empty living room. She had grown up to a graceful young lady with a pretty face, long white blonde hair and bright shining green eyes. Hope had no more problems with dresses and hairstyles, she could do it on her own now after many years of practise.

The current dress she wore was one of her adoptive mom's old dresses, a dress that was purely Alderanian white, a dress with a looser corset and a flowy skirt. It had barely any decoration, but still screamed 'ROYALTY'. Her arms were covered with long gloves that reached over her elbows and her hair was braided down her back.

Hope was reading in silence as something ticked on the nearest window. She looked up, seeing it was one of Hogwarts' post owls. Hope smiled as she walked to the window and took the letter.

The owl kept sitting there.

"I'll read it first, then I'll write my reply and you can take it." Hope said and read the address first, written in green ink.

* * *

 _Ms. H. Potter-Palpatine_

 _Smallest bedroom_

 _#250 Abingdon Road_

 _Oxford_

* * *

"Mom!" Hope called.

Mary came down the stairs of the maison. "What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"My Hogwarts letter arrived!" Hope said with excitement.

Mary smiled. "Good! Now we can go shopping. Politely write the Deputy Head that you accept your letter." she said.

"I'll do." Hope said as she opened the letter, taking out the train cart and the letter.

* * *

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WIZARDY and WITCHCRAFT_**

 ** _Uniform_**

 _First year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 ** _Course Books:_**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 ** _Other Equipment:_**

 _1 wand_

 _1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal vails_

 _1 telescope set_

 _1 brass scales_

 ** _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

 ** _Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to own broomsticks._**

* * *

"Prepare yourself for the trip, I'm going to collect your father and your siblings. I'll be back soon." Mary said and walked back upstairs, shouting the rest of the family together.

Hope waited at the fire place for her family.

The rest came down.

"You know what to do." Mary said and smiled.

Hope nodded and grabbed a handful of floo-powder, stepped into the fire place and called out loud: "Leaky Cauldron!"

* * *

Once the whole family was complete in the Leaky Cauldron, they went to the back and Luke cleared the way to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Luke said.

"You children go to Madame Mallekin, Luke will buy your books while I buy the rest of your equipment. We'll meet at Olivander's." Mary said and they split up.

"Yes mom!" they said in union and went down the alley, entering Madame Mallekin's shop.

"Hello, first years?" the lady asked.

"My siblings here are." Aragon said. "And since I've grown last year, I need some new robes as well."

"Very well, take place please." Madame Mallekin said and gestured to a couple of round mounds.

Hope and Isabella went first, Ben and Aragon would go after them.

Taking the sizes didn't take long, so the children went on to the wand shop.

Their father was already there, with 4 trunks.

The children recognized Aragon's, and thought the other 3 would be for Ben, Isabella and Hope.

"Kids, I got your trunks. Five compartments each, catalogues system and an automatic shrinking charm." Luke told.

"Thanks dad!" Ben, Isabelle and Hope exclaimed and looked at the trunks, which were already labelled with their names (Hope's was labelled with Annabella).

Mary came as well and put the other equipment, put them in the trunks and the group went inside Ollivander's.

A bell ringed.

An old man appeared from the back. "Ah! The Palpatine family, I've been waiting for this moment." Ollivander said. "Mr. Palpatine! How has your wand be functioning? Twelve inches ebony wood with phoenix feather if I'm not mistaken."

"You're certainly on the good path." Luke said.

"And Mrs. Palpatine, 9 and ½ inches of oak with the feather of a Sea Eagle, unusual… but a great wand." Ollivander said.

"It's a fine wand." Mary said. "But shouldn't you move on to our children?"

"Of course, 3 new costumers I see. Who'd like to go first?"

"I'll go." Ben said.

"The youngest Mr. Palpatine, what's your wand hand?" Ollivander asked.

"Left." Ben replied.

Ollivander took a few sizes, went back to the storage he came from and came back with a pile of boxes. "One of those should fit you. Try this one: 10 inches hawthorn with a unicorn tail hair, a good wand for the Grey Magic a Palpatine is so natural with." he said, giving the wand to Ben.

Once Ben took the wand, golden sparks left the tip.

"Ah! It seems that the wand already claimed you. On to your siblings, the oldest Palpatine girl perhaps?" Ollivander asked.

"That's alright, by the way, I'm right handed." Isabella replied.

Ollivander took her sizes and grabbed a few wands. "Eleven inches oak with a phoenix feather, to cast strong curses." he said.

Isabella held it for a moment, but Ollivander took it back. "That's not the wand for you. Hmm… maybe this one, 11 and ¾ inches vine wood with a dragon heartstring, a perfect wand for Charms." he said.

When Isabella held the wand, coloured sparks left the tip.

"Perfect!" Ollivander said, clapping in his hands. "Now… the younger Palpatine daughter. I'm curious to which wand will choose her."

Hope went forward. "I'm right handed as well." she said.

The process of taking sizes and Ollivander grabbing boxes with wands repeated.

Hope tried a lot of wands, but they didn't suit her.

"Nine inches vine wood with a unicorn tail hair…" *no sparks* "Not the wand…"

"Eleven inches birch wood with a phoenix feather…" *nothing* "Not that one…"

"Thirteen inches blackthorn wood with a unicorn tail hair…" *nothing* "No, no, no…"

A lot of wands went through her hands, but nothing had the right feeling.

"Hmm, a tricky costumer…" Ollivander mumbled and went to the front, retrieving a wand from that closet. "Maybe this one will work. Eleven inches holly wood with a phoenix feather."

Hope picked it up, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm… this is even stranger than I thought it'd be." Ollivander said and walked back to the front, taking 2 wands from that same closet as earlier.

"One of these two will have to match you, otherwise I'll have to customise your wand." Ollivander said, giving him the lightest wand first. "Sixteen inches of eucalyptus wood with a Thestral hair and a unicorn hair."

Hope touched it, a few sparks left the tip, but it wasn't the right wand yet.

"Now this one." Ollivander said, taking the other back. "Twelve inches willow-wood with a Thestral hair and venom of an Australian Death Adder."

Hope thought this wouldn't be the wand either, but when she was holding it, a large fountain of golden sparks rained down and her arm felt very warm.

"Bravo! Bravo… this wand will certainly lead you to absolute greatness. The Wizarding World can expect a great witch… just like all the other Palpatines my family gave their wands." Ollivander said and smiled. "Each Palpatine had a strong wand… but yours is absolutely stronger than all those others. I can expect that you'll be a great duellist one day, your enemies fearing you to death…"

"Uhm… excuse me Mr. Ollivander," Mary interrupted, not liking where this story was heading to. "I'd like to pay the bill."

"Of course. In total it'll be 41 Galleons." Ollivander said.

Mary put the golden coins in a small bag and gave it to Ollivander.

"May the world expect great things from you!" Ollivander said before the family left the shop.

"That guy was weird…" Ben said.

"He has always been this way, don't pay attention to it." Luke said.

"If you say so dad." Isabella said.

Hope on the contrast was thinking about everything Ollivander said to her about her wand. About… how strong it was… She could only hope it was a good sign.

* * *

 _2 days later in Diagon Alley:_

 _An 11-year-old chubby boy with flat blonde hair and greenish blue eyes that clearly lacked confidence walked around in Diagon Alley, clenching to the hand of an older witch with a manure on her hat and loads of fur on her shoulders._

 _"Grandma… where are we going?" the boy asked._

 _The boy's grandmother pointed at the wand shop. "To Ollivander's Neville, for your wand." she replied and gently pushed the boy, Neville, inside._

 _Ollivander came back from the storage after hearing the bell. "Ah! Young Mr. Longbottom… I've been waiting to see you. I'm very sorry about your parents, they were powerful people." he said._

 _"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Neville said._

 _"What is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked._

 _Neville gave the man his left hand._

 _"Hmm… I think I know which wand suits you." Ollivander said and went to the closet in the front, taking out a light wand. "Eleven inches of holly wood with a phoenix feather."_

 _Neville shyly took it, sparks leaving the tip when he held it._

 _"Bravo! Bravo… curious, how curious…" Ollivander said. He was happily clapping first, but it faded when he said the 2nd 'bravo', turning into a thinking face._

 _"I'm sorry, what is so curious?" the grandmother asked._

 _Ollivander sighed. "I expected the Girl-Who-Lived to have this powerful wand, but she never came. This wand is the twin of the Dark Lord's wand. He did terrible things… very terrible… but they were still great." he replied._

 _Neville went pale._

 _"It's nothing to worry about." his grandmother said. "How much?"_

 _"Nine Galleons please." Ollivander said._

 _The grandmother gave the wand crafter a pile of golden coins before leaving the shop with her grandson._

 _Ollivander started writing a letter to Dumbledore, how the wand had chosen the other child from the Prophecy._

* * *

 _Platform 9 ¾ , 1 September 1991:_

"And remember children, don't forget to owl us when you're having troubles." Mary said to her 4 children.

"Yes mom!" they all 4 said in union, bitterly annoyed by their mother fuzzing over them in front of the school mates.

"We don't care about which House you're put in, so don't worry about it." Luke told.

"Even Gryffindor?" Ben asked.

"Even Gryffindor." Luke replied.

"Now go, the train is about to leave!" Mary said. "But watch out for the youngest Weasley brother and his little sister! Don't let them influence you!"

"We'll remember that!" Hope called as she stepped on the train.

Just 30 seconds later, the train pulled off.

Parents waved their children goodbye as the train left the station.

Hope was sharing her compartment with Isabella and Ben while Aragon was on his way to the Slytherin compartment at the end of the train.

* * *

 _With Aragon:_

Aragon was on his way to the Slytherin compartment, already wearing his school robes. He had nearly reached the door of the compartment when a girl bumped into his chest, dropping her books on the floor between them. "I'm sorry." Aragon apologized as he bend down, grabbing the books. "I wasn't really watching out."

Once he stood straight again, he saw the girl.

The girl had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was quite pretty. Her eyes wided when she saw his tie. "Y-y-you-you're a-a Slytherin!" she stuttered.

Aragon scanned the girl. "Anything wrong?" he politely asked, handing her the books.

"I was told Slytherin's never apologized." the girl replied, scratching her arm.

Aragon smiled, now he was certain she was a Gryffindor. "Not all Slytherin's are like that. I know people see us as Pureblood bigots, but we aren't all like that." he said as smooth and polite as he could.

The girl took her books back, briefly touching his hands. "Thank you… for picking up my books for me." she said.

"No problem." Aragon said. "If you have any troubles with a Slytherin, tell them you're a friend of Aragon Palpatine and they'll leave you and your friends alone for the rest of your school career."

"Is he that feared?" the girl asked.

Aragon smirked. "I can know, I'm him." he replied.

The girl frowned. "You're Aragon Palpatine? And what makes you so feared among the Slytherins?" she asked.

"All I can say is that they don't want my father's wraith on them… or my mother's." Aragon replied. "And what is your name?"

"Katie, Katie Bell." the girl replied.

"Well Katie, do you want to meet some no-bigot Slytherins?" Aragon asked politely.

Katie thought for a second, then nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Hope:_

Hope was reading through the book 'Magical Drafts and Potions' while her sister had gone off with a pair of girls and her brother had gone with Regulus Snape and co.

The door was shoved open.

Hope looked up from her book, seeing a red haired kid her age in hand-me-downs.

"Have you seen one Hope Potter?" he asked.

Hope got suspicious. "No, why?" she asked.

"Just because I want to see her." the boy replied.

"Give me your name, and when I see her, I'll tell her you were looking for her." Hope said, not revealing her identity yet. She planned doing that during the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, just call me Ron." the boy replied. "How about your name?"

A bell ringed in Hope's conscious mind, knowing this boy might be the one her mother warned her for. "I'm Annabella." she replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you in Gryffindor!" the boy, Ron, said and walked away after closing the door.

Hope went back to her book with a sigh.

* * *

Hope stepped out of the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" a large man yelled, waving with his arms holding a lantern in his right. "Mind yer steps! Firs' years follow me!"

Children of Hope's age followed the man over a path.

Ben came to her side. "Hey, I want to introduce you to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." he said, pointing at the two dull looking boys behind him. "Guys, meet my youngest sister."

"Miss Palpatine." both gently saluted.

"No need to salute, and call me Anna." Hope said, not letting her identity slip.

Then Isabella came to their side. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey Isa." Hope said.

"And meet my other sister." Ben told Crabbe and Goyle.

Both politely nodded.

"Call me Isa." Isabella said, smiling at the boys.

"Hopes on Houses?" Hope asked.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Crabbe and Goyle replied.

"Good." Ben said.

"I wouldn't mind if you became a Hufflepuff." Hope said.

"Dad wouldn't be pleased." Crabbe said.

Goyle agreed on that.

The path lead to a lake, and on the other side of the lake stood Hogwarts, shining in all its magnificent glory.

There were lots of 'oooh's and 'aaah's among them.

"It's even better than dad described!" Ben said cheerfully.

"No more than four a boat!" the big man called as they arrived at the boats.

Hope found herself in a boat with both her siblings and Crabbe and Goyle in another with 2 other boys.

"Everyone choose a boat? FORWARD!" the big man called.

When he called the last word, the boats left the shore.

The boats didn't go very fast, but fast enough to reach the other side in less than 7 minutes.

Once they reached that side, the big man lead them up to the castle's doors, where the big man knocked on the door.

A strict looking witch in black robes with a pair of round glasses opened up.

"The firs' years Professor." the big man said.

"Thank you Hagrid." the strict witch said and looked at the first years. "Follow me please."

Hope stepped into Hogwarts, seeing enormous crème white hallways. "It's certainly beautiful here…" she whispered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup." the Professor said before they started walking through the hallway.

"Sounds simple…" Ben said.

"As long as you keep yourself to the rules…" Hope said.

They faced a wooden door and the teacher turned around.

"Wait here, I'll come and get you when we're ready." she said and disappeared into the room behind the doors.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" someone asked.

"It's tradition not to tell." another said.

"Maybe they cast a spell…" someone suggested.

"Or maybe we have to hold some artefact…" another suggested.

"My brothers said we had to wrestle a troll!" that came from the redhead Weasley kid Hope had met on the train.

"You believe them!?" a girl called.

Hope rolled her eyes, she knew the Professors wouldn't want to hurt them, so no troll and no spell. Who knows what can go wrong with a spell!

"Uh… has anyone seen Hope Potter?" the Weasley kid said.

Suddenly, everyone started talking and calling things until the strict witch came back.

"Calm it down. Now, form a line and come in!" she said, opening the doors widely.

Hope looked into the room… no, it was a hall.

An enormous hall. Candles were hovering above the tables and the roof looked like the night sky.

Hope knew that already, the Great Hall was enchanted by several charms so its appearance would never bore you. She walked next to her sister into the hall, her brother in front of her beside a black boy and Crabbe & Goyle behind her.

In the front, they saw a hat. A plain black hat, on a stool.

"That's it? A hat?" the Weasley boy said.

Suddenly, the hat came to life, starting to sing a song that explained the traits of every House.

The strict witch coughed and rolled out a long piece of parchment. "If I call out your name, you'll come forward to be sorted." she said and looked at the parchment for the first name. "Abbott, Hannah."

The girl came forward, sitting down on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted when it was put on Hannah's head.

The people already sorted clapped.

"Black, Narcissa." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Bones, Susan." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bullstrode, Millicent." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crabbe, Vincent." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey." "SLYTEHRIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Flenchy, Justin." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Greengrass, Daphne." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Megan." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Li, Sue." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougall, Morag." "RAVENCLAW!"

"MacMillan, Ernest. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Aquila." "SLYTEHRIN!"

"Malone, Roger." "HUFFLLEPUFF!"

"Moon, Lily." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Theodore." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Palpatine, Ben." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Palpatine, Isabella." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Padma." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Paravati." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Hope."

Everyone started to whisper.

"Potter!?" someone shouted.

" _The_ Hope Potter!?" another shouted.

The Weasley boy turned very pale and nearly fainted.

Hope rolled her eyes at the comments and walked forward, ignoring the annoying and hopeful stares coming from the teacher table and from the House tables except Slytherin. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

 _"Ah! I've been waiting for you, Ms. Potter."_ the hat said.

'Potter's not the name, I'm a Palpatine.' Hope disagreed.

 _"Of course. Now, let's see where you fit. Hmmm… a good amount of knowledge you've there in those brains, but Ravenclaw wouldn't fit you. You hold great loyalty to your adoptive family and the Jedi Order, but it's not the kind of loyalty Hufflepuff seeks. Gryffindor, like your birth parents, or Slytherin, like your adoptive family? Where will I place you?"_ the hat asked himself.

'Well, you tell me where I'd fit the best.' Hope replied.

 _"True, but you're very hard to sort. You're brave like a Gryffindor, but you think of a plan before acting like Slytherins do. You're not reckless."_ the hat told.

'Than I think to know where I belong.' Hope said, smiling.

 _"As do I…"_ the hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"

Hope walked to the Slytherin table, who all cheered while the other tables, including the teacher's table, stared at her, but two professors did clap. She sat down next to her sister and met her year mates, who greeted her like they welcomed every new Slytherin.

There were a few people clapping on the other tables, like Arcturus and Narcissa,

"Rivers, Oliver." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Sally." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smith, Zacharias." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean." GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise." "SLYTHERIN!"

Now everyone was sorted, the Headmaster, a wizard in light blue robes with silver sickle moons on it, stood up. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he said and clapped in his hands.

Food appeared on the tables, and a lot of that.

Hope was one of the first to take something, she choose for a small piece of chicken to start with.

The food was very good, and while eating, Hope looked at the teachers on the teacher's table.

Aragon had already told them which teacher teached what, so Hope knew which teacher had clapped for her joining Slytherin, which were Professor Flitchwick and Professor Slughorn.

When the desserts finally disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and waited for the conversations to stop. "Ahem – just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered." he said. "I have a few start-of-term notes to give you. The Forbidden Forest on the grounds is forbidden for all pupils." Dumbledore's gaze rested on a pair of 3rd years in Gryffindor. "I have also been asked by our castle's caretaker Mr. Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested, contact Madam Hooch. And finally, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for everyone who doesn't want to die a painful death."

Hope shuddered at that. 'Probably cursed or something…' she thought.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "bedtime! Off you trot!"

The 5th year Slytherin Prefects, Olivier Triggers and Inge Bullstrode, gathered the 1st years, leading them down to the dungeons.

They stopped by a wall where a silver snake was painted.

"Here is the entrance of our common room. Don't ever reveal where it is or what the password is, there are particular punishments for these traitors." Oliver said. "The password for now is 'Potions'."

The wall disappeared in dust.

'An illusion…' Hope thought. 'Slytherin was very clever.'

"Boys dormitories to the right, girls dormitories to the left." Inge said. "But before we go to sleep, there are some more rules you should know."

"Rule #1: Never disrespect a Palpatine." Oliver told. "They're the only left true descendants of Salazar Slytherin and should be respected the way they deserve."

"Rule #2: Slytherins stick together." Inge told. "Never leave your squad, or you'll be an easy prey for Gryffindor's insults."

"Rule #3: Respect each other's blood status, if now Muggleborn, Halfblood or Pureblood, a Slytherin is a Slytherin and belongs to this House." Oliver said.

"Rule #4: Stand up for each other and be brave, just never act without a plan A and a plan B." Inge told.

"Rule #5: If you suspect someone from being a traitor, tell our Head of House Professor Slughorn or one of the 6 Prefects." Oliver said.

"This were the House rules, Hogwarts's rules count as well in this House." Inge told.

"Now, go to bed and rest for the rest of the night." Oliver said, dismissing them.

Hope went with her girl year mates in the left door.

There was a door in that hallway that said 'first years'.

Isabella opened the door, entering a green room with 6 beds, trunks in the middle.

Hope grabbed her trunk and rolled it to the bed that was the closest to the door.

Isabella claimed the only bed next to her.

The other 4 beds were for Aquila, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent.

They hadn't talked yet, but it would come somewhere tomorrow as Hope predicted.

Hope fell asleep easily, having a weird kind of dream…

* * *

 _"Lily! Take Hope and run! I'll hold him off." a male voice yelled._

 _Hope couldn't see the man, it was to blurry._

 _"You can't hide the girl from me James." a male voice, a more evil one at that, said._

 _"You'll never get my daughter you traitor!" the first male, James, yelled. "Reducto!"_

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the traitor called after blocking the reducto spell._

 _James fell to the ground._

 _"I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I'll have to do it." the traitor said, strolling up the stairs, blasting the door open._

 _The door fell, revealing the figure of a woman with red hair with a baby behind her._

 _"Give Hope to me Lily, and you'll be spared."_

 _"Why are you doing this? We never did anything wrong to you!" the woman, Lily, sobbed._

 _"The Jedi Order has to fall, you know this." the traitor said. "And I'm only able to do that with one that's actually one of their own."_

 _"Please, not my daughter. There are so many others, why Hope?_ _" Lily asked, still in tears._

 _"I have no time to explain, give Hope to me or die." the traitor said, raising the wand he was holding._

 _Hope recognized it was the Elder wand, the victorious wand._

 _"I rather die!" the woman yelled, raising her own wand, prepared to fight._

 _"Then I'm sorry to end your life…" the traitor said._

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Lily yelled._

 _A cutting curse it the traitor's left arm, his non-wand arm._

 _"Such pity." the traitor said, raising the Elder wand again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _Lily fell dead on the ground, her eyes wide open._

 _The traitor, dressed in red wizarding robes, took a crying Hope from the crib. "You'll be a great weapon one day, I'll just have to shape you the right way." he said. "But how do I do that?"_

* * *

 _Sorting Ceremony, P-section:_

 _Albus Dumbledore point of view_

Hope Potter's name was still on it, Dumbledore had been sure of that a few hours ago, just before the Hogwarts express left Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross.

McGonagall finally reached the 'P' section of the sorting list.

"Palpatine, Ben." "SLYTHERIN!"

This was not very unexpected, the boy was a descendant of Slytherin himself, and thus a bloody snake.

"Palpatine, Isabella." "SLYTHERIN!"

'Great, now those children are all in Slytherin, I'll just have to get the Order of the Phoenix in place and get all the Slytherins killed.'

"Parkinson, Pansy." "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Sorting mistake? How could the hat do that! They had agreed to put her in Slytherin!'

"Patil, Padma." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Paravati." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Hope."

'Ah, finally. Now, just wait for the hat to call Gryffindor and the plan is going great.'

The girl walked forward, but she wasn't what he expected to be. Instead of unruly midnight black hair, being underfed, small, abused and shy, Hope had light blonde hair, looked well-fed, had a good height and walked with grace and confidence to the stool and the hat.

'Well, she can still be placed in Gryffindor.' Dumbledore thought.

But instead of the expected Gryffindor, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!".

Dumbledore got angry on the inside, glaring at Horace Slughorn and Filius Flitchwick, who were the only teachers who clapped. 'I have to speak with the hat later on…' he thought.

* * *

 _Sorting Ceremony, P-section:_

 _Horace Slughorn point of view_

Horace was enjoying his wine as the 'P' section was reached. 'Ah, the child of Lily will be sorted. I hope she's in Slytherin.' he thought.

"Palpatine, Ben." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Palpatine, Isabella." "SLYTHERIN!"

'Always good to have them. Their father is such a talented wizard, as is their mother.' Horace thought, smiling as the twins were greeted by their older brother.

"Parkinson, Pansy." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Padma." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Paravati." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Hope."

Horace looked at the girl coming forward.

The girl wasn't like Horace expected. Instead of black or red hair, she had blonde hair, very light blonde. It neared Malfoy-blonde, but it was darker. Hope was a graceful and confident lady, he could see.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

Horace felt happiness, he had Lily's daughter! And he started clapping.

* * *

 _Sorting Ceremony, P-section:_

 _Filius Flitwick point of view_

Filius watched all students. He was glad he had Narcissa Black II in his House now. Ravenclaw had never housed a Black before Andromeda was sorted, and her first born daughter had been in his House as well.

"Palpatine, Ben." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Palpatine, Isabella." "SLYTHERIN!"

'That was not very unexpected, although I had liked to have the girl in my House, she looks a lot like her mother…' Filius thought.

"Parkinson, Pansy." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Padma." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Paravati." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Hope."

His head shot up, to get a look at the girl. Filius still remembered that Lily had been very talented in Charms, and he hoped she would be as well.

The girl that came forward had light blonde hair that came close to Malfoy-blonde, but it wasn't white blonde. She had a lot of confidence, shining it out as well.

'Whoever took her away from those horrible Muggles raised her very well.' Filius thought and smiled. He felt a great wave of power coming from her, a wave he had felt before, but couldn't place it yet. 'In whatever House she'll end up, she'll fit well.'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Filius clapped. 'Yes, now I know.' he thought. 'Mary… Mary raised Hope as her own…'

* * *

 _ **Largest chap until now... 5408 words... phew!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it. Read and review please!**_

 _ **Criticism is welcome, just be sure I can improve my writing and the chapter. Not TO flamy please!**_

 _ **Any ideas for the upcoming chapter? If you come with a good idea, I might use it.**_

 _ **-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_ **True Name _  
_**

* * *

Hope woke up very early that morning. 'Monday…' she thought. 'We've got classes…' Hope quickly dressed herself in her robes, now colored with the green and silver of the Slytherin House, the emblem on the right side of the robe. She was the first to wake up and decided not to wake the rest of the girls and sneaked out of the dorm with all of her school books in her bag. Hope saw it was half past 5 on the Muggle clock in the common room, it would take a while before breakfast started. She went up to the Great Hall, taking the time to find her way.

Mary had warned her about Peeves, the poltergeist of the castle. Never trust that ghost, she'd said.

And just then, when she reached the ground floor, Peeves came through a wall.

"Oi! An ickle firstie! So much fun!" the poltergeist exclaimed.

Hope glared at the ghost. "Watch it!" she snapped. "Or do I have to call the Bloody Baron to kick your ass?"

"Oh no, Peeves doesn't want to encounter Bloody Baron!" Peeves said.

"Then don't dare to make fun of a Slytherin! Go annoy some Gryffindor first year if you want to pick on first years!" Hope snapped and Peeves was gone.

Just that moment, an older Gryffindor came down the stairs. He was staring at her.

Hope saw the male older Gryffindor, one with red hair and blue eyes. He looked like the man Mary had embraced 4 years ago. If she remembered the man correctly, his name had to be Arthur Weasley.

"T-that was… impressive, for a first year." the Gryffindor said.

"Thank you." Hope said.

"How come that that hat sorted you into Slytherin? You're certainly brave enough to be in Gryffindor." the Gryffindor said.

Hope took that as a compliment. "Well, the hat wanted to." she replied. "But, some Gryffindors tend to act without a plan and be reckless. I lack that, I don't act before I have a plan in mind."

"I take it that someone told you about Peeves?" the Gryffindor asked.

"Yup, my adoptive parents." Hope replied.

"My parents didn't tell a thing about Hogwarts! Wish they had…" the Gryffindor said. "By the way, my name is Charlie, Charlie Weasley."

"Hope Potter." Hope said. "Yet I prefer to be called Anna Palpatine."

"Palpatine? Are Lord and Lady Palpatine your adoptive parents?" the Gryffindor, Charlie, asked.

"Yes, they are. Problems with that?" Hope asked.

"Not at all! My dad is a friend of Lady Palpatine." Charlie replied. "Hey, care to join me and my year mates for breakfast today?"

"That would be lovely." Hope said, she wanted to know what Gryffindor was like.

"Come, I don't think the Prefects will be far behind. We better get good spots at the table before the best are gone." Charlie said.

"Of course." Hope said and went with Charlie to the Great Hall.

A few teachers were around, but there was one teacher both hadn't seen before.

The new teacher was dressed in purple robes and had a purple turban on his head that smelled intensely like garlic.

"What a smell." Charlie mumbled. "It's a surprise the guy hasn't dropped dead yet."

"What subject will he teach?" Hope asked.

"Probably Defense." Charlie replied as he led her to the Gryffindor table. "Hogwarts needs a new one each year, cause every time at the end of the year, something happens that causes a disaster, forcing the teacher to go home."

"Why?" Hope asked.

"It's under a curse." Charlie said. "We hadn't a decent Defense teacher since… I don't know how long, it's horrible."

"Okay, enough about cursed subjects, tell me about your family." Hope said. "You're already familiar with mine, so it's only fair."

"I agree." Charlie said as they sat down at the end of the table. "So… my father is Arthur Weasley, Head of Department Muggle Devices at the Ministry of Magic, he's a secret Jedi Master in the Jedi Order Lord Palpatine created. My mother… you possibly know her name: Molly Weasley néé Prewett, she's as anti-Jedi as someone can be. It's a wonder she doesn't know dad is a Jedi!"

"Master Weasley is good at keeping things secret, Mary told me. He was her best friend back on their Hogwarts days." Hope said.

"Dad told me something like that too." Charlie said.

"Go on, tell me about your siblings." Hope encouraged.

"Well, I've got 5 brothers and one sister. One brother is older and works now as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and trains to be a Jedi Knight under Master Katarn. My twin Percy is this year's 5th year Prefect for Gryffindor, he is someone who hates to break the rules and tends to keep an eye on everyone else. He's the perfect Prefect, as mom says." Charlie said, groaning at the last sentence.

"You don't like your mother." Hope said with a chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" Charlie asked. "Mother is a whore who only likes gold, she's a material girl. I don't know why she married dad, but it never was about love."

"Mary told it was to keep the Prewett line _pure_ Gryffindor. And since the Weasleys have been Gryffindors for _ages_ , she choose your dad. And taking away a friend from the future Lady Palpatine was some achievement as well for her…" Hope told.

"That could be true." Charlie said. "Mom despises the Palpatines, and she makes us believe that nonsense as well! I'm lucky dad took us, the oldest five, under his protection, keeping us away from our mother's influences."

"Enough about Molly Weasley." Hope said. "You have 3 more brothers and 1 younger sister, am I correct?"

"You are." Charlie said. "My brothers Fred and George are the prankers around here. You'll know when a prank is theirs. Little Ronald just arrived, you probably saw him on the train looking for you. How did you manage getting him away from you?"

"Just telling him my name was Annabella, which is not a lie." Hope told. "It's my adoptive name, Annabella Palpatine, so yeah."

"Good thing. Well, my little sister Ginevra is starting Hogwarts next fall. She's a material girl and loves gold as well. She's the spoiled brat at our home, she gets everything new while we, the boys, have to do it with Bill's hand-me-downs from previous years. Ginevra gets everything!" Charlie groaned.

"More about Ronald?" Hope asked.

"He complains the most of us, he's violent, manipulative and reckless." Charlie told. "Ronald is nothing good, **_stay away from him_** is the only advice I can give you."

"Thank you for the warning." Hope said, smiling gracefully.

* * *

Charlie's heart skipped a beat when he saw her graceful smile.

Hope was certainly a beautiful girl and deserved a lot. But then again, she was raised as a Pureblood Lady, holding up to the standards of Lady Palpatine.

Charlie knew she was special, but it didn't have to do anything with the whole 'Girl-Who-Lived' thing, it was Hope herself who was special.

'I don't know what she does to me, but I can't let this bond break. No one ever will, not even my mother.' Charlie thought, smiling back at Hope.

Through the hour, the Great Hall filled itself with the Hogwarts' students attending. The Gryffindors tried to insult Hope, but every time they tried, Charlie defended her one way or another. So both decided to sit at the Slytherin table when breakfast truly started (which started half past 6).

The Slytherins were suspicious of Charlie first, but when Hope told them how he defended her against his fellow housemates, they approved of him sitting at their table during the meals.

Aragon brought a Gryffindor friend as well: Katie Bell, a 2nd year.

The Slytherin table became very chatty after a while when the Slytherins started to accept Charlie and Katie like they were one of their own.

"Never thought you guys could be this nice to other people." Katie said.

"We mostly never socialize with the other Houses, and you know why." Aquila said.

Katie smiled. "I do." she said.

"We know what the other Houses think about us, but as you see, we're not different from any other House. Some people just tend to think in the wrong way." Daphne told. "Yet… some of us are from the kind of people Dumbledore wants to clean the world from."

"What kind of people?" Katie asked.

"Jedi." Charlie replied, before anyone else could say.

"How do you know?" Tracey asked.

"My father, he knows a lot of Jedi." Charlie whispered, so only the Slytherins he sat with could hear it. "You see, he's a Jedi himself, and he thinks I may have that power too, as well as my other siblings except for Ronald and Ginevra."

"That's quite a secret you guys have to hide…" Blaise said.

"Indeed." Aquila said. "Many people from my mother's family were Jedi, but they couldn't hide it from the people they married to. Lucky none of them was allied with Dumbledork."

"Yeah, but I have so a feeling that dad is receiving help from the whole Jedi Order to keep it a secret. I know he regular meets a member at the Ministry, and mom doesn't go to the Ministry, she's a housewife." Charlie told.

"If your dad is receiving help, it must come from a very high standard will the whole Jedi Order help one of its members like that." Aquila said.

"Yeah, I do believe he has some high placed friends…" Charlie said.

The Heads of House started handing out the time tables for the semester.

Hope received hers and looked on it.

* * *

 _Miss Hope Lilith Dorea Nathalie Potter - Palpatine_

* * *

 _MONDAY:_

 _Breakfast **6.30 AM – 8.00 AM**_

 _Single Transfiguration – Prof. M. McGonagall – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**8.00 AM – 9.00 AM**_

 _Doubble Charms – Prof. F. Flitwick – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**9.00 AM – 11.00 AM**_

 _Free period **11.00 AM – 12.00 AM**_

 _Lunch **12.00 AM – 1.00 PM**_

 _Doubble Herbology – Prof. P. Sprout – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**1.00 PM – 3.00 PM**_

 _Single Defense Against the Dark Arts – Prof. Q. Quirrell – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**3.00 PM – 4.00 PM**_

 _Dinner **5.30 PM – 7.00 PM**_

* * *

 _TUESDAY:_

 _Breakfast **6.30 AM – 8.00 AM**_

 _Single Charms – Prof. F. Flitwick – _Slytherin/Ravenclaw _**8.00 AM – 9.00 AM**_

 _Doubble History of Magic – Prof. C. Binns – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**9.00 AM – 11.00 AM**_

 _Free period **11.00 AM – 12.00 AM**_

 _Lunch **12.00 AM – 1.00 PM**_

 _Single Herbology – Prof. P. Sprout – _Slytherin/Hufflepuff _**1.00 PM – 2.00 PM**_

 _Afternoon off **2.00 PM – 5.30 PM**_

 _Dinner **5.30 PM – 7.00 PM**_

* * *

 _WEDNESDAY:_

 _Breakfast **6.30 AM – 8.00 AM**_

 _Doubble Defense Against the Dark Arts – Prof. Q. Quirrell – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**8.00 AM – 10.00 AM**_

 _Free periods **10.00 AM – 12.00 AM**_

 _Lunch **12.00 AM – 1.00 PM**_

 _Afternoon off **1.00 PM – 5.30 PM**_

 _Dinner **5.30 PM – 7.00 PM**_

 _Midnight Astronomy – Prof. A. Sinistra – _Slytherin/Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw **_11.00 PM – 1 AM_**

* * *

 _THUNDERDAY:_

 _Breakfast/Lunch **9.00 AM – 12.00 AM**_

 _Single Charms – Prof. F. Flitwick – _Slytherin/Ravenclaw _**12.00 AM – 1.00 PM**_

 _Single History of Magic – Prof. C. Binns – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**1.00 PM – 2.00 PM**_

 _Single Herbology – Prof. P. Sprout – _Slytherin/Ravenclaw _**2.00 PM – 3.00 PM**_

 _Single Defense Against the Dark Arts – Prof. Q. Quirrell – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**3.00 PM – 4.00 PM**_

 _Free period **4.00 PM – 5.30 PM**_

 _Dinner **5.30 PM – 7.00 PM**_

* * *

 _FRIDAY:_

 _Breakfast **6.30 AM – 8.00 AM**_

 _Triple Potions – Prof. H. Slughorn – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**8.00 AM – 11.00 AM**_

 _Free period **11.00 AM – 12.00 AM**_

 _Lunch **12.00 AM – 1.00 PM**_

 _Doubble Transfiguration – Prof. M. McGonagall – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**1.00 PM – 3.00 PM**_

 _Doubble Flying lessons – Prof. R. Hooch – _Slytherin/Gryffindor _**3.00 PM – 5.00 PM**_

 _Dinner **5.30 PM – 7.00 PM**_

* * *

"Damn, we nearly have everything together with those Gryffindorks." Ben complained. "I bet they haven't even read _one_ single page from their books!"

"It's tradition for the Lions and the Snakes to have the major amount of classes together." Charlie said. "It has been since the founding of Hogwarts."

"Why do they put enemies even together?" Daphne asked.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin haven't always been enemies." Hope disagreed.

"What?" the majority on the table asked, turning their heads to Hope.

"This rivalry truly started when Dumbledork started here at school, he started everything. He made the other Houses believe we're the Dark Ones, that the Jedi are bad, that the descendants of Slytherin are pure evil." Hope explained, remembering her history lessons aunt Alex gave her before she got her letter. "There have been Slytherin-Gryffindor alliances in the past, but most broke due Dumbledork's actions and doings at the Ministry and at Hogwarts. He did the most things during the late 60ies, before my adoptive parents started here at Hogwarts."

"Where did you learn all that?" Theodore Nott asked. "I wasn't aware."

"Only Jedi children are aware of that part of history." Aquila told. "They teach it at the Temple to the 5 and 6-year-olds."

"Oh, this conversation reminds me…" Hope said and took out her wand. She mumbled some spell while she pointed her wand at her time table.

The tip glowed electrifying blue, changing the name on top of the schedule. The name on top of the schedule was now:

* * *

 _Miss Annabella Maryama Cissé Skywalker-Palpatine_

* * *

"How did you manage to do that?" Tracey Davis asked.

"A name-changing spell, only one with a will that strong can change what stands written in the ink Hogwarts officials write with." Isabella said. "It's Grey Magic, our family practiced it as long as the magic was in the family."

"Whoa…" was all Charlie could bring out.

"It think we can better go to Transfiguration, I heard Professor McGonagall is pretty strict when it comes to students who come too late." Ben said.

"Good idea!" Isabella exclaimed and grabbed Hope's sleeve, dragging her off.

"Bye Charlie! See you at lunch!" Hope said before she was dragged out of the Hall.

"See you!" Charlie said before going to his own lessons.

All 1st year Slytherin went to Transfiguration together. The classroom was on the 2nd floor and not that hard to find. They went in and sat down, taking out their paper and their quills to write down the notes on Transfiguration from the board.

The classroom was empty, apart from a brown cat with rounds around its eyes.

Hope smiled. 'Animagus.' she thought as she sat down next to her adoptive sister. 'I hope I can learn that one day.'

While writing down the notes, Isabella started talking.

"Hey Anna, is it just me or do you fancy Charlie?" Isa asked.

"My God! Isa!" Hope said, poking her. "I barely met him! How can I fancy a guy that quickly?"

The Gryffindors came rushing in, doing the same the Slytherins were doing.

"Hey, you know what happened when I saw Valin* the first time." Isa told.

"You apparently knew he was your Soulmate, he knowing it as well." Hope said. "That's just different!"

"No Hope, it's not." Isa disagreed.

"You're truly impossible." Hope said, shaking her head as she was halfway down the notes.

Then the redhead Gryffindor they recognized as Ronald Weasley came in with a chubby brown haired boy that had to be Neville Longbottom and another chubby boy Hope didn't know the name off.

Ben looked at them and shook his head before turning back to his notes.

"Phew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we'd been too late?" Weasley asked.

"Whatever Ron." Longbottom said as he sat down next to Ben and started to take notes.

Weasley and the unknown boy huffed when the cat jumped from the desk, changing into Professor McGonagall herself.

Both boys turned pale.

"Not knowing the way is no excuse for being too late. Perhaps leaving the Hall earlier would be an option?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I expected more from you Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan."

So it was Finnegan huh? Probably Irish.

"I hope you don't need a map to find a seat?" McGonagall asked, waiting for the boys to sit down and started her lecture about the importance and the dangers of Transfiguration, letting them take notes meanwhile.

* * *

After Transfiguration, they all left with at least 20 inches of just notes.

Next up: Charms from Professor Flitwick, the Ravenclaw Head of House.

Professor Flitwick was not full human, Hope somehow felt it through her own Nymph blood. She knew he was part Goblin, explaining his pointy teeth and his length.

Flitwick needed quite a pile of books to stand visible for all students behind the wooden desk. While reading out the names, he squealed at the names of Ben, Isa and Hope, falling from the pile of books.

Hope had gone to help him up each time. Lucky it was only 3 times he fell. The rest of the lesson was spend practicing the levitation charm.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ben, Isa and Hope said in union, pointing their wands and their own feathers, making them fly through the classroom.

Lucky, this time Professor Flitwick stood on the ground. "Well done! Well done! 15 points each to Slytherin for doing the charm that perfect!" he squealed.

 _"Wingardium Leviosar!"_ the redhead tried, not knowing he pronounced it wrong.

"You're going to stick someone's eyes out if you don't watch your movements!" Padma told.

"If you know it, why don't you do it yourself?" Weasley ironically asked.

The twin didn't get the irony and rolled up her sleeves, coughed for a moment and moved her wand before pointing it to the feather. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She said.

The feather moved up to the roof and came down again.

"Good try Miss Patil, 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick said.

Hope heard the Weasley mumble 'Know-It-All'.

* * *

Their free period and lunch went by quickly. Charlie had joined them again at the Slytherin table after a fight with his Housemates. According to Charlie, it was mostly regards the House of Slytherin in general, but particularly towards the Palpatine siblings as well, which excluded Hope.

The next lesson was Herbology from Professor Sprout in Greenhouse 1. She began reading the names.

So far, everyone was there.

"Hope Potter?" Professor Sprout asked. Looking into the classroom.

Hope raised her arm. "Professor, I would like to be called by my adoptive name." she told with an innocent voice.

The Gryffindors looked at her in wonder. Since she hadn't told Flitwick and McGonagall hadn't called out the names before, they didn't know yet.

"And what would that be?" Professor Sprout kindly asked.

"It's Palpatine, Annabella Palpatine." Hope replied.

The whole Gryffindor House was shocked to hear that, being silent for nearly a minute before Weasley started to insult the whole snake house, calling them 'ice cold monsters', 'brainwashers', 'Death Eaters' and more of the like. It didn't stop until Professor Sprout decided to give the Weasel detention with Professor McGonagall for nearly 2 months and took a hundred points from Gryffindor for his behavior.

Hope smiled. She liked Professor Sprout.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic, those classes was dramatic.

The teacher DADA, Quirrell, limited himself to the books, teaching nothing of use.

And the teacher HoM was a bloody ghost! He made the class fall asleep and even fell asleep himself during his lecture.

Both teachers were quite worthless, so Hope decided to read the books by herself and try to make notes of what they were saying at times to be sure she got everything.

The only things Hope looked forward to were Potions and Flying lessons on Friday…

* * *

Finally, Friday arrived.

Potions was in the dungeons, just the place Hope liked the most, apart from the Greenhouses and the Black Lake.

Hope liked Professor Slughorn very much. He was very kind towards everyone in his classes. Hope heard Slughorn even gave some students permission to visit the Restricted Section in the library.

Slughorn kept praising her work each time, telling her she was a natural.

Hope knew better. Mary had been teaching her all those years how to make a potion the best and even gave her a book on advanced potions like Amortentia, Felix Fortuna and more of the like.

* * *

The 1st year Gryffindor and Slytherin went outside.

Two rows of brooms were lying on the grass.

Slytherin took the left row, Gryffindor the right one.

A lot failed to call their brooms to their hand, it only happened to Aquila, Ben, Isabella and Hope. The 4 of them weren't really surprised. They had basic Quidditch lessons together with Aquila's father, who was quite a fan of Quidditch.

The Weasel even managed to get the broom knocking him backwards on the ground.

Hope and Isabella couldn't hold their laughter while Finnegan helped the Weasel up, looking vile towards the Palpatine sisters.

"Everyone mound their brooms!" Madame Hooch said. "You go up when I say it, in 3…2..1…"

But before the counting ended, Longbottom already took off, probably afraid he was left behind. His broom flew around uncontrolled.

"I'm going up for help!" Ben said and took off, following Longbottom around.

"Mr. Palpatine! Come down immediately!" Madame Hooch called.

The Weasel smirked, obviously hoping Ben would be expelled afterwards.

Ben ducked down, catching Longbottom's leg before he hit the ground after falling off his broom. He slowly laid Longbottom down on the ground before touching down himself.

"Thanks." Longbottom said.

"No problem." Ben said. "Just try to be a little more confident next time, it'll help."

"Mr. Palpatine, care to explain your doing?" Madame Hooch asked after reaching the boys.

"I just tried to help a classmate, I don't think that's illegal to do." Ben told.

"Very well, 40 points to Slytherin for doing such a noble deed." Madame Hooch said.

The Weasel was damn shocked.

Hope giggled. She may hate the boy, but he looked cute when his face was just as red as his hair, which was fierce fire red.

* * *

* Valin: It's Valin Horn. If you're not familliar with the name, google the name and you'll find it. (he's non-canon btw)

 ** _Another chapter done! I hope you liked it._**

 ** _PS: I don't own this!_**

 ** _PSS: Please leave a review! Criticism is allowed, as long as it's useful! Ideas for next chapters are very welcome as well!_**

 ** _\- AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_ **Weekends at Hogwarts**

* * *

It was Hope's first weekend at Hogwarts. She was quite exited about it.

Aragon would give lessons in lightsaber duelling to all students who knew they were Force-Sensitive.

And by now, the class existed out Hope, Isabella, Ben, Charlie, Aquila, Fred, George, Avkensiy, Narcissa, Arcturus and a few older Slytherins Hope didn't know by name.

Hope was waiting in the seventh floor left corridor for the others to arrive.

They couldn't travel all together, because it would be quite suspicious. So everyone would arrive apart.

Hope checked her watch, **_9.17_** , they should come soon.

Then Charlie came running up the stairs, his younger brothers Fred and George behind him.

"You guys okay?" Hope asked.

"Sorry if we're late..." Charlie said.

"Our little brother Ronnikins wanted to know where we were going..." Fred told.

"... and we decided to just run through Hogwarts."

"I take it you escaped?" Hope asked.

"We did." Charlie said. "But I am quite sure that when we're back at the Gryffindor Tower, that Ronald will question everything."

"He's more of a Prewett than a Weasley, isn't he?" Hope asked with a sigh.

"Yup." George said with a smirk.

"As long as ickle Ronnikins doesn't know _we_ are meeting up with Slytherins, everything's supposed to be fine." Fred said.

"Yeah... but one day he will find out." Charlie sadly said. "Which is where I'm afraid for."

"Don't be afraid Charlie." Hope said, smiling at him. "A Jedi is never alone, we've got your back through and through."

Then Aragon arrived, who kept watching his back.

Hope giggled. "Was someone following you?" she asked through her laughter.

Aragon sighed. "Ever since the train I can't seem to shake Katie off." he replied, looking down the stairs again.

"Are you afraid of her?" Fred asked.

"I'm not afraid of her, I'm just afraid she'll find out about us all being Jedi and then tell the Headmaster." Aragon replied.

"Well, I don't think Katie would ever betray her boyfriend." George told.

"What?" Aragon asked with disbelief. "Is she really calling me... that?"

"Not yet." Fred said.

"But it won't take long." George said.

"I just met her, how can she already be in love with me?" Aragon asked.

"Aragon, you know you're not a jerk. Girls fall for honest and kind guys like you." Hope pointed out. "I was actually wondering when you would come home with a girl by your side."

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet." Aragon said.

Hope didn't say anything to her adoptive brother, but her stare said enough to Aragon. Her stare had said 'just shut up and date the girl'.

Aragon groaned, but knew he'd never be able to get married if he never dated a girl. "Alright!" he said when he gave it up.

Hope smiled her victorious smile, she knew she was right.

* * *

"More to the left!" Aragon yelled, encouraging Hope's fight with Charlie.

Charlie was actually quite good in lightsaber fights, and he had been training at Hogwarts for 5 years in secret while Hope had trained every day at her own home under supervision of her adoptive father.

Charlie jumped to his right as Hope somersaulted over Charlie, turned around and attacked. Charlie could barely dodge this attack, so he blocked it with his blue laser.

"You're actually quite good." Hope said.

"The same to you." Charlie said as he attacked, only for his blow to be stopped with Hope's green laser.

* * *

Aragon walked into the library at Hogwarts. He wanted to find Katie before lunch would come. Aragon didn't know where to find her and just walked around.

He did find Katie's friends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, but not Katie herself.

Aragon was almost giving up when he saw her coming out of the Restricted Section, with a very old book in her hands. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Katie?" he said.

Katie looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I... I want to apologize, for this morning." Aragon said. "I was quite rude to you, I'm very sorry."

Loads of heads turned around when Aragon said the word 'apologize' and stared at him. No Slytherin would **_ever_** apologize to a Gryffindor!

"So... if I can do anything to make it up to you, just tell me." Aragon said.

Katie smiled. "Well... there is something." she said with a mysterious tone in her voice and walked to the door, signing him to follow.

Aragon got curious and followed her out of the library to the 7th floor right corridor.

The room she lead him into was bright lighted by the large window. The light shined on the tiled floor. The coloured tiles formed the figure of a snake and a lion together in harmony.

"What is it that you want from me?" Aragon asked.

"I just want to know where you were this morning." Katie replied as innocent as possible.

"Well, before I tell you, swear you won't go running to the Headmaster." Aragon said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"I'll explain later, just do it." Aragon said.

"Fine. I, Katie Georgina Bell, hereby swear I won't go to the Headmaster, nor will I tell anyone else." Katie swore.

Aragon sighed. "Good. Well, Katie, you may know the Headmaster hates certain people more than others." he told.

"Are you talking about the Jedi?" Katie asked.

"Uh... yes." Aragon sighed. "And... uh... my family exists out of Jedi."

Katie's eyes went wide.

"And because of this I... uh... teach Jedi children in using the Force." Aragon told.

"B-b-but you aren't what Dumbledore tells us you are!" Katie said.

"What does that man say about us?" Aragon asked, taking Katie's right hand with his left one.

Katie looked down at Aragon's hand holding her own before looking up into Aragon's eyes. "He told us Jedi are heartless, that they'll never act in honour and love." she replied, a small tear leaving her eye.

Aragon wiped it away with his right hand and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Don't ever believe what Dumbledore tells you. I know you guys are smart enough to find out things on your own, and this is one of those things." he said.

* * *

Katie looked down for a moment before closing her eyes, she wanted to stop what she was about to do. It could be her worst foolish mistake as result of her reckless bravery.

"Katie? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Aragon asked with his soft and warm voice.

"I'm sorry for this Aragon." Katie said before she grabbed Aragon's black tunic and kissed him straight on his lips.

She had thought he'd pull her away, saying he didn't feel like that about her, that he just wanted to be friends. But Aragon proved her wrong.

Aragon pulled her closer into a tight and warm embrace, kissing her back.

Katie felt the butterflies in her stomach flying around in happiness and blood flushing to her cheeks, making her blush.

Aragon slowly pulled her away after a time that seemed like forever. He smiled warmly at her. "I do love you, and I want to give dating a chance. Will you do the same?"

Katie's eyes shined and her lips formed a big smile. "Yes!" she cheered.

Aragon offered her his hand. "Katie Georgina Bell, can I have the honour of becoming your boyfriend?" he asked on quite an official tone.

Katie giggled. "Yes, you may." she said, giving him her hand.

Aragon kissed it.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" Katie asked.

"As official as you want it to be, my dear." Aragon replied.

"Oh, such a gentleman." Katie said and giggled.

* * *

Katie returned to the Gryffindor Tower later that afternoon, the butterflies still present in her stomach.

When she came into the common room, Alicia immediately grabbed her hand, dragging her to their dormitory.

"And?" Alicia asked as they were in the dorm.

"And what?" Katie asked.

"You and Aragon!" Angelina called out.

"SSSSHHHHHH!" Alicia shushed. "Not everybody has to know!"

"It doesn't matter Alicia." Katie said with a smile. "It's already official."

"Did you ask him or did he ask you?" Alicia asked.

"Tell us everything that happened!" Angelina said.

Katie giggled and started telling what happened between her and Aragon. (We both know how it happened, do we?)

"Aw! He's so sweet!" Alicia commented when Katie ended her story.

"You're so lucky to have him!" Angelina said.

Katie blushed. "Yeah, he is the sweetest guy I've ever met during my years. I wished there were more guys like him." she said.

"We all wish to have a guy like Aragon, but we can't always find one." Alicia said.

Katie just nodded. Those good guys were mostly in Slytherin, and a relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was pretty forbidden these days. But Katie didn't really care anymore. She knew the real Aragon and no one could ever tell her to stay away from him.

And tomorrow, tomorrow the whole school would know about them being together as a couple.

* * *

 ** _Hearts to everyone who followed and favourited this story! I never knew this would become so popular, guess it's just luck._**

 ** _I love to hear more comments, so please review! All kinds of reviews are welcome! (Just not to flamy when you post a critical review...)_**

 ** _If I made spelling mistakes, just tell me. English isn't my mother language so..._**

 ** _-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_ **The Sunday known as 'Deciding Sunday'**

* * *

Once the morning arrived, Katie Bell woke up in the Gryffindor Tower, knowing that today would be a deciding day.

From this day on, everyone would know about her Slytherin boyfriend.

Loads of people would want them apart, doing anything to break them up and set them up against each other.

All because of the House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

'But I'm going to change that, forever.' Katie thought. She was a Gryffindor, a Brave One, and she would act to that as well.

She got dressed quickly, not wanting to wake up her friends for this.

Her clothes were little more girlish than usual on Sundays like this one, but it was a special Sunday for her.

And everybody would see how happy she was with her Snake Prince.

* * *

Aragon woke up that Sunday, knowing that the fates of Gryffindors and Slytherins depended on his and Katie's actions.

Most Gryffindors would probably yell at Katie, calling her a whore and more horrible things. And the Slytherins would behave quite well, after all, he was the first born son of Slytherin's True Heir.

Aragon got dressed in his usual Sunday robes, typical black robes with silver lining and green snakes everywhere on his cape. The family symbol on the right side of his chest, showing off the pride he had for his family.

'Today is the day, to show all of them that I, Aragon Palpatine, am ready to live up my name and title of Prince.' Aragon thought as he stood in front of the only mirror in his dorm room. 'I am going to show those dorks that True Love is a bond by your Soul's choice, not by Mind's choice.

* * *

 _ **9.30 AM, Great Hall of Hogwarts, Gryffindor Table**_

* * *

Katie felt nervous. She knew her friends would love to see her kissing her Snake Prince, but all those others would think she had lost her mind.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alicia asked, worrying for her friend.

"I'm just thinking to much." Katie replied, looking at Alicia.

"Katie, just know that Angelina and I stand behind you through everything. You two belong together, and you know that." Alicia said.

"He's coming!" Angelina whispered.

Katie looked at the door through the corners of her eyes.

Aragon surprised her once again.

"Whoa..." Alicia and Angelina said, staring at Aragon with their mouths wide open.

Katie started to become red, but she bit her cheek and stood up from the Gryffindor Table, somehow exactly knowing what Aragon would do.

Aragon snatched Katie, twirled her around and kissed her once she was hanging in his arms, her own arms around her neck.

It felt like time was standing still, it was so quiet in the always so loud Great Hall.

Then, after 5 seconds, the whole Slytherin table started cheering.

"Hooray for the Prince! Hooray for the Prince!" they yelled, some standing up from their seats, others jumped on the wooden benches to show the whole school they were proud to their Prince.

Katie felt amazing, she had never felt like this before. She was destined to be with Aragon, she somehow knew ever since she looked in his sky blue eyes for the first time of her life. That moment, she found her Soulmate, her fairy tale Prince.  
She didn't look at her House mates, right now, she had only eyes for her Prince.

* * *

Charlie smiled.

Katie lived up to her status as a Gryffindor, she came up for where she believed in, not believing the words of another.

And now Katie did that, he received courage on his own as well. Courage to rebel against his mother, and for something else.

Charlie looked at Hope, who was clapping and cheering the loudest of them all.

'From all girls I've seen through those years, Hope is the fairest of them all.' Charlie thought when Aragon and Katie joined them on the Slytherin table.

"You were very brave there, Katie." Charlie told her.

"Thanks Charles." Katie said.

"Charles?" Hope asked.

"That's my actual name given at birth, but I've always gone by Charlie. It's more modern." Charlie said.

Hope gave him a questioning look, but didn't ask anything.

'Sure, having a Royal name doesn't make you a Royal after all.' Charlie said to himself.

* * *

Arcturus Black was a Gryffindor by heart and soul.

Although his family were all Slytherins, even his more rebellious father, they had all been brave Jedi Knights if they had the Force in them.

No one in Gryffindor really accepted Arcturus, just because of his surname. His only friends were a few Ravens and loads of his Slytherin classmates since every Lion, nearly every Lion actually, believed the Jedi were evil.

And Arcturus _was_ a Jedi, like a lot of members in his family before him.

He and his sister were the last ones who went by the surname of Black, and he knew he was the last male in the line.

 _'Bravery is one step, belief is the other.'_

Arcturus knew he had to be a little bit more brave, for himself, for his family, for the Jedi Order.

He could do it.

* * *

After that faithful Sunday, nothing was the same anymore.

The Gryffindor House was devided in 3.

The first group were those who still believed in Dumbledore's words. They tried to insult Katie whenever they could to make her miserable. Ronald Weasley was here the leader.

The second group were those who were now questioning their loyalties. They investigated the matter for themselves and stayed neutral when the other two groups had a fight in the Gryffindor Common Room. These people knew Katie very well, not enough to trust her on her words, but enough to see that some Slytherins weren't that bad.

The third group were those who allied themselves with the Slytherins, those who knew Dumbledore was telling lies to his students just to keep them away from the horrible truth. These people were either Jedi themselves, very good friends of Katie and those who had a secret crush on some Slytherin. Charlie Weasley became the true leader, but everyone believed Arcturus Black was the leader.

 _But that belief would change soon..._

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the Common Room of Gryffindor, reading his notes on Transfiguration as his youngest brother came in.

"Charlie!" he called out.

Charlie looked up, the irritation clear on his face. "Ronald, would you please be a bit more quiet! There are some people studying for their OWL's!" he said.

"That's not as important as what I need to tell you." Ronald said.

"What is so important that you need to disturb everybody?" Charlie asked.

Ronald took an old dusty book from his bag. "There is a spell in here that should reveal when someone's Force-Sensitive or not!" he proudly announced.

Charlie went pale. 'Oh no!' he thought. Charlie could imagine what Dumbledore would do once Ronald did the spell the right way.

Dumbledore would kill everybody who had even no idea they were Force-Sensitive, just to be sure that the Jedi Order would have lesser youngsters to train.

"What's wrong with you?" Ronald asked.

Charlie didn't reply, instead, he grabbed the book from Ronald's hands and threw it in the fire, causing an enormous shooting flame up the chimney. The book was burned, every page was unreadable now, because of the shooting flame.

"Why did you do that!? It was our only chance of getting rid of those Halflings!" Ronald called.

The whole Common Room was now watching the two Weasley brothers.

"I couldn't let you do that spell." Charlie said, loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Why?" Ronald asked.

"I... I have a friend." Charlie began. "And this friend... is from a family of Jedi."

Everyone was silent, even the always-so-loud Ronald Weasley.

"She's actually more than just a friend, I like her... romantically." Charlie told, the fire causing a mysterious atmosphere around him. "I couldn't betray her, ever since the first day when I met her. And if I ever betray her, her father will have my head, as well as that of my father."

"W-w-wait... are you telling us now... that you're in love with a Jedi!?" Ronald yelled, his eyes widing.

Everyone belonging to the first group was very shocked.

Everyone from the second group was watching with a thoughtful face. What kind of confession was this? And who was this girl Charlie Weasley had fallen for?

The third group held their breaths.

Charlie's only Gryffindor friend Oliver Wood was looking thoughtful. Even though he was Charlie's friend, they never had a conversation about other things but Quidditch and homework. This came as quite a surprise for Oliver.

Charlie looked at his youngest brother. "I'm sorry Ronald, but I just cannot support you in your way of thinking. You see, I've got it too." he said.

"What do you mean? What do you have too?" Ronald asked, not understanding.

Charlie spread his arms, focussing on the Force.

Suddenly, books were flying around in the Common Room, parchment hovered above the tables, quills twirled around and the fire grew bigger.

The books flew slower once they reached Charlie, hovering 2 feet above his head.

"Y-y-you..." Ronald stammered, his eyes still wide.

"I am Force-Sensitive." Charlie admitted. "I have been since the day I was born."

The whole Common Room was surprised by that confession, even the members of the third group.

"WHAT!?" Ronald yelled.

"I know." Charlie said, hanging his head and let his arms fell to his sides. But he looked up again, his face braver than anyone had seen him before. "But I am proud of it. I at least know what my future is, I'll be serving the Jedi Order in every way I can, I will rebel against those who believe the wrong, I will be brave and stick with my kind. But I'll never ever, forget my real friends... or my true enemies."

"Mom shall hear of this!" Ronald yelled angrily.

"Go tell your mother, but she's no longer mine." Charlie said, turning away. "I'll only aknowledge my father's side of the family, the Black family and the Weasley family. Through the Black blood flowing in my veins, I can do what I can do."

 _'Through confessions, bravery will grow and knowledge will be archived.'_

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody! I hoped you liked this chapter.  
**_

 _ **All previous chapters have been reupdated, so all mistakes are gone. (Those I've seen myself)**_

 _ **If there are any other mistakes I've forgotten to correct, just tell me.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review, they make my day better. R & R!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_ **Bravery Will Always Stand**

* * *

 _'No one has been the same,_

 _since the truth came out._

 _Those afraid of the Liar,_

 _now stick up for what they believe._

 _Knowing who you are,_

 _will kill the Ignorance._

 _Brave to believe,_

 _will oppose the Fear you feel,_

 _In the End,_

 _Knowledge and Bravery win from Ignorance and Fear.'_

* * *

Being brave never easy for Charlie, but he knew that there would be consequences to his confession, negative and potentially some positive. He would have to face them when they came.

*** The good of it came from the second group that divided Gryffindor finally found their answers in the Jedi wisdom, finding that Dumbledore had lied to them every single second of their lives. They broke their invisible chains and were now free to think for themselves. ***

* * *

Arthur, was very proud of his second oldest. Proud that he had stood up to fight for what he believed in, ready to take the fall-out for his actions. But most all, Arthur was proudest of Charlie's abilities.

The display of power Charlie had shown in the Gryffindor Common Room told Arthur that Charlie deserved a good Master to train him.

Because of this, Arthur went to the Palpatine home in Oxford in his Muggle car, a blue Ford Anglia.

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door of #250 Abingdon Road.

Luke opened the door. "Hello Arthur," he said.

"My King," Arthur greeted.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to call me that, only in public and official settings, never in private, while among ourselves," he said. "so what brings you here?"

"The incident that happened a few days ago, involving my son Charlie using the Force in the Gryffindor Common Room. I believe you've already been informed of that?" Arthur replied.

"I'm aware of the incident, it comes to handy when you have spies around the school. I must say, your son has shown true bravery. He's indeed worthy of his future Apprenticeship." Luke said.

"I wanted to talk about just that..." Arthur started before Luke stopped him.

"You want to ask if someone else can train him," Luke said.

Arthur hesitated a moment before answering, "...yes." he finally admitted.

"Well, I'll give it some thought." Luke said.

"Thank you." Arthur said. "I'm not saying that Master Horn isn't a good teacher, he's one of the best, I just don't know if he's _the_ best for my son."

"I understand your worries. Maybe you should say hello to Mary, she has missed you very much," Luke said. "She's in the living room."

Arthur nodded and went towards the living room.

There he indeed found Mary, busy stirring in a cup of hot chocolate.

She looked up. "Hello Arthur," Mary said and smiled.

"Hi Mary," Arthur said, smiling back.

"Your son is indeed worthy of becoming a Jedi," Mary said as she put the cup down.

"Thanks, and I believe that cup is for Luke?" Arthur asked.

"Yup." Mary said.

Arthur, knowing what what that meant, rolled his eyes.

"How are the things between you and Molly, still rocky?" Mary asked.

"It's getting worse," Arthur admitted. "Molly is getting more and more suspicious of our oldest five. Every time they accidentally use the Force, I cover it up as some accidental magic. I can't keep covering for them; the Force is getting too strong for that excuse to work anymore, I fear for them Mary, what do I do?"

"Well, your oldest is already in training and that's helped him a lot." Mary told. "How about you start teaching them to control their powers?"

"Will that work?" Arthur asked.

"It worked for my children, it'll work for yours too." Mary replied.

"Alright then, I'll do it. the next time you see Kira*, tell her that I love her?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Mary said.

"Thank you. I need to get back home before Molly suspects me being involved with another woman." Arthur said as he stood up.

"Uh... you ARE involved with another woman, you even married her!" Mary said.

"I know, but right now, Molly can't know about Kira and the children we have together!" Arthur argued.

"Your son is going to enter Hogwarts next year, what are you going to do then?" Mary asked.

"He's entering under his mother's maiden name." Arthur told.

"Will that stop people from finding out his parentage?" Mary asked.

"... no, but it'll conceal everything up for a while." Arthur replied.

"Go," Mary said. "you really should figure a solution for this situation before all of your secrets come to light."

"I'll do my best." Arthur said before leaving the Palpatine maison.

* * *

 _At the Burrow…_

"Albus, we need to do something, every day the Jedi are spreading more and more of their lies. Even my Charles has been affected!" Molly said. "It may even get worse, Ron told me that Percy could be affected.

"I don't know what to do anymore Molly. I had hoped that by leaving her with the Dursleys, that I could mold Hope into becoming a true Gryffindor. With Ronald opposing the Palpatine boys, by eventually starting a little animosity between herself, the Malfoy and Palpatine girls, everything would've worked according to plan!" Albus said. "But Jedi Queen Mary had to throw a wrench in our plans by raising Hope to be a Jedi Princess and believing in their lies."

"I can't imagine what Hope had to go through growing up as their 'daughter', day in and out listening to THE lies. Maybe even being abused, and with all of the lessons a Princess has to take in order to become a wife and mother of nothing!" Molly said, looking back at the frying pan on the stove.

"I will find a way to break this hold the Jedi have on Hope and eventually lead her back to her true destiny." Albus said.

"You'd better do it quick then, I hear that the Jedi Queen has many contacts within the Wizarding World." Molly said.

"This can't be rushed Molly, eventually, Hope will be Ronald's wife." Albus promised. "I just have to take things slowly. I need to come up with another plan to pull her to our side."

"You promised that before, now I want to see you make it happen." Molly said.

* * *

 _31 October 1991… Hollow's Eve_

It had been a month since the day that everything had changed within the walls of Hogwarts.

New alliances had been formed and others shattered, new friendships had been found and some broken: it had been the day of the truth.

The students had chosen sides and now the question was to come forth and stand for what they believed in or keep silent.

The Great Hall was filled with the students and teachers, except one of the teachers was missing: Professor Quirrell.

No one except for Isabella had noticed that he wasn't in the Hall. She slipped unnoticed the Great Hall and using the Force, she ran fast and silently through its halls.

Near the main entrance, Isabella hid herself from sight, and watched as stood Quirrell talked with A guy Isabella knew she'd seen before, but couldn't remember.

Without stuttering, Quirrell asked the man. "Do you have the troll?"

"I can't let Albus down, heh." the man replied. "Yet I don't understand, first he asks for Fluffy, now it's a troll..."

Now Isabella knew the man, it was the Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, because of the Ministry's prejudices of Halflings, the guy who'd do anything for Dumbledore.

"It doesn't matter; just do your job and don't as questions!" Quirrell said. "Open the doors."

Hagrid opened the doors, letting a LARGE mountain troll with a club in his hands into the school.

"You've done your job, now go before someone sees you!" Quirrell said before he started running.

Hagrid closed the doors, leaving the troll inside the castle.

"What's Dumbledore up to?' Isabella thought to herself, wondering why the idiotic Headmaster would need a troll inside the castle FILLED WITH CHILDREN. She waited until the troll was gone before she went to Hagrid's wooden hut. "Hagrid!" she called.

Hagrid, turned towards the voice calling him. "I'm sorry, but who are ye?" he asked.

"I'm Isabella Palpatine." Isabella said. "Just a student."

"What are ye doing here? Ye should be in the Great Hall." Hagrid said.

"Look, I know you owe Dumbledore quite a lot, but that's no reason to let a dangerous creature into the castle." Isabella argued. "I know what the Ministry thinks about people like you, people like me, but it's not a reason to endanger us."

"Princess Isabella, I have to." Hagrid told with a sad face. "Otherwise Dumbledore will fire me and the Ministry will officially certify me as 'dangerous'."

"They already did that to my dad, uncle, and mother. The reason, because they're not Pure-blood wizard or even full-blooded humans." Isabella argued. "Tell me, what is this Fluffy and why is Dumbledore doing what he does?"

"All I can tell ye right now is that Dumbledore made me steal Flamel's most prized possession and that certain traps are guarding it." Hagrid said. "Now, please go, before someone sees ye here."

Isabella nodded. "I think my dad would like you." she said with a smile.

"He would?" Hagrid asked. "The Jedi King would like someone like me?"

"My dad likes honest people, and you don't seem to be the lying type." Isabella replied.

"Thank ye, my Princess." Hagrid said, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks.

"No problem sir Hagrid." Isabella said. "Just never stop being honest, and believe in yourself." Then she walked away.

Hagrid watched the Jedi Princess running back into the castle, probably to stop the troll. "She's truly her mother's daughter." he said, remembering the Ravenclaw girl who had become Queen of the Jedi.

Sighing, somewhere in his mind, he knew that Isabella had been right. He was afraid to admit it, but Dumbledore was playing a dangerous game, just to kill all the 'Half-breeds' that most people called the Jedi Masters and Knights, people with a Royal family tree, people with ancient blood.

But what was Dumbledore's reason for hating the Jedi so much? Hagrid decided that he'd probably never find the answer to that question.

* * *

 _Back in the castle…_

Isabella followed the presence of the mountain troll. IT wasn't hard to find, a troll had a green aura, which classified it as 'stupid'. Isabella mentally sent a message to her siblings. 'Aragon! Ben! Anna! Come to the 2nd floor! There's a troll in the castle!'

Her oldest brother immediately replied. 'We've just been warned by Professor Quirrell, he fainted in the hall. Now Dumbledore has sent us to the Common Rooms!'

'Gather as many Slytherin Jedi as you can, this is a mountain troll!' Isabella sends as she sees the troll going into the girl's bathroom. 'Now it's in the girl's bathroom!'

'We're coming!' Ben called, shutting the link between them.

"Don't panic.' Aragon called, also shutting their link.

'I'm going to find Charlie, he might know something.' Hope said, shutting her end of the link.

Isabella waited outside the bathroom for the others to arrive.

* * *

Hope was running through the hallways of Hogwarts as fast as she could, jumping up the stairs, she had to find Charlie. She found him with his twin Percy, leading the students to their Common Room.

"CHARLIE!" Hope called.

Charlie looked down the railing of the stairs, seeing Hope. "Hope?! What are you doing here!?" he called down.

"I need your help!" Hope called.

Charlie looked at his twin. "You go on, take them to the Gryffindor tower." then he ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Percy called.

"Probably somewhere I shouldn't!" Charlie replied, running towards Hope.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Any ideas for upcoming chapters?**_

 _ **Please leave a review! R & R.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 _ *** Kira: hypocorism for Kirana Ti, Arthur's secret wife.  
Arthur and Kirana met when Kirana decided to travel with Thomas and Alexandra to find potential Jedi.  
**_

 _ **Chapter has been beta read by Danjana.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_ **Use the Force...  
**

* * *

Hope ran down the stairs to the 2nd floor with Charlie on her heels.

"What's the problem?" he asked while they ran.

"The troll." Hope replied.

"And you believe I can help?" Charlie asked.

"I just had a feeling I should ask you for help." Hope told.

"I do know things about trolls, but not how to defeat them." Charlie said as they reached the 2nd floor.

"That's enough for me." Hope said. "Just tell the things you know."

"Right." Charlie said before he started to tell Hope everything he knew about trolls.

Hope listened carefully, sometimes asking something when she doubted something, and Charlie would gladly answer her.

They found Ben, Isabella and Aragon by the door of the girl's bathroom.

"The troll walked in here, and we locked it up." Ben told.

"But it can break out with it's club." Isabella said.

"I'll try to help in any way I can, just tell me what to do." Charlie said.

A plan was forming in Hope's mind and she smiled. "I've got an idea! Open up that door!"

"Are you mad?! That troll's going to kill us!" Ben shouted.

"Duh! I'm a Palpatine! We're known for our madness!" Hope said.

Ben grunted and opened the door, revealing the big ugly green skinned mountain troll.

"Stand back!" Hope shouted, pulling out her wand.

"What are you going to do?" Aragon asked.

"Something stupid!" Hope replied and focused on the club in the troll's hand.

The troll wanted to smash her with it, but Hope timed very well.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hope shouted.

The club slipped from the troll's hand before it could smash her.

The troll looked with a dull face at his hand, than into the air, seeing the club hovering above it's head.

Hope broke the spell and the wooden club fell on the troll's face, slamming it knock-out.

The 4 others looked at her.

"That was amazing!" Ben said.

"It's a shame that professor Fitchwick didn't see that! I'm sure he'd give you at least 20 points for that!" Isabella said.

"Well done sis." Aragon said. "You truly deserve the name of Palpatine."

"Trust me, I knew that already." Hope said. "I'm just as mad as after-granddad, but not that mad I'd turn the Dark side and take over the Galaxy with evil."

Aragon looked around, to secure nobody was seeing them. "We'll have to go back to our common room, but without being spotted by a teacher."

"Where are we waiting for?" Ben asked.

"Ssssshhhhh!" Hope whispered. "Someone's coming."

"Let's go." Isabella decided.

They ran over to the stairs, but the way up, the way to the Gryffindor common room, was completely blocked.

Professor Dumbledore was standing there, talking to professor Quirrell.

Charlie cursed under his breath.

"You'll have to come with us." Aragon whispered and grabbed Charlie's arm.

The 5 of them started running down to the dungeons.

Once they were far down so neither Quirrell or Dumbledore could hear them, they started talking again.

"Won't we be punished if we show him our common room?" Ben asked.

"No." Aragon replied. "This is a kind of situation when it's allowed to bring someone in. And Charlie is a Jedi, and Jedi are respected in Slytherin, whatever their original House is."

"True." Hope said. "Plus, we've got the luck that Slytherin respects us as well."

"That's a 100% correct." Aragon said.

When they were about to arrive, Aragon signed to Charlie that he had to turn around for a moment.

Charlie did and Aragon started speaking the password in Parselmouth.

" _#Potions#_ " Aragon spoke.

A piece of the wall disappeared immediately, revealing the common room.

Hope tugged on Charlie's sleeve, making him turn around.

"What...?" Charlie started, but he was dragged in by Hope. _'Whoa! Hope's certainly strong for a girl... and her age. I like that.'_

"Aragon!" it was Marcus Flint. "We were waiting for you, where were you?"

"Off fighting a troll." Aragon replied.

"You fought a troll?" Tracey asked, looking at Aragon with a smirk.

"Not me really. It was Anna." Aragon replied, looking over his shoulder to Hope.

"That's absolutely amazing!" Aquila called cheerfully.

"How did you do that?" Daphne asked.

Hope shrugged with her shoulders. "A simple spell and some help, from Charlie."

The people looked at Charlie.

"You know things we don't?" Marcus asked.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures for my O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s." Charlie said, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Marcus smiled. "Very smart of you. Now, will you join us for the meal?"

"Sure, as long as I won't be in trouble if I do." Charlie carefuly replied.

"You won't, especially since you're a Jedi." Marcus said.

"I'm not even training yet." Charlie said.

"That doesn't matter to those who're not a part of our ranks." Aragon said.

"Dad never has time to tell us such things." Charlie said as he sat down between Hope and Aquila. "Just because he's very afraid mom will discover and kill us all. All that I know is that only the oldest 5 of us are Force-Sensitive."

"Trust me, there are still a lot of things you'll learn once you're starting your training." Aragon told.

"Probably, I'll be surprised every time I hear something new." Charlie said.

 _If he only knew what the Jedi were all hiding from those not in training..._

* * *

Charlie stayed as long as he could, but there was a time he had to return to the Gryffindor common room.

And he had to go back without someone seeing him.

It was exactly 11 o'clock when Charlie left Slytherin to make his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

It wasn't very hard in the beginning, but the closer he came, to the ground floor, how weirder he started to feel.

Charlie reached the stairs to the ground floor, but stopped walking.

Because of the very, _very_ , familiar voices speaking upstairs.

"Where are the results!" it was his mother's voice.

"Molly..." his father was here too?

"No Arthur, I've waited long enough! I want to see the results!"

'Where is she talking about?' Charlie thought, taking a few steps towards the ground floor while his back was pressed against the wall.

"Young Ms. Potter has a very strong will and doesn't seem to be affected by the things I do to manipulate her." Dumbledore!

'Did dad knew all along about this?' Charlie asked himself.

"Those Palpatines are to influenceful on young Ms. Potter." Dumbledore said. "I think it's time to learn them a lesson."

"When will you do that?" it was mom.

"By the end of the year, if young Ms. Potter hasn't fallen in one of my traps yet."

'I have to make everyone aware of this, but how?' Charlie thought as he heard three pairs of footsteps walking away. He peeked around the corner to secure there was no one and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, arriving there around 11.30.

Once inside, he heard a whispering _very_ familiar voice.

 _"Use the Force..."_

In the middle of the common room, Charlie stopped.

 _"Use the Force..."_

'What is this?'

 _"Use the Force..."_

'What did it mean?'

 _"Use the Force..."_

'Who was this?'

 _"Use the Force..."_

Then Charlie realized it. It was his dad!

 _"Use the Force..."_

'But why?'

 _"Use the Force..."_

'Of course! Contacting anyone to tell them!'

Charlie sat down on the floor in meditating position. Then he started looking for contact.

Searching in the Force was new to him, so it took a while before he finally found the right presence: Hope. He called out to her.

 _"HOPE!"_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"I've got to tell you something I overheard after I left."_

 _"Something's wrong?"_

 _"It concerns you."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Dumbledore wants to make you fall into a trap, and if you don't do that before the end of the year, he'll do something to your siblings."_

 _"He can't!"_

 _"In our eyes not, but in some people's eyes..."_

 _"I get it. So what do I have to do?"_

 _"Contact your parents, tell them what I've told you."_

 _"Of course. Anything else?"_

 _"Uhh, yes."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"How do you send someone mental images?"_

 _"I'll explain you tomorrow. And thank you."_

 _"Wherefor?"_

 _"For telling me this, and for your help this afternoon."_

 _"I am to serve you, my Princess."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"What? You ARE a Princess."_

 _"Sure. By Charles._ " And Hope shut down their link.

Charlie sighed out of relief. He felt good now he told Hope about what he heard. But now he asked himself why his dad was a part of this plot. Or was his father planning to do something on the inside? He'd have to wait.

Charlie went to bed, tired as hell. And he slept like a rose.

But still with a hundred of questions whirled through his mind.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter.  
**_

 _ **All sorts of reviews are welcome, just not TOO flamy with your criticism please.**_

 _ **Tips please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_ **Lost Moments  
**

 _ **Note: Isabella IS Hermione! (For the clearance)**_

* * *

 **#1: Christmas for Charlie & Katie**

* * *

 _ **Charlie's arrival at the Burrow:**_

"Well, let's go in." Fred said with a sad face.

"I'd rather be at school now." Charlie mumbled, nearly cursing.

George hesitated for a moment before he did open the door.

The 3 brothers went in, to be welcomed by their father.

"Hi dad!" they all said with a happy face.

"Hi boys. Where's Ronald?" Arthur asked.

"He was behind us." Fred said and looked out of the door, not seeing Ron anywhere.

"I don't know what it is with him." George said.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

Then Ron walked in, his face not so happy.

"What is it Ronald?" Arthur asked.

"Charlie is a traitor!" Ron yelled.

"Don't say that about your brother." Arthur said.

"Dad! He is!" Ron yelled.

"No one here is a traitor." Arthur told. "So calm it down."

"Charlie's a Jedi! They _cannot_ be trusted!" Ronald called.

Now Arthur got a bit angry, but didn't show.

"Whatever." Charlie said and went upstairs to his room, his bag in his left hand.

On his way there, he grabbed something from his pockets.

In his hand, he held Hope's medallion*, a silver heart with an angel on it.

* * *

 _* http: *dubble slash* hetgoudentijdperk *dot* nl *slash* winkel/sieraden-symbolen-zilver/engelen-en-elfen / medaillon-hanger-hart-met-engel/ (It's a dutch site)_

* * *

Hope gave it to him, as a symbol of her friendship.

"Maybe even more." Charlie softly whispered as he entered his room. He placed his bag on the bed and looked out of the window, looking into the northern direction. "I love you Hope, but I'm to nervous to tell you. Will you see?"

Charlie kept sitting there for an hour, just staring out of the window, not even hearing Molly calling him down for lunch, until she banged into his room.

"Charlie! I've called you down for at least _10 times_!" she called, going back into the corridor.

Charlie closed his eyes, let out a sigh and placed the medallion around his neck. The medallion immediately fuelled him with straight and courage. "Here goes nothing." And he went downstairs to join his family for lunch.

His mother placed the last things on the table as Charlie sat down.

Then they started eating.

Everything went quite fine, until Ginny saw the necklace, and squealed.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Molly asked.

Ginny pointed at Charlie's necklace, who was twisting and turning the chain with his fingers.

Charlie looked up, just to see Ginny pointing her finger at him, staring with wide eyes. He just shrugged his with his shoulders.

"Charlus, what do you have there?" Molly asked.

"This?" Charlie asked, holding up the pendant. "Oh, it's just an _early Christmas gift_ from someone."

Ginny shook her head and kept pointing at it.

"Give it here, Ginny is freaking out because of it!" Molly said.

"No!" Charlie said with a strict voice, looking straight into Molly's eyes. "I won't do it."

" _Give here_." Molly repeated, just stricter, reaching out with her hand.

Charlie stood up straight, his eyes fixing on Molly. "You won't take away the only reminder of the girl I love."

"You've got a _girlfriend_?" Ronald asked, not believing what he heard.

"Not yet." Charlie sadly said. Then he regained his straight.

"Who's the girl?" Arthur asked.

"Not now Arthur." Molly said. "That necklace must be removed from the house _immediately_!"

"Never!" Charlie yelled, holding on to the necklace. "This is the only thing I have from my Anna."

"Anna?" Arthur asked. Then he realized something.

Charlie looked at his father. "Yes. I'm in love with _Annabella Palpatine_ , better known as Hope Potter."

Molly didn't look very happy while Arthur was clearly stunned.

"Give it to me!" Molly said and made a move to grab the necklace.

But Charlie quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

There he grabbed his bag and strolled down the stairs again .

He only stopped in the living room to say something. "See this as as my final statement that I won't come back home ever again! I will mark my path as a Jedi Apprentice in the future, I will not bow! As for you, mother," Charlie looked angrily at his mother. "I abandon the Prewett side of my family. From now on, I am Charlus Luciano Weasley-Black, representing my Black blood."

Then Charlie walked away through the door.

"Wait... Charlus _Luciano_!" Molly yelled. "Where the hell does he get that from? It's Charlus _Urthur_ , right?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry Molly."

"Did you really call Charlus after that monster?" Molly asked.

Arthur stood up. "I had a promise to keep, for Mary."

"I told you to forget about her!" Molly called.

"I know you did, but you know I've loved Mary in the past. And that love is hard to let go, even though she was with another." Arthur told. "I promised Mary I would name a son of mine after her husband, to represent that I've moved on. And I did."

"You didn't have to keep that stupid promise." Molly huffed.

Arthur looked at Molly with an apologetic look. "It's not so easy if you did it under the Unbreakable Vow."

"WHAT!" Molly called out.

"Yeah, I was _stupid_ , and I know that." Arthur said. "But I didn't want to die."

Both of them sat down, and the family went on eating.

But it would never be the same anymore.

Arthur sighed. _'As long as Molly doesn't find out **I** am a Jedi, and that it is a real **hype** to call one of your sons after your King, everything will be fine in the end.'_

But would it be that easy? Of course, a Jedi's life is _never_ that easy.

Meanwhile, Charles went back to King's Cross Station, staying the night in the train of platform 9 3/4 which would go back to Hogwarts the next day around 1 PM.

* * *

 **Katie's arrival home:**

Angelina's mother had picked Katie up and brought her home.

"By Angelina!" Katie said and waved her friend goodbye before walking to the door. There she inserted the key and opened up the door of her home. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Katie, welcome!" Mrs. Bell said. "How have things been at school? How is your new DADA teacher?"

"It's fine. And our teacher... he's a bit weird." Katie replied as she placed her coat on the coatrack.

"How come?" Mrs. Bell asked.

"Well, he wears a purple turban that smells like garlic. Said it was a gift from an Arabic Prince after chasing away a vampire." Katie told as she placed her bag near the stairs.

"Your dad is waiting in the living room." Mrs. Bell told. "You go there, I make us some tea."

"Thanks mom!" Katie said and walked to the living room, seeing her dad in his armchair. "Hi dad."

"Hello Katie." Mr. Bell said, looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. "There's something I have to tell you."

"As have I." Katie sighed nervously as she sat down in another chair.

"We'll be waiting for you mother." Mr. Bell said.

"Sure." Katie said. Her mind dwelled off and her hands felt onto the necklace Aragon had given her to give her straight and courage.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **It's the same necklace as Hope gave to Charlie.**_ _ **The necklace is the symbol of loyalty, friendship and true love.**_

* * *

Mrs. Bell came in and Katie was pulled back into reality.

"You said you had to tell us something?" Mr. Bell asked.

Katie took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Mom, dad, I've got a boyfriend." she said in one single breath.

"But that's amazing!" Mrs. Bell exclaimed. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well... that's just it."

"How do you mean?" Mrs. Bell asked, looking confused.

"Our love is a lot like... _Romeo and Juliet_." Katie admitted. "You won't allow me to be with him, because he's the enemy and more of that stuff."

"We don't know that until you've told us his name." Mr. Bell said, picking up is tea cup.

"Uhm... how do I put this..." Katie hesitated and sighed. "Well... he's a Slytherin..."

Mr. Bell broke his teacup, and tea was spilled on the grey carpet.

"Great! See what you've done!" Mrs. Bell said.

Katie hesitated another moment. "... and his name is Aragon Palpatine."

That was when the hell broke loose.

"THAT _DEMON_!?" Mr. Bell yelled, looking at his daughter with a strict face. "I thought I raised you better than this, Katie. You know that they _cannot be trusted_!"

"Aragon's different!" Katie yelled back, silencing her father. Her voice went softer. "Aragon is a _perfect_ gentleman, he's kind, nice, obviously super smart for a Slytherin, dashing and _very_ handsome. He could have been placed in _Ravenclaw_ , do you know?"

"I still believe he's a demon." Mr. Bell huffed.

"Dad, just give him a chance." Katie told. "And you'll see he's not what you believe he is."

"And how do you know he's not pretending?" Mr. Bell asked.

"Uhm... the _whole_ school knows he's not that _'prototype'_ Jedi you believe in." Katie told like it was that logical.

"Right." Mr. Bell huffed.

"Will your boyfriend join us for Christmas?" Mrs. Bell asked.

"There's no way that demon will enter our house!" Mr. Bell called out.

"Don't worry dad." Katie said. "Aragon has only been my boyfriend for a month, so we decided just to tell our families and not bring each other over for Christmas yet. Maybe if we're still dating next year."

Mr. Bell was growing angry, so Mrs. Bell sat down beside her daughter to whisper something in her ear.

"Please, just go upstairs. I don't want you to hear another part of your father's tirade."

Katie nodded and went upstairs to her room, taking her bag with her.

Once in her room, she took the heart pendant in her hand and looked at it.

She sighed. "I only wished my dad would just accept us being together. Why is he believing those lies about you."

And she cried.

* * *

 **#2: With the Palpatines**

* * *

Aragon, Ben, Isa and Hope had arrived at King's Cross.

They said their goodbyes to their friends and walked towards their mother.

"Hello kids, I hope your first period at school has gone well?" Mary asked.

"Sort of." Aragon replied. "We'll tell everything once we're home."

"Good idea. Now, you know how this works." Mary said and held out her hands.

The 5 formed a circle and Mary Apparated them all straight into the entrance hall of their maison.

"Welcome home." Luke greeted them.

"Hi dad." they all greeted and the family moved to the living room.

"Oh, Isa." Luke said. "Master Horn send us the letter that Valin will join us for Christmas dinner?"

"Woops..." Isa said and looked innocently at her father.

Luke placed his hands in his sides.

"I just thought it would be a good idea, since I'm already with him since I was 8 years old." Isa told.

"Which I still don't appreciate." Luke said.

"Dad!" Isa sighed.

"Luke, honey." Mary said and gave her husband a kiss. "You can't control Isa's life, you need to let her go."

Luke sighed and looked into the beautiful eyes of his beautiful wife. "I know, but she's still so young."

"Isa might be young, but you knew that she'd find a guy early in life. She's just as beautiful as I was, and you know how protective my dad was over me." Mary told. "I know it's a father's job to keep his girls safe from the wrong type of guys, but Valin is the son of one of your most trusted Masters in the Order."

"Still, I don't like it." Luke said.

"Just accept he'll be here with Christmas." Mary said.

Luke sighed and looked to the ground. "Alright, I will permit him to stay..."

Isa smiled.

"but you're not kissing him when you're out of my sight. And he'll sleep on the other side of the house." Luke said.

"Dad!" Isa sighed. "It's not like Valin will try to have sex with me! He's too afraid of you having his head!"

"And he should be." Luke told.

Mary sighed.

"Oh, now we're having it over boyfriends and girlfriends, I've got something to admit." Aragon said. "I got myself a girlfriend."

Luke smiled proudly. "And? Who is she?"

"Her name is Katie Bell, she's a year below me in Gryffindor." Aragon replied.

"That's wonderful! A Lion in our family!" Luke said.

"Yeah... but I think I've got a bigger problem than Valin right now." Aragon said, looking at the ground.

"How come?" Mary asked.

"It's Katie's dad. He's one of Dumbledore's followers, and he certainly hates Jedi." Aragon said. "And me being the Jedi Crown Prince doesn't help much."

"Well, then don't talk about her dad, talk about this girl, Katie." Luke said. "What is she like?"

Aragon's face turned a bit dreamy. "Katie is one of the bravest girls I've ever met. She's not to girly, she's a very talented Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she's absolutely gorgeous and incredibly beautiful."

"Well, even though you aren't welcome at her house, she'll always be welcome here." Mary said.

"I'll tell her that." Aragon said, and his face lighted up.

 _The Palpatines are a fairly normal family:_

 _An overprotective proud father, a loving mother and their teenage kids where one is in love with a daughter of the 'enemy' and another must see how her boyfriend might get hurt because of her dad._

 _Fairly normal... right?_

* * *

 **#3: Valentine's Day**

* * *

The 14th of February, Valentine's Day, had finally arrived.

It was the day that love counted, not blood or family, just the love in your heart for another.

Charlie was walking around in Hogsmeade, looking through all the shops to find something for the girl he loved.

He was about to give up, nothing was perfect enough!

Charlie hang his head and started to walk back to the castle as he suddenly spotted a shop he'd never seen before.

On the sign above it was a snake, all curled up to one ball.

Charlie walked to the glass window to look at the stock. There he saw the most perfect gift for Hope. Charlie walked into the shop, just to find no one in there.

"Weird." Charlie mumbled as he walked towards the perfect gift.

The gift he had seen through the window was a silver snake necklace with emerald eyes. The necklace was a small snake, the head and the tail formed the lock that should be in the front. The snake body was laid in with emeralds too.

It was protected with a glass protection case.

"You want to buy it?" a voice asked behind Charlie.

Charlie jumped around, nearly having a heart attack, seeing a man.

The man looked like he was around his mid-forties and he had greying brown hair with a small beard and moustache. The man wore outlandish weird yellow-brown clothing.

"Uh... yeah. If that's possible." Charlie said.

The man smiled. "Of course it is." and he took the necklace with it's protection case to the counter. "That will be 40 Galleons."

Charlie grabbed through his pockets, finally finding 40 Galleons in total.

"Is it a present? Or just a normal gift." the man asked.

"It's... a gift for Valentine." Charlie replied.

The man smiled. "So you want to surprise your girl? I bet she'll love it."

"I hope so." Charlie said with a laugh.

The man wrapped the glass box into greenish silver paper and made a bow with a long green cotton ribbon. "Now you're ready to give it to the girl."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you so much sir!" he said as he took the wrapped gift gently from the counter.

"No problem, I'm always in to help." the man kindly said.

Charlie nodded and left. He had to place this somewhere Hope could find it, but how and where?

Suddenly, he got an idea.

* * *

Hope had been reading things in the library to find out more about the stone Isabella told her about.

You know, the stone Hagrid had to steal? That one.

She found out that that stone was nothing less than the Philosopher's Stone, one that can make gold and a liquid that will keep you alive forever.

And Hope had found out that Dumbledore was hiding that Stone in the castle, probably somewhere behind a door in that 3rd floor corridor.

Now she was walking back to the dungeons, she kept thinking of how to retrieve that stone and bring it back to it's rightful owner: Nicholas Flamel.

On her way down, she saw her sister with a big smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" Hope asked.

"Nothing special." Isa replied.

Hope rolled her eyes. "You know you aren't that well in hiding things?"

"Just go to the dorm!" Isa said, pushing Hope towards the wall where the entrance was hidden.

"Alright, alright!" Hope said. "King Overlos."

The common room revealed itself as the wall faded.

Hope walked in, a hyper Isa behind her.

Together, they walked towards their dorm.

"Don't start yelling." Hope said as she laid her hand on the door knob.

"Sure, I won't." Isa said.

Hope rolled with her eyes again and opened up the door.

Then, when she looked at her bed, she saw a present.

"A present?" Hope asked herself, walking up to the bed. "But it's not even my birthday!"

"Duh! It's a Valentine's Day present!" Isa said.

"Ha! Which guy would give me, Hope Potter the 'Traitor', a present for Valentine?" Hope asked as she began to open up the present.

"Well, there's someone who likes you." Isa told.

Hope shook her head and removed the wrapped paper. And when she looked at the present in it, she was completely stunned.

"What is it?" Isa asked.

Hope couldn't talk.

Isa sat down beside Hope and looked at the present. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Hope nodded, still a bit speechless. "Yeah... I actually, can't believe... someone likes me enough to... spend a lot of money for me."

"Is there a note?" Isa asked.

Hope picked up the paper to see if there was any. "Not that I see."

"Awe, a secret admirer!" Isa exclaimed.

"I should be happy?" Hope asked.

"Be glad someone likes you enough to buy this for you. It looks incredibly expensive!" Isa replied. "Now, put it on."

Hope rolled with her eyes and opened up the box. Then she slowly took the necklace out of the box and did it around her neck, clicking the snake's head and the end of the tail together in the front.

Isa pulled the hair away. "It looks beautiful on you."

Hope picked up her hand mirror to take a look at it. "Indeed."

"Whoever this secret admirer is, he certainly knows what works on you!" Isa said.

"Yeah... he does." Hope said a bit dreamy.

"You're going to wear it tomorrow?" Isa asked.

Hope smiled. "I'll be wearing it every day, until I can find out who this secret admirer is!"

"And afterwards too?" Isa asked.

"Well, then maybe not every day anymore. If I like the guy back, I'll certainly wear it quite often." Hope replied.

"Now, if you find out, we must keep it a secret for dad." Isa said.

Hope laughed. "Really Isa?"

"Hey! I can't help it we've got such an overprotective father!" Isa said.

"All fathers are like that." Hope said. "They see it as their duty to protect their little girls against the wrong kind of men that might want to use them."

Isa sighed. "I know."

"It's the sign that a father truly loves his daughter, so much he doesn't want to let her go." Hope told. "And knowing dad, he'd die to protect you."

Isa smiled. "Yes, dad loves me. And he'd indeed die just to protect me against anything. It has been that way ever since I was... very young."

"See, nothing to worry about." Hope told.

"Are you going to tell dad who your secret admirer is once you've found him?" Isa asked.

"Probably yes." Hope replied.

"Now, hoping it's not a Gryffindor!" Isa said. "Or you might have the same trouble as Aragon!"

"Well, if it's either Arcturus or Charlie, I don't think we'll have a lot of trouble." Hope told.

"Yeah, except for them." Isa said.

The sisters started to laugh.

* * *

 **#4: 'Gryffindor Knights'**

* * *

All Gryffindors, except for those who were confirmed to be Jedi Knights, had been gathered in the Gryffindor common room by Professor McGonagal.

Dumbledore was standing near the fireplace of the common room.

Fred leaned towards his brother. "Why would Dumbledork gather us?"

George shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know."

Fred looked around, seeing Arcturus wasn't there, neither were Charlie, Katie or any of the other known Gryffindor 'Rebels'.

Fred and George kept it secret on which side they truly were, to be able to find out more about Dumbledore's crazy plans. They were sort of spies.

Dumbledork cleared his throat. "I gathered you here, to talk about a very dangerous threat."

The twin brothers looked at each other before looking at Dumbles again.

"As you might know, we're losing more and more Gryffindor students to the lies that are told by the Jedi children within our school. Once they've graduated, they'll be the most dangerous Jedi Knights within the Jedi Order." Dumbles told. "They'll turn into killing machines, turning into wild lions that cannot be tamed again."

"Can't we do anything to stop it?" Finnegan asked.

"That's the downside of it, we can't." Dumbles replied. "These Jedi Knights are called 'Gryffindor Knights', and we will show you their uniform."

Some fat woman in pink strolled in, pushing a dummy on wheels to the front. It was covered with a big yellow cloth.

"We retrieved this uniform from a young Gryffindor Knight we recently interrogated, but she didn't want to give in. Unfortunately, she died." Dumbles told as he revealed the uniform.

The whole uniform was red. The coat was plain dark red, a hood covering the half of the Knight's face. The tunic had yellow stripes steeping from the upper left side to the lower right side. There was a golden badge as well, with the Jedi Order logo on it, white coloured. The pants were plain red as well.

"If someone of you _ever_ sees anyone walking around in _this_ , you shouldn't hesitate to kill the person wearing it." Dumbles told. "Cause _they_ won't hesitate to kill you."

"Do you recognize that uniform?" George asked in a whisper.

"I do." Fred replied in a whisper.

The Weasley twin brothers looked at each other. "Lydia Wood."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! I'm back!**_

 _ **I hope this wasn't bad.**_

 _ **And if it was, I'd like to hear some useful tips.**_

 _ **Not TOO flamy please.**_

 _ **R & R!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_ **The Philosopher's Stone  
**

 **Note: Next chapter will be the start of the 2nd year!  
**

* * *

 **Hope's (Anna) POV:  
**

* * *

It was already June, and I still haven't found out who my secret admirer is.

But ever since I'm wearing that necklace, Charlie seems to smile more and more often, even though he knows he'll have a tough period of 2 years after this summer.

Charlie isn't welcome anymore at the Burrow since the day he claimed to follow his destined path as a Jedi. So this summer, Charlie will be on Coruscant with us, to start his training as a future Jedi Knight. It's good news for him, but he'll have to keep up with his wizarding studies AND his Jedi studies before his graduation.

That's actually the reason that most wizarding Jedi don't train until after their graduation from Hogwarts.

Enough talk now.

I was sitting on the Slytherin table, reading a book about Flamel's Philosopher's Stone that I found in the Restricted Section library.

And yes, I had permission to go there. _McGonagall's_ approval.

I recently wrote Flamel to tell him I knew where his precious stone was.

He asked me to retrieve it, since he himself is very old and there are probably booby traps along the way to protect it from being stolen.

So that was my mission: Retrieve the Philosopher's Stone and return it to it's rightful owner.

"Hey Hope." Aragon's voice greeted me.

I looked up from my book, looking to my left. "Hello Aragon."

"What are you reading?" Aragon asked.

"About the Philosopher's Stone." I replied, whispering my answer.

"That thing truly exists?" Aragon asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"It does, and it's somewhere in this castle. I have to retrieve it for the maker." I replied, whispering again.

Aragon looked into the book. "If you're going to do that, count on my help."

"I indeed need some help." I said.

"Help? For what?" Charlie's voice asked.

Both Aragon and I looked up to see Charlie on my right.

"Some old stone." Aragon whispered.

Charlie looked at my book as well. "The Philosopher's Stone?" he whispered. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "That Stone is hidden here in the castle, probably because Dumbledore wants to use it to destroy the Jedi Order, creating immortal warriors."

"I'm with you." Charlie said.

I nodded. "Meet me in the 3rd floor right corridor, tonight, 9 PM."

"Are you sure?" Aragon asked. "There's no way back."

I looked at my adoptive brother. "I know what I'm doing Aragon. And I'm sure I want to do this."

"Then we'll go." Aragon said and nodded at Charlie, who nodded back.

Both of them left me.

I decided to bring the book back to the library so I stood up and put the book in my bag. Then I walked into the direction of the exit.

While walking, I saw Mr. Ronald Weasley being gigantic disgusting.

He was stuffing his mouth full with everything that was on the table.

Yuck! Doesn't that guy know table manners? He's not going to find a girl if he keeps doing this, I can secure you.

I just passed him, not looking backwards. But I feel him looking at me.

Doesn't he know it's not appropriate to stare at a lady?

I just went to the library, and gave the book to Madam Pince.

I spend a bit more longer in the library, in the Restricted Section, searching for a book on Grey Magic.

Hey, I was adopted by a family that has a big preference for Grey Magic, not the Light Magic they teach here at school.

There, I found a book on Love Spells and one on Trick Spells.

Hmmm, both can come to handy.

I took them from the shelve and went to Madam Pince.

"What are you planning these days?" Madam Pince asked as she saw the books.

"Nah, I guess a little innocent mischief and maybe some matchmaking." I tried to sound very convincingly.

Madam Pince raised an eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulders. "You Palpatine children have a weird affection for Magic."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Madam Pince replied as she wrote down the titles of my books.. "Just that you all borrow weird books."

"We think we might need them the upcoming period." I replied.

"Sure." Madam Pince said, looking at me with a face that said 'we'll see', as she handed me my books.

I put the books in my bag and walked out of the library.

Well, I didn't even come that far! I was stopped by no one less than Mr. Ronald 'not-mannered' Weasley.

"Hello, my Princess." he smoothly said.

What the hell does he think he's doing?

"What do you want?" I asked on a neutral tone.

"I just want to talk to you." Mr. 'not-mannered' said.

I looked at him with suspiciousness. "About what?"

"I'd love to talk here right now, but I'd rather do it somewhere more private." Mr. 'not-mannered' replied. "Please, follow me."

Even though I don't trust him, I didn't say anything.

Mom taught me, that if the 'enemy' warms up to you he wants to use you.

And I'd like to know what this guy's up to.

I nodded at Mr. 'not-mannered' and he made his way to an empty room.

I looked backwards to see my cousin Avkensiy looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Avkensiy is a Ravenclaw, just a year above me, Isabella and Ben.

I gave him a sign and he nodded, silently saying he understood.

The silent language is crucial for a future Jedi, especially in times like this.

Avkensiy laid down his book and slowly followed me.

I followed Mr. 'not-mannered' into the empty room.

"So, you wanted to... talk?" I asked once I stood into the empty room with huge leaded glass windows.

I heard him locking the door. 'So predictable.'

"I want to show you who you're supposed to be." Mr. 'not-mannered' replied.

I turned around to face him. "Oh, and who am I supposed to be?"

"A brave Gryffindor, like your parents." Mr. 'not-mannered' replied.

I chuckled. Did he really think I can be a Gryffindor. "I'm sorry, but I'm not reckless enough to be one."

"Who says we're reckless?" Mr. 'not-mannered' asked.

"Let me see... the hat, some former Gryffindors I know, my house mates, kinda everyone I know by name." I summed up, counting on my fingers while I said all that. Afterwards, I shook my head. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't it dangerous for you, to be a snake?" Mr. 'not-mannered' asked.

Where does that come from? ... of course! He wants me to become a Lion, well, I don't think so.

"And why should it be?" I asked.

"Since you defeated their Dark Lord." Mr. 'not-mannered' replied.

I laughed at him. "You believe _that_ nonsense?! How _pathetic_! Sorry Ronald Weasley, but even through I was born as Hope Potter, I'm _not_ that girl."

Mr. 'not-mannered' got a bit angry at that. "It's _no_ nonsense! And you _are_ Hope Potter, not _this girl_ you pretend to be."

I shook my head. "I'm not pretending. Why should I? I was raised to be a Jedi, and I'm proud of what my Destiny holds."

"Destiny? What is this 'destiny' you stupid Jedi are talking about every time?!" Ronald Weasley was certainly loosing his temper now.

"Our Destinies are written in stone for us. Once a Jedi is born, their Destiny appears in clues for the Jedi Archivers to solve." I told, and I looked at my watch. "Oh, it's time for me to go. We're done talking."

As I went to the door, Ronald grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

I turned my head to see his vicious smile. I smirked. "We'll see."

I used my free hand to Force Push him away and I quickly unlocked the door to run out of the room.

Phew! I think I escaped just on the right time!

Well, it's time for me to prepare myself for tonight.

 _Let's kick Dumbledork's ass!_

* * *

I spend the rest of the day preparing myself for the 'mission'.

It took a while to get some stuff together, like clothes and some artefacts we might need once we go on our quest.

As the clock told me it was 8.30 PM, I walked out of the Slytherin common room with Aragon by my side, on our way to the 3rd floor right side corridor.

It was curfew, so it was no surprise that we encountered 3 teachers on our way up.

The 1st one we encountered was professor Sinistra, which was on the 1st floor.

Aragon easily tricked her with some easy Force trick by snapping his fingers.

We slipped behind her, Aragon keeping her distracted another 2 times with the same trick.

On the 2nd floor, we encountered professor Flitwick.

I pulled out my wand to cast a lunacy spell. " _Confundo_!" and a red light left my wand.

Flitwick immediately looked around him and slowly walked past me and Aragon down the stairs.

"What was that?" Aragon asked in a whisper as we went further on our path.

"A lunacy spell, makes him see weird things everywhere." I whispered back.

Aragon smirked. "Good work little sis, you're a true Palpatine after all."

I smiled. "Wasn't I raised to be?"

"True." Aragon replied.

We both reached the 3rd floor and went into the forbidden corridor.

The door to that corridor wasn't even locked!

I opened the door for us and we saw Charlie sitting there at the foot of a strange statue.

"There you are." Charlie whispered as he stood up. "Alright, let's go."

We looked behind all doors, finding out that only one was locked.

"Let me do this." Aragon said as he drew his wand. " _Alohomora_."

A blue light appeared form the lock and it opened itself.

Charlie pulled the door open a little bit more, revealing a Ceberus.

We all looked at each other.

"I think I know something." Aragon said and opened the door a little more. He aimed at the Ceberus and spoke a spell that was unknown for me. " _Ebbublio_."

Afterwards, he closed the door. Now we only heard an explosion and then a lot of small 'pop'.

"What was that?" Charlie asked as he opened the door, seeing the Ceberus was gone.

"That spell makes your enemy explode, then disappear in small bubbles." Aragon replied.

"EW!" Charlie said as we entered the room.

I opened the wooden shutter in the floor, revealing a deep black hole. "Let's go."

Then, I jumped in.

I fell upon something soft.

"Are you okay?" Charlie called.

"I am!" I replied as I looked around. "There is something down here that I don't recognize, but I guess it's something that looks like a plant!"

"We're coming!" Charlie called.

Somewhat later, I hear a 'thump' near me. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're alright?" I asked.

"Sure." Charlie replied.

A few moments later, Aragon is with us as well, and the shutter is shut.

"What is this plant?" I asked.

"I think it's Devil's Snare." Aragon replied.

I feel the plant surrounding me.

"Just hold still, afterwards we see each other whatever is down there." Aragon told as he sank through.

I held myself completely still and I felt myself sink through the branches of the plant. I landed on a stone floor ground, happily on my feet.

Charlie came a little later.

"Good, up to the next test." I said, walking to the big door in front of us.

That room wasn't dark, it was quite light.

There was a broom hovering in the middle and above us were keys flying around which had small blue wings.

Aragon looked at the lock on the other door. "Looks like we need some old key."

"I'll go get it." Charlie offered. "I'm the Seeker on Gryffindor's House team."

"You've got at least some experience with flying." Aragon said. "Than go!"

But once Charlie laid his hand on the broom, the keys formed a big cloud, ready to attack.

Charlie jumped on the broom and went into the air.

"An old key!" I yelled.

Charlie flew around with a high speed, suddenly spotting a key with a broken wing. He dove towards it, gently grabbed it out of the air and jumped down on the ground to insert the key in the door, opening them up for us.

We ran into the next room and closed the doors quickly so the angry keys wouldn't follow us.

Then we looked around to see a huge chess board with white and black pieces.

"How must we pass this?" Aragon asked. "I'm not a chess expert."

"Let's see... there are 2 missing pieces on the black side: a bishop and a tower." Charlie told. "Two of us must play the pieces while the 3rd one plays the game."

"Seems like you've got a plan." I said. "You play chess?"

"Father teached us, thought it was a bit important to know your strategy and the one your opponent has." Charlie replied.

"Smart." I commented.

Charlie smiled at me as our eyes met.

I didn't know how long we were looking into each other's eyes, but long enough for Aragon to interfere.

"Hey lovebirds! You can do that when we're _not_ in danger." Aragon said.

We broke our contact. _Awkward..._

"So... Aragon, you take the bishop's place, and Hope, you take the tower's place." Charlie said.

Aragon and I took the places on the chess board.

"What now?" I asked.

"Wait for white to make a move." Charlie said, standing on the sideline of the board.

A white piece shove forward, the King.

"Horse to C2." Charlie said.

Then white made a move and slayed down the horse with it's sword.

"Checkmate for white. Aragon, you to the place in front of the Queen, she's unprotected.

Aragon did as told and looked up to the white Queen. "Checkmate."

The sword fell out of her hands, and the way to the next door was clear.

C'mon!" Aragon called and ran up to the door.

Charlie and I followed him.

The door was on fire, but these flames were blue, not red.

Aragon went with his hand through the fire. "They're not real."

So we went through the doors.

There we found a room, lighted with torches.

In front of us was another door, black flames erupting from under the door.

There was a line of 7 bottles, with a paper attached to the stone.

I looked upon the paper, reading:

* * *

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

* * *

"How must we pass this?" Charlie asked.

"I guess with logical thinking." I replied.

Aragon was the whole time silent, only looking from the paper to the bottles. "I have it!"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"The one on the right end is the 'move-backward', the one on it's left is nettle-wine, as is the 2nd from left." Aragon replied. "So the 1st, 3rd and 5th from left are the poison, and the smallest bottle in the middle is the 'move-forward'."

"Guess it makes sense." Charlie said.

"But who's going?" I asked.

"I'll go." Charlie replied, picking up the smallest bottle.

"You're sure about that?" Aragon asked.

Then I grabbed the bottle from Charlie's hands. "I'll go, I've dragged you down here so I'm going." I opened the bottle and drank the liquid.

It was not such a nice taste.

I placed it back, seeing that it refilled itself.

"The next one can enter when I'm gone." I said and walked through the black flames.

I entered a big room that looked like it was all made of gold.

I walked down the stairs, and in front of me stood a mirror.

Charlie and Aragon came in as well, looking around the room.

Above the mirror was a text engraved: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire." I murmured, reading backwards. Then I looked into the mirror.

There I saw myself, holding a stone.

"The Philosopher's Stone..." I whispered.

The mirror-me put the Stone in my pocket, so I felt with my real hand into my pocket, feeling the Stone. "Guys, I have the stone." And I drew the stone from my pocket.

"Let's go back." Aragon said and we went back to the 3rd floor corridor.

All we had to do now was bring the stone back to Nicholas Flamel.

* * *

School was done.

Exams were over.

 _Finally._

Through I'm still in possession of the Philosopher's Stone, I will give it back to the Flamels, _personally._

The final feast had started, and the Great Hall was decorated in the Slytherin colours. (Our House had won the House Cup, for the 7th year on a row)

The Headmaster stood up. "It's very clear who won the House Cup... _Slytherin_ , with 450 points. In fourth place is Hufflepuff, with 354 points. In third place is Gryffindor, with 378 points. And in second place is Ravenclaw, with 400 points."

Everyone in the House of Slytherin cheered loudly, high-fiving the people around them.

Aragon even came over to us, hugging us _way to_ tight.

I noticed the Headmaster looking at us with cold eyes.

 _Watch it Headmaster, soon enough, your lies and manipulations will be exposed._

 _I guarantee that._

"C'mon, let's party." Aragon told me, then he saw me looking at the Headmaster. "Don't look at him, he's not worth it."

"I know." I said. "I'm a fair Princess, I have to secure that the truth comes out. He's a lying old coot not worthy of his titles."

"Perfect! That's just who you are, and you will not be manipulated, you will follow the Destiny you were born to." Aragon said.

I nodded. " _She'll be a savior, a warrior, a girl no one should ever mess with without calling for war. She'll be her father's daughter._ "

Aragon nodded. "Looks like you're ready for it, aren't you?"

I smiled. "I was _born_ ready."

"That's the spirit!" Aragon said and took my hand. "Now, let's eat. Tomorrow, you'll be handing over the stone to Nicholas Flamel."

I nodded. This was a part of my destiny, I _had_ to do it one way or another.

And so the feast started. Afterwards, we'd go pack our bags and go abroad the train back to London.

There I would meet Mister Flamel and I'd hand over his stone.

A plan made to be perfect.

Now only hoping Mr. Ronald Weasley will _just_ stay away from me.

* * *

 **Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross Station, London**

I stepped out of the train, the Philosopher's Stone deep in my pockets.

"Bye Charlie! Bye Fred! Bye George!" I said to the three redheads.

"Bye Hope." Charlie said.

"Take care!" Fred told.

"Write us!" George said.

I laughed. "I'll certainly do!"

Charlie went over to the Jedi Master standing with my parents: Corran Horn.

"You know the consequences of starting early with your training?" Corran asked.

"I know them, Master Horn." Charlie replied. "But I can't stand my mother any longer, and I'm ready to begin my training. I want to follow my Destiny."

Corran placed his right hand firmly on Charlie's left shoulder. "If you think you're ready, let's begin your training."

Then they vanished.

"Hope, you're coming?" Mary asked.

I shook my head. "I have to find Mr. Flamel first, to return something that belongs to him." and I walked the other way.

I saw the old man standing in a darker corner where nobody saw him.

Mr. Flamel was quite small, not really taller than me, a long grey beard and a wrinkled skin.

"Mr. Flamel?" I asked.

The old man looked up. "Ms. Palpatine, you have my stone?"

I drew the dark ember stone from my pocket. "I retrieved it for you."

"Who stole it?" Mr. Flamel asked as he slowly took the stone from my hands.

I sighed. "It was Professor Dumbledore, but he made another do it."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted the man." Mr. Flamel said, shaking his head. "How can I ever repay you?"

I shook my head. "You don't have to. I'm happy to see a belonging back in it's owner's hands. Go home Mr. Flamel, and remember, don't blindly trust someone."

Mr. Flamel smiled. "Even at an old age, you can learn so much from someone so young and beautiful. It's a shame the stone doesn't provide beauty."

I smiled and ran back to my family, grabbing Luke's and Isabella's hands.

There we teleported back to our house in Oxford.

 _It was good to be back._

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody, sorry that I was absent this long. School sucks.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment! I'm always happy to read your reactions on my story.**_

 _ **R & R!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_ **The Breakout  
**

 **Note: 2nd year has started!  
**

* * *

 **Unknown POV:  
**

* * *

 _Far away from the mainland, on a rocky isle far to the north, in a deep rough sea, is a prison for baddies called Azkaban. Wizards who did the worst crimes ever have been locked up here._

 _Black skeleton-like creatures are swarming around the tower high prison with it's think walls. These creatures are Dementors, the warders of the prison. They suck every happy moment out of you, which makes many go crazy, and die very soon._

 _(Zoom in to the highest cell pointed to the mainland)_

 _Within this cell sat a man, locked up for already 11 years, a record for an Azkaban prisoner._

 _His name is Severus Snape._

 _Never given a trail, just locked up because 'it was clear that he did it'._

 _But in fact, he's innocent of all crimes._

 _He didn't actually kill Peter Pettigrew, he didn't kill 12 Muggles, he didn't betray the Potters, he wasn't their Secret Keeper._

 _It had been made up, by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man Lily and James Potter trusted with their lives._

 _Severus Snape was sitting on his metal 'bed' in his cell filled with hay as an Auror passed by, shoving a food tray and a copy of the Daily Prophet through the small shutter._

 _Severus slowly walked up to the tray._

 _Prison food was never enough too keep someone alive for so long._

 _And Severus was very thin, you could say he was a walking skeleton. He had barely any muscle anymore and any organs were pretty much damaged._

 _But Severus was fighting every day to stay alive, for the sake of his wife and son. He didn't want to die without seeing them one last time._

 _Of course the Ministry refused to let him see Mara and Regulus, but Severus kept his hope._

 _Severus ate everything from the plate, even though nearly all of it had no taste._

 _But when he wanted to eat the last bits, he got distracted by the photo on the front page._

 _It was Arthur with his Earthly family in Egypt._

 _Severus could smile again by seeing Arthur and all of his sons._

 _But the sight of Molly, the youngest son and the daughter made him sneer._

 _No Jedi liked Molly, with a clear reason to._

 _Severus narrowed his eyes, looking at the youngest Weasley boy, which had something on his shoulder._

 _He looked closer, seeing it was the rat._

 _Pettigrew._

 _Severus's eyes went dark._

 _Another Auror wanted to take the tray with him as Severus grabbed his arms, holding him there._

 _He stole the Auror's wand, keys and coat, opened the door from the inside and ran around to find away down._

 _Once found, Severus spelled the Aurors with a body-bind spell and escaped Azkaban._

 _He jumped into a wooden boat and started to row._

 _Severus didn't stop, until he reached the British mainland._

 _Later that day, the news was spread across the whole British community._

 _Mass murderer and traitor Severus Snape had escaped from Azkaban._

* * *

The Palpatine family was busy eating their lunches when someone knocked on the door.

Luke looked at Mary with a questioning face, who shrugged her shoulders. "Argo! Please go get whoever that is!"

"Yes sir!" the House-Elf said.

"Who could it be?" Isa asked.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea either."

The House-Elf came back through the door, with a man behind him.

Both Isa and Hope were shocked at the sight of the very thin dull-looking man.

"Severus?" Luke asked, surprise clearly in his voice.

The skeleton-man nodded.

"Force, you look aweful." Luke said.

"That's what you get when you're locked up for 11 years for a crime you didn't commit." the skeleton-man, Severus, told.

"You go to sleep, the House-Elves will bring you some real food and anything to drink. You need to become stronger." Mary said.

"Thank you, my Queen." Severus said as Argo lead the man away.

"Who was that?" Ben asked.

"One of the Order's finest Jedi Masters, well, he was, before Dumbledork secured him being locked up." Luke replied.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"It has to do with your biological parents' murders." Luke replied.

Hope looked down. "Did he knew them?"

"He was supposed to be your mother's best friend." Luke replied before he took a sip of his coffee. "Once he's strong enough, you may ask him your questions, if you have any."

* * *

 **Arthur's POV:**

* * *

At the Burrow

It was just a normal day for me at the Burrow.

Just Molly cooking in the kitchen.

Just Percy doing more homework than necessary, filling all of his parchment.

Just Fred & George were planning pranks to pull once they were back at school.

Just hearing Ronald's constant complaining about Fred & George's jokes, the Jedi Order in general and his hand-me-down robes.

Just Ginny sitting in front of the mirror complaining about her make-up.

I sighed.

Every day here was the same old song, the same ritual as the day before.

With Kira, everything is different.

Our daughters travel through the Galaxy, training with their assigned Jedi Masters, discovering something new every day.

And our lovely Stephano, nearly always reading books, but so interested in what's going on in the Wizarding politics.

Stephano is just the ideal son.

And he'll be going to Hogwarts this fall.

I just hope we won't bump into him and Kira when we're there.

But with my luck, that won't happen.

An owl flew through the window and dropped the Daily Prophet right in front of me.

I folded it open and turned it over to the front page.

 **'Mass Murderer Severus Snape Escaped Azkaban'** screamed the headline.

I blinked with my eyes. Was this true? If it is, Mara will be so happy again.

Percy looked up at me. "Dad? Is something up?"

I showed Percy the front paper. "Azkaban prisoner escaped."

"Severus Snape? Isn't that the man who _supposedly_ killed 12 Muggles and one wizard at the same time? The man who 'betrayed' the Potters?" Percy asked, rising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Severus Snape escaped?" Ronald asked.

"Uh... yes?" I said.

Ronald's eyes wided. "MOM! SEVERUS SNAPE HAS ESCAPED!"

"WHAT!" Molly yelled, rushing into the living room.

Then she saw the paper.

"Dumbledore needs to know immediately!" Molly said.

I sighed. Yup, the same old song.

Nothing here changes.

Well... except for Charlie's absence.

But at least 2 of my sons are now safe on Coruscant, far away from Dumbledore and busy for-filling their Destinies.

I can be proud, and I am. I truly am.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that it's so short, didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter anymore.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment, I love to hear from you!**_

 _ **R & R, please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_ **A New Journey  
**

 **Note: Stephano Arthur Weasley-Ti will arrive at Hogwarts, as well as his half-sister Ginny.  
**

 **Stephano's appearance: Already quite muscled, brownish-red hair, violet eyes with a blue sparkle of wisdom and bravery, an olive tanned skin and about 5'4 tall already.**

* * *

 **Stephano's POV:  
**

* * *

 **1st of August, Diagon Alley, London  
**

It's happening.

This year, I'm going to Hogwarts!

I already heard stories from my half-brothers Bill and Charlie what it's like.

Right now, I'm with mom in Diagon Alley to buy my stuff.

Wand goes first!

Mom and I stepped into the wand store that belonged to one Mr. Ollivander.

The whole shop had closets full of boxes, no doubt there were wands in all of those.

A very old wizard with a dull look in his eyes came in from his storage, and immediately looked at me. "Ah! Another Mr. Weasley. I always thought that man had only 7 children."

"Please sir, call me Stephano Ti." I said. I didn't want to explain to this man that my dad had fallen in love with my mother after marrying that stupid Lion.

"Of course. Now, let's find a wand for you, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander said with a smile. "What's your wand hand?"

"Uh... I'm left-handed." I replied.

Mr. Ollivander started to take the sizes of my left hand, my fingers and my whole left arm, writing it down before he started collecting wands.

"Try this, a hair from the mane of a Kelpie, maple wood, 10 inches, perfect for Transfiguration." Mr. Ollivander told.

I took the wand. It felt a little bit warm, but it faded nearly immediately.

"Hmm, that's not the right wand for you." Mr. Ollivander said, snatching the wand back before giving me a new one. "Maybe this will work. Cedarwood, a hair from the mane of a Kelpie and 10 1/4 inches long. It matches your father's wand."

When I held that wand in my hand, an enormous fountain of golden sparks flew out of it's tip like fireworks. My whole body felt warm at the touch.

Once all the sparks were gone, Mr. Ollivander blinked with his eyes, which started to shine. "This has never happened before... a hundred percent match between wand and wizard!"

"Uhh... how much is it?" I asked, just wanting to leave this place.

"Oh, 9 Galleons please. Both materials are very easily obtainable." Mr. Ollivander said.

Mom handed over the 9 Galleons and we left the shop for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

I went in while mom visited the Pharmacy to buy my Potion ingredients, as well as my cauldron.

"Hello young one." a witch inside the shop said. "For which occasion do you need robes?"

"Hogwarts school, I'm a first year." I told her.

"Ah, go stand on the mounds in front of the mirror, please." she said as she went behind her counter, no doubt grabbing her stuff to take my sizes.

I stepped upon a round mound in front of a mirror as other costumers walked in. I turned my head to see who they were, which I shouldn't have done.

I saw my dad.

With his other wife, their daughter and their youngest son.

I turned my head back, just looking into the mirror.

My half-sister had to stand next to me. Her hair was just as red as fire.

Mine were more on the brownish side of red.

Her eyes were dark brown while mine were violet.

Yeah... I'm the only one in our family to inherit mom's eyes. All of my sisters have dad's blue ones.

"Who're you?" my half-sister asked with an arrogant tone in her voice.

I looked at her through the corner of my eyes, looking down a bit. I had to stay polite, even if she wasn't. "Stephano Ti, how about you?"

"Ginevra Weasley." she replied. "I never heard of the family Ti before, are you Muggleborn?"

"My mom's a Muggle, and I carry her name. I believe my father was magical, which makes me a Halfblood." I told. It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie. And I hated to lie.

"In which House was he?" my half-sister asked.

"Gryffindor." I replied.

"Are you going to be in there as well?" she asked while Madame Malkin was busy with my arm sizes.

"I don't know, I just keep all options open." I told. "But if I had to choose, it'd either be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"I hope I see you in Gryffindor, we could be friends." my half-sister said.

"I hope we can be friends, even if we're not in the same House." I told.

"Oh! My daughter will certainly need a dress for the upcoming Gryffindor Debutante Ball Headmaster Dumbledore will be holding this Christmas. And don't forget to colour the dress in red and gold!" Stepmother...

I groaned. "That's your mother?" Obvious question.

"Yes." my half-sister replied. "Where's yours?"

"At the Pharmacy." I replied.

"You're done dearie, you can go." Madame Malkin said. "Your robes will be ready next Saturday."

I stepped from the mound at looked one last time at my half-sister.

She batted her eyes at me.

A look of slight disgust and shock appeared upon my face, but I forced myself to smile. Maybe it's better she doesn't know yet about me being her half-brother.

I walked out of the shop, passing my father.

He had a sad look on his face, which lighted up a bit when he looked into my eyes.

Dad still knew I was his son.

As I passed my youngest half-brother, I saw a look of disgust and anger in his blue eyes.

My mother waited for me outside, who apparently had seen dad too and didn't dare to go in and face him.

"Now, all we have to do is buy your books." Mom said. "When will your robes be ready?"

"Next Saturday." I replied.

"Now, let's go." Mom said and we went to the bookstore Flourish & Blotts, where we encountered the other three Weasley brothers.

"So that's our half-brother?" one of the identical twins asked.

I nodded.

"Cool!" both of them called out.

I laughed.

"Boys, not to loud!" My mother warned.

"Man, you look..." Twin #1 started.

"... way more handsome than us!" Twin #2 finished.

I smirked. That was absolutely a compliment.

"You're tall for your age." The oldest of the 3, Percy, told.

"I know, I'm only 11 years old and already 5 feet and 4 inches tall." I said, grabbing a basket to fill it up with books.

Some of them were old spell books, some were just storybooks and the rest of them were information books on Wizarding Politics.

"You know those books aren't school books?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "I know that, but I love to read in my spare time. I've always had something for books, you know."

"Geez, you sound like a Ravenclaw!" Twin #1 said.

"Yeah, I think it's either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me." I told.

"Still man, what's your name?" Twin #2 asked.

"I'm Stephano, and you two are...?"

"I'm Fred..." Twin #1 started.

"... and I'm George." Twin #2 finished.

"But we rather call ourselves..." Twin #1, Fred, started.

"... Gred and Forge!" Twin #2, George, finished.

I laughed, I think I can get used to these two.

"Hey! And if you end up in Ravenclaw..." Fred started.

"... you'll be the first Weasley ever to end up in in another House than Gryffindor!" George finished.

"Guess I'll always be the studious type." I said with a smile.

My mother had bought my school books already, so I went to pay the books I had chosen to buy willingly.

"This much?" the woman behind the counter asked as she saw my basket with books. "Geezzz, you must be a Ravenclaw."

"I still have to be sorted." I said.

The woman looked at me with a strange face. "Sorry, but you look like you're already 16 or something."

I groaned. "I'm way too tall for my age."

"That's certain." the woman said and started making the bill.

I just paid and took them with me, shrinking everything to fit in my suitcase.

That shrinking spell dad taught me truly comes to handy.

Still mom had a surprise for me.

She gave me an owl, a reddish-brown feathered owl with yellow eyes. The owl was a boy.

So I called him Edmund.

* * *

 **1st of September, King's Cross Station, London**

Mom had dropped me off at the station at 10.30 AM.

Dad had long told me there was a barrier between platforms 9 and 10, where platform 9 3/4 was hidden.

I pushed my trolley towards the small wall between the platforms. I looked around to secure no one was looking at me and ran towards the wall.

Once through, I stood upon the platform.

There was a red sign saying 'Platform 9 3/4: Hogwarts Express'.

I took my suitcase, backpack and my owl's cage with me, leaving my trolley behind on the platform. I stepped on the train, finding an empty compartment.

It was still early, so I could choose nearly every compartment.

I settled down in the first piece of the train that was available for normal students.

I placed Peter next to me and laid my baggage in the rack in front of me.

Now it was waiting for the train to depart.

I took a book from my backpack and started reading to kill the time.

* * *

Soon it was 11 o'clock, time for the train to depart for Hogwarts.

I didn't stop reading, the story I was reading (The Tale of the Three Brothers) was maybe a little to exciting.

The door of my compartment opened up, revealing my half-sister Ginevra.

"You actually read?" she asked.

"What's weird about reading? Weren't you taught?" I asked.

Ginevra shook her head. "Mom forbade me to read."

"That's very unfortunate." I said. I did feel sorry for her, how can a child not know how to read before she goes to school? "Wait, could I teach you?"

"You want to do that?" Ginevra asked.

"Of course I'd do that." I replied, giving her a gentle smile.

Ginevra's eyes lit up.

I placed Edmund in front of me and gestured my half-sister to sit.

And the rest of the ride, I taught her how to read.

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV: (little bit short)**

Ever since I met this boy, Stephano, I started to feel different.

Mom taught me that beauty and dumbness is all that mattered, that a good woman should know how to be a housewife.

I always thought that what mom said was true, until I met Stephano at Madame Malkin's.

When I looked into his weird alien-like out-of-the-ordinary violet purple eyes, I realized mom lied to me my whole life!

I don't want to hate Muggles, or Muggleborns, and I certainly don't want to be as dumb as that Lavender Brown girl Ron is 'dating' now.

I don't know why Stephano is changing me, and I really want to find out.

I hope mom won't be disappointed, but I know she will.

Whatever happens, I know Stephano will be there to help me.

Him wanting to teach me how to read was so nice!

Stephano is truly a gentleman.

His parents are probably very proud of him.

I can't help it but sometimes look into his violet eyes.

His eyes are full of mystery, wisdom and courage.

It makes me want to change, to finally look around me and no be chained by my mother's crazy and stupid lies.

But... should I... rebel? I don't know!

* * *

 **Stephano's POV:**

After some long hours of travelling, we arrived at the station.

I close my book and put it back in my backpack, leaving it behind in the compartment.

Together, Ginevra and I stepped out of the train to be greeted by an enormous man.

"Firs' years!" he called. "Mind yer steps! Firs' years gather here!"

He had some kind of Scottish or Irish accent.

Not that I care, but it's an observation.

This big hairy man lead all of us first years towards the lake.

"No more than four a boat!" the man called.

Well, so much for your first year at your new school.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, ground floor, Northern Scotland**

All 1st year students entered the Great Hall behind McGonagall, who was leading them towards the stage.

As usual, the stool and the Sorting Hat were already waiting.

"When I call your name, you come forward to be sorted into the House you fit the best." McGonagall told as she rolled out a large piece of parchment. "Sakura Akagi."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Amber Avery." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Bonnie Barnes." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Melinda Bobbin." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Hestia Carrow." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Flora Carrow." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Richie Coote." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nandini Johar." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Luna Lovegood." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Morag McCullen." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Terry Skeres." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Malcolm Swannage." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hardik Tandel." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stephano Ti."

Stephano walked forward, like everyone else before him did, and sat down on the chair.

 _"Ah! So curious... another Weasley? And there are three more of you? Gosh, the world is getting stranger every day."_

'Certainly, I agree.'

 _"Let's see... a lot of ambition, lots of power too what isn't only knowledge, bravery that can bring you to the right path and a very curious Destiny to speak off."_

'Is my mind a mess or something that it takes you so long?'

 _"No, certainly not. You have just so many secrets and so many different characteristics that you're very hard to place!"_

'I see. May I give you my preference?'

 _"Of course."_

'I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, if you don't mind.'

 _"Yes, you'll fit there perfectly. Goodbye, Stephano Arthur Weasley-Ti, see you in **RAVENCLAW**!"_

The last word shouted through the hall and McGonagall removed the Sorting hat from Stephano's head.

Stephano joined the Ravenclaw table, who all greeted him with kindness.

"Harper Valli." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny walked forward, very nervous and uncertain about everything. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed over her eyes. Ginny couldn't see the people in the hall anymore.

 _"My my, what have we here? A Weasley daughter. It has been a while ago."_

'Please, just place me.'

 _"Sorry, I can't randomly place you somewhere you won't fit in."_

*sigh* 'Alright.'

 _"I see you're insecure and unsure about what you've been taught, correct?"_

'Yeah.'

 _"And I see, you have a thing for young Mr. Ti?"_

'... sort of.'

 _"Very well. You have ambition, but not in Slytherin's scale. You are loyal, just not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. You have courage and a Lion's heart, but deep inside you, I see a bird rising. I think it's the best for you to go to **RAVENCLAW**!"_

The Hat was removed from Ginny's head and she slid from the stool, walking to the Ravenclaw table to sit down next to Stephano.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Ginevra Weasley." Stephano said.

"Thank you." Ginny said. "And please, call me Ginny."

"Of course, Ginny."

"Katsuji Yamazaki." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kousuke Yoshioka." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Roy Zmizan." "SLYTHERIN!"

After Dumbledore warned everybody to watch out for mass murderer Severus Snape and more of his blah-blah, the feast finally started.

* * *

 _ **I decided to give Ginny a bit of a chance to find out who she truly is.**_

 _ **So, maybe I'll drop the Ginny Bashing...**_

 _ **What do you think that I should do?**_

 _ **Please leave a comment!**_

 _ **R & R, please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_ **A New Year has Started  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Stephano's appearance: Already quite muscled, brownish-red hair, violet eyes with a blue sparkle of wisdom and bravery, an olive tanned skin and about 5'4 tall already.**

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:  
**

 **1st of September 1992, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Even though I am very glad to be in Ravenclaw and meet so many new people my age, I am still afraid that my brother will try anything to do something.

He'll probably tell mom I've been sorted into Ravenclaw.

I don't think dad will care about it, but I'm thinking he's keeping a secret, a secret that can turn things upside down.

Do I want to find out? Not really, I don't like to dig into my father's 'secret' private life.

I ignore the stares from the Gryffindor table and look straight to the Slytherin table to see the Palpatine sisters chatting, as well as the two brothers.

My face went sad.

That was how siblings had to interact with each other.

Our family is scattered.

Dad's keeping a big secret, mom pretends that we're the perfect family, Bill is gone, Charlie turned out to be a Jedi, Percy is just an ass, Fred and George are just as bad as the Norse God of Mischief and Lies, Ron is a prat, and I? I am the insecure daughter who just disappointed her family by being sorted into Ravenclaw.

I've got bad luck. I _always_ had, and I still have.

I look at Stephano, and my worries all disappear into the dark corner of my mind, letting the butterflies enter my stomach.

*grunt* Why am I feeling like this!?

* * *

 **Arthur's POV:**

 **1st of September 1992, the Burrow, Wales**

Dumbledork just contacted us.

Ginny appeared to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

I had secretly smiled, it was the sign she was thinking for herself.

Molly had been extremely angry and had called Ginny the worst there is to describe a girl.

I'm not even going to repeat it, I feel awful about it.

Now, lying in my bed, I feel I have to do something.

I looked at Molly, who was deeply asleep.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge, slowly placing my feet on the ground. I couldn't wake Molly now.

I slowly got upon my feet and walked out of the room carefully.

Before I went up to the attic, I left a piece of parchment on the floor, telling Molly I'd be gone for quite a while, Ministerial orders.

And of course, she would believe this.

The attic is very hidden in the wooden ceiling, and Molly never comes up here.

I slowly opened the shutter hidden in the ceiling with the Force and I jump into the hole to land inside the attic.

There, right in front of me, stood a very old wooden closet that was about to start rotting away.

I laid my hands on the knobs and open them up, revealing my Gryffindor Knight uniform.

Mine is very different from the rest, it's more of an armour.

Under all the fabric is a complete chain mail that covers my whole body. Under the pants part, I have a thick white pair of pants and under the shirt part a thick white shirt with a turtle-neck. Over the pants part I have metal knee caps and metal boots. Over the shirt part I have a long red sleeveless robe with a split in the front and a hood to cover up my face, it's edges decorated with gold, and on the coat are several lion heads. Arm caps and shoulder plates are protecting my arms and there's still a metal chest plate underneath the coat.

I have this armour because I'm the leader of the Gryffindor Knights, their General.

And I can be proud of my status, it makes me almost equal to the Jedi Royals.

Being a Jedi General is a true honour, a sign that the King trusts you leading a certain group of his Knights.

I have this honour.

Each of my Gryffindor Force-Sensitive sons will be joining this division, which means Bill, Charlie, Fred & George since I know Percy won't join, he wants a career at the Ministry.

Of course, he's allowed to go his own way.

What kind of father am I if I'd push him into some direction he doesn't want to go.

I opened another secret door, one in the walls that lead outside.

I jumped down, landing steady on my feet on the grass before I started running into the forest.

* * *

 **Stephano's POV:**

Even through Ginny was raised to be a picture perfect Gryffindor girl with no eagerness to learn, somehow, her newfound friendship with me changed her mind.

But, I have so the feeling... that Ginny will one day start to fall in love with me if I don't tell her quick enough that I'm her half-brother.

One problem... how the hell am I going to tell her!?

I can't just go up to her and tell that our father cheated on her mother with mine. Plus the thing she's Jedi Knight.

Great. Complicated problems once again!

Yeah, a Jedi's life isn't easy at all.

* * *

 **Ron's POV:**

BLOODY HELL!?

How could this have happened?!

Ginny was raised by mom, Dumbledore being there to secure she'd never touch a book.

I looked at the Ravenclaw table, spotting Ginny talking with that alien, _Stephano_.

From the moment I saw him, I knew he was an alien.

His eyes, they were so _unnatural_.

Violet eyes aren't normal.

I bet on it he's a Jedi, or something along that way.

He probably enchanted or seduced her in one way or another.

"Ron, what's up?" Seamus asked.

"My sister, she somehow ended up in bloody _Ravenclaw_." I mumbled.

"Uh... is there something wrong with Ravenclaw?" Seamus asked, blinking with his eyes.

"Mom keeps telling female Ravens turn into Jedi whores, to provide the King and his Princes with all beauty available." I replied.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be."

"What do you know about it?" I demanded.

"Nothing, It's a possibility." Seamus told. "But why does your mother tell you that?"

I glared at Seamus. "The current Jedi Queen was a Raven. She was apparently friends with my father before she decided to fuck that King of hers."

Seamus raised a eyebrow. "And you believe that because of that, she might end up fucking one of the Palpatine brothers?"

"Logic!" I snapped.

* * *

 **Charlie's POV:**

I'm back at Hogwarts, my 6th year now.

I know that all my house mates know I'm a Jedi, so I expect quite a lot of bullies from Dumbledork's dumbest 'loyal servants'.

That's the reason I'll probably be very studious this year and next year to keep it low.

I just have to be sure no one ever follows me when I'll meet up with the Palpatine siblings.

It's quite a wonder that Hope doesn't know yet that I'm pretty deep in love with her.

I look down the table, seeing Percy stressing out over a prank Fred and George pulled on him to entertain the new 1st years.

I chuckled for a moment, then spotting Katie.

She looks like she's fine, happily telling stories to Angelina and Alicia, laughing like there wasn't anything to be depressed about.

Then I looked at Arcturus, who seemed a bit more nervous than normally.

I sighed and looked over to the Ravenclaw table, seeing nothing else but inteligent conversations between the Ravens.

I see Ginny talk to our half-brother Stephano.

Damn, she looks like she's about to kiss him.

Maybe... it's better she doesn't know yet.

I turned my gaze to the Slytherin table, seeing Hope waving at me.

I waved back with a smile. I still can't help it but feel the butterflies in my stomach whenever I see her sparkling emerald green eyes.

I feel Aragon's gaze on me.

I guess he knows how I feel about his little sister...

Then I observate a very depressed Oliver Wood next to me, on my right. "Are you alright?"

Oliver sighed. "My father's niece died last early May, but we didn't know until July! And the only remains we found were her head, hands and legs."

"That wasn't a pretty sight." I said, looking at Oliver with pain on my face. I couldn't help it but feel sorry for him.

"It indeed wasn't. And then someone stated she was a traitor to the Gryffindor House!" Oliver told.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Lydia Wood. She never married or anything, to much of a warrior, they said." Oliver replied, a tear rolling from his left eye.

Lydia Wood... I know that name. She... she was a member of the Gryffindor Knights when I decided to join them. Then she disappeared right after Valentine's Day.

And there's only one person who I'd suspect to have kidnapped her or at least ordered it: Dumbledork.

"I'm sorry for your loss Oliver, I truly am." I said.

"It's not your fault." Oliver said, hanging his head down.

'But I know whose fault it is.' I thought, laying my right hand between his shoulders, slowly reaching out with the Force to neutralize his emotions.

"W-what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I'm helping you as much as I can do." I told, not telling him exactly what I was doing. He probably already knew.

* * *

 **Hope's POV:**

I never had a summer like this before.

Mary took us to the Corellian beaches and we went to visit Grandpa Bail on Alderaan.

And of course there was the usual Jedi training with dad and a couple of other Masters.

For us, it was no surprise Severus Snape had broken out of prison.

He had already been reunited with his wife and son.

We're aware that certain Gryffindors will probably try to embarrass and humiliate Regulus.

As Slytherins, we stand together. As Jedi, we stand together.

We simply may not be broken apart, cause a divide can change _everything_.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! Thanks for waiting!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_ **Mission 'Protecting Ginny'  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Stephano's appearance: Already quite muscled, brownish-red hair, violet eyes with a blue sparkle of wisdom and bravery, an olive tanned skin and about 5'4 tall already.**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin Ravenclaw aisle to the front podium Gryffindor Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:  
**

 **2nd of September 1992, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Last night was wonderful.

It was the best night of sleep.

And the Ravenclaw common room, it's so big! It's like a huge library, just with separate places to sleep.

I'm rooming with the girls from my year: Luna Lovegood, Melinda Bobbin and Morag McCullen.

The 3 of them really don't even care I was once meant to be a Gryffindor, they just blindly accepted me, just like the rest of the house.

I have already made a lot of friends in here, even in the upper years.

Like Narcissa Black, even through she knows I know she's a Jedi, we had a wonderful chat last night.

I even found out that we're distantly related!

Turns out my paternal grandmother was the daughter of Arcturus Black I, a son of Phineas Nigillus Black.

And the Blacks were known... are still known, as a House where the Force runs strong.

And more Pureblood Houses are.

Mother was wrong, the Jedi aren't evil. They show compassion, love, around them I feel safe. They just have a power we don't understand, and we're afraid of that.

I was talking with Luna as Stephano sat down next to me.

I immediately smiled at him. Every time I see him, my world lightens up.

"Hi." I nervously greeted him.

Stephano smiled at me. "Hello Ginny."

My cheeks flushed a little bit of pink when he said my name.

I know I cannot act normal around him, there's just something between us that pushes me to him.

There's just something about his mysterious purple eyes... I know there is.

* * *

 **Isabella's POV:**

 **2nd of September 1992, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I walked into the Great Hall towards my house's table, passing the Ravenclaw table.

As I passed the 1st years, I saw the Weasley girl blushing as Steph greeted her.

I smiled and shook my head. 'If she only knew he was her brother...'

I walked over to my own siblings, who had already started breakfast. "Hello guys!"

"Hi little sis." Ben said.

"Hey, I'm the older twin here!" I teased.

"Yet, I'm taller!" Ben teased back.

I rolled with my eyes as I ruffled through his sandy blonde hair, messing up his haircut.

"Don't do that!" Ben said as he tried to get his hair back in model.

I laughed. It's always funny to see my twin brother getting upset over his hair!

As I sat down next to my brother, with my back towards the wall of the Hall, I looked over to the Gryffindor table.

There was little more tension than normal, and I saw a few of them giving vicious looks at Stephano, and Ginny.

"Isa? Is there something up?" Ben asked.

"I think Ginny will be in danger, this year." I replied.

"Guess that that baby wants to 'protect' his sister's honor." Hope spat.

"Something like that." I said, catching glimps again. "We'll need to protect Ginny all we can."

Aragon smirked. "Well, let's develope a plan , then."

"Yes, that should do it." I said.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ben asked.

I looked at Stephano. "We'll need to tell Stephano of our suspicions, and we need a spy from within Gryffindor to know what they'll be planning..."

* * *

 **Neville's POV:**

 **2nd of September 1992, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I was sitting in the DADA classroom, as I got approached by Hope.

 _Hope..._

She was absolutely beautiful, and I surely understand why Charlie is so in love with her. She has a shining personality of gentleness, calmness and gracefulness, doesn't back down from danger, can come out of the shadows with unexpected plans and is more of a warrior than an actual Royal Princess who would dress herself up like a doll in a stiff dress to just sit down and do the duty of bearing their husband's children.

But then, Isabella wasn't either.

And their mother, Queen Mary, certainly wasn't either as well.

Queen Mary had been a warrior as well, at least in the stories grandma told me.

Hope's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Hi Neville, mind if I sit with you?"

 _She knew my name..._

 _Not that that says anything!_

I felt all Gryffindors look at me, and my cheeks flushed red. "S-s-sure."

Hope then gracefully smiled and sat down on the chair beside me, her back up right.

She placed her stuff on the table and opened the book as our teacher, Lockhart, started to talk about one of his tales.

I let my eyes fall on Hope.

There were indeed things that said she was raised a Princess, like how neatly her platinum blond hair was put in a very difficult knot, and her script was so neat!

I can barely read my own...

Hope probably felt my eyes on her and looked at me with her shining orbs of very bright light emerald green. "Why're you staring at me?"

I flushed red again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I whispered.

"Don't apologize, I'm used to people staring at me for various reasons." Hope said. "So, what's yours?"

"Uh... because... becauseyou'rebeautiful." I quickly said, turning my head away to face the wall.

I heard Hope chuckling. "Really? Why, thank you Mr. Longbottom."

Good, she sees it as a compliment.

I turned my head back, facing Hope's beautiful and graceful smile again. "Then... I guess many guys are after you?"

Hope laughed, her laugh a sound that belongs to the Angels in heaven. "Sure there are, but many are too scared to try!"

"And why is that?" I asked.

Hope smiled. "My overprotective father and uncle, and not to forget both of my brothers."

"They indeed scare people off." I said.

"All males are like that, so you're however confronted with that, unless her father and brothers are dead." Hope told.

Lockhart was right now in the middle of his damn boring story, something about a vampire?

Hope saw my confused face. "I know, Lockhart isn't the best teacher here."

"I wish this wasn't a cursed position." I grumbled.

"I wish to know why it's a cursed position." Hope corrected me.

The bell rang, and the outlandish beauty left me as confused as a messy room that needed a cleaning.

* * *

 **That afternoon...**

 **Isabella's POV:**

I was walking towards the library as I encountered the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Well hello,.." Fred started.

"... beautiful lady." George finished. "We were wondering..."

"... where you were going this afternoon." Fred finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Just the library, but now I'm seeing you, I'm asking a favour from you."

"A favour? This sounds..." George started.

"...pretty serious. What is it..." Fred cut.

"... that you need of us for?" George finished.

"I need you to find out where your little brother Ron is up to." I spoke. "Since your little sister has been sorted in Ravenclaw, he might do something that might be life threatening."

"Has this been confirmed?" George asked.

"Not yet, but his vile looks to both your sister and Stephano say enough for me. I know it when it's serious, and it's serious war between the Palpatines and Dumbledore's followers." I replied. "Looks say enough to a Jedi, and even through I'm still in training, I do understand the thoughts behind a facial message. My mother is the best."

"Never underestimate a Jedi, I guess." Fred said.

"Indeed." I said with a gracious smile. "Now, will you help me?"

"What's in it for us?" George asked.

I grinned. "I can talk to my dad about unlimited joke stuff at your disposal."

The twins looked at each other with broad smiles before they looked at me. "We're doing it!"

I smiled. _I knew this was going to work._

* * *

 _ **I'm back! Thanks for waiting!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_ **Return of the Gryffindor Knights  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Stephano's appearance: Already quite muscled, brownish-red hair, violet eyes with a blue sparkle of wisdom and bravery, an olive tanned skin and about 5'4 tall already.**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin Ravenclaw aisle to the front podium Gryffindor Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:  
**

 **19th of September 1992, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I've been in Hogwarts for 2 weeks already, and I'm already seeing so many changes.

Some are good, like most teachers getting nicer with the day and meeting new people all the time.

I especially love Professor Flitwick, he's incredibly intelligent and doesn't judge any one by their parents.

And all the new people I'm meeting every day! All of them don't care about me being a Weasley.

Apparently, my oldest brothers are pretty respected. And they all have the Force!

So that means all of my brothers, except Ron, have the Force to their disposal.

Right now, I wish I had it too.

It would make some things so much easier! Not everything, but then again, every power has it's disadvantages.

"Gin, it's time for class." Luna said to me.

I picked up my bag from the floor and we walked out of the Great Hall. I looked back, no one was departing yet.

I looked strangely at the back of Luna's head. "Why are we already going?" I asked as we walk up the stairs to the 1st floor.

"So time will not be our enemy." Luna dreamily said.

I rolled my eyes. "You always say things in riddles, do you?"

"I've always loved riddles, especially the difficult ones." Luna replied, again on her usual dreamily tone.

"I like 'em too, just not always to solve it!" I told.

"Have you ever read riddles before?" Luna asked.

My eyes went sad. "Mom forbade me to read, said I wouldn't need it, that I was just meant to be a housewife."

"She sounds old-fashioned." Luna said, walking up to the 2nd pair of stairs we had to climb.

"She is, always has been." I told, shaking my head. "My brothers weren't allowed it either, but they all learned it one way or another, except for Ron then."

"He's a jerk." Luna said.

I nodded. "I agree, although I wouldn't say it out loud myself."

We talked about some more girl stuff as we arrived on the 2nd floor, walking through it's hall to go to the Transfiguration classroom.

But Luna stopped, just standing there with wide eyes focussed upon something in front of us.

She looked horrified.

I slowly turned my head, not really wanting to see it, but I had to know where Luna was looking at.

When I saw it, I had the biggest shock of my life.

And I started screaming out my lungs.

* * *

 **Stephano's POV:**

I walked down the stairs from the third floor as I suddenly heard a girly scream.

I recognized it immediately.

Ginny...

I started running as fast as I could, going into the direction of the screaming.

I found Luna and Ginny standing frozen in the middle of the hallway, in front of someone wearing black robes with the gold and red colours of Gryffindor.

I quickly walked to the girls. "Are you two okay?"

Luna lightly nodded and pointed at a hyperventilating Ginny.

I came to her right side, placing my hands upon her shoulders and looked at the body on the ground.

The body on the ground was that of a boy. His robes were messy with red places all over, his eyes closed like he was barely asleep and the white colour of his skin gave the impression he was dead.

I took my hands of Ginny's shoulders and kneeled beside the boy. Checking if he was still alive, I placed two fingers on his neck.

There was still a pulse.

I looked at the two girls, whose gazes were fearful.

"He isn't dead." I told. "There's still a heartbeat."

Ginny sighed.

"Who is he?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but he looks a bit older than us." I estimated. "Guess he's a 3rd or a 4th year student, I'm not sure."

"I do." Ginny said. "I recognize him."

I looked at Ginny.

"He's a 3rd year, going by the name of Cormac McLaggen." she told.

Suddenly, a water drop fell on my hand. But it felt more sticky.

I looked at my right hand, seeing a red liquid splashed out on my pink.

Then I looked up to ceiling.

My facial expression changed.

There, on the ceiling, was a text written in human blood.

'Those who oppose the Brave and Defiant leader, shall suffer the same fate. - G.K.'

My brain raced, trying to figure out who of what 'G.K.' was.

"G.K.," Luna's dreamy voice started. "are the initials of the Gryffindor Knights."

I looked at Luna. "The Gryffindor Knights? Jedi Knights from Gryffindor?"

Luna nodded.

"Why would they take out one of their own?" Ginny asked.

"They don't." I replied, turning my gaze at her. "Unless this boy is against them, like your brother and your mother. They are Gryffindors, but they're against the man they serve."

"That's who the text is written about." Luna told.

"'The Brave and Defiant leader' can only point at either the General of these Knights, or the Jedi King." I said, standing up."But I rather think this leader is the King."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He's the true leader, the Gryffindor Knights General is a little beneath him." I replied.

Ginny looked at me with a suspicious look. "And how do you know all this?"

I shrugged with my shoulders. "My mother's a Jedi, and I grew up with all the other Jedi children at the Jedi Temple. It's logic I know all this."

"Guess it is." Ginny sighed.

Luna looked at the body of McLaggen and frowned. "Shouldn't we alarm a teacher, before everybody thinks we did this?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "I'll go."

And within seconds, I was gone from the crime scene, on my way to the Great Hall.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! Thanks for waiting!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_ **Who could be next?  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Stephano's appearance: Already quite muscled, brownish-red hair, violet eyes with a blue sparkle of wisdom and bravery, an olive tanned skin and about 5'4 tall already.**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin, Ravenclaw, aisle to the front podium, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:  
**

 **1st of October 1992, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Ever since Cormac McLaggen was found unconscious on September the 19th, no Gryffindor first year dared to go alone, unless you knew you weren't under a threat.

And it seemed that only the Jedi children understood the message.

"Everyone still afraid?" Stephano asked as he seated himself between Aquila and Ben.

Hope nodded. "Except for those who know it isn't meant for them."

"You think this is another trick from Dumbledore?" Katie asked.

Charlie shook his head. "This seems too real. It's written just like another message of the Gryffindor Knights: written in human blood on the ceiling above, the body of an enemy lying underneath the message, the enemy unconscious, struggling wounds on his hands and laid down precisely like that. Only real Gryffindor Knights know how to use the blood of their enemy to write a message. So it either happened on the orders of the General, or it's a vigilante Gryffindor Knight who doesn't like the wait."

"I guess there's only one option: we wait." Hope said.

"That's indeed the only thing we can do now." Ben agreed.

* * *

Isabella was on her way to the library.

The library was the only place she felt safe besides the Slytherin common room and the table in the Great Hall.

A little tear left the eye of the Jedi Princess.

"Are you okay?"

Isa stopped and turned around, only to see Fred looking at her. She sadly looked at the ground. "It's not really going great."

"Is there a reason for your tears?" Fred asked.

Isa sighed. "I'm worried about my relationship with my boyfriend, we barely see each other since I'm here and he's crossing the Galaxy with his Jedi Master."

"Sounds dangerous." Fred said, sympathy in his voice.

"The life of a Jedi has always been dangerous. And even more dangerous for him now people have caught word of our love, now they want to kill him to hurt me, which will hurt my father." Isa told. "Some people want nothing more than to remove my father from his throne by calling him to weak."

"Why would he be weak? He's the strongest Jedi alive." Fred argued, walking with Isabella to the library.

"His love for his family. Some believe love is for the weak, that lust is only a temptation of your weakness." Isa replied.

"I thought it was a common knowledge that love was the strongest feeling a human being could feel, that it was a source of the person's power." Fred said, not understanding what Isa meant.

"Some don't believe that." Isa told as they walked into the library.

Suddenly, all eyes were on them.

Especially those of the Gryffindors, they snorted when they saw Isa.

"We could better talk somewhere more private." Fred said.

"I believe so too." Isa sighed. "I know a place, follow me."

* * *

 **Hope's POV:**

This day, now 12 days after this attack, is still not normal.

Everyone is wary of all their surroundings, alerter then ever.

But it's not going to help at all.

I know how the Knights work, and they're very safe when it comes to an attack.

It can take decades to find out the motives if General Weasley is involved in this, which pretty sure is the case.

General Weasley might appear like a normal man with a heart for his family, but he's utterly loyal to his King and grateful to his Queen.

I walked up the stairs to the 4th floor, seeing a person move in the shadows.

It is that my senses are better than those of other children around the school, otherwise I wouldn't have seen the person at all.

I know it's one of the Gryffindor Knights, I recognised the red underneath the black coverage.

I rolled my eyes at it. "Watch where you go, or it can be your death." I whispered.

"Do not fear for me, Princess. I will die bravely in a fight against the Manipulator."

"Just stay out of trouble." I whispered.

The person in the shadows nodded and fled via the shadows to another place.

I cannot risk the life of one of General Weasley's knights.

I am their Princess, although they are there to protect the Royals, we do care about their lives too.

I walk to my class, seeing all Gryffindors who are on Dumble's side looking at me with suspicion on their faces.

I just rolled my eyes at them.

It's not like I choose who the Gryffindor Knights attack, that is General Weasley.

After I sat down on my usual place besides my sister, I looked up at Professor McGonagall.

The class went like any other, but near the end, we heard a loud scream in the hallway.

We all turned our heads to the door.

McGonagall opened them with a spell.

As the doors opened up, it revealed the body of a 2nd year Gryffindor girl.

It was Lavender Brown.

All the Gryffindors were shocked.

I just looked at the body of Lavender Brown.

Her skin had turned pale and her eyes were closed.

On her pale skin, in her underarm, was a cut.

From that cut, her attacker had taken blood and written on the wall.

'None shall escape the wrath, so beware of your thoughts and your do, the Brave and Defiant Leader has eyes everywhere. - G.K.'

And next to Brown's body laid a sword.

It was a medieval sword I recognized.

"Where are you busy with, General?" I mumbled.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! Thanks for waiting!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **And I'm so sorry that it's short!**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_ **I think I love you  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin, Ravenclaw, aisle to the front podium, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Stephano's POV:  
**

 **2nd of October 1992, Ravenclaw Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

It was only yesterday that the body of Lavender Brown was found in the Transfiguration hallway.

Dumbledore had confirmed she was still alive and not dead, only suffering from blood lost.

But she had remained unconscious, just like McLaggen.

McLaggen was still unconscious and he had been attacked almost a month ago.

I knew it was a spell that had been placed on them.

To tell the truth, Gryffindor Knights aren't just a separate group of servants of the Force, they're spellcrafters too.

They are capable of crafting nearly all sorts of spells, with that I mean really every kind.

The Gryffindor Knights are very talented, they have brains Rowena Ravenclaw would have been jealous off, they are cunning, they are loyal to their General and King and they fight bravely to their last breath.

It really requires a lot to be a Gryffindor Knight, am I happy I shall never be one.

Point is, you have to be sorted into Gryffindor first before you even have a chance!

I think I'll keep it on becoming an Archiver or something back in the Jedi Temple.

The battles the Gryffindor Knights fight are only for the bravest and the most cunning, which I both don't have.

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:**

 **3rd of October 1992, Ravenclaw Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

During lunch, I see once again the eyes of my youngest brother on me.

And it makes me nervous to no end!

"Ginny, are you alright?" a familiar soothing voice asked.

I turned to see Stephano.

I looked into his purple eyes.

Those eyes, I can look into them for hours and they would never bore me.

Stephano's eyes are full of riddles, mysteries and deep secrets I'd love to solve.

"I'm fine Stephano, it's just... Ron." I slowly admitted.

Stephano placed an arm around me, just above my waist. "He cannot hurt you here. As long as you're with us, you're safe and sound."

I can't help it but lean into his chest.

I shouldn't have done it, but Stephano just pulls me closer to him.

"Everything will be alright, no one will hurt you." Stephano's voice sounds so deep, brave and wise at the same time, just irresistible.

Could it be...? That I... that I am falling... in love?

* * *

 **Hope's POV:**

 **4th of October 1992, Slytherin Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I should have known something was up when I saw that Gryffindor Knight walking around in the shadows.

General Weasley is getting bolder with the minute.

As I walked back towards the dungeons, I saw Charlie.

"Hi Hope, how are you?" Charlie asked, a happy smile on his face.

I saw he wore the pendant I had given him.

I smiled at the sight of it.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"I hope your classmates haven't been harassing you or anything like that." Charlie said.

I shook my head. "I think they've learned not to mess with us. They're slightly becoming aware of the hierarchy within the Jedi Order."

"That's good." Charlie said.

"So, how's training?" I asked.

"It's alright. I'm just more busy than anyone else around the Tower, but I do my studies in the library. It's the only place I am safe for my bigoted jerk-ass little brother named Ronald Billus Weasley..." Charlie replied, his voice going dark when he mentioned Ronald.

I smiled at him. "Don't let him get the best of you, you're stronger and braver than that."

"You think?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "I don't think, I know you are."

Charlie chuckled and looked down at the floor. "You're too kind, my Princess."

I placed my hands on my hips, trying to look sassy. "Don't call me that."

"But you are a Princess, _my_ Princess." Charlie said.

I'm sure my face flushed red there for a moment.

"Just... don't call me that here at school. Do whatever you want when we're on Coruscant, but not here." I told him.

"What you wish, Your Highness." Charlie said and walked away.

Now I am sure.

Charlie is trying to flirt with me.

I cast my eyes down on the floor, starting to think about it.

Could I be falling in love?

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP!**_

* * *

 **Katie's POV:**

 **31th of October 1992, Gryffindor Common room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I was sitting in a chair near the fire, reading a book on the Ancient Jedi Order as Angelina walked up to me.

"Hi Angie, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, how about you?" Angelina asked.

"Just the same as always, I guess." I replied in a sigh.

Angelina's facial expression turned from happy into worried. "What's wrong?"

I sighed again. "Ever since those attacks, Dumbledore's followers started calling me names, sending angry letters, just because of Aragon. They all say he'll probably end up breaking me, I'm starting to feel insecure! What if he does?"

Tears start streaming down my face, I could not longer hold them in.

"Katie, Aragon won't break you." Angelina told.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Don't you see the way Aragon looks at you? He looks at you with adoration, love, lust, that's not look he would give anyone else but you." Angelina replied. "You need to stop worrying. They want you to feel insecure, they want you to break up with him since they want to prevent him from creating a next generation."

I thought about it for a few seconds. "You can be right."

"Why else would they attack you? Everyone knows that the Gryffindor Knights are Jedi from Gryffindor, and if you marry into the Palpatine line, your children would become the strongest Gryffindor Knights if they would ever end up in Gryffindor." Angelina said.

"Okay, I cannot argue with that." I laughed.

"So, when are you seeing your Prince again?" Angelina asked.

"Tonight, why?" I asked.

Angelina took my hand. "Talk to your Prince, tell him about all this."

"Thank you Angie, you're such a good friend!" I said.

Finally, I allowed my happiness to creep up again, to let it upon my face once again.

* * *

 **Aragon's POV:**

 **31th of October, seventh floor, right corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I was waiting for my beloved.

 _Katie..._

I smiled, imagining her face when she would be in front of me once again.

My heart starts beating faster every time I see her.

I cannot wait to introduce her to my parents, who sure will like her.

"Aragon?"

It was Katie's voice.

I turned around, seeing my beloved there.

She was beautiful.

Katie was wearing a red dress with golden lines all over it.

She was carrying a bag in her left hand too, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I smiled. "My love, you have come."

"Of course I have." Katie said and walked towards me.

When she was in front of me, I gently took her right hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Aragon, I have to tell you something."

It didn't sound like good news in my ears, which made me deeply worried.

Katie took something from the bag she was holding.

It were letters, wizarding letters that looked like they came from high placed people.

"When your Gryffindor Knights attacked, I was send these letters. They were send by people who follow Dumbledore's words. They say such horrible things about all of you, especially you." Katie told.

"What did they write?" I gently asked, not wanting to sound as angry as I felt right now.

How dare they insult my beloved?

"They said you would break me, that you would end up with one of those 'Ravenclaw whores'? I don't even know where they get that term from." Katie said.

I chuckled. "That must have been Molly Weasley who wrote that. That's an existing insult because of my mother, who was in Ravenclaw. It was rumored that she had several lovers while in relationship with my dad. While so, many more Ravens gained a relationship with Snakes, a thing the Lions didn't like so much."

Katie rolled her eyes. "What a stupid woman."

"Can I read them?" I asked.

Katie put the letters back, giving me the whole bag. "You can read every one I got. But why did you want to see me?"

"Well, I was asking if you would like to spend Christmas with my family. We've been dating for a year now and my parents are curious to you." I told. "Will you accept?"

Katie was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"... yes."

I smiled.

That reply was enough for me.

I leaned forward, kissing her forehead before cupping her chin in my right hand to kiss her lips.

"I'll write my parents that you're coming."

* * *

 _ **I'm back! Thanks for waiting!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **And I'm so sorry that it's short!**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Is it alright if I skip 3rd year? I have absolutely no plot for that year. If you want me to write that, you shall have to send me a very detailed plot of what you think will add to the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_ **The Christmas Holiday, Part I  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin, Ravenclaw, aisle to the front podium, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:**

 **1st day of Christmas Holiday 1992, Ravenclaw Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I would not be going home today.

I cannot face my family, especially my mother.

I know she's furious with me.

Even through she hasn't send any Howler, I know how she will react if I appear at home before summer.

She'll yell at me for not being the good little Lion she wanted me to be, she'll scream that I'm a disgrace to the family for not ending up in Gryffindor like every Prewett and Weasley before me.

I know how little she thinks about the Ravens, all because of the Jedi Queen. I know she believes all Ravens to be whores and gigolos for all Jedi.

I just sighed, letting all the thoughts running through my head.

"You're staying too?" a feminine voice asked.

I turned around to see Narcissa.

"Yeah, I cannot see my mother right now. She hates me."

Narcissa smiled and sat down beside me. "I can only imagine what's going through your head right now. But don't you want to see your father?"

"Father has gone since September, mother said it had to do with the Ministry where he is quite secretive about. It seems like I don't know my own father." I told, shaking my head. "Our family is so messed up."

"It will be alright, don't worry."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **1st day of Christmas Holiday, Gryffindor Knight Quarters on Earth, Underground, Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

There was a deep cave underneath the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts.

It was an abandoned place not even the darkest creatures would dare to enter.

Only the bravest and most desperate dare inside those caves, the most desperate being fugitives and the bravest being the Gryffindor Knights.

All Gryffindor Knights had gathered in the main 'hall' inside the caves underground.

They were all dressed in their armour with their uniform over it to hide the metal.

Only the General's armour was visible for all to see.

The General, Arthur Septimus Weasley, stood on higher ground, looking over his Knights.

"We have brought only a small blow to Dumbledore's followers." General Weasley spoke. "We've only been taking on children, now it's time for us to secure that the strongest adult fighters will be taken out. We will all work in teams of seven to ten Knights, each team taking out a specific chosen target I have chosen to be taken out. May the Force be with you and use it's wisdom carefully."

"Aye, General!" the Knights called, each pointing their swords in the air.

As his most loyal men divided the Knights and gave them their targets, the General went to the communication room, kneeling down on a plateau.

The hologram system activated and the holo of King Luke and Queen Mary on their thrones appeared.

"Your Highnesses, everything has been set in motion. The blow shall be brought upon them." Arthur spoke.

"Well done, my General. Keep your work on the right track, and you shall be rewarded kindly." the King spoke.

Arthur bowed his head. "Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness."

The image faded and Arthur went back on his feet.

He had a personal mission to forfill, too.

Which was watching over his youngest daughter during Christmas.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **1st day of Christmas Holiday, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Dumbledore was pacing through his room.

He could not stand what the Gryffindor Knights were doing, but he could not stop their actions.

Those filthy Jedi were way too loyal to their King, especially the Gryffindor Knights.

Dumbledore did not know where the Gryffindor Knights branch came from, but he suspected it had to do with Queen Mary's captivating beauty that had enchanted many men during her years at Hogwarts, including many Gryffindors.

The door opened up, revealing the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"You asked to see me, Albus?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, we have a few things to talk about. Take a seat, Cornelius."

Fudge sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What do you want to discus with me?"

"It's mainly to gain more followers. The Jedi Order is rising, and they're gaining more and more support from inside the Order of the Phoenix. Yet I cannot discover who the traitor is." Dumbledore told.

"You want me to help you find the traitor?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"There's not much I can do about your traitor, except run through their connections at the Ministry." Fudge told. "Do you have any suspects?"

"A few. I have Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin." Dumbledore asked.

Fudge snorted. "I can be quick about these three. Amelia does not even have contact with any Jedi, Kingsley is to much to loyal to his job and Remus relies to heavy on you for support."

"You underestimate how much influence Queen Maryama has on people." Dumbledore pointed out. "I know her better than you do."

"Is that so?" Fudge asked. "Then, tell me what you know about the Jedi Queen."

* * *

 **Isabella's POV:**

 **1st day of Christmas Holiday, Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross Station, London, England**

We arrived right on schedule in London.

Aragon was helping Katie out of the train with her luggage as our parents came towards us.

"Mom, Dad." I greeted.

Dad smiled at me. "How is my eldest daughter doing?"

I laughed. "I'm just fine, dad."

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Katie Bell." Aragon said.

Katie shyly smiled.

Mom immediately showed a soft and warm motherly face to her. "Hello Katie, I am Mary, Aragon's mother. I hope my son has been treating you well?"

"He's always been a gentleman." Katie replied.

Mom lighted up. "Well, that's great news."

"Mom, please don't embarrass me." Aragon told. "You neither, dad."

"I haven't yet said a word to your girl." Dad told.

Aragon glared at him. "Dad, we both know better than this."

Dad chuckled. "Alright son, I'll shut my mouth."

I giggled.

Dad is crazy and overprotective when it comes to me or Hope, but he can deeply embarrass Aragon and Ben.

"Come, take one anothers hands. We'll Apparate home." Dad said.

We all take one anothers hands and we disappear into the air, only to reappear home again.

* * *

 **Katie's POV:**

 **1st day of Christmas Holiday 1992, Palpatine Manor, #250 Abingdon Road, Oxford, England**

I hadn't expected to Apparate, so I felt quite sick when we ended up in the manor Aragon had informed me about.

I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Are you alright Katie?" Aragon asked me as he took my arm, stopping me from tripping and embarrassing myself.

I shook my head. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Aragon chuckled. "Side-Apparating is uncomfortable when you do it the first few 'll get used to it."

"I can only hope you're right." I said.

Aragon lead me out of the hall where we Apparated.

The room we entered was absolutely gorgeous.

I looked around, seeing so much of very expensive type of things of expensive materials.

"Like what you see?" Aragon asked, taking my left hand with his right.

I was speechless a little longer, before some words finally left my lips.

"It's amazing."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if the Jedi are a bit looking like the villain to you now, but I didn't know how to write it otherwise!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **And I'm so sorry if it's shorter than expected!**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Is it alright if I skip 3rd year? I have absolutely no plot for that year. If you want me to write that, you shall have to send me a very detailed plot of what you think will add to the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_ **The Christmas Holiday, Part II  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin, Ravenclaw, aisle to the front podium, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:**

 **1** **st day of Christmas Holiday 1992, Ravenclaw Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The night had fallen and those who weren't going home this Christmas were sitting for dinner.

Of course, Narcissa and her brother Arcturus had headed home.

Turned out the Black family owned a lot of properties all around the world.

Stephano and I were the only ones sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

I was poked upon my shoulder and turned around, seeing my brothers Fred, George, Percy and Charlie.

"Hi sis, can we sit with you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, why not?" I replied.

My four brothers smiled and sat down with us, and I immediately felt more safe.

Yet, I was still worried.

Charlie probably saw of felt my insecurity and took my hand.

I looked at him, into his blue eyes with my own brown ones.

"Do not fret, little sister. We are here to protect you with all we are, mother shall not harm you." Charlie assured.

"But how about the summer?" I asked, growing fearful.

"If you want, I could ask my Master if you could stay with us on Coruscant.

I thought about it.

Accepting and going to Coruscant would take me far away from Dumbledore's influences and from mother's possible beatings as punishment. The only downside there was that I wouldn't see dad.

I sighed. "I don't know. I really want to, but..."

"You miss father." Charlie finished for me.

I nodded.

Charlie smiled. "If you decide to come with me, you should know father will never be mad at you and accept your choice."

"I just wished I could see him personally." I told.

"We all wish that, don't we?" Charlie asked.

My three other brothers nodded.

"Hey! Shall we go to the edge of the forest this evening?" Fred asked.

I winced at the idea. The forest next to our school is forbidden for a reason.

It's because centaurs, werewolves and other half-humans live there.

The Ministry doesn't approve of half-humans, so those are banned to the Forbidden Forest.

And no one is permitted to enter the woods, except for the Gamekeeper Hagrid.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Percy asked, groaning.

"You don't have to come." George said.

"But we will be going." Fred continued.

"...after we played a prank on Dumbledore, of course." George finished.

I chuckled.

The twins are such pranksters at times, especially around Christmas.

"Sorry, but I will not be going. I have to do some studies in the library." I told.

"We understand, little sister." George said.

I smiled and went on eating while listening to some of Charlie's stories of his past summer.

Many of them were about his Master Corran Horn and his teaching techniques.

Charlie even dared to demonstrate a few tricks, simple ones like the push and the pull, but also one that was horribly advanced!

He did the technique on an apple, combining his Force strength and his magic. It was a technique that only Force Users who were also witches or wizards could do.

The technique could find out if a plant was poisonous or not.

Apparently, it was a spell that Queen Mary had crafted during her time at Hogwarts.

She makes me proud that I am a Ravenclaw. Who wouldn't want to be so terribly talented and smart that they passed the exams cum laude.

When dinner was over and I had finished my chocolate desert, I said goodbye to Stephano and my brothers before goofing off to the library.

Once there, I sat down in a corner where no one but Stephano would find me, taking the book Stephano gave me a few weeks ago out of my bag and placed it on my lap.

I opened it at the chapter about the Gryffindor Knights.

I smiled as I read the first lines.

The Gryffindor Knights were the most interesting part of the Jedi Order. They were extremely mysterious, fought differently from the normal Jedi since they were wizards, too. They mainly used the spells Queen Mary crafted and the potions she made.

Apparently, they were extremely loyal to their Queen, even more that to their King.

While I was reading, I couldn't help but notice there was someone in the shadows watching me.

But every time I tried to spot the person, he had already gone.

I questioned myself who it was, why he didn't show himself to me.

I just sighed and read on, not looking up anymore.

* * *

 _As I watched my daughter read, I couldn't help but smile._

 _She was perfect, extremely pretty for a girl her age._

 _I know she could even become more pretty._

 _If only I could lift some of the spells Molly cast on her straight after her birth to block everything..._

 _I need to take her to Mary, she knows how to remove them._

 _Yes, I'll take her to Mary once she is thirteen, when she hits puberty._

 _But now, I have to talk to my sons._

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **1st day of Christmas Holiday 1992, outside Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The Weasley brothers, Fred, George and Charlie ran out of the castle.

The twins had played quite a big prank on Dumbledork: they had bewitched his robes so that they'd change colour.

Stephano was already waiting for them on the hill. He was laughing.

"That was a brilliant prank, my brothers." Stephano told. "I wished something like that had come up in my mind. You guys are geniuses."

"Thank you little brother," George began.

"for your acknowledgement of our brilliance." Fred finished.

"I admit, it was funny, but you should have warned me before you guys did it." Charlie said.

"C'mon, dad's waiting for us." Stephano said and walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, far away from the Gamekeepers hut.

The four brothers reached the edge, only to find their father hidden in the shadows of the trees, all dressed up in his armour.

"Father." the four said all at once.

"My sons, it has been a while." Arthur said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight.

The twins hugged him first, then Stephano, then Charlie.

"I hope Dumbledore hasn't been too much of a jerk." Arthur said.

"Just the usual lies." Charlie told.

Arthur sighed. "He'll never learn, not even after those attacks."

"You were behind them?" Fred asked.

"I did. My spies are all around Hogwarts, but the blows are not hard enough. There are new targets." Arthur told.

"What did you do to them anyway?" Stephano asked.

Arthur smiled. "Mary found enchanted stones on one of her travels around the galaxy. These stones turn an enemy numb for several months. They'll wake up eventually, we would not dare to _take_ human lives. We are no monsters."

Stephano nodded, understanding the information he got.

Arthur suddenly remembered something, retrieving something from his bag attached to his hip.

"What is it?" George asked, looking curiously to his father's bag.

Arthur took out a small silver case, decorated with golden feathers. "Mary has blessed me to choose four of my sons as Protectors. Life, Treasure, Family and Loyalty. And I have chosen the four of you."

"What exactly does it mean to be a Protector?" George asked.

"It shall give you new magical abilities. It's different for every Protector, so you have to find it out on your own since I cannot help you." Arthur replied as he opened the case.

Four amulets were shown.

One had the form of a sword, another the form of a tree, another the form of a case and the last one the form of two rings.

"I have already chosen who will gain what. So if I say your name, you come forward and kneel down so I shall hang one around your neck and speak the words that will allow your magic to absorb the magic in the amulet." Arthur told, taking the sword amulet out. "Charles, step forward please."

Charlie stepped towards his father and knelt down.

"Charles Luciano Weasley, my second born son, you have proven your worth of becoming a Jedi Knight. You shall be blessed with the Protectorship of Loyalty." Arthur spoke, placing the amulet on Charlie's shoulders.

A bright golden light surrounded Charlie as Arthur finished his sentence.

Charlie felt himself not only growing magically stronger, but also physically and mentally.

When the light died out, he breathed deep in, grasping for breath.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked, his voice concerned.

Charlie checked his arms as he rose to his feet, finding his muscles grown in size. "Much stronger."

Arthur smiled. "The Protector of Loyalty is always a Golden Knight, they need to be strong to protect the Royal family."

"Why did you choose me?" Charlie asked.

"You are very close with the Palpatines, especially with Princess Anna. You love her, and you would die to protect her." Arthur replied.

"Thank you, for your insight, father." Charlie said with a smile on his face.

Arthur proudly nodded.

Charlie went back to his brothers as Arthur took out the case formed amulet.

"Fred, come forward."

Fred took in the place where Charlie had stood, kneeling down too.

"Fred Fabian Weasley, my fourth born son, you have chosen to guard those of value, worthy of becoming a Jedi. You shall be blessed with the Protectorship of Treasure." Arthur spoke, placing the amulet around Fred's neck.

A diamond shining bright white light surrounded Fred.

Fred had a small vision while the light slowly faded, on one side seeing all riches of the world and on the other side many joke stuff. It disappeared when the light died out.

"You okay?" Arthur asked.

Fred nodded as he rose. "Is there any meaning behind my vision?"

Arthur smiled sadly. "You'll have to find that out by yourself, I cannot help you with that."

Fred nodded and went back to his brothers.

"George, please come over here."

George took the same place, kneeling down too.

"George Gideon Weasley, my fifth born son, you have proven your bravery and your honour to the Code of the Order, proving your worth. You shall be blessed with the Protectorship of Life." Arthur spoke, repeating the process.

A forest green light, as bright as the sun, surrounded George.

George could now hear many voices around him, coming from the nature that surrounded him.

"You can hear it?" Arthur asked.

"I hear it all, father. Thank you." George said before joining his brothers.

"Stephano, please come here."

Stephano took his steps forward and kneeled down too.

"Stephano Arthur Weasley, my seventh born son, you are true by heart, mind and soul. You have your own vision of things that the King very appreciates. You shall be blessed with the Protectorship of Family." Arthur spoke, repeating the process of the 4th time.

The light that surrounded Stephano was purple, showing him a vision of different families.

The light died and Stephano rose.

"You all may go." Arthur said, turning around to leave.

"Wait, father." Stephano called.

Arthur turned back. "What is it, son?"

"I need some advice." Stephano replied.

Arthur nodded. "Charlie, Fred, George, leave us."

The three older brothers nodded and left for the castle.

Arthur sat down on a rock. "There's something bothering you."

"There is." Stephano confirmed.

"Tell me, where is it about?" Arthur asked.

Stephano scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Well... it's Ginny, mostly. I can clearly see she's falling in love with me, but I'm her brother. It'd be wrong for us to love and I want to tell her, yet I cannot break her heart."

"There is not much you can do." Arthur said. "Right now, she's very unstable so I do not recommend telling her."

"It's not appropriate for us to love, it's wrong." Stephano repeated.

"You were not born to the same mother, you're not full siblings." Arthur told. "Half-siblings have married in the past before, you know?"

"Father, that was in the Wizarding middle ages!" Stephano argued.

"And it's still being practised in the Noble Houses, as well as on your mother's home planet Dathomir." Arthur said.

"I still find it wrong." Stephano concluded.

Arthur smiled. "You have said that a few times, but you didn't say it was disgusting."

"What in the Nine Sith Hells is that supposed to mean?" Stephano asked.

All he got in as a reply was a simple smile that his father send him.

"You'll find it out soon, son."

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **This chap is longer than originally planned, but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Is it alright if I skip 3rd year? I have absolutely no plot for that year. If you want me to write that, you shall have to send me a very detailed plot of what you think will add to the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_ **The Christmas Holiday, Part III  
**

 **Note:  
**

 **Table order from left to right (entering via grand doors): Slytherin, Ravenclaw, aisle to the front podium, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

 **Hope's POV:**

 **Morning of 25 December 1992, Palpatine Mansion, #250 Abingdon Road, Oxford, England  
**

I went downstairs in my silver sleeping gown, as silent as I could.

Mother and father would be awake by now, setting everything for breakfast and placing all the presents right.

I was the only one of my siblings to be up at this ungodly hour, I'd checked that.

I peeked around the corner, seeing dad placing presents underneath the tree before standing up to kiss mom.

"You have such a good taste, the kids will love it." dad said.

That got me curious.

Mom turned. "Anna, I know you're there."

I groaned as I came out of the shadows, walking towards my parents.

Dad picked me up like I was still a little girl, but I loved it. "Hello my little Princess."

I giggled at that.

"Well, get your siblings awake then, then we can start breakfast." mom said with her usual kindness.

Dad put me down on the ground as I nodded, running upstairs again to wake my siblings with a big smile.

"I can't believe you can be this happy." Ben said as he sleepily walked downstairs.

Isa laughed. "You should be used to these kinds of ungodly hours, we've woken on them since we were young!"

Aragon nodded, agreeing with his sister. "And as you know, Anna is always happy."

Katie laughed too. "I've never woken this early on any day before, but Anna's happiness is quite catchy, it really wakes you up."

I smiled.

Mom greeted us when I came back. "Children! Let's sit down now. As usual, breakfast before presents."

We all sat down, eating normally like it was any other day.

The only thing that had changed was the menu.

For this breakfast, we had a special kind of soup with the Earthly Turkish bread and local meat.

"It's very delicious." Katie mentioned. "Where does this soup come from?"

"It's a dish specially for Alderanian nobility, it's made of Nubian fruits and heated Alderanian wine." Mom replied. "Don't worry, there was no alcohol in the wine that was applied."

Katie nodded, seeming to understand the speciality of the dish.

When the food was eaten and the leftovers brought back to the kitchen by the Elves, mom stood up.

"Children, it's time."

The family left the table for the Christmas tree near the fireplace.

Mom turned to Katie. "Katie, you are the guest here, would you please pick the first present?"

Katie nodded shyly before moving closer to the tree to pick a present. "Uh... I should give it to the one who's name it's on?"

Mom nodded.

Katie walked over to me. "It's for you."

I looked at the light blue package with a golden ribbon that Katie gave to me.

Indeed, there was my name on it in a pretty neat handwriting I am not that familiar with. There was also a note on it.

* * *

 _'My Dearest Annabella Palpatine,_

 _The fear of rejection was stopping me, but I don't have the time to waste,_  
 _I'm past cloud 9 when I place my hands around your waist._

 _I know lately things have been kind of crazy,_  
 _buts there is no denying it girl I want you to be my baby._

 _I want to be the one you talk about when you talk to your friends bout the one you loving,_  
 _the one you can run to the one you can confide in._

 _I want to be the one to keep you warm when its cold,_  
 _give you a hand to hold._

 _Someone to depend on when life gets rough,_  
 _when your not here pictures and dreams just aren't enough._

 _Sometimes I cant find the words to describe your beauty,_  
 _and don't disagree, you look pretty damn hot to me._

 _I want to be the one to loosen the cuffs when they too tight,_  
 _I'm the one that will have you smiling from the break of dawn till the late night._

 _Cause the truth is if the angel of death came to me tonight to take me off this earth,_  
 _my last wish would be to see your face first._

 _Cause I know there is no angel that could ever match your beauty and style,_  
 _nobody on heaven or earth can come close to that beautiful smile.'_

* * *

I cried when I read it, picking a tear away while smiling at the same time.

I can't believe someone wrote this for me, such a romantic poem.

Someone must really like me to have written this.

I placed the note next to me, then unwrapped the present.

What was inside the heart formed silver box, was incredibly beautiful.

It was a bracelet of pearls, white fresh water pearls if I'm not mistaken, with a heart pendant where the 'A' was scripted into. _*_

"It's a beautiful gift, from who is it?" Isa asked as she admired the bracelet.

"There's no name." I replied.

Isa started to shine. "Ah! A secret admirer! Is this the same one that gave you that necklace last Valentine's day?"

"A secret admirer?" Dad asked, having heard Isa.

"Oh, Luke honey, you know our daughters will however fall in love." Mom said, taking dad's hands.

"But they're so young. And as a father, I have a will and duty to protect my girls." Dad sadly said.

Isa wrapped her arms around dad's waist. "We'll be forever your girls, even when we're with another man."

"Isa's right, you'll always be our father." I said.

Dad's eyes grew kind, filling with tears of happiness. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Mom reached out for my bracelet and placed it around my wrist. "Whoever your admirer is, he certainly has a taste of what suits you."

The bracelet didn't feel too tight or too loose around my wrist, guess this guy knew my size.

Okay, it sounds a little creepy, but I really like it somehow.

I'd really like to find out who this secret admirer of mine is. Yet at the moment, I have too little that can point me into the right direction, so I can only dream and guess until I have some evidence.

* * *

 **Ginevra's POV:**

 **Morning of 25 December 1992, Ravenclaw Common Room, Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

I woke up early in the morning by the sound of a raven's call.

After a while just lying there, I decided to go to the common room to find out if someone had bothered to send me a present.

It's not that I care, but I want to find out before anyone else can see there's nothing for me.

And if I'm the first, they'll think I already took them.

I left the sleeping room for the Common Room, finding it decorated with a green tree and several ropes with blue and bronze Christmas balls on the walls. All in the house colours.

I walked over to the tree and knelt down near the presents, not looking at the decorations anymore.

There were not many presents, since there were only 4 more Ravens still at school.

I started the search of a Christmas present with my name tag on it.

After a while, I gave up any silent hope I had still left.

I sighed and prepared to stand up until I saw a small red package with a golden ribbon around it.

I picked it up to see for who it was.

To my surprise, it had my name on it.

"Who would give me this?" I asked out loud. "Is this just another joke of the twins or is this real?"

I thought for a moment, then I sighed. "Well, guess there's only one way to find out."

So I started to open it up.

Underneath the red paper was a small silver like box with a note attached to it.

 _'For my dearest daughter, may this give you strength to stand.'_

My eyes wided at the note. This present was from my dad!

I put down the note, opening it further to find a silver chain with a small vial on it that contained a glowing sky blue rose. _**_

I quickly hang it around my neck, holding it like it was an extremely precious diamond.

It was a beautiful necklace, and probably very expensive. I wonder how dad was able to pay for this, as well as where he found such an object.

I somehow felt safe there, watched by all those statues of the most remarkable Ravens in history of Hogwarts.

I walked over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep quickly and dreaming about my father.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Christmas Eve, 25th of December 1992,** **Palpatine Mansion, #250 Abingdon Road, Oxford, England**

It was late at night when the complete Palpatine family gathered.

All members, which means both brothers with their wives and children, were in the enormous ballroom.

As always, the family had their guests from noble wizarding stances.

Hope was dressed in a silver ballgown _***_ with crystals all over the top and several lines going down the skirt. Her hair was neatly put up in a bun, her make-up refined with silver colours and little black eye-liner.

"Lady Anna." a male voice spoke.

Hope turned around, finding the General of the Gryffindor Knights, all dressed up in formal red robes with golden edges and his hair trimmed and his face washed, the complete picture made him look like a king. "Lord Arthur, can I help you?"

Arthur bowed for the young Princess. "I hope I can ask a small favour of you. Would you please keep an eye on my daughter while she's at school? I fear greatly for her safety."

Hope nodded. "No favour is to great, I promise to guide your daughter and protect her when necessary."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness. None has a braver and purer heart than you."

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **This chap is longer than originally planned, but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: I've decided to skip 3rd year since 4th year will probably very busy. Yes, the Goblet of Fire will be in there. Can _you guess_ the ones _I_ am going to pick for the Triwizard Tournament?  
**

* * *

 **The links:** **  
**

 ***= w w w . find me a gift . co . uk / gifts / personalised - white - freshwater - pearl - bracelet . html**

 ****= w w w . etsy / listing / 94954014 / the - glowing - rose - sky - blue - vial - necklace ?ga_ order = most _ relevant &ga_ search _ type = all & ga _view _type =galler y&ga_search _query =& ref = sr_ gallery _ 27**

 *****= w w w . french novelty p / J9347 / Jovani + Silver + Sequin + Ball + Gown + 9347 . html**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_ **The Mission  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Hope kept her promise to Arthur, watching over Ginny through the year and securing Ronald wouldn't hurt her.  
The girls built a little friendship, finding out that curiosity was something they had greatly in common.

After January, attacks from the Gryffindor Knights had stopped.  
But during Christmas, Dumbledore had lost quite some of his followers to the paralysing.  
Several pure Gryffindor families had all been paralysed, parents, children and even their owls, cats or other animals.  
That made many fear the Gryffindor Knights even more, even at Hogwarts.  
All those who were afraid stayed out of Charlie's and Arcturus's ways, fearing they could do the same.

The 2nd year ended normally like it should, but Dumbledore had again some brainwashing speech that was very much anti-Jedi.  
It was nothing new to everyone, but it was very much the same as Dumbles did every year at the beginning and the end.  
As a surprise to everyone, Ginny was going to stay with Master Corran Horn during the summers, something Charlie managed to get done.

* * *

Once back home on Coruscant, both Isa and Hope received more princess lessons from their mother.  
Mary was very strict when it came to the etiquette of the ladylike ways.  
Both Princesses were used to it, learning the way of how their mother was also schooled and how they should be too.  
After all, they were the daughters of a King and heiresses to several major fortunes.  
Although Hope was technically not Luke's daughter, she was still a heiress with major influence.  
The lessons were nothing big, major parts being the etiquette itself of table manners, how to be a hostess and galactic history.

"Alright girls, what can you tell about the effects of the Sith Empire under rule of Emperor Palpatine?" Mary asked.

Hope cleared her throat. "The last four years of the Civil War was very intense after Jedi Knights began to interfere."

Isa took over. "There were several battles, the most famous ones being the Battle of Yavin, the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor."

"Emperor Palpatine left a scared and scarred Galaxy for the Rebel Alliance to heal, but with the New Jedi Order, things are more peaceful everywhere." Hope told.

"The Jedi Order elected the oldest Palpatine brother as their leader, raising him to royal standards after the Inner Rebel Council agreed." Isa continued.

Mary nodded. "Short and meaningful. Now, political talk. As Princesses of the Jedi Order, you are ambassadors. What is the key to a succesful alliance?"

"Knowing the culture, costumes and traditions of the people you're going to negotiate with. That's to avoid any possible misunderstandings through traditions." Hope replied.

"Well done Hope. Isa, anything your sister missed?" Mary asked.

"Nothing really, only that you have to stay constantly conscious of whatever is happening when you're negotiating." Isa replied.

"Both of you are near ready to go on your first solo missions as ambassadors of the Jedi Order. Master Katarn is currently looking into it." Mary told.

The doors were opened up by two Gryffindor Knight Guards in golden armour with red robes, Master Katarn in the middle.

"Your Highness, I have chosen the missions for your daughters. It's up to you who you send where and under whose protection they'll fall." Master Katarn said as he placed a file onto the table.

"Thank you Kyle, I'll be discussing that with my daughters now. You're allowed to leave." Mary said.

Master Katarn bowed. "Yes my Queen." and he left the room.

Mary opened up the file, placing two mission papers on the table.

Both papers had the official Jedi Order seal and the Senatorial Seal on it.

"Both missions have been deemed a right choice for the two of you by your aunt Leia and your father." Mary said.

"Where are the missions to?" Hope asked.

"One is to Naboo, to mend the broken bonds with the Gungans. The other is to Corellia, to stop a local tribe of destroying the capitol city." Mary replied.

Hope thought about it before signing to her mother she'd chosen.

"Which mission is of your choice?" Mary asked.

"I'd like to mend the bonds with the Gungans. The knowledge of Queen Amidala in our archives might help." Hope formally replied. "I request the protection of Master Sibwarra and Master Solusar if possible."

Mary nodded. "That is a well made choice of protection, choosing two of the most righteous Masters. Isa, what about you?"

"I accept the mission to Corellia, requesting the protection of Master Horn and his son." Isa said.

"Isa, you know that your father would never let Valin come with you as your Protector." Mary told.

"I know that mother, but dad needs to see Valin is honourable." Isa said.

Mary just shook her head. "Go to your father and tell him who you've chosen, then you may go and pack up."

Hope took the paper on the Nubian mission and left the room.

Isa followed her close behind.

In the hallways towards their father's office, they encountered Charlie.

Charlie was just talking to one of the Gryffindor Knights as the Princesses passed them.

He looked at the girls, but mainly at Hope, as they passed.

The Gryffindor Knight, the werewolf wizard Remus Lupin, followed Charlie's gaze, smiling knowingly as the older male saw the look in Charlie's eyes. "You love Princess Anna, don't you?"

Charlie sighed and looked down at his feet. "It's far to obvious, isn't it?"

Remus laughed. "Son, it's always obvious when someone has already acknowledged their love for a person."

"Good to know. Then, if it is so obvious on my side, how can I see when a girl is interested in me?" Charlie asked.

"That's something you have to ask Queen Mary, I cannot reply that. Sometimes, women are a mystery to us men." Remus told.

Charlie looked the way Hope and Isa had gone. "Yeah, I'll be asking the Queen. Thank you Remus, I hope we can continue our conversation on a later time."

Remus nodded. "So do I, young Weasley."

Charlie nodded back and went to the Queen's quarters, permitted inside by the guards standing before the door.

Queen Mary was sitting on the table, looking as beautiful as ever. "Young Weasley, what pleasure do I owe you to receive you?"

"My Queen, I wish some advise." Charlie requested.

"On what area, young Knight?" Queen Mary asked. "And please, sit down."

Charlie sat down on the chair that faced the beautiful Jedi Queen. "It's not really a secret anymore among those who know me, but I have deeply fallen in love with Princess Anna after the moment I saw her walking into my life."

"And you wish to know if she likes you back the same way?" Queen Mary asked.

"I do, or at least I wish to know how I can see how a girl is interested in me." Charlie responded.

Queen Mary looked at the file that was in front of her. "Anna is not the easiest girl to get, but you probably already noticed. How have you already tried to gain her attention?"

"Well, mainly just talking to her and sending her presents. Yet I am afraid to truly say that I like her romantically, so I never signed the cards on my presents." Charlie told.

"Are you by chance the one that gave her that snake necklace ant that salt pearl bracelet?" Queen Mary asked.

Charlie nodded. "Aye, that was me."

Mary smiled. "Your presents really caught her attention, and she's quite determined to find out who sent it."

"I'm glad she liked them." Charlie said with a little smile.

"If you truly want to know more about Anna's feelings, you should request my husband if you may go with Anna on her mission to Naboo before she leaves the planet. If you go now, you can still catch it." Mary told.

Charlie stood up to bow. "Thank you my Queen, I'll take your advice with my heart."

He ran to the King's office, arriving just to see Anna and Isa leaving. He knocked and stepped inside.

"Young Weasley, on what business have you come here?" King Luke asked.

"My King, I request to accompany Princess Anna on her mission as he protector." Charlie formally requested.

"You're lucky that Master Sibwarra is currently out of the fields and Master Solusar is on a field trip in the Yavin System. You can be her protector, but I trust on you that you'll keep her safe from any kind of harm that may come her way. Anna is just as precious to me as Isa, and I wouldn't like to lose one of them." King Luke told.

"I promise, on my honour as a Gryffindor Knight in training and my Protector-ship, that I'll do as your request. I am serving the royal family, it is my duty and destiny to do so." Charlie said before leaving the office.

* * *

Charlie was piloting the ship while Hope was changing into another outfit, one more suitable for the occasion.

He was deeply in his thoughts.

Just last night, Jedi Archivist Andromeda Tonks née Black told him the Destiny he'd been born with.

 _'There's no one braver than a King, and a King he shall be. Not just of heart, too of soul and mind.'_

There was a deep meaning behind that, that was behind everyone's Jedi Destiny.

"Charlie, how do I look?" Hope asked.

Charlie turned around, stunned by when he saw what he saw.

Hope had dressed herself into a silver gown with a tight corset, a loose skirt, long sleeves and a high neckline so it would not expose the wrong parts. Her silver jewellery was simple, but it fit her extremely well.

Charlie saw that she was wearing his last Christmas gift, it made him feel warm on the inside. He quickly broke out of the trance. "My Princess, you are extremely beautiful in all you wear, I cannot bind any words to your stunning beauty as you have appeared before me."

Hope giggled. "Now, now, Charles, I didn't know you could talk so formally yet so touching for a woman's soul."

"Only for you, my Princess." Charlie said, hanging his head to hide his deep blush. He just loved the way she'd called him Charles, it gave him some hope she was interested in him too.

Hope had seen his blush. 'Bingo, now I have confirmed he has a crush on me. Yet, is this _just_ a crush or is it true love? Let's find out, shall we?'

A mechanical voice came out of the speakers near the pilot seat Charlie was sitting. "Naboo has been reached, prepare for landing."

Hope quickly sat down on the other chair as Charlie did the preparations to land them safely on the upper platform of the Royal docking bay.

The ship landed slow and carefully in the bay where a whole squadron of Nubian guards was waiting for them.

Hope and Charlie walked out, Charlie holding her hand by Royal protocol standards.

"Your Highness, we're glad that you've answered our call of help." the captain of the guard said as he bowed, the squadron following his example.

Hope took her hand back to fold it with the other on her stomach. "It is my duty to do so, it would have been a true shame if none had answered to your call. Now tell me, what is the situation?"

"After Queen Amidala's death, Palpatine ordered the Gungans to go back to their city under water and leave the 'superiors' alone. It was quite an insult for Boss Nass, we tried to mend the bonds several times but Boss Nass only wants to talk to someone as great as Queen Amidala herself, someone as noble as she was." the captain told. "The Jedi Order is full with such people, that is all we know."

Hope nodded. "I will talk to the Gungan leader. This not only for the sake of your people, also for the Galactic peace."

"Thank you, noble Princess." the guard said, bowing again.

* * *

Hope and Charlie went alone into the forest.

The Nubian guards waited for them on the edges, since they knew the Gungans would then send them away.

"I hope that that lake is nearby." Charlie said as he hopped over a fallen tree and some rocks.

Hope gracefully walked the same path as Charlie, just with more consciousness and awareness of her surroundings. "I hear water, so I think we're near."

And as Hope predicted, the two Jedi found an enormous lake inside the beautiful forest.

"This is amazing!" Charlie said as he looked around.

Hope smiled as she saw Charlie awed like that, she found it pretty cute.

Neither of them saw a curious pair of yellow eyes emerge from the water, looking at them with interest.

"How do we go down there? It must be quite a distance towards that underwater city." Charlie said.

Then, the yellow eyed creature emerged completely from the water.

Charlie and Hope saw the creature, who was a Gungan.

"Yousa searching Boss Nass?" the Gungan asked.

"We do." Hope replied. "I wish to talk to your leader about peace between our people."

"Mesa will bring him too yous." the Gungan spoke before diving into the water.

Hope sat down on a fallen tree. "And all we can do now, is wait."

* * *

The Gungan came back, with a much bigger Gungan behind him.

"Mesa Boss Nass, who yousa?" the bigger Gungan, who had to be Boss Nass the King of the Gungans, asked.

Hope stood up from the fallen tree. "Your Highness, my name is Annabella Palpatine. I am the younger daughter of Jedi King Luciano Palpatine and Jedi Queen Maryama Organa, and the young Knight with me is my protector and bodyguard. We have travelled here to talk with you about peace between our people. I know my great-grandfather tried to kill all of you, but none of the current generations have such thoughts, we respect all life and we do not believe ourselves to be superior over anyone or anything. The Galaxy has changed, and I hope that you are just as willing as the current inhabitants of Theed to mend the broken bonds of peace."

Boss Nass looked pretty surprised, but he smiled the Gungan way. "Yousa wise, mesa pleased."

Hope bowed for the Gungan King, Charlie following her example.

* * *

Queen Mary was ordaining her files when her eyes fell on an interesting one.

The brown file carried the symbol of the Gryffindor Knights, meaning it was a file from Arthur's council.

The Jedi Queen raised her eyebrows before she opened up the file.

It was an explanation of a prototype plan that Dumbledore had formed in the days Hope was still at the Dursleys, a plan that got ruined by her adopting Hope and raising the young girl as her own, healing every physical and mental wound the girl had as much as she could.

Mary smiled as she read Arthur's reaction on the whole plan.

 _'We are lucky that this plan cannot go through due to the fact that our lady Queen Mary adopted the young Hope Potter to raise her as she should have been raised. I am happy that our Queen found Hope, and we all can be. If Dumbledore had gotten his way, I don't know what would have become of the young girl by now but I guess it would have been very bad for the Jedi Royals and all Slytherins at Hogwarts. Yet the fight is not done, it's never done until Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has died.'_

"Arthur, you don't know how right you are with that last sentence of yours."

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **This chap is way longer than originally planned, but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Can you guess who I've picked to be in the Triwizard Tournament?  
**

 **Next chap is Ginny's over view of her 2nd & 3rd year including summer vacations and Ronald's 'nightmares' before I head to The Goblet of Fire.**

 **Everyone okay with that?**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23:_ **Visions or Nightmares?  
**

* * *

 **Ginny's POV:**

I couldn't believe it when Charlie told me I could stay with him and his Jedi Master for the summer! I was overjoyed! I may have missed dad a lot the whole year, but I cannot face my mother this year, maybe I'll never come home ever again!  
My mother's rage would have been a hell, I know what she would say if I had stepped inside that house.

'I raised you to become a Gryffindor! What did I deserve to get a Ravenclaw daughter? You'll be a whore for those filthy Jedi! You won't be making any homework in the summer, no matter what the teachers will say! Go upstairs, and do what I thought you to!'

Yeah, just that or something like that.  
But it would sure have the elements of 'whore' and several other words like that, words that are the worst to say to a girl or woman.

Now I am on the planet of Coruscant, in the house where the Horn family lives.  
I am dressed in a beautiful long dark blue gown with a low 'U' cut neckline that reminded me of the Tudor's age. My hair is braided in a fishtail, a bronze necklace with dark blue sapphires decorating my naked neck. It's truly beautiful, I admit that. Both women of the house  
The wife of Charlie's Master, Mirax, and her 10-year-old daughter Jysella are the only ones that are actually home all the time.

Mirax told me Charlie had to leave with Princess Anna and both Sir Corran and Valin had to go with Princess Isa. Something about a mission for the Jedi Order.

I just casually read my books while sitting on the windowsill of my guest room on the 2nd floor. I had a clear view on the Jedi Temple Palace and the Senatorial Building since those two are very hard to miss, plus all Jedi live close to both buildings.  
And it isn't hard to guess in which home the Palpatines live, cause that one is enormous too! Gosh, they have like 7 huge floors. I ask whatever they're all storing inside that enormous house!

Sure, the Burrow has 7 floors too, but the Palpatines have more of a Buckingham Palace style. Enormous glass windows down to the ground, beautifully decorated and completely of stone.

Mirax entered my room. "Ginny, are you alright?"

I look up from my book. "Better than I would have been at home, but I miss my dad."

Mirax smiled. "I know that feeling. You know, my dad is a space-pirate, so he was always gone. He still is, yet he frequently stops by to see his grandchildren."

I chuckled. "It's just that... my dad is keeping secrets here on Coruscant. I can only guess that my 5 oldest brothers know of it since they seem to have a strange expression on their faces whenever I mention it."

"If you really want to know, you should ask your father about it. Or maybe you could ask Queen Mary, she is one of the closest friends your father has." Mirax suggested.

"I'd better ask him personally, the next time I see him, whenever that is." Ginny sighed.

Mirax smiled. "That'll do. By the way, Jysella would love if you'd join her in a dress-up game."

I smiled back. "Sure, is she in her room?"

"Of course she is." Mirax said.

I got off the windowsill and placed my book down on the bed, then going out of the door to Jysella's room just on the other side of the corridor.

*TIME SKIP*

My second year was nothing very eventful, just Gryffindors conspiring about things that had to do with the Jedi Order and multiple filthy looks from Gryffindors I once grew up with. It was a time for me to try to find contact with my dad, but to no avail. Maybe I should find the Jedi Queen and ask if she can get me in touch with my father without any traces that would tip Molly off.

Yeah, I've stopped calling her my mother. Cause now I see she was never a real mother to either of us, we were only tools to her.

Tools to get all she wanted, tools to the key that was Hope Potter.

Thinking about it makes me feel sick and go mental.

I spend nearly all my time in the library, figuring out the hierarchy and the whole systems within the Jedi Order. It was a big puzzle, but it wasn't very hard to find out in the end.

The headquarters is the Jedi Temple Palace on Coruscant, it's where everyone of high status has an office and where the throne room and ball rooms are.

The Royals are the highest in ranking, to be followed by the General of the Gryffindor Knights and several Lords and Ladies that are the Dukes, Duchesses, Counts and Countesses of planets and systems. Underneath there are the Protectors and Archivers, last are those completely new to the system and not even born into any other rank.

It was a hard puzzle, but I got it together.

During the feasts, I had the greatest time of my life.

I could talk with everyone at the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, and I've sure met more new people than last year.

It was good to have returned to Hogwarts, but I loved Coruscant more.  
It has become more of a home to me, mainly because Mirax is such an amazing mother and I like to think about Valin and Jysella as my siblings.

*TIME SKIP*

In the summer between my second and third year I again spent a lot of time with Jysella, both at home and on the lower levels of the Jedi Temple Palace that were the training rooms and school for the young ones.

Jysella and I were mainly babysitting, but I love to take care of young children.

I see Stephano often around there, mainly in the training rooms. He's growing stronger and taller, and it's making him extremely handsome!

It could have been a crush, but it's taking quite long to go away if it is. Crushes usually aren't longer than only a few months, but this is going on for like two whole years!

Yet one day, when I was in the Temple with Jysella babysitting the 1 and 2-year-olds, I finally talked to my father.

On that day, I wore a long plain dark blue gown with a tight corset, a lose skirt and wide sleeves that had bronze coloured fur on the edge. The gown had a low 'U' cut neckline, but it still revealed a lot of skin which Mirax had decorated with bronze necklaces that had pink pearls on them. My hair was done in a strange style that gave me a laurel wreath like braid.

On my lap sat a young infant biting on a red ring with the teeth he just had received.

"Ginny, can you get the milk powder? Everything here that contained the powder is empty." Jysella said as she checked the stock.

I placed the youngster on the floor. "Sure I will, where can I find it?"

"In the kitchens, just ask one of the maids." Jysella replied.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute!" I said as I grabbed two hands full of cloth from my satin skirt and I ran to the kitchens.

The kitchens were just down the hall, so it wasn't very far.

When I arrived, one of the elder maids came to me. "What is it that you need?"

"Milk powder, my friend and I are babysitting and there's nothing where we are." I replied.

"Of course, here you go." the maid said as she passed me a can.

"Thank you very much ma'am." I said as I picked up the can from the counter before walking back.

I had just reached the room where Jysella was changing a diaper when I heard familiar voices. I quickly placed the can on the kitchen counter before peeking with my head around the corner of the door.

I saw an elegant woman dressed to impress. Her dark blue gown was also plain, but a lot of bronze and gold was decorating it all. Because of the crown on he head, I recognized her as the Jedi Queen Mary.

Yet then, I saw my father.

My father was wearing an armour underneath the beautiful red robes where golden lions were decorating everything. It reminded me of the armour of King Arthur Pendragon, but my father had lions instead of dragons that decorated his robes.

My dad was walking next to the Queen.

"How's Percy's training going?" my dad asked.

"He's a quick learner and very eager, Tionne is very pleased." the Queen replied, her tone soft and warm. "Now we are talking about your children anyway, Ginny has been living with the Horns the last two summers."

"Luckily she's not with Molly, I probably would have seen her completely broken if she had returned to the Burrow. Corran owes me one for this." dad said, his voice lightened up when he heard that. "Where's she now?"

"If I'm right, she and Jysella are babysitting the 1-year-olds." the Queen told.

I couldn't take it any longer, I just ran up to my dad. "Dad!"

My father turned away, looking straight at me. "Ginny!" He wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around. "My goodness, you're safe."

I just hugged him tighter, so happy that I finally saw him again. Tears of happiness were leaving my eyes, falling on the red fabric that covered my father's metal armour.

Dad pulled me away. "Who made sure you could stay with the Horn family?"

"That was Charlie." I replied.

"Thank the Force that I have a smart son!" dad said.

The Queen was smiling at us. "Hello Ginny."

I went a little red. "Your Highness."

The Queen chuckled. " No need for that. Your father's an old of mine, so you are allowed to just call me Mary."

"Are you sure it's proper for me to call you that?" I asked.

The Queen nodded. "Of course it is, I actually insist on it."

"Okay... Mary." I shyly said.

My dad's expression turned seriously. "Ginny, you have just turned thirteen haven't you?"

"Uh... yes." I replied.

"Then there's something you should know." dad told. "After you were born, Molly placed enchantments on you that would made you look uglier than your original looks. I have told Mary about this as soon as Molly told me about the enchantments, so she had her time to find out the counterspells of the enchantments. Do you want to get them off?"

I stared at him with horror. I should have been more beautiful? And why would Molly do such a thing? Was she afraid of something?

"Dad, why did Molly do this to me? Was she afraid?" I asked.

"I don't know Ginny, I don't know." dad admitted.

"When will these enchantments be removed?" I asked.

"Right now, if you're okay with that." dad replied.

"I'll have to tell Jysella I'm with you before I go or she'll be worried where I am." I said before going back to the room.

Jysella turned towards me while she was busy making milk with the milk powder.

"I have to go with my father, can you handle it alone?" I asked.

"Sure I can, don't worry about me." Jysella replied with a kind smile.

I smiled back before returning to my father and Queen Mary, who took me to a separate room down the hall.

The round room was pretty dark if you compare it to the rest of the whole complex.

The walls were dark grey, one round window with a golden frame that had an eagle symbol in the glass letting in the only light that shone on one specific tile on the floor.

It shone on a big black round tile with a solid bronze eagle with spread wings, the tile laid in the middle of the round cement grey floor.

The ceiling above was made of sparkling gold, circling down like stairs towards the floor with Ancient Runes all over them.

"Ginny, would you please stand on the black tile with the eagle, just underneath the tip of the Rune Spiral facing me?" Queen Mary suggested.

I walked over to the tile, standing just how the Queen had told me to.

"Alright, it may hurt a little, but it'll be fast." Queen Mary told.

I nodded, signalling that I understood.

"Arthur, you stand at the door." Mary instructed.

My dad walked over to the bronze door.

I turned back to the Jedi Queen.

The Jedi Queen began to chant in an ancient language that I had never heard before.

The chant caused the scripted runes from the ceiling to glow in a bright white light, brighter when coming closer to the tip.

When the rune on the tip started to glow, that light was blinding.

I felt my body change rapidly. It indeed caused me some pain, but it was over before I could blink with my eyes.

Dad ran up to me to scoup me up in his arms.

"She needs to rest well, tomorrow there'll be a lot of changes." Queen Mary told.

"Thank you Mary." dad said before we left, carrying me to the home of the Horn family where he brought me to the bed of my guest room, tucking me in like I was still little.

I can only wonder what has changed in my appearance.

* * *

 **Ronald's POV:**

Ever since the summer of 1993, I've been having horrible... no, _terrible_ nightmares!  
It's nearly always about my sister Ginny, who ended up becoming a Ravenclaw in the fall of 1992.

 _I see my sister sitting in a big mansion, dressed up like a royal lady from the 16th century. She looked much older than she was now.  
Her hair had grown much longer, yet it had gone lighter in the tips where it was near platina blonde.  
The plain red dress had a tight corset and a very wide skirt, long sleeves decorated with golden fur that had to be from a lion's mane. The 'U' cut neckline showed her grown boobs and the corset was so formfitting that it showed Ginny's figure, showing quite a big bump on her front. It meant she was heavily pregnant.  
Golden earrings were dangling from her ears, golden rings with red rubies on both of her hands, a golden eagle necklace around her neck and a golden tiara with laid-in rubies on her head.  
Ginny was reading an old brown leather bound book in the bright daylight that shone in through an enormous glass window.  
The room was enormous, so was the furniture and the decorations were beautiful.  
The door to the room opened up, and a tall man walked in.  
I recognized the man, it was the Ravenclaw Ginny spend so much time with: Stephano Ti.  
Ginny looked up, started to smile with fondness as she placed down the book and stood up.  
The older Stephano ran up to Ginny and cuddled her tightly.  
"My dearest, are you alright?" Stephano asked after he had kissed her on her red painted lips.  
"The baby, it's kicking so much. It keeps me awake." Ginny replied, her eyes filled with only lust and love for the man in front of her.  
To me, it was sickening.  
Stephano laid his hands on Ginny's belly. "Daddy's here little one. Would you please give your mummy some rest?"  
Ginny moaned, causing Stephano to attack her neck.  
"Force, you're driving me crazy." Stephano groaned.  
"You married me for that." Ginny said as she removed her necklace, clearing her neck for the man.  
"I know that." Stephano said as he grabbed Ginny roughly by her hips, pressing her body against his.  
_

And that's only one of those nightmares I had! Yet when it's not about Ginny, it's about my father.

 _I see my father, dressed in the same robes as a Gryffindor Knight but more with medieval armour thrown in, kneeling before the Jedi Queen Mary.  
"My Queen, everything has been set in motion, we shall win this war." my father spoke.  
The Jedi Queen smiled wickedly. "Your services have given the Jedi Order a great advantage on Dumbledore. And for that, you shall be granted righteously."  
My father looked up, straight into the Jedi Queen's eyes. His own eyes were filled with love and lust for the Queen. But there was pain, which was caused by the knowledge that he'd never have her the way he wanted her._

They're all so terrible, I can't handle these nightmares without going crazy!  
I see things, and they seem so real, as if these happenings are set in stone already and meant to happen no matter what I do.  
And if it is all true what I saw, my dad is a Gryffindor Knight and Ginny will reproduce with that alien Stephano.  
And on the last day before going back to school, I had a totally new nightmare.

 _I was seeing Hope all dressed in a beautiful silver gown that had a sweetheart neckline, a tight top and a form fitting skirt that had a train in the back. There were a set of dangling earrings made of emerald stones in her ears, silver rings on her fingers, a salt pearl bracelet on her left wrist and an emerald green necklace in the form of a snake around her neck. Her hair was carefully being woven in a difficult type of braid by the Jedi Queen.  
There was a servant in the background with a silver crown with emeralds on the light green pillow that had silver snakes all over it.  
The Jedi King was walking around Hope, stopping in front of her.  
"This is your day, my lovely Anna." the King fondly said, rubbing her naked shoulders.  
Hope smiled. "Thank you, daddy."  
The Jedi King kissed Hope's red painted lips. "Now, I don't like giving my daughters away, but I at least know that your new man will be as honourable as possible."_

* * *

 _ **Gosh... what a long chapter!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Can you guess who I've picked to be in the Triwizard Tournament?  
**

 **Next chap is the start of the Goblet of Fire, suggestions maybe?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_ **The Goblet  
**

* * *

 **Aragon's POV:**

 **1st of September 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

The start of the new year was quite suspicious.

Sure, strange things had happened at the World Championships of Quidditch this summer, but there was something off with Dumbledore when he announced that Quidditch wouldn't be played this year.

There was something about that that I didn't trust.

Then Dumbles announced the Triwizard Tournament, which would start this October after the students of Beauxbatons and Dumstrangs had arrived.

The other schools would arrive at the end of October.

I don't know anything about this Triwizard Tournament, so I better look it up before it all begins.

Oh, the new professor Defence Against the Dark Arts is dear Remus Lupin, one of my mother's most trusted through he suffers from a werewolf lycanthropy.

At least we can trust him, which we couldn't with Quirrel and Lockhart.

After all the announcements, I went to the Slytherin Common Room before going to bed. But I'd be in the library most of the time tomorrow. This year, I'll be having my N.E.W.T.S. and I have to figure out what the Triwizard Tournament is.

* * *

 **Ronald's POV:**

 **2nd of September 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

When I saw my sister that Sunday, I first thought my eyes were bewitched.

Ginny's Weasley red hair had grown much longer and it was very tame, beautifully combed and curled behind her head.

Yet that wasn't the only thing that had changed about her about the past two summers. She had become what the Jedi call a 'true lady'.

Ginny was unrecognisable to me, she's not even what I'd call a sibling anymore.

I can't trust any of my siblings anymore, can I?

Bill had already revealed his Jedi powers before I even started Hogwarts, Charlie revealed them in my first year, Percy's gone to the Ministry where mom can't keep track on him and the twins are far to rebellious to ever listen to mom anyway.

Ginny sat with a straight back, dressed in a yellow gown with short sleeves that made the silver bracelet of a snake on her left arm very hard to miss. Her hair was braided in a laurel wreath and a strange medieval headpiece with pearls on the back.

And again, she was with her nose in a book.

"Where you're looking at?" a feminine voice, that of Lavender, asked.

I turned to her. "My sister, she's... changed."

Lavender placed her hands on my cheeks. " _Stop_ calling _her_ your sister, cause she's _not_ that girl anymore. She has decided to live the life of a Jedi's whore and that _isn't_ your fault, _clearly_ understood?"

I looked down at my new black leather shoes.

Since Ginny had gone, mom gave the new stuff to me.

"Of course, you're right. I shouldn't do that anymore." I said.

Lavender smiled. "Good, now let's go back to our pack."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **2nd of September 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

"Hey Ginny, what are you reading?" Luna asked.

Ginny looked up from her book, seeing in the corner of her eyes her brother Ron and Lavender leave. "Just some Jedi lady etiquette, dad said I had to learn it. You know, being the daughter of the Gryffindor Knight General and all. Turns out Bill is going to be the next General in line."

"You know that makes you almost equal to the Princes and Princesses?" Luna asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah... but it's still very weird to know your father has another life beyond here. It's just..." Ginny began.

"Odd." Luna finished.

"Something alike." Ginny said as she stood up from her seat. "Shall we go to the tower?"

"Sure thing, the Naggles are all over here!" Luna said.

Ginny just shook her head as she trailed after her friend to the tower of Ravenclaw.

* * *

"Anything on that Triwizard Tournament stuff?" Ben asked.

In the library, the Palpatine brothers had gone through many books that defined Earthly wizarding costumes.

"Just that it is a competition between the three schools of Hogwarts, Dumstrangs and Beauxbatons. It's supposed to make the bonds stronger, but competition always drives friends apart!"Aragon said, placing down a book on the chapter that told about the Championship.

"But that's logic, people get jealous pretty fast." Ben told. "At least, that's what I think that's normal."

"And even though students have died during these three magical trails, they still organize this." Aragon murmured.

Ben gave his brother a sceptical look. "It's Dumbledore, what else would you expect."

Aragon looked suspiciously at the book. "This might be a chance for Dumbledore to spread all the bad stuff about our family to the other schools, but we've got to prevent that from happening."

"Uh, and how are you gonna do that?" Ben asked, raising his left eyebrow.

Aragon turned. "Dumbles will get what he wants, I'll be entering the Tournament."

Ben face palmed himself. "Seriously bro, you're gonna fall in that dork's trap?"

"At least like that, I can slowly find out more about Dumbles's secrets. I am the future Jedi King, it is my duty to do what I think that will give us advantage in war." Aragon whispered, first securing no one saw them.

"You believe there will be war?" Ben asked, his eyes wide.

Aragon nodded. "And it'll be there sooner than we think it will. I believe that by the end of next year, there will be a big event that causes the start of this war."

"Brother, I so hope you are damn wrong." Ben said.

"I wish I was, but I know war will come to us." Aragon sighed, the pain visible in his bright eyes.

Ben sighed too. "Alright, but you've gotta get going to your girl, she's probably already asking where you are."

"Oh shit!" Aragon mumbled before racing out of the library.

Ben shook his head and placed the books back.

As he stepped backwards, he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Ben apologized as he picked up the three books. "Here you go."

The person he'd bumped into was a Slytherin girl of his year, Daphne Greengrass.

"I wasn't really watching either." Daphne said, placing a string of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey, shall we go to Hogsmeade together next weekend? I'm sure your won't mind." Ben said.

Daphne slightly blushed, but not that visible. "Yeah, sure."

"We'll make arrangements on Friday, is that alright to you?" Ben asked.

Daphne nodded then walking away without saying a word.

* * *

Katie was waiting for her boyfriend outside the castle.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." the familiar deep and masculine voice of her man said.

Katie turned, finding Aragon's chest as sight. She had to look up to look in his eyes. "Gosh, I still have to get used to the fact you've become so tall."

Aragon laughed. "Nah, you're not the only one."

"What kept you so busy?" Katie asked as Aragon took her hand when they started walking.

"I had to look up things about this Tournament. I'm sure Dumbles will use it as propaganda against us." Aragon replied.

"It doesn't sound good." Katie said, slightly squeezing Aragon's hand.

Aragon shook his head. "People have died during those trails, so three people risk their lives for 10.000 Galleons of prize money. I ask myself if it's worth it."

"Some people would go to extremes for even one copper coin." Katie said.

"Katie, please don't be mad at me, but I'm thinking about entering that Tournament." Aragon blurted out.

Katie shocked. "Why would you? You just said that risking your life for that money may not be worth it!"

"Dumbledore will spread the bad stuff about my people within those other schools. There may already be a slight prejudice, but I need to prevent more from happening. And if I can befriend the other two champions, I have more chance of doing so. It may give us advantage when the war will start." Aragon told.

Katie's eyes wided. "War? There will be war?"

Aragon nodded. "Pretty soon too, most likely by the end of next year."

* * *

 **22nd of October 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

Today was the day, the day that the other schools would arrive at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

The students of Beauxbatons, who were all girls from France, arrived by an old 17th century type of chariot that got pulled by winged white horses.

And the students of Dumstrangs, all boys from Eastern Europe, arrived by an enormous ship that could sink up till the smaller boat on the largest pillar was the only thing above surface.

The girls were very beautiful, that was something none could deny, resisting the charms was a different thing.

Aragon was lucky with his Force-Sensitivity, it kept his mind on the path while others plummeted in the depths.

On his way to DADA, he saw many of his non-Sensitive classmates utterly distracted by the short skirted French girls.

The Jedi Prince sighed deeply and dragged his classmates to the class one by one.

"Excuse us young lady, I hope my friend hasn't been to much of a distraction." Aragon said to one of the older girls as he shoved Marcus towards the DADA classroom.

"You know 'at it is to be 'it on?" the French girl asked.

"Like no other, I've had a period where I had problems with shaking the girls off." Aragon replied.

The French girl was quite petite in statue with all the right curves in all the right places, long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"W'at's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm Aragon, how about you?" Aragon replied.

"Fleur, Fleur Delacour." the girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you Fleur. I'd love to talk to you, but I need to go to my class. I hope I see you later today." Aragon said, bowing slightly.

"I 'ope so too." the girl, Fleur, said.

Aragon waved Fleur goodbye and dragged Marcus along into the classroom.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 **P.S.: Can you guess who I've picked to be in the Triwizard Tournament?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_ **The Triwizard Tournament Champions  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **1st of November 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

The day had come, the day that the Goblet of Fire was open to the 7th years to put their names in.

"Are you a hundred per cent sure about this?" Isa asked as Aragon approached the blue ring of fire around the Goblet.

"I explained this is the only way for me to help my people while I'm here." Aragon told as he stepped inside the ring.

The Jedi Crown Prince sighed as he lifted his arm with the parchment that held his name. 'No way back anymore.' and he dropped the piece into the Goblet.

As he turned, he swore he saw Dumbledore's eyes sparkle with something strange and mysterious.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the 7th years from the three schools drop their names into the Goblet. He could only smile evilly as the Jedi Crown Prince did it too, hinting that his plan was slowly working.

The evil Headmaster knew that the Goblet only choose those the most worthy of each school, and a Jedi Crown Prince certainly knew some tricks and traps to survive, but he'd never survive what he'd planned for the boy.

Dumbledore went back to his office, to his desk where a crystal ball was lying in a golden standard.

Inside that ball, red liquid was flowing around.

The Headmaster had been able to retrieve the crystal ball from Mustafar before the Jedi King rose to power and destroyed many artefacts.

The ball would have been destroyed too, Dumbledore knew that for sure.

The crystal ball had been owned by Nute Gunray, an alien being who had served the Sith Emperor in the Clone Wars and had been murdered by Darth Vader when the Sith Empire had been established.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and laid his wrinkled hands onto the ball, hearing the voices speak.

 _"With a rise, there shall be a fall. A fall of society, restriction of the Connected Power. It shall cause a Break of Harmony only the strongest can survive. Listener, be aware, that there always shall be a price on power."_

* * *

 **2nd of November, Queen Mary's quarters, Jedi Temple Palace, Coruscant**

Queen Mary was reading through some of the files on recent missions that her Knights had done as the doors opened up to reveal Charlie. She looked up with a smile. "Ah, Charlie, what brings you here?"

"There's been a message from Prince Aragon." Charlie replied, still a little shy.

"Tell me, what is my son's message?" Queen Mary asked as she put down the file she currently had in her hand.

Charlie cleared his throat. "He will participate in the Triwizard Tournament if the Goblet chooses his name."

Mary face palmed her forehead. "Thank you for telling me, I'll converse with my husband about this."

Charlie bowed before leaving the room.

Mary quickly connected to the Force to search her husband's presence. When she found him, she brushed against his shields.

 _'Mary? What is it?'_ Luke asked when he let her into his mind.

 _'Aragon, he's being incredibly stupid!'_ Mary replied.

The Queen could hear her King groan.

 _'Tell up, what is it?'_ Luke asked in a mocking tone.

 _'Aragon put his name in the Goblet of Fire.'_ Mary replied.

 _'WHAT!? How can he be that crazy?!'_ Luke yelled, nearly making Mary deaf.

 _'Geez love, not so loud! Well, I don't know that either, but I bet that are your Palpatine genes playing up.'_ Mary shushed.

 _'Blame it on my lovable grandfather once again.'_ Luke mocked his wife.

 _'Hey, didn't I marry you because you could be crazy?'_ Mary asked, rolling her eyes.

 _'Forgot that part.'_ Luke murmured.

 _'I've got some more work to do, I'll see you tonight, my love.'_ Mary cooed.

 _'Until the night, my dearest beloved.'_ Luke send back before breaking the link that was between them.

Mary got her head back into the mission files, as well as the files of future recruits.

* * *

 **11th of November 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

The day had come that the Goblet had chosen it's participants for the Tournament.

Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall.

Dumstrang students were sitting with the Slytherin ones and the Beauxbatons students were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore walked up besides the Goblet. "Welcome students, by the most glorious event that shall happen in the Triwizard Tournament: choosing the Champions. For every school, there is only one champion that the Goblet deems worthy of being in it. So, let's move to it, shall we."

The Headmaster motioned to the other two Headmasters, Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime.

"For Dumstrang Institute, the Champion is..." Dumbledore began.

The blue fire inside the Goblet turned red, spewing out a piece of parchment.

"Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore called.

Everyone from Dumstrang cheered for their Champion as he stood up from the table, walking to the front to take the piece from Dumbledore and receiving a hug from his headmaster before being lead down to some room behind the staff table.

"Alright, let's move on." Dumbledore said as the noise was all down again. "For Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Champion is..."

The fire turned red again, spewing out a piece of parchment.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore called.

The students of Beauxbatons cheered for Fleur as she went to the front, taking the piece from Dumbledore before going down to the room behind the teachers' table.

The noise went down again.

"And now, the last Champion." Dumbledore said. "For Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft, the Champion is..."

The blue fire turned blood red as it spew out a burned piece.

"Aragon Palpatine!" Dumbledore called.

The Slytherin table clapped and cheered loudly as Aragon stood up from the table, making up for the quietness at the other tables with the exception of Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuff students.

Aragon took one last look at his brother and sisters before taking the piece of parchment from Dumbledore to disappear in the dark room behind the table, joining both Fleur and Viktor.

"You are ze Champion of 'Ogwarts?" Fleur asked.

"I appear to be, as you are Beauxbatons's Champion. Guess you do have a lot of spice within you." Aragon said, smiling at her.

Fleur placed a string of her silvery blonde hair behind her ear.

Viktor placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I haff heard about you, you're the son of the Jedi King."

Aragon nodded. "Yes, that'd be me."

"A Preence? I 'ave nevair met one." Fleur said, her tone partly dreamy.

"Well, now you have." Aragon said, smiling politely.

Fleur let out a dreamy sigh as the three Headmasters came down.

"Tomorrow, your wand's shall be checked by Mr. Ollivander. After that, you can go prepare for your First Task that shall take place within two weeks time." Dumbledore announced. "I wish you three good luck."

"Do you 'ave any idea of what eet could be?" Fleur asked, turning to the boy Champions.

Viktor shook his head.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything strange or suspicious that may look like a clue to the First Task." Aragon advised before he left the other two Champions alone to go to his common room.

When the Jedi Crown Prince got there, everyone cheered.

"And welcome the Champion of Hogwarts: Crown Prince Aragon Palpatine!" Marcus called with all his excitement.

Aragon laughed at the excitement from his friend.

"Hey bro, you've gotta inform mom and dad about this soon." Isa mentioned.

"Yeah, I'll just send a note to dad." Aragon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"They probably think you've gone crazy." Ben said.

Aragon chuckled. "Hey, we're all crazy, remember. We're Palpatines, craziness is literately in our blood!"

"Still, it's no reason to go to the extremes." Hope commented.

"Don't mention it, I'll be fine." Aragon said, smiling at his little sister.

Hope shook her head. "I'm not worried about you Aragon, but about what Dumbledore has planned for you. And you know it can't be anything good."

"I know I have to prepare for more than just something little, I know I'll may have to use the Dark Arts of both magic and the Force to avoid everything." Aragon sighed.

Everyone went to bed after a cheerful evening, yet Hope was one of the few who could not truly sleep well.

After all, what would Dumbledore have planned with Aragon? What was to come this year to them? Were they truly cursed like many Gryffindors shout out?

* * *

That evening, Dumbledore was in his office walking around as the crystal ball was still on his desk.

It was standing there innocently as it spoke once again.

 _"Darkness shall arise to erase the light, making the light fall. There shall be a bitter war, signed with the blood of the first slay."_

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_ **The Artefact  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **12th of November 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

Hope was walking around in the halls towards the library as it was a Saturday morning.

Events of last night were still playing in her head.

The Princess didn't like the thought of anyone she loved getting harmed through a stupid tournament, so she had decided to help her older brother with preparing for his task.

The section where she currently was was all about Dark Arts, forbidden to many.

Yet Madam Pince did allow the Palpatines in this section since she knew that the family had something for Grey Magic.

Dumbledore would have long burned all the books if it weren't for the statement of Headmaster Black that the section should be preserved and kept.

Hope was scanning some pages as she heard a voice.

The voice was not just a voice, it was a prophecy voice.

Hope put the book down and slowly walked towards the voice, not making a sound at all.

As she turned her head slowly around the corner, she quickly turned back as she saw Dumbledore with a crystal ball in his hands.

"I have to make the Palpatine famiy fall apart, yet how do I do that?" the evil Headmaster murmured, unaware Hope was listening around the corner with wide eyes. "Wait, how about making them all fail their classes? That would be step one. Then I'll slowly drive Hope into the arms of my Lions and everything will work out just fine! Yet how to set this in motion? Ah! Of course, a Love Potion should do the trick."

Hope had heard enough, she left the Dark Arts section as quick as she could, taking the book with her to a different part.

There she found Ginny.

"Hope? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ginny commented.

"Dumbledore has an evil artefact, and he's planning to break my family up." Hope said, her face slowly slipping into a determined gaze.

"Uh... I guess you should warn your parents." Ginny said.

"That's exactly what I was going to do this afternoon." Hope said, leaving the library after placing the book on a place no one but Madam Pince would find it.

* * *

After lunch, Hope went straight to her dorm room to pick out her diary.

The diary was bewitched so that mother could read everything that was in there. It was actually some sort of message transcription the royal family used when the children were at school.

 _'Mother,_

 _Today I overheard Dumbledore talking about something chaotic! He wants to break our family apart by feeding me a Love Potion that would drive me into the arms of Ronald Weasley! Don't worry, I know the colour and smell of the potion._

 _Also, he wants us all to fail or classes, especially Aragon since he's dad's heir and stuff._

 _Guess what? He also has the Crystal Ball of Darth Plaguies! We'll have to retrieve that from him before everything goes wrong!_

 _Send help, we'll need it._

 _With love,_

 _Anna'_

Hope closed the book to murmur the spell that should send it to her mother, checking afterwards if the text had disappeared.

And the text had disappeared, so Mary would get the message.

* * *

 **Queen Mary's quarters, Jedi Temple Palace, Coruscant**

Mary was not really busy as the message from her daughter came in.

As quick as she could, she called her General to her office.

After a few minutes, Arthur rushed in.

"My Queen, why did you call me?" Arthur asked as he kneeled down before her.

"I need you to retrieve the crystal ball of Darth Plaguies from Dumbledore's office. Will you manage that?" Mary asked.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen." Arthur replied as he rose on his feet. "I'll accomplish this mission in your name and that of the young Princess."

"Arthur, after you retrieved the ball, protect Aragon my son. There is danger ahead and I want you to watch the happenings as someone I trust with my children's lives." Mary told.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I will and I shall." and he left the quarters.

Mary sat back into her comfortable chair as she looked at the picture of Aragon when he still was a baby. She picked up the picture in the golden frame with emerald gems and looked at it.

That picture had been the first public one ever to be taken of the young Crown Prince all those years ago and got all over the Holonet.

The picture just showed the chubby baby boy sitting in Luke's arms dressed in little grey robes as he smiled at the camera.

Mary smiled and a tear of happiness left the corner of her eyes. She didn't dare thinking that Aragon would die soon at Dumbledore's hands, but she knew that there was the possibility if the old coot could play him like a piano.

The door opened up again, revealing her husband.

"Mary, what's got you so distressed?" Luke asked as he walked up to his wife.

"Hope found that the old coot has been using an artefact of Darth Plaguies, the crystal ball to be I send out Arthur to retrieve it, who knows how long Dumbledore has been having it! And who knows what her heard!" Mary said, placing the picture of her son down.

Luke cupped his wife's delicate cheeks, kissing her blood red lips. "Don't worry, we'll get ahead of Dumbledore. If war breaks out, we will win no matter what happens. And if it does, I'll protect you and our children with my life as I promised to you."

"You know I cannot live without you, I'd miss you too much." Mary said, tears of sadness now leaving her eyes.

"You can be happy without me, and you know that. I'd be me who wouldn't be able to live on while you're in the Afterlife." Luke said, holding Mary close.

Mary overviewed the current situations going on.

Yeah, there was a chance that she would be happy with Luke gone.

Arthur would be absolutely ready to take Luke's place as her husband and share his life with her since Kirana had fallen ill with an incurable disease.  
Aragon would take his father's place as King of the Jedi while she remained Queen Regent until Aragon married a properly prepared woman.

The Jedi Queen didn't want to think about it, but she knew there was a possibility she eventually would have to.

War is able to break out any moment, through everyone hopes it'll still take a while to escalate in a full war.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27:_ **The First Task  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **24th of November 1994, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

Aragon had found out what the first task was: dragons.

There had been send a note to him from his friend William Weasley, a curse breaker who currently worked in Egypt.

His curse breaking friend had friend in Romania who had called William to help him moving three dragons to Britain for the Triwizard Tournament.

And Aragon, being the fair player he was, had told both Fleur and Viktor the day he found what the task was.

The three Champions had done their stuff all together, finding their own ways to beat a dragon.

And now, they had gathered in a tent outside some kind of arena.

Ludo Bagman walked in with a bag. "Alright champs, you have to draw your dragon from this bag. We have three breeds: Hungarian Horntail, a Common Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball. Ladies first." and he held out the bag to the Champions.

Aragon recognized the names, mainly the Hungarian Horntail since that dragon was the most vicious of them all.

Fleur stepped forward, clearly shaking from the nerves, and sticked her hand inside.

" _Mon main_!" Fleur called, taking her hand back.

There was a little burn on her palm.

"Let me heal it." Aragon offered, taking her hand to place it between his before murmuring a spell.

A blue glow surrounded Fleur's hand that healed the hand since there was nothing to see.

"Zat ees eencredeeble!" Fleur said as she inspected her healed hand.

"It's nothing Fleur." Aragon said with a kind face.

Dumbledore didn't like the performance of the Jedi Healing on the Beauxbatons Champion.

Champions should compete against one another, not help each other. But that was just happening here.

Fleur tried again, now successfully drawing a mini green dragon that had a small chain with a silver '2' around the neck..

"The Common Welsh Green, an elegant yet dangerous dragon." Bagman commented. "Mr. Krum, you're up."

Viktor had been so smart to put on his black leather gloves before diving whit his hand in the bag. He drew a scarlet coloured dragon that had a small chain a golden '1' on it's neck.

"The Chinese Fireball, a very fierce dragon." Bagman commented.

Aragon sighed as he took out the last dragon: the Hungarian Horntail, the black dragon with the chain that had the bronze '3' around it's neck.

"The most vicious of beasts around the world, the Hungarian Horntail. Good luck son, breeding mothers of this kind are extremely protective of their young." Bagman commented, fear in his eyes.

Viktor placed his left hand on Aragon's right shoulder. "I vish you good luck."

"Thanks Viktor, I think I know what to do." Aragon said with a smile.

Aragon had prepared multiple plans as back ups for his first: speaking Parseltongue to Dragons since snake and dragon language were the same to a Parselmouth.

 _"Welcome everyone, to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!"_ a loud male voice called. The voice was so strong due the Sonorus spell.

Loud cheers were heard.

 _"Today, our three brave Champions shall face the dragon that has been chosen for them by Fate."_

'Well, Destiny has not prescribed a dragon diet for me.' Aragon grumbled on the inside.

"Mr. Krum, you'll be going first." Bagman told.

Viktor nodded at the older man.

"Then it'll be Ms. Delacour's turn before the Task ends with Mr. Palpatine." Bagman told.

"Viktor, let's go." Igor spoke, taking Viktor with him outside the tent.

The other adults left as well, leaving Aragon and Fleur alone in the Champion's tent.

"Are you not afraid?" Fleur asked.

"Sure I am, I just don't show it due several Force tricks that calm your nerves." Aragon replied.

 _"Let's give an applause, to our first Champion for this task: Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!"_

"Can you do it on me?" Fleur asked, quite desperate.

Aragon smiled. "Of course I can. Now, relax and open your up your mind to me. Don't worry, I won't be digging in your memories or something."

Fleur gave the Jedi Prince a kind look with (consciously) also some of her maximum amount of Veela allure in it.

Aragon's eyes went a little glazy for a moment, yet he was able to shake it off. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Fleur looked away. "Maybe I was."

Aragon let out a chuckle. "You may try, but you must know I have a girlfriend here at Hogwarts."

"All the good boys are always taken, aren't they?" Fleur sadly asked.

"There is quite a chance that is true. Hey, I know someone who could be good to you, he's a great friend of mine and we've know one another since birth. He's also very resistant to the Veela allure, as has been tested upon us all." Aragon told.

"W'o is 'e?" Fleur asked, turning back to the Jedi Prince.

"His name is William, I'll send him a letter for you or I can pass you his current address." Aragon replied. "He's currently busy as a Curse breaker in Egypt, if not on some Jedi mission for my father."

"Is 'e as noble as you?" Fleur asked.

Aragon smiled again, this time just a little more flattered by the silent compliment Fleur had given him. "He is, don't worry."

Outside, the voice of Crouch was heard how the match between Krum and the Chinese Fireball was going.

 _"And Krum has retrieved the egg from the dragon's nest! Albeit there are some real eggs broken, an exclusive thing to watch for sure!"_

Aragon turned to Fleur, reaching out with the Force to calm her nerves a bit.

Fleur looked at him with a thankful gaze.

Aragon just closed his eyes when he smiled.

The whistle sounded, the sign for Fleur to go.

Fleur sighed and stood up.

"Fleur, you can do this. I believe that you can." Aragon said, smiling at the female Veela champion.

"Zank you." Fleur said with another thankful, yet still flirty, gaze.

When Fleur was gone, Aragon sat down on the ground to meditate for a while. He recalled all his skill on the Parselmouth language, and how he would execute the plan.

Within the Force, he heard Fleur's Veela chanting of a sleeping lullaby so strong it took out everyone including the dragon.

Aragon smiled at it. He didn't fall asleep due to the fact he wasn't in immediate reach of the chant like the people in the arena and the dragon.

The Jedi Prince waited for the whistle to sound, knowing that Dumbledore would not know what hit him would he oppose the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Palpatine-Slytherin.

* * *

Dumbledore was smiling as the first two champions had passed. He had secured that the Hungarian Horntail was even more vicious than ever due to a potion that he sneaked into the food of the dragon last night.

The Prince wouldn't survive this task!

For the third time, the whistle was blown and the next champion was let in.

The Jedi Prince walked in with grace in his steps, his dark blonde hair flowing in the little wind there was..

Girls were drooling, something that angered Dumbledore so much that he nearly broke the wooden arm of his chair.

The Horntail roared as it climbed onto the rocks, ready to attack the Palpatine boy.

Then, the Palpatine boy started hissing to the dragon, and not so soft either.

Dumbledore's eyes wided as he remembered that the boy was a Parselmouth.

Everyone in the arena, even all the judges that included Igor Karkaroff, were all staring with wide eyes an open mouths at the Palpatine heir who was still conversing with the dragon.

The dragon took steps back from the nest, allowing the Palpatine heir to safely climb the rocky mountain and take the golden egg out of the nest.

The boy hissed again and went to the exit.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as the Palpatine heir left the arena.

"Zat boy... 'e is a Parselmouz." Madame Maxime concluded.

"Vat just happened?" Igor Karkaroff asked himself.

"Let's just give the points, shall we?" Dumbledore muttered as the boy was lead in front of them by Lucius Malfoy on the wooden stance while the Dragon Keepers were busy taking the Horntail back to it's cage.

Barty Crouch rose first, raising his wand to let a blue rope flow out of it in a static number 10.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers.

Malfoy shook the Palpatine heir's shoulders, no doubt praising him into heaven.

Madame Maxime rose next, her blue rope gracefully writing the number 9 in the sky.

There were more cheers from the crowd, mainly girls who were swooning.

Dumbledore had to rise up next appointing only 7 points to the Palpatine heir.

The crowd was clearly not liking that, starting to make loud disapproving sounds.

It's not that Dumbledore even cared, he did hate the Palpatines after all.

Bagman stood up next, his blue rope flowing into a cursive 10.

The cheers started again.

Last was Igor Karkaroff, someone who clearly favourited his own Champion above the others.

Yet to Dumbledore's anger and deepest surprise, the Bulgarian headmaster appointed 8 points to the Hogwarts Champion.

The crowd couldn't stop cheering, many loosing their voices just then and there.

* * *

 **26th of November 1994, Room #3005, Medical Hospital, Coruscant**

Desdemona Mary Weasley was visiting her mother, Kirana Weasley née Ti, who was suffering of a lethal disease. Even for the 19-year-old, the sight of her sick mother was still way to much.

Desdemona was quite the athletic looking woman with brown eyes, deep midnight black hair and a slight tanned skin. She was a Jedi and a witch.

Both her sisters, Pasiphea and Pallena, didn't have dad's magic but were both considered Squibs in the magical world.

Kirana Ti had so many wrinkles, way to many for a woman her age, her once deep brown hair had turned black as her tanned skin had turned white, only her eyes had remained the same outlandish purple they had always been.

"Mother," Desdemona spoke, taking her mother's pale hand. "how are you feeling today?"

Kirana groaned and coughed. "I've been better. How's my husband doing?"

Desdemona closed her brown eyes. "Taking it as good as he can. He's still dreaded about the thought of being a widower."

That made Kirana smile for a moment, yet her face went incredibly sad.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Desdemona asked.

"There is something I have to tell you," Kirana replied, coughing before she went on. "something your father and I could never tell you due your missions."

Desdemona frowned.

Kirana sighed. "I believe you've noticed you are not much like your brother and sister, at least not as much as you'd like to be."

Desdemona sadly nodded.

The Jedi witch was aware that she was far different from her siblings with her night black hair that neither her parents had or carried in their genetics. She had always doubted she was even a biological child to both of the parents that raised her, or that either of her parents had a lover back then who had conceived her.

"We should have told you the truth years ago, when you attended school. Ever wondered why we didn't send you to Hogwarts like all those others?" Kirana asked, striking through Desdemona's night black hair.

"Sort of, yet I never truly questioned it." that had been a great lie.

Kirana's eyes narrowed at the answer her daughter gave, yet she didn't say anything about it.

"Des, it's time you learned your true heritage. Your birth certificate can be found in the Archives of the Jedi Temple, just ask Andromeda for it and she'll give it to you." Kirana said before closing her eyes and coughing some more.

Desdemona looked at the monitors, seeing her mother was still alive, just asleep. She sighed as she left the room, making her way to the Jedi Temple Archives that was run by the Jedi Archivers.

The Temple wasn't far from the hospital, so Desdemona walked her way there.

The Archives contained the birth certificate of all children born to Jedi Order members, even those born out of wedlock and are considered bastards to the rest of the Galaxy.

Desdemona walked into the grand hall of the Archive, finding the Archivers at work behind computers or storing away papers in the bookshelves that were as high as mountains.

One of the Archivers, a young male, walked up to her. "Can I help you?"

"I need Archiver Andromeda Tonks née Black." Desdemona replied.

"I'll get her for you." the young male said before leaving, only returning with the brown haired woman that had to be Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda smiled. "Desdemona, it's good to see you."

Desdemona nodded. "You as well."

"I guess you've come to the Archives with a certain reason." Andromeda suggested.

Desdemona nodded again. "My mother send me, said something about my true heritage and to ask to my birth certificate."

"I was already afraid for this. Now, sit down and wait for me to get that certificate for you. Stay put." Andromeda said before leaving in a hurry.

Desdemona frowned, yet she sat down on one of the comfortable chairs along the sidelines. She looked around the big hallway until Andromeda came back with a yellowish coloured scroll of parchment.

The Jedi Knight wanted to stand up, but Andromeda signed her to sit back. "You need to sit, I don't want you to fall when reading it."

"Is it that worse?" Desdemona asked.

The eyes of the Archivist was enough for Desdemona to read, confirming it was indeed not what she was currently expecting.

Desdemona sighed as she removed the red with golden rope around the paper, unrolling it.

 _'At this day, the 3rd of March 1974, I proclaim the birth of my first daughter and heiress to the secret Weasley family fortune that I have stored far away in the South-American branch of Gringotts. Her name is Desdemona Maryama Adriaté Weasley, born to me, Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley of Byss and Gryffindor Knight General of the Jedi Order, and my first life long love Lady Maryama Breha Padmé Organa-Ravenclaw of Alderaan.'_

Desdemona's eyes wided when reading the name of her true mother, the Jedi Queen was her mother. Her hands were shaking and she was nearly tearing the paper apart.

"Des, are you alright?" Andromeda asked, her voice trying to soothe her.

"How? How is this possible? My father had an affair with the Jedi Queen while she was engaged to the King, he conceived me and he got away with it unscratched?" Desdemona asked, her voice raging with true anger and betrayal. Anger towards her father for having an affair and betrayal towards her birth mother for not raising her.

Andromeda sighed. "Des, the King knew about your father's love for your mother. It is true that the King did want to kill both of them for betraying him, but older masters convinced him not to do it. He allowed you to be born and live, as long as you would stay with your father. Kirana adopted you as hers and it made you the twin of Pasiphea."

"So... it was the King's decision after all? He shouldn't have let me live at all!" Desdemona said. Right now, she wished she hadn't been born at all.

"You were an innocent child. Mary wouldn't have forgiven him if he had killed you, you were still her daughter in flesh and blood plus it would be quite against the rules of the Jedi Order when it comes to innocent lives. If the King had killed you, it would have given Mary the right to kill him every possible way." Andromeda said.

Desdemona let tears fall over her cheeks, she was going to need much time to get over this.

Andromeda left her alone sitting there, going back to her work.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **Btw: I might not update any time soon due a test week that's coming very soon so... yet I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28:_ **Yule Ball  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **11th of December 1994, Slytherin 4th year girl dorms, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

It was a cold December day as the Yule Ball was announced to take place on the 25th during Christmas.

The heads of Houses explained the first dance to their students from year 4 and up, at least to those who didn't know a single thing about formal dancing.

"Hey Hope! Any clue on your secret admirer?" Isa asked as she walked into the girls dorm of the 4th year Slytherins.

Hope looked up from her essay on Ancient Runes before shaking her head. "No, not a single thing."

"Well, maybe he'll ask you for the Yule Ball, and you'll know!" Isa cheered.

"A secret admirer would never do something like that unless he truly wants to reveal himself. Yet according to mom, they never really do." Hope told, trying to get her sister stop cheering.

"But wouldn't it be great? You can see he loves you." Isa said.

"He probably knows dad, so he knows dad'll have his head if he does anything to me." Hope mumbled.

"Well, at least I already have a date to the ball." Isa announced.

Hope raised her eyebrow. "Valin is coming? Or did someone around here ask you?"

"Of course Valin is coming! Dad wouldn't risk another man to dance with me since it's out that Valin is destined to be my husband." Isa told.

"Yeah, I nearly forgot about that thing." Hope said, casting her eyes back at the book with runes.

Both Ben and Isa had been told their destinies, sent by their mother on paper the day after their 15th birthday.

Hope did wonder what her own destiny truly was, as she was concerned about Charlie too.

"Sis? Are you alright?" Isa asked.

Hope shook her head. "Not really, I think I should lay down for a while."

Isa smiled. "Well, I hope you'll get asked by a person that you do like." and she gracefully walked away.

* * *

 **20th of December 1994, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

Everyone was busy with their dinner as a bronze coloured eagle with dark blue eyes came flying in through the glass window above the staff table.

The glass didn't end up anywhere near the teachers, but it kept hovering where it had sprung due to the eagle.

The eagle scattered three letters around, before flying back in a flash of gold that repaired the glass instantly.

Hope found one of the letters having fallen next to her goblet.

 _'to: Annabella Palpatine'_

"Who would have sent me a letter?" Hope murmured, a questioning expression on her face as she opened the white envelope that was decorated with green and red lining.

When she pulled the golden coloured paper out, a beautiful silver ring fell out with it right beside her plate.

The silver ring contained a snake and a lion intertwined with one another, the snake eye laid in with an emerald, the lion's eye laid in with a ruby and diamonds everywhere else on the representation.

Isa, who was sitting on her right, Aquila, who was sitting on her left, and Ben, who sat in front of her, also took a look at the ring.

"Oh my goodness! This must be from your secret admirer!" Isa proclaimed, her eyes shining like diamonds.

Hope put the ring on, and it fit like it was made for her.

"This man must know your size." Aquila said.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should read the letter."

"Good idea, brother." Hope said with a nod as she unfolded the golden paper.

There, in a beautiful curly handwriting, was written:

***/

 _'My Dearest noble Princess Annabella,_

 _I cannot reveal who I am, at least, not yet. I want to, but I shall wait for Yule Eve, when the Ball at Hogwarts starts. I wish to accompany you._

 _If you think you don't know me, you do._

 _I have loved you since the day we met at Hogwarts_

 _Even due my status and title as a Protector, I was still fearful of facing His Majesty. He did give me permission to ask you, as long as I swore the Vow to protect you from all harm that I am able to prevent._

 _My dearest Princess, will you give me the honour of being your date to the Yule Ball?_

 _With all love from my heart,_

 _the Gryffindor Protector.'_

/***

Hope blinked for a moment.

Isa snatched the letter out of Hope's hands, reading it herself. Her eyes became even bigger the longer she read it. "Oh sister, you have attracted such a romantic and brave admirer!"

"Or a bold one!" Daphne said, who sat on Isa's other side.

Isa scoffed. "Dad may be the scariest man of all, but he's reasonable! See? He gave Hope's admirer a chance!"

"How are you feeling about this?" Aquila asked.

Hope turned to her fellow Slytherin. "I actually think that I have a clue about who he is."

"Makes that knowledge you wanna say yes or no to his question?" Aquila asked.

"I think it'd make a yes." Hope replied as she looked at the ring on her right hand.

* * *

It was Katie who'd gotten the second letter.

The green paper carrying the Palpatine family seal inside the silver envelope didn't quite surprise her as she read the letter.

***/

 _'My dear Katie,_

 _I may have waited too long, but I want you to meet me after dinner in the Astronomy Tower. I have a gift and a question for you._

 _With love straight from the heart,_

 _Aragon_

/***

Katie rolled with her eyes.

Sometimes, Aragon could get over the top romantic. If he wanted too, of course.

* * *

The third and last letter had ended up next to Ginny's plate.

Her bronze envelope contained two separate letters.

One letter had red paper, which was from her father.

That one was actually just a note for her to stay safe and close to her brothers since darker times were near.

The other one was dark blue, from Stephano, written in silver ink if she'd like to be his date to the ball.

Ginny had gone over to Stephano to kiss his cheek and say yes.

It was a surprise to her that Stephano pulled her down on the wooden bench and kissed her nose.

So in silence, Ginny promised herself to look perfect for Stephano.

* * *

 **25th of December 1994, hallway to the Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

 **Third Person POV:**

The Palpatine sisters were still preparing their dresses and make up while the brothers were already in the hallway waiting for their dates.

"Ben, you still haven't told who your date is." Aragon said, winking at his younger brother.

Ben rolled with his eyes. "You'll see her."

Aragon laughed. "You're just as bad as old Master Katarn!"

"And you are as bad as Master Solusar!" Ben shot back.

"Don't you dare compare me to that old man! I'm much better than he is!" Aragon argued.

"Would you boys just shut up." it was Katie who said that.

The brothers turned around to see Aragon's girlfriend on top of the stairs.

Aragon blinked with his eyes, not believing what he saw.

Katie wore a blood red strapless lace dress with sleeves just over her elbows that revealed quite a lot of her feminine figure. Her breasts were partly bare, and even more attention was drawn to her low neckline through the fitting golden necklace that bore the Palpatine family crest. Lion head shaped earrings hang from her ears, her long dark brown hair was curled and gracefully combed and completed by a golden tiara with a few oval shaped rubies.

The Jedi Crown Prince bowed and held out his hands to her. "My lady, you have the looks of a true Princess."

"I would not dare to disappoint you, my Prince." Katie said as she laid her right hand in Aragon's, a golden ring with quite a big ruby on that same hand.

The younger brother found it suspiciously much looking like an engagement ring.

"I look forward to see your date, but it seems we have to gather over there." Aragon said. "I'll see her after the opening dance."

"Sure you will." Ben said as he again rolled with his eyes.

"By the way, Hope's admirer will reveal himself, hold your eyes open for me please." Aragon told before walking away.

Ben rolled his eyes again and chuckled for a brief moment.

"Ben? You're waiting for your date?" a voice asked.

The younger Palpatine brother turned around, finding both Charlie and Bill. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Aragon asked me to go with this Fleur Delacour woman because of her Allure and stuff." Bill replied.

The younger prince turned his gaze to Charlie, who was looking quite uncomfortable while holding some kind of necklace in his hands. He recognized it as Hope's angel necklace, the one she gave to Charlie like 3 years ago. "You're here for Hope, are you not? You're her admirer."

Charlie cast his gaze to the ground.

Ben laughed. "I must say, you're either brave or completely stupid!"

"That doesn't help!" Charlie groaned.

Ben places his right hand firmly on Charlie's left shoulder. "Hey, don't worry to much. I know Hope likes you, and I guess mom had to make dad realize that when you asked dad for permission."

"Pretty much what has happened." Charlie confirmed. "It took Her Majesty like two full days to convince the King."

The three boys started laughing, through they knew it wasn't much of a joke to start with since it was probably very true.

"Hey guys!" someone greeted.

The three stopped laughing, finding Valin walking up to them dressed in black dress robes. His brown hair was still a bird's nest, but everyone within the Jedi Order knew it was the unruly hair that he got from his father Corran Horn.

"Bill, Fleur is right over there." Ben said, pointing at the silvery haired woman who was dressed in a silvery coloured gown made of French chiffon.

Bill blinked with his eyes. "Indeed, she's a Veela. Luckily I won't turn into a brainless idiot around her, my goodness."

"It's a thing that comes with Force Sensitivity." Ben told.

"I'd better go introduce myself." Bill said as he straightened his tie before walking over to the Veela, introducing himself and kissing her hand, his eyes never leaving her eyes.

And it seemed Fleur appreciated someone who didn't look at her body.

Ben looked at his watch. "My date will be here soon."

"I already have arrived." a feminine voice said.

The boys shifted their gazes to their right, finding a girl with blonde hair put up in a bun, dressed in a Slytherin green dress that wasn't too formfitting but had an open back. Her jewellery was all snake like shaped.

"Daphne, you look absolutely stunning." Ben complimented her as he held out his hand.

"Thank you, Ben." Daphne said, giving him a brilliant smile as she laid her hand in his.

Ben and Daphne left the other boys at the staircase.

"So, how did you meet Hope?" Valin asked. "You weren't one of the younglings at the Temple."

"I met her at the beginning of her 1st year, I was a 5th year. She was scaring the poltergeist away, using her authority as a Palpatine. We started talking and yeah... then the rest of the story that still goes on. How about you and the Princess Isabella?" Charlie replied.

"I met Isa through the youngling training program at the Temple when we were eight. We both found we were the one for one another." Valin replied. "Yet I still cannot overcome my fear for the King."

"I admit, he's a very scary man. Not even my father, the General of the Gryffindor Knights, cannot fear the King. That man is far to scary for his own good, he truly scares off any potential son-in-law." Charlie said.

"Tell me what!" Valin mumbled. "I've had to deal with that since I was merely a kid."

"I'm glad I'm not you!" Charlie said.

Then, the two angelic voices they'd been waiting for, said something from behind them. "Hello boys, missed us?"

Both turned around, finding the two Palpatine sisters in their stunning dresses.

Charlie felt his breath go away as he saw Hope in that beautiful mermaid shaped silver silk gown with a deep neckline that exposed her round breasts quite well. The snake necklace he'd given her two and a half years ago for Valentine was present around her neck, as well as the pearl bracelet he gave her for Christmas in 3rd year, and the new silver ring he gave her only five days ago. Her platinum blonde hair hang loose over her shoulders and down her back.

Valin had a similar reaction to Isa's figure hugging chiffon gown with a flowy skirt. There was silver beating on the top. The flowy skirt didn't hide Isa's long and sexy legs so well, since it exposed them with a slit. Her long brown hair was put in a style Valin hadn't seen before, and all the jewellery she wore were gifts from her father.

Both boys bowed for their Princesses, holding out their hands.

As Hope took Charlie's hand, she whispered in his ear: "Never knew you could be so romantic, Charles."

The way Hope said his name made shivers run down his spine.

Valin flushed bright red as he caught himself staring at Isa's legs.

Both girls laughed as their dates felt awkwardness overcome them.

"Let's go then." Hope said.

The two pairs entered the Great Hall.

They got everyone's heads turning.

Girls gasped at the sight of the dresses and boys felt incredibly jealous of the boys that were on the arm of the Princesses.

Yet all the attention would once again be drawn to the floor where the Champions did the first dance.

Yet one pair of eyes could not be torn away from Hope.

* * *

 **Ronald's POV:**

I cannot believe it!

 _Charlie... what have we all done to deserve this from you? I thought there was hope for you yet, that mom would welcome you back in the family, but you have fallen from grace now that you love that hypnotizing vixen._

 _Hope should have been mine, would have been if she'd been a Gryffindor, but she's turned into a hypnotizer. She'll take your life once you've put a child inside of her, so she can move to the next prey. The day she believed the Palpatines, she fell from her place in heaven._

 _Charlie, if you'd only wake up!_

I was shaken from my thoughts as Charlie danced with Hope on the dance-floor, he drowning in her eyes while she had a wicked smile on hers while her gaze was hypnotizing my older brother.

The next thing that shocked me was the sight of Ginny.

Her one-shoulder dress with leaf decoration exposed too much of her skin to my liking, but it seemed that _Stephano_ appreciated the uncovered skin as he was standing behind her, his nose smelling the scent of her neck.

It looked like they were about to have public sex, and it made me sick!

Lavender's voice interuped my brain. "They're not worth it, let her be that whore if she wants to."

But still... something doesn't feel right, something about this whole family.

How is it possible, that a pair of _non-Sensitives_ , gets _five_ Sensitive children _out of the seven_ they have? According to that book mom gave me, that _shouldn't_ even _be_ possible!

Then again... father holds a lot of secrets.

Then maybe, he is Force-Sensitive after all...

No, I don't want to think like that!

Please, by God, don't let my father by Force-Sensitive!

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

* * *

 _ **Dresses: (to view them, don't forget to delete the spaces!)  
**_

 _ **Katie's dress: w w w . ali express item / Adorable - Red - Mermaid - Prom - Dress - 2015 - Boat - Neck - Half - Sleeves - Zipper - Button - Tulle - Lace - Evening - Party / 323 042 772 06 . html ? spm = 21 14 . 40 01 03 08 . 4 . 74 . UlO 7zC**_

 _ **Isabella's dress: w w w . ali express item / Free - Shipping - 2014 - Fashion - New - Sexy - Sweetheart - Front - Slit - Emerald - Green - Chiffon - Mermaid - Evening - Dress - Formal / 16 48 22 11 51 . html**_

 _ **Hope's dress: w w w . ali express item / Luxury - Sequin - Silver - Mermaid - Evening - Dress - V - Neck - Short - Sleeves - Floor - Length - Formal - Evening - Gown - With / 32 30 15 86 46 5 . html  
**_

 _ **Ginny's dress: (number 11 from top) 24 my fashion 2016 / beautiful - dark - blue - dresses - 2016 - 2017 /  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29:_ **The Second Task  
**

French Language  


* * *

 **Aragon's POV:**

 **1st of February 1995, RoR, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

It was pretty easy to find out about the egg since magic relies on the four elements of fire, water, earth and air.

It's not commonly known, so I did sort of have an advantage.

I tried fire and air first, since the task had been with dragons which are flying fire-breathing creatures.

But neither worked, so I went on with earth and water.

I had to think logically.

Dragon eggs hatched with fire, so maybe this one would do with water?

That's why I went to the Room of Requirements, where I wished for an open water tank.

And it did work!

Under water, I heard the song of Grindylow.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Taken what I'll sorely miss?

Who or what would I dearly miss?

That could be either of my siblings, Katie and some of my Slytherin friends.

I keep guessing it'll either be Katie or Isabella. Katie because she's my love and Isa because she's my biological sister and really dear to me.

I still have 23 days to prepare myself for this task.

'Come seek us where our voices sound' refers to water, probably the Black Lake, so I need something that helps me surviving at least an hour underneath the surface.

I might ask mom, she's very proficient in Charms and Potions. Or I just might ask dad or Uncle Tom for some Transfiguration stuff if I need any.

* * *

 **24th of February 1995, Black Lake, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

I had to rise early to get ready for the task.

There was a swimsuit made for me with a shirt, but I preferred without, so I did not put on that shirt.

I grabbed my cloak and conjured some food for myself as I went down to the lake. I am really curious who the other champions' hostages are.

I know Fleur has a little sister she truly cares for, but I think that she really appreciates Bill too.

As for Viktor, I am not so sure. I know he has a crush on my older half-sister Desdemona, but I do not dare to guess it'll be her who's down there waiting for Viktor to get her since I don't know if she's even here on Earth!

I arrived at the lake, seeing the other two standing on the wooden stance.

"Vat do ve have to face down there?" Viktor asked.

"Grindylows." I growled. "Are you two ready for it?"

"I 'ope my magic can stand the water." Fleur said, utter concern in her voice.

I remember Veela are creatures of fire and therefore enemies of the Grindylow. I lean towards Fleur. "Stay close to me, I'll protect you."

"You would?" Fleur asked, staring at me in wonder.

"Of course, I am bound to help people. It's quite in my blood, my mother's side at least." I replied, laying a hand upon her shoulder.

Viktor's eyebrow rose. "I have heard that before, do you by chance know Desdemona Ti?"

I nodded. "Of course I do, we were practically raised together in the Temple."

"How close vere you?" Viktor asked.

"Not so much, she was after all 4 years older. But I know her enough to be at least something of a brother to her." I replied, fully turning to Viktor. "Look, everyone around the Temple knows you're the one that has a crush on her. And I kindly remind you that she has a lot of half-brothers and a protective father watching over her well-being. Just don't dare to try anything."

All colour drained from Viktor's face.

"I don't mean it as a threat, just as an advice." I told, taking off my robe.

Gasps from girls were heard as my muscled back was revealed for the public.

I turned my head a little to find his three siblings standing on the first row of the tribune, meaning it was Katie that was down there.

Crouch came towards the champions. "It's good to see you three all ready to begin. But before we start, we reveal your hostage. Mr. Krum, for you would that be... one Ms. Desdemona Ti. Ms. Delacour, for you it's your sister Gabrielle and for Mr. Palpatine it would be Ms. Bell. I wish the three of you good luck."

Fleur's eyes went wide as Crouch had gone. "My sister!" she shrieked.

"Calm down Fleur, nothing's lost. And if you can't come to find her, I'll free her." I said.

"You'd do that?" Fleur asked, pretty surprised.

"I told you before, I'm a honourable man. I help wherever is necessary." I told.

Fleur cried a tear of happiness, allowing me to pick that tear away. She's to pretty to cry.

 _"Champions!"_ the loud voice of Sir Bagman announced. _"For each of you, there's a hostage down there, held prisoner by the mermaids of this lake. You will retrieve your hostage within the hour, or there are consequences."_

I narrowed my eyes at that announcement.

 _"Ready? One... two... three... GO!"_

I dove into the water after placing a piece of technology on my mouth that changes water into oxygen*.

I saw Fleur using Bubble-head charm, and Viktor turns himself into part shark.

After seeing that, I dove straight to the depths of the water by using a little bit of my Force powers.

Hey, it's not cheating. Nowhere in those rules is stated that you **must** rely on your magic and not on other resources that are available to you.

Deep into the Black Lake, I found ruins of a lost city where the Grindylow must have lived before there was war with the wizards.

Just up ahead, I spotted the three hostages.

I swam there, finding the three girls that were taken as our hostages with their ankles chained to the ground, long hair flowing up in the direction of the surface.

I took out a lightsaber from the pocket of my swimming jeans, one that can be used underwater.

I ignited it and slice the chains, placing my arm around Katie's waist to pull her back into my chest before letting us rise towards the surface.

I held Katie strongly in my arms, afraid to lose her again.

Once above the surface, I felt and heard Katie breathe again, her eyes fluttering open.

"A-Aragon?" Katie asked, turning her head towards me.

"You're safe." I said, kissing her cheek before some helped us out of the water.

Once back on the pier with towels wrapped around the both of us, I saw Fleur trembling of the cold. Her blue eyes were full of fear.

"Wait a moment." I told Crouch before walking over to Fleur. "Fleur, are you alright?"

Fleur wildly shook her head. "No! My charm didn't work, now my sister is in danger!"

I looked at the water, remembering that little silver haired girl that looked a lot like Fleur. Then, my expression turned into determination.

I quickly threw off the towels and applied the same piece of metal before diving again.

I don't know why I do this, but I cannot leave Fleur suffering because she couldn't rescue her little sisters.

Along my way down, I encounter Grindylow who don't want me to pass them.

I used the lightsaber again.

It was officially just to warn them, but they attacked so I had barely any choice but to slice them in two near the waist or cut of limbs.

I'd rather not be doing this, but those creatures don't give me any choice.

I saw Viktor passing me, returning to the surface with Desdemona.

Near the ruins, Gabrielle was still chained.

Grindylow came out of the ruins as I attempted to free Gabrielle, trying to fight me off.

But my mind was set, I wouldn't let Fleur lose her sister in any possible way.

I sliced the chains, then using Force Speed to get away.

Guess I underestimated those creatures, they're faster than they look.

Forcing all my energy to my hand, I let electricity escape my body.

The lightning bolts I conjured hit the Grindylow hard, killing them instantly after one shock.

I was glad to reach the surface again.

The little Veela girl, began breathing and opened her baby blue eyes.

"Hello young one, your sister is waiting for you." I said as I climbed out of the water, taking young Gabrielle with me.

Fleur ran over to us, sitting down on her knees and hugged her sister tightly before she hugged me even tighter!

"Fleur... can't... breathe!" I managed to bring out.

"I'm sorry!" Fleur apologized. "I'm just so glad you saved 'er!"

"I would do it again. I'm no selfish bastard." I told her as I stood up, helping Fleur on her feet too.

"Zank you, you are ze bravest man I 'ave evair met." Fleur said, hugging Aragon again. Her arms were around his wet muscled chest.

I laid my arms around Fleur too.

After our hug, I left Fleur to join my siblings and Katie for the points, not hearing the two French Veelas talk.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Fleur watched as Aragon left for his girlfriend, one he already had for three years if not four. She found it quite a shame, such a handsome and honourable young man.

"Fleur? Is he your boyfriend?" Gabrielle asked, her blue eyes wide open.

Fleur sighed. "Oh how I wish he was! But he's with another!"

"Didn't he fall for your Veela charm?" Gabrielle asked.

"He's immune for my allure, and it's so sad. I truly wish he could be mine." Fleur sighed.

"Immune? Who is he?" now the little French Veela became truly curious to the man that had rescued her.

"His name is Aragon Palpatine, he's the Jedi Crown Prince." Fleur told.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide. "A Prince?"

Fleur nodded.

"What do you like about him?"

Fleur got a dreamy gaze on her face. "He's so amazingly kind and generous, so selfless, honourable unlike any man I've met before and incredibly powerful. It's like his power radiates through the air whenever I'm around him!"

"And you can't deny his good looks!" Gabrielle added with a big smile.

"Indeed, he's quite a looker yes. That dark brown hair, those big blue eyes, his muscled body that radiates his power... it's just like my allure." Fleur told.

Gabrielle grinned. "It looks like you have some sort of mission for yourself."

* * *

No one had noticed that neither Ginny or Stephano hadn't been there to watch the second task.

The two Ravens were on the other side of the forest near another lake. A lake that was apparently enchanted.

"Why can't I see?" Ginny asked. She had her eyes closed as Stephano lead her through the forest.

"Because it's a surprise." Stephano replied. He didn't deny his feelings for his half-sister any longer, he just couldn't help it but love her.

Through he just _knew_ it was _totally_ wrong, his heart had decided against his mind's will.

Stephano had suffered heartache during last summer, all because he was denying his feelings to speak for him. And now, he just let them rule his actions.

"Alright, now you can open up." the tall violet-eyed man whispered in the smaller redhead's ear.

Shivers went down Ginny's spine as she heard that husky voice so close to her. Then, she opened her eyes.

What she saw was truly the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen!

A picnic was set up between the trees next to a clear lake where the water seemed to glow.

"Oh, Stephano... I don't know what to say." Ginny said, holding her heart.

"You don't have to." Stephano said as he lead her towards the picnic.

Both Ravens sat down, each in a comfortable position.

"Did you really do this all for me?" Ginny asked as she looked around the cloth.

There were many things stalled out: various foreign fruits, donuts, tomatoes with cheese, little pieces of chicken and a bottle in a bucket of ice.

Stephano chuckled before he smiled. "Yes, all for you, my love."

Ginny blushed and cast her gaze down, she wasn't used to such compliments.

The young wizard opened the bottle, conjuring a a set of goblets to pour the red liquid in. "Here, I want you to taste this."

Ginny took the goblet, gulping down some of the unknown liquid.

There was a slight burning in her throat besides the taste of black berries, but it was quickly replaced with a strange sensation.

"What is it?" the young witch curiously asked.

"That, is Alderanian wine. It's the finest from all over the galaxy." Stephano replied.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Aren't we a little young to drink alcohol?"

Stephano shook his head. "Not exactly. Maybe to Earthly rules we are, but by the laws of the Jedi Order, 11-year-olds are to be treated as young adults and thus allowed to drink ale and wine."

"You never seem to not surprise me." Ginny said as she drank the rest of the wine. She loved the taste, it reminded her of her father and Stephano.

In such moments, she could just forget all about her mother and other familial worries. The young witch did have the luck that the Horn family had been so kind to her to give her a place to stay at during summer vacation, it was just the perfect escape.

Her father came to visit once in a while, sometimes taking Stephano along with him.

Ginny did come to the realisation that Stephano had to be her father's Jedi apprentice, but she did knew there was something else too, a deep dark secret that might just tear the whole Weasley family apart and probably make her doubt her father.

But what kind of secret could be that quaking?

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even if it's not so long as previous chapters.  
**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **I know there's a lot of Aragon/Fleur in this chap, but Aragon is a bit of a charming man after all. I guess Fleur is too much of a damsel in distress here, but wouldn't we all be if we had almost lost our little sister?**_

 _ **Okay, question: Which pairing do you like better? Aragon/Katie or Aragon/Fleur? Plz tell me!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

 _ *** Think about that metal thing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan use to dive underwater to that Gungan city in 'Phantom Menace'.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30:_ **What's New?  
**

* * *

 **Aragon's POV:**

 **Evening, 7th of June 1995, Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

The next task was a very crazy one.

After dragons and Grindylow, we had to find our way through a _maze_!

Simple, you would think.

Thing is... I am so bad at mazes.

I might be a future Jedi King, but I cannot find my way through a maze.

And this whole thing will be held in 17 days time, on the 24th this month.

Right now, I'm debating with myself about what I should do with that maze task. Mostly whether I should or shouldn't let another champion win.

After all, I have far too much fame already, I don't want to ad another title to those I already have!

Yet... what if that cup has been cursed? I just have the feeling Dumbledore will be doing something with it so that the first one who touches it dies, or something like that!

I have to find out what I need to do! I have only 17 days left till the damn task!

I've got to do something, and quick before any one else gets harmed!

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Midnight, June the 9th 1995, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The office of Headmaster Dumbledore was currently cloaked in darkness, but it didn't mean no one was actually there.

A darker figure emerged from a hidden door deep in the corner.

A little bit of moonlight was able to get through the window.

That single beam shone it's light on the crystal ball that was set in a golden stand upon the Headmaster's work desk.

The steps the figure took were soundless, even through the figure was wearing a heavy armour.

Black leather gloved hands took the crystal ball from it's stand, the dark red cloak with golden decoration that hid the armour visible in the moonlight.

The figure put the ball inside the bag it carried upon his hip before searching through the office.

After making a total mess of the whole office and having taken several papers from personal files, the figure left with it's bag filled with scrolls and the crystal ball.

* * *

 **Morning, June the 10th 1995, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Dumbledore stepped into his office after a rather quiet night, immediately seeing that his whole office was a complete mess.

"Who, by Merlin's name, did this?" Dumbledore said, shaking his head before bending over to pick up a file.

But the paper wasn't just a file, it was the file of Andrew Bell. And there were pages missing, important pages at that.

The old coot sighed, this was certainly not a good start of his day.

Then, he noticed that the golden stand was empty.

The crystal ball was gone.

"NO!" Dumbledore yelled. "This CANNOT be!"

The aged eyes turned dark, even darker then the night sky.

The old man was so angry that he missed a certain golden ring, a wedding band, lying inside the stand.

* * *

 **Afternoon, 10th of June 1995, Royal main quarters, Jedi Temple Palace, Coruscant**

Both the King and Queen were snuggled up on their sofa as someone knocked on their doors.

Luke groaned before letting his wife go. "Come in!"

Arthur entered. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have retrieved all you asked for. Sir Lucius told me to bring it to you."

"Please, display it on the table." the King commanded.

The General walked over to the wooden table while taking out the crystal ball and the requested papers and placing them upon the table before the Royal couple. "Here they are, my King, my Queen."

Luke took all the papers, reading through them. "These are the most important pages of Dumbledore's most trusted followers?"

"They are. I had the whole night to retrieve them." Arthur replied.

Meanwhile, Mary was staring at the crystal ball, seeing the strange light blue smoke turn into vague images. She decided to pick it up and place it upon her lap to see the images somewhat clearer.

"Mary..." Luke wanted to ask a question but white light erupted from the crystal ball.

The light secured Mary to See in the ball.

She Saw Arthur die through a stab in his heart with his own saber from Dumbledore, she Saw Aragon battling Dumbledore's followers, she Saw the suffering of her daughter Desdemona by Molly's hand, and finally the battle between her husband and Dumbledore.

The Queen cried out, throwing the crystal ball against the wall that caused it to break into a million small pieces of glass.

The King threw down the papers and quickly wrapped his arms around his Queen. "Mary! What was it? Or would you rather not talk about it?"

General Weasley sat down on one knee near his Lady, his hands taking hers.

Oh, how he wished to relieve her from the terrible images she'd seen, through he didn't know what she'd seen.

"I'll tell, but not now." Mary said as tears formed into her eyes. "The visions... two of them were terrible! The other two... upcoming duels."

"I'll be here, we both will." Luke said, glancing at Arthur.

The red haired man nodded to agree.

The Queen laid her head on her husband's muscled chest, trying to cope with the terrifying things she'd seen.

Mary had known the crystal ball was dangerous since it predicted a future that would however happen, no matter what she would do. She could only hope her husband would not die at Dumbledore's hands as Arthur was to die and that no harm would come to her eldest son like there would come to her eldest daughter.

* * *

 **Noon, 13th of June, Library, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Aragon was sitting in the library, in the Restricted Section. He searched through every book for Grey defensive spells that could protect him from magical beasts and plants he could come across in the maze.

Every creature was different and was not affected by the same spells, so Aragon had done his research on all kind of magical beasts.

Any type of reptile wouldn't be a problem for him, he'd just use his Parseltongue abilities to speak to it.

The only creature Aragon didn't want to encounter was a Griffin.

These creatures were quite dangerous, as Charlie had put it, and not very willingly to let anyone pass or draw back. It would fight to the death.

But the Prince knew his damned Palpatine luck and cursed it in Huttese, he probably would encounter a Griffin.

"Aragon?"

Aragon turned to find Katie standing behind him.

She looked pretty worried.

"What is it?" the Jedi Crown Prince asked.

"I'm worried about you." the Gryffindor girl managed to say.

Aragon sighed. "I know I may have spent to much time here, but I just have the feeling something is to happen, something bad."

"Is it about the Tournament?" Katie asked, sitting down on her boyfriend's lap.

"I don't know what it is, but Dumbledore will be having something upon his sleeve. And nothing good ever comes out of that." Aragon replied, sinking deep into thoughts. "I'm guessing that something happens inside the maze so I will have to grab the cup and take victory, just to be outsmarted by Dumbledore. He'll curse the maze, as well as the cup."

"You're getting paranoid." Katie said, shaking her head before snuggling up against the Prince's chest.

Aragon shook his head, but he didn't comment Katie's statement.

After all, he could be getting paranoid since it _was_ in his genetics.

But he _would_ keep the 'paranoid idea' in his mind, just in case.

* * *

 **Evening, 17th of June, Slytherin Girls' dorms, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

"You know, Aragon has been behaving strangely ever since the second task." Isa commented.

All the 4th year girls of Slytherin were present in the room.

"Define 'strange behaviour'." Aquila demanded as she was sitting in her midnight black pj's, leaning on one hand.

"Sneaking around, spending a lot of time in the library, barely eating... that!" the Jedi Princess told.

Daphne, who was lying on her stomach to face the other girls, thought for a moment. "I think I might be able to add something."

"What is it?" Millicent asked.

"The looks he has been giving that French Champion, Fleur. He looks like he's quite into her." the Greengrass heiress replied.

Tracey, who was sitting against her pillow, let her book fall on her lap. Her eyes were wide of shock.

"What? No way! I don't think Aragon would be having two girls at the same time, he's too much of a gentleman." Isa said, horrified about the thought.

Hope was sitting with her legs crossed, thinking about it. "Well, the only thing we would be able to do is ask!"

"Do you believe it?" Tracey asked, her eyes still wide with shock.

"I don't really know. It would explain the sneaking out and spending in the library, but it doesn't explain the eating problem or the bags underneath his eyes!" Hope told.

"Bags?" Millicent asked. "That must mean he hasn't slept so much."

Isa crossed her arms on her chest as she was thinking. "What's got him so stressed out that he cannot sleep?"

* * *

 **Midnight, 23rd of June, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Aragon had gone up the tower close to midnight. Mainly to watch the stars, and to get everything sorted out in his head.

He just had to get it all straight before tomorrow.

Suddenly, there was a sound on the stairs.

Aragon laid a hand on his wand, drew it and turned around to see Fleur stepping through the door.

The French girl jumped at the sight of the wand.

"I'm sorry." the Prince apologized as he put the wand back. "I thought you were someone who would harm me."

"I nevair would." the Veela said.

Aragon sighed. "I know."

"You don't look good." Fleur commented.

"I just can't sleep!" the Prince said as he turned around, placing his hands on the railing. He stared at the stars. "I just know Dumbledore will do something, something horrifying that might be very much the thing that takes my life away."

"You cannot zink like zat." the French Veela said, her melodic voice firm.

"I can't?" Aragon asked, a little irritated.

"You are ze strongest and braveest man I 'ave met. Zere is somezing about you zat radeeates power." Fleur said. "Zat power geeves people a reason to fight for you. You are a leader, maybe not fearless, but you 'ave all qualitees."

Aragon turned around to face the French beauty. "You mean that?"

"Every word." Fleur said, a kind smile on her pretty face.

Fleur was in no way a faceless beauty, the Crown Prince had encountered enough of those to know the difference.

Faceless beauties only wanted wealth and titles, enough for him to stay away from.

He wanted a strong independent woman who would be able to care for herself if he was off to battle or had other duties to attend when he was King.

Fleur was one of those women, she had the courage and strength to be, but she hadn't yet realized it.

"It's just... I might die, and there are so many people out there who need me to lead them when battle comes." Aragon said, casting his eyes down to the ground.

Fleur came closer, now standing in front of the Jedi Crown Prince. "Don't geeve up."

The Prince gave her a grateful smile. "And I won't."

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even if it's not so long as previous chapters.  
**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **I won't be updating very soon again, since I have to redo a math test next Friday.**_

 _ **Sorry!**_

 _ **Okay, question: Which pairing do you like better? Aragon/Katie or Aragon/Fleur? Plz tell me! (Cuz I really need to know!)  
**_

 _ **Another one, who would you prefer to die in battle and who not? (It's for the alternate Battle of Hogwarts, in case you're wondering!)**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 30:_ **The Final Moment  
**

* * *

 **Aragon's POV:**

 **Evening, 24th of June 1995, 2nd floor, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

All the students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs had had to go the pitch, getting into the tribune as the three champions and the judges assembled on the pitch itself.

The three champions were still inside where the Headmasters had a surprise for us.

I was looking outside through one of the large windows of the hallway on the second floor we were in.

There was now a maze on the field, with fog that made it even spookier.

I really, really didn't trust it. Who knows what Dumbledore might have done to enchant that whole thing to take me out!

Okay, calm down. I just have to handle this differently than usual since we've got an evil mastermind in the game.

Plus, I need to ask my father about Dumbledore's motives. Mental note.

Professor McGonagall opened the wooden door to a room. "Champions, you may come inside."

The three of us walked in to find our families.

I smiled brightly when I saw my mother standing there, dressed in a shoulder-less dark blue gown and her black hair twisted in curls. She stood beside my father, who beamed proudly. There were also three guards, Master Sibwarra and his two young apprentices Kyp Durron and Jack Andern. "Mom! Dad!"

My mother closed me into her arms. "My son."

Father embraced the both of us, kissing my forehead. "Hello son."

"We've heard what you've pulled the other tasks. I must say, saving that girl's life was very noble of you. I'm glad to have such a noble and selfless son!" mom said to me, affectionately.

"It's just a thing I got from dad." I said.

My father laughed heartily.

I turned a little more serious. "Mom, dad, do either of you know why Dumbledore hates us so much?"

Father cast his eyes to the ground as he sighed while mom looked at dad with utter worry.

I felt confused. "What is it?"

"Years ago, when I was the newly appointed King, I came in contact with a sole survivor of the Jedi Purges during the Sith Empire. This man was named Aberforth Dumbledore, he is the brother of the Headmaster." dad told me as he placed his hands upon my shoulders. "He'll be able to tell you the full true story once we get back home, but it had to do something with his sister Ariana."

I nodded. If the story made any sense, I would be able to understand his anger towards us.

Mom made me turn my attention back to her. "I don't know what the coot may have planned, but you need to use all your powers and your senses to stay clear of anything that might attack you."

"Don't worry mom." I said as I placed my right hand upon hers. "I will do anything I can to protect myself. But so you know, I cannot promise that if Fleur and Viktor are in danger."

I heard Viktor and his father prattle rapidly in Bulgarian while Fleur was conversing with her parents and sister in French.

Mom shook her head. "Oh son, you are far too selfless. But you have to do whatever feels right in your heart."

"And please, if you put your life on the line, please escape _with_ it instead of losing it. I'd rather _not_ bury any child that's mine."

I shook my head at my father's comment while my mother just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

The three champions stood outside the maze, ready for take off.

"Are the three of you ready?" Bagman asked.

Fleur, Viktor and Aragon nodded, through they were not sure of it. But they had to go through.

"Alright. Mr. Palpatine, you'll be the one to depart first, then Mr. Krum and last Ms. Delacour." Crouch stated before the maze opened up.

"You may run when I say go. One... Two..."

Aragon made himself ready to run inside whenever he heard 'go'.

"One... and GO!"

There was a single cannon shot.

The Jedi Prince ran into the maze, immediately turning right at the first turn.

As he ran, the 17-year-old Prince saw the hedge on both his sides move like it wanted to grab him.

Seconds later, he heard the next cannon shot. Which meant that Viktor had entered the maze.

Aragon stopped for a moment, listening to the Force around him as he stood in the middle of a crossing point.

He heard a beast coming close so he held both his weapons ready.

From the right, a red eyed creature with the lower body of a centaur and the head of an alien emerged. The creature was all black and existed out of smoke.

The same creatures appeared behind him, in front of him and on his left.

The Prince had no way to turn now.

The creature on his right stepped forward, opening his mouth. The voice that came out sent _"And now, Prince Aragon, you shall face the wrath of Our Darkness."_

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Aragon defended himself.

The one behind him hissed. _"Maybe not you, but your great-grandfather!"_

"Which one?" Aragon demanded.

 _"Ah, he doesn't know his family history!"_ the creature on his left said.

The shadowy figure in front of him stepped forwards. _"Then let it be clear, that Bail Antilles did it all! Banning our kind to the depths of the Ingo moon surrounded by angels!"_

"This is ridiculous! What did Bail Antilles even do? He was only a senator of Alderaan, not even a Viceroy!" Aragon argued.

This did not make sense to the Prince at all.

 _"We're wasting our time!"_ the second one said.

 _"That question you can ask your great-grandfather himself when you join him in the Afterlife!"_ the 4th creature called as he lifted his spear to strike.

Aragon thought real quick and Force-jumped forward over several hedges. Then, he ran again in the hope to shake those smoke creatures off.

On his way, he found Fleur trapped by a spider.

" _Ebbublio_!" Aragon called.

The spider spattered in soap bubbles.

Fleur turned to say something, but she was pulled up before she could. Also, Aragon had grabbed her hand and ran with her.

"What's happening?" the French girl finally asked after running at least a mile.

Aragon looked around. "There are strange creatures in this maze, ones that talk and exist out of smoke. They're after me because of something my great-grandfather did."

"Ze Emperor? Zat would be quite explainable!" Fleur said.

"No, it's about another great-grandfather. Bail Antilles, the father of my mother's mother." the Jedi Crown Prince told.

"Nevair 'eard of 'im." the French Veela said.

Aragon shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. We have to find that cup and end all this, afterwards I'll ask my mother for an explanation."

"Good idea." Fleur said.

That was the moment they jogged away, attempting to find the cup in the middle of the maze.

* * *

Fleur and Aragon walked around for what seemed like hours when they found that damn blasted Cup.

Both sighed in relief.

The Prince looked at the Veela. "Ready to get out of this?"

"You go pick the cup." Fleur said, pushing him towards the blue glowing trophy.

Aragon took her hands. "No thank you, I have enough glory on my arse. You take it this time."

Just then, Viktor also came. "Those damned Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"What happened?" the Jedi Prince demanded.

"Ten feet long scorpions! That happened!" the Durmstrang student cursed.

"Sounds dangerous." Fleur said.

Viktor looked at the cup. "Who's gonna take it?"

Aragon held his hands up. "Not me. I've got enough riches from being my father's son and stuff, one of you take it."

The Bulgarian waved it off. "Nonsense! You have done the best of us, you deserve it."

"He is right." the Veela said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, none of us clearly wants to take the glory. Why not take it all three at once?" the Prince suggested.

Fleur and Viktor looked at one another before nodding. "Fair enough."

Aragon nodded. "Alright. Fleur, you and I take the right ear, Viktor will take the left ear. Got it?"

Both foreign students nodded.

"Okay. On three. One... Two..." the Prince started.

Just then, the creatures the Jedi had encountered before in the maze emerged from the smoke that came through the hedges.

"Vat are those?!" Viktor called as he pulled his wand out for protection.

One of the four started laughing when Viktor pointed the wand at him. _"Your silly sticks won't work on us!"_

Aragon pushed Fleur behind him, who stubbornly looked over the Prince's shoulders to watch the four centaur-like creatures of smoke.

 _"All we want, is Queen Maryama's firstborn!"_ the creature with the spear said, pointing the point of his spear at the Jedi Crown Prince.

Then Aragon started laughing, confusing his fellow champions and the creatures.

"Aragon?" the Veela asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause I am not my mother's firstborn!" the Prince replied.

Viktor raised his eyebrow. "Vat?"

"I have an older half-sister, but she's no child of my father. That's why no one knows about her." Aragon told, still laughing.

 _"That old wizard deceived us!"_ one of the creatures called out.

 _"We'll just take this one instead."_ the one with the sword said, reaching out with his free hand for the Jedi Crown Prince.

But Aragon conjured a light in his hand without his wand, fuelling it with all his emotions.

The light became so bright that the smoke dissolved into coal and ashes.

Fleur's mouth fell open, just as Viktor's.

"Just... let's get out of here." the Prince decided as he walked back to the cup.

"Just 'ow powerful are you?" the Veela asked.

Aragon shook his shoulders. "From what I know? Enough to be able to defeat Dumbledork!"

Just then, the trio of champions grabbed the blue glowing Goblet of Fire and were transported back to school where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even if it's not so long as previous chapters.  
**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **Okay, question: Which pairing do you like better? Aragon/Katie or Aragon/Fleur? Plz tell me! (Cuz I really need to know!)  
**_

 _ **Another one, who would you prefer to die in battle and who not? (It's for the alternate Battle of Hogwarts, in case you're wondering!)**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 31:_ **Secrets of a Family Revealed  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

After the whole thing surrounding the Triwizard Tournament, the three champions had decided to share all fame and money equally.

They had all three shown their strengths and weaknesses without shame, faced things together and trained together.

Fleur and Viktor had both agreed to Aragon's proposal to travel once in a while to Coruscant to visit Aragon and his family.

With Viktor, Fleur and Aragon were always welcome in Bulgaria and Fleur would welcome both boys in France.

The three champions stayed in touch, even after the departing.

The Coruscantian Jedi Prince, the French Veela and the Bulgarian Seeker were still conversing about all their things when the foreign Headmasters came to say it was time.

"Truly Aragon, you are the most 'onourable man I 'ave evair met and I shall meet no other." Fleur said, a slight blush on her silvery skinned cheeks.

"We'll see about that." Aragon said.

"I have to agree on Fleur vith that one." Viktor said, patting the Prince's left shoulder. "No one I ever met vas as selfless as you. You deserve to be the Prince of you people, you'd make a honest King."

"Whenever I am crowned, will you guys be there?" Aragon asked.

Both foreigners nodded.

"Good, cause I do want all my family and friends to be there." the Prince said.

The Bulgarian Seeker turned when he heard his Headmaster calling in Bulgarian. "Looks like I have to leave. Goodbye my friends, may we see one another one day again."

"I hope we will." Aragon said, nodding at the Durmstrang champion.

Viktor nodded back before hurrying to the ship.

"I guess I 'ave to go back soon too." Fleur said, slightly sad.

"This whole stuff was fun. I actually did this to find out more about Dumbledore's motives but I found new friends instead. I do consider myself lucky." the Prince said. "I promise I'll write you. I can use some French practise."

The Veela laughed. "Sure, and I'll gladly reply."

"Have a safe trip back home." Aragon said with one of his more charming warm smiles.

Fleur was sure there was some redness on her face since she felt hot. "Thank you, you too."

"Fleur!" Madame Maxime called from the entrance of the carriage.

Many of her co-students snickered.

"You'd rather go, you probably don't want them to think certain things about us." the Jedi said.

"Yeah. I 'ope to see you again." the French Veela said with down-cast eyes before she joined everyone else in the carriage before the white winged horses started to fly up into the sky towards France.

Aragon watched both of his foreign friends go while all the others went back inside.

Isa came up to her brother. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing much, just that I have to do something before we go home." the Prince replied, leaving his sister there.

The Jedi Princess was truly worried for her elder brother, but that was nothing new to anyone. The whole Palpatine family was protective over each other.

He marched off to a staircase that lead him to the grand bridge, following the way to Hogsmeade.

Through all shops were closing up, Aragon went for one specific place: Hog's Head.

It was a small scruffy-looking bar owned by an old man whose name no one knew.

Aragon went inside the empty pub, facing the enormous head of a hog.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I'm looking for Aberforth Dumbledore." the Crown Prince replied.

The old man's eyes narrowed. "And whose name might I pass?"

"Aragon Palpatine, the Jedi Crown Prince." Aragon securely replied.

"Then, you have found him already!" the old man said, his face lit up.

"So you are Aberforth?"

"I am. What can I do for you?"

The Prince cast his eyes down for a moment before he looked up to meet Aberforth's gaze. "I seek the explanation of Albus Dumbledore's hatred for my kind."

The old man nodded. "Follow me, we'll talk in the back."

Aragon was lead to a grey room where an enormous amount of astronomy equipment and books were stored.

"I'm sorry for the mess, Your Highness, but this is the only place where I can live without drawing any attention from my brother. His spies are everywhere!" Aberforth told before sitting down, gesturing towards the other, more comfortable, chair for Aragon to sit down.

"I don't quite mind, just tell me the story. I really need to know before I go back to Coruscant and finalize my last steps in Jedi training." the young Crown Prince said, waving off the apology.

"Alright. Before I begin, you must know that Albus and I had a sister, Ariana. She was traumatized in our home-town by Muggle boys. Our father went to jail for cursing the Muggles to secure Ariana's stay at home. If the Wizardgamot had known, they would have put her in St. Mungo's permanently."

"Must have been awful."

"It was. Now, let me begin.

After Ariana's incident, we moved with our Muggle mother to Godric's Hollow. Albus met this man there, Gellert Grindelwald. He was German, studied at Durmstrang Institute when he was old enough. Gellert was a good kid at first, but I began to see his use of Dark Arts, the very same thing that got him expelled from school.

Years went on and the two of them developed a relationship that went far beyond that of friends. I feared for my brother, since he was in a physical relationship with a wizard who was rumoured to be Dark. Albus didn't want to hear any of it, so I contacted my fellow Jedi Master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. We conversed about what to do with all this going on and I heard that the Jedi Order was fearing Grindelwald so I got a few of my Jedi friends together.

It was a small team. Just me, Obi-Wan, his Padawan and your grandfather Anakin, Shaak Ti and Mace Windu. Together, we confronted Gellert out on the streets.

I didn't mean to let it get out of hand, but Gellert gave me no choice. I merely spoke the truth when I was referring to his practise of Dark Arts, that he was becoming to dangerous to be around and that he should give up. He didn't like that, Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a _stupid little boy_ I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my _brilliant_ brother... Didn't I _understand_ , my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place? And there was a rather loud argument... he pulled out his wand as I was holding my lightsaber. I killed him, after he wounded Shaak with Sectumsempra and held Obi-Wan under a Cruciatus.

While I did that, Albus had returned. He was unaware of what had happened before the kill and he broke down in tears for Grindelwald. He called me a murderer, and more of the like, before he fled the scene. I feared for my brother's mental health while he was gone, but at least Ariana was healed by the Jedi and for that I am always grateful to the Jedi Order."

Aragon had listened to the older man's story. It did give some of Dumbledore's motives away.

Who would trust a Jedi after they killed your lover?

Aberforth sighed. "At least Ariana is alright and still safe, I believe she lives now on Coruscant as an Archiver. Yet I wish I could see her again after so many years."

"You could come with me and my siblings to Coruscant. I'm sure my parents won't mind you travelling with us." the Prince offered.

"You are too kind, my Prince. You'd make a great King one day, a King to be remembered by all and everyone." the elder Dumbledore brother said.

"It's nothing. You are kin and therefore I will always help you no matter what is in the way." Aragon told.

"I'll go with you."

"Great! You'll meet me and my siblings when we depart the school grounds in three weeks."

"I'll be there."

* * *

And as he promised, Aberforth was waiting for them on the day the train left.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." the elder man said, smiling at the other three siblings.

"These are Ben, Isabella and Annabella." Aragon introduced.

Aberforth smiled. "Such lovely young children, reminds me of when I was your age. Girls were chasing after all the good looking boys. Guess none of you has got trouble finding someone."

"Nah, we're good for now." Anna quickly said before Isa could open up her mouth.

"All boys are probably chasing the two of you. The boys that may marry you one day will be extremely lucky."

* * *

Aberforth reunited with his sister Ariana in the Archives of the Temple.

It had been an emotional one as neither had seen the other for over five long decades!

Aragon looked at his mother. "Mom, I need to ask you something. Can I do this in private?"

The Queen raised her eyebrow at her son's request, but nodded. "Lead the way, my son."

The Crown Prince took his mother to a small corridor and sighed. "There's something about what happened inside the maze that referred to your side of the family. Mom, do you know anything about creatures that were banned to the depths of Ingo by your grandfather Bail Antilles?"

Mary stared at her son. "They found you, didn't they."

"Mom, who are they?" Aragon asked. "Just the truth would be nice!"

"Those creatures, they are the Shadow Centaurs. They once lived on Alderaan, but the woods became too small and began terrorizing the people. Grandpa Bail represented our planet back then, he saw it as his duty to save the people from the terror and banished all of them to the Ingo moon. Few survived there because of all the light. I don't know how Dumbledore got that information, but I think his spies are in very high rankings. We all have to watch our backs." the Queen told her son, placing her right jeweled hand upon his left shoulder.

The Crown Prince nodded. "How come you never told me?"

"You all were already in danger because of your father. The danger from my family line would only put more weight upon your shoulders as our firstborn. Both your father and I thought it was the best to not tell you or your siblings, but it seems Dumbledore outsmarted us by seeking their contact." Mary told.

"I think I shall never understand what a parent does to a child until I'm a father myself." Aragon chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, mothers are even worse when it comes to their sons." the Queen said.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even if it's not so long as previous chapters.  
**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **Another one, who would you prefer to die in battle and who not? (It's for the alternate Battle of Hogwarts, in case you're wondering!)**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 32:_ **New Plans  
**

* * *

 **30th of August 1995, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland  
**

Dumbledore looked out of the window of his office.

It was a rainy day as tomorrow was the first day of a new year.

His new plan to battle the evil Jedi had been set in motion by hiring a woman from the Ministry.

This woman was Doroles Umbridge, someone who only held hatred towards anything half-human.

And since the Jedi were considered mutants because of their supersonic abilities, Doroles would probably want a restriction on the power use.

The Ministry was already busy with it.

And without the Force, all those little Jedi don't have anything that he, Headmaster Dumbledore, cannot defeat.

The door of his office opened up, letting Kingsly Shacklebolt in.

The dark skinned man was carrying a whole lot of papers. "Albus, the files from the Ministry are here."

"Oh, thank you Kingsly, just place them on my desk will you?" the old Headmaster asked.

Kingsly did and left the office. He knew what Dumbledore was planning so he went down to the dungeons for Slughorn's mirror.

Standing before the mirror, the Head Auror knocked on the silver frame of snakes with emerald eyes.

Queen Mary appeared on the other side. "Kingsly? What are you doing with Horace's mirror?"

"I need to tell you that Dumbledore is going to restrict the use of the Force inside the walls of the castle. No trace of using the power can escape detection." Kingsly told.

The Queen looked shocked when the Auror told her this, but her expression turned determined. "Thank you Kingsly, I'll inform my husband's council immediately. Try to stay safe, your wife needs you now."

"Thank you, my lady." the Auror curtsied before leaving the room to go back.

* * *

 **30th of August 1995, Queen Mary's office, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

After her conversation with the Head Auror, Mary left her office to walk straight to her husband's council chambers.

The council is always meeting the day before the wizarding schools start term.

On the council are Master Sibwarra, General Weasley, Master Horn, Tionne Solusar, Aberforth Dumbledore and now her son Aragon.

"Mary?" Luke asked as he rose from his seat.

"Auror Kingsly Shacklebolt brought me disturbing news on Dumbledore's plans, he has put up wards within Hogwarts that detect any kind of Force use to restrict it within the walls. All of our children studying there are in danger if they go." the Queen spoke in her regal voice as she usually does when something needs to be done.

"We can't forbid them all to go, some are going into their N.E.W.T. years." Corran spoke. "And your children are going to take their O.W.L.s this year."

"Our children are smart enough, but they are still reckless." Mary disagreed.

"Both of you are right," the King spoke, drawing all the attention.

"My lord?" Tionne asked.

Ignoring his best Archivist, Luke spoke on. "we shall only send a few of our children back, the others will stay with us to be home schooled."

"How will we decide on that?" Corran asked.

"That is the choice of the parents." the King replied.

"Than I wish none of ours to go." the Queen stated.

"That's not possible." it was Tionne who said that.

The Queen turned angrily to the Head Archiver.

"Your children's destinies are in the way. Through it is possible for Lady Isabella and Lord Ben to say home, Lady Annabella still has to go." the white haired woman in golden robes said.

"I'm not risking Anna's life!" Mary almost yelled.

Suddenly, Tionne's blue eyes rolled back in her skull, her voice speaking dreamily: " _She'll be a savior, a warrior, a girl no one should ever mess with without calling for war. She'll be her father's daughter_."

Luke looked at his wife. "She's our only hope, and you know it. At least Ben and Isa will be safe with us, here on Coruscant."

"Fred and George shall too be going back, unlike Ginny and Stephano." Arthur decided. "They may be troublemakers, but they make good bodyguards for Anna."

* * *

 **1st of September 1995, train to Hogwarts, on the move to Scotland**

Hope sat with Fred and George in a compartment, joined by Daphne and Tracey.

She didn't like it that neither Ben or Isa was going with her, but she understood the power of destiny that weighted upon her shoulders.

"Dumbledork will probably look up weirdly if he only sees a few of us." Fred joked.

"He is not very much a fan of us, he probably knows that many are staying back home on Coruscant." Tracey disagreed.

Hope shook her head before she spoke. "We can only wait for everything to unfold, but war will start by the end of this year, I can feel it coming." and she looked outside to the sun disappearing behind the dark grey rain clouds. "We are all but immortal and invincible, Dumbledore knows. He'll play upon out feelings, he's planning carefully his every step. We just need to be aware of his doings the before it's to late."

"I did not take you for a wise person." Daphne said as she frowned.

The adoptive princess turned her head back to her friends, her white blond hair whipping over her shoulders. "I cannot escape my destiny as my father's daughter, the King's daughter. I know my destiny line is referring to Luciano Palpatine and not to James Potter, I have long accepted my fate."

"Guess all is better when you embrace it, isn't that true, Fred?" George asked.

Hope sadly smiled. "It doesn't matter if you embrace it or not, it's what you find as the truth. _There are no strings on me_."

* * *

 **1st of September 1995, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The Headmaster frowned as he saw only a few of the original Force Sensitive students back in Hogwarts.

From Ravenclaw, Ginny, Stephano and Narcissa were absent, Arcturus was missing from Gryffindor and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff was gone.

Yet, the most from Slytherin were gone.

The Snape boy Regulus wasn't there, neither were the Palpatine twins or that Malfoy girl Aquila.

There must be a spy inside my inner circle, but who could it be?

All of his people had been scanned by the Ministry and none seemed to have any kind of link with the Jedi Order, he had been sure of that.

Maybe it happened after the scanning... but the Ministry would have informed Dumbledore.

Just as when the Crystal ball had gone, there was truly no clue that directed to anyone or anything.

"Seems I have to watch my mark more closely, I clearly cannot trust anyone with anything." the old coot murmured.

* * *

Hope scanned the teacher's table, spotting one new face that was very hard to miss.

In between McGonagall and Slughorn sat a witch all dressed in pink.

The Earth Nymph almost had to puke, it was so ugly!

And then the witch herself, who looked like a toad. She was small, pretty much very fat and the brown curls coming from underneath her woollen pink hat were greying.

Her mother would have called it disgusting and disgraceful.

The witch was announced as Doroles Umbridge, the same one who was the Undersecretary of Minister Fudge.

Hope rolled her eyes. 'Probably spread her legs for it.'

"What's going on in your mind?" Blaise Zabini asked, leaning over the table since he sat in front of the Nymph.

"Just looking at that new professor, trying to read her." the Avada Kadavra green eyed girl replied.

The Pureblood wizard smiled. "Anything in particular?"

"She'll hate all of Slytherin, through I predict her to have been one herself just before my parents' time. Everything she owns is in pink and porcelain, loves cats. She's... untrustworthy, for so far I can see." Hope told before quickly grabbing a bit of roasted potato.

"Are you Jedi all like that?" Blaise asked in wonder as he placed a steak on his plate.

"Not all of us, but many. We're taught to read people from a very young age." the Nymph said.

The Pureblood wizard looked in awe at his fellow Slytherin. "You people, you're amazing."

At that, Hope could laugh.

* * *

 **2nd of September 1995, Delacour Maison, Departement Aisne, France**

It was the early morning, barely 5 o'clock as the Veela girl Fleur Delacour woke up. Caused by the ticking on her window.

She grabbed her wand and slowly moved the curtains as the ticking didn't stop.

Fleur grabbed the thin silver satin fabric and peeked through to look into the blue eyes of a familiar boy. Luckily she was dressed in a silver night gown to match almost everything in the room.

Her face lit up and she drew the curtains apart to open up the window. "Aragon! Zat are you doing 'ere?"

"I... just came to see you, actually. Sorry if I'm interrupting your sleep, but I need your help on a mission."

"A mission? Is eet _dangereux_?" the silver haired Veela asked, clearly worried.

The Jedi Prince smiled with his perfect smile. "It's noting more than I have faced already, I merely need to cause some uproar at the British Ministry. I know you still have contact with Bill Weasley, I wondered if he gave you some of his brother's joke stuff."

Fleur thought for a while before clipping her fingers. "Yeah, he did. Wait 'ere, I bring it."

She opened her closet and picked out a plain brown box with a red warning sign.

The Veela girl carried it to the window.

Aragon was now sitting on it, his legs in Fleur's room and almost touching the marble floor. "I have to say, it's a beautiful house you live in."

Fleur slightly blushed. "Zank you."

"It's just as beautiful as the ladies who live in it." the Prince said, causing Fleur to blush even more. "Whoever may marry you and your sister one day shall be happy men, that's certain."

 _'I don't think I want to marry anyone else but you.'_

Aragon took the box from her hands and opened it up, finding exactly the joke stuff he needed. "Those twins are geniuses!" then he closed the box. "But I should go, before your parents wake up and find us like this. Then people are gonna talk for sure!"

"Be safe, I don't want any 'arm to come to you." the Veela girl said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Jedi Prince smiled. "Don't worry about me, there are other things to worry about than a simple man."

 _'You're not just a simple man, you're beloved by everyone. You're a hero,_ my _hero.'_

Then Aragon jumped down into the garden.

Fleur looked down to see if he was alright, but the Prince was already speeding away on the outlandish transport they called a 'speeder bike'.

Exhaling a breath, she closed her windows and curtains before getting back into bed.

The Veela knew the Prince would never ever fall for her, there was a very small chance he ever would.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even if it's not so long as previous chapters.  
**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **Another one, who would you prefer to die in battle and who not? (It's for the alternate Battle of Hogwarts, in case you're wondering!)**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 33:_ **A Huge Uproar  
**

* * *

 **3rd of September 1995, DADA classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Hope groaned as Umbridge entered the room, carrying the scent of cats.

The Princess was no fan of cats, she was more of a dog person.

"Good morning class." the pink toad of a teacher greeted with a load of falseness in her voice.

"Good morning professor." several murmured, but the main part of the class was silent.

For this time, Hope was extremely glad that they had this class with the Ravenclaws and not with the Gryffindors.

Umbridge looked utterly displeased. "When I say 'good morning class', you will all reply with a 'good morning professor Umbridge'. Now, let's try it again. Good morning class."

"Good morning professor Umbridge." everyone, except for Hope, now said a little louder.

The pink dressed toad passed the benches to walk over to the Nymph who was sitting all alone in the middle.

Hope didn't look up, she knew she'd puke by just the sight of the ugly professor so she turned her head to look outside.

"I think you know that this is no way to treat a teacher, Miss Potter." Umbridge said.

The Nymph felt her stare on the back of her head, but she didn't turn around. Instead she murmured: "Miss Palpatine."

"What did you say there?" the pink toad demanded.

Now a little louder, the Princess said. "Miss Palpatine, not Miss Potter. I'm Miss Palpatine."

"You must be confused, your birth certificate still says Potter."

That got Hope angry. She stood up and turned around, her eyes casting a killing glare and her voice waving like a hurricane. "I'm no Potter any longer! I have been legally adopted by the Lord and Lady Palpatine years ago! They were there for me while you Ministry cowards left me with my abusive aunt and uncle! They would have beaten me to death, starved me to death! You don't know what it was like to be treated like a Muggle House Elf! I hold the power now, no more adults shall rule over me, I won't be anyone's puppet! I've long cut those strings. I am who I should be, a true warrior like my father the King."

With that shouted out, the Princess picked up her bag and pushed Umbridge out of her way before leaving the classroom, not hearing the toad shrieking like a banshee.

She just smugly smiled.

Even if that toad would give her detention, she wouldn't turn up anyway.

* * *

 **14th of October 1995, near Buckingham Palace, London, England  
**

The Jedi Prince was walking in the streets of London wearing muggle clothing.

It was very late, the Ministry would be near empty by now as it was like 9 o'clock.

His whole outfit, with exception of the green scarf around his neck, was black leather. His tight pants, his boots, the blazer, his fingerless gloves and his longer coat with a high collar. His shirt was white cotton, merely to look more official.

He had dyed his hair midnight black and curled it a bit after letting it grow some longer.

Only if someone looked really good at him and really knew him, they might know who he truly was.

The box was in his brown leather bag, hanging over his shoulder.

Stepping into one of the red telephone cells, he smugly smiled before dealing the number General Weasley had given him.

Aragon just replied the voice with: "Aragon Palpatine, I'm here for a special visit to the Minister."

There were no questions asked, just one copper badge fell into the iron basket.

The Prince put it in his pocket before closing his long coat and be sure that the higher collar hid most of his recognizable features.

The fireplace hall was empty, so Aragon walked along to the elevators.

He hexed the system to listen to his will before stepping into an empty one.

For as long as he was at the Ministry, none of the other elevators would work.

The Prince spelled every floor, setting banners on fire with the fireworks in his bag and transfiguring Muggle coins into pink frogs.

But that was truly nothing for what he had planned to do in the Minister's office...

* * *

 **15th of October, breakfast time, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The next day, it was all over the papers.

But under a ridiculous headline, according to Hope.

**-/-**

 _'MINISTRY OF MAGIC VIOLATED BY MYSTERIOUS STRANGER!'_

 _'Last night, somewhere around 10 when no one was inside the Ministry building underneath the city of London, a stray wizard turned up and enchanted all the rooms on ever floor. On all floors, banners of the Minister were set ablaze, things were blown apart and pink frogs were hopping around the hallways. But the Department of Mysteries, the court rooms and the Minister's office were in the worst state._

 _In the Department of Mysteries, all shelves with prophecy balls had broken and the balls all shattered on the ground. Benches had broken in the court room, as well as the whole floor destroyed with what looked like an extremely powerful Bombarda Maxima. And the Minister's office was a complete chaos with important files missing, other files ripped apart, desk molested and broken down to a pile of splinters and portraits shredded._

 _Whoever knows who did this shall be rewarded properly with 5000 Galleons so we will be able to bring this stray wizard to justice in our emergency courtroom._

**-/-**

"Can you believe it? So ridiculous!" the Nymph said as she rolled with her eyes at the article, laying the paper down.

"You know who did that?" Daphne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do, dad has been talking about causing uproar. I don't know exactly who it was, but it must have been a son from a council member as they alone knew all details of it." Hope told. "That limits it."

Then the Weasley twins turned up behind the Princess, big smiles on their faces.

"What's it with you two?" Tracy asked.

"It occurred us," began Fred.

"that all this mess at the Ministry,"

"was caused by our joke stuff."

"Your joke stuff? Who has access?" Hope asked.

"All of the Weasley siblings, except for little Ronnikins of course." George told.

The Nymph thought about it. "I'll ask my father later on, it doesn't quite matter anyway."

Dumbledore stood up, asking for silence with a Sonorus spell. "Everyone! Professor Umbridge has an announcement to make."

The pink toad stepped forward to the stance, inelegantly.

"As precaution from the Ministry, to prevent harm to come to the students, is that all Force-Sensitive students among us shall wear a special sort of cuff that will tell you their danger. Cause we all know, Jedi witches and wizards are no good."

Hope narrowed her eyes to slits as Umbridge smiled with triumph, most of everyone clapping and cheering at the announcement.

But none came from the Slytherin table, they only felt sorry for those who would be cuffed.

* * *

That same day, just after their last class, all Force-Sensitives known to the Ministry were dragged off to the Headmaster's office.

Hope knew she'd be dragged off, but she hadn't expected it from the many others she saw there.

There was a 6th year Chinese Ravenclaw girl, apparently betrayed by her best friend when she 'Force pushed' Roger Davies away from her to protect herself. Her name was Cho Chang, she had been Cedric Diggory's girlfriend for a few years and apparently still was.

There was also a pair of girls from Slytherin, the Carrow twins Hestia and Flora. The Carrow family did have some affinity for the Force as many other Pureblood families as they were closely related to the Black Family where nearly everyone had the Force.

Then there were Fred and George, not very much of a surprise to Hope.

Also Lily Moon, Hannah Abbot and Ernest McMillian from Hufflepuff & Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, all from her year.

Each of them was cuffed on their wand hand, a silver bracelet with an amount of rubies in it.

A low amount of rubies meant that you were not so dangerous, a high amount meant you were extremely dangerous.

Cho's had only 6 rubies where Hope's had at least 50 if it wasn't more. The two pairs of twins got 40 rubies each, Lily, Ernest and Hannah had only 6 and both Michael and Lisa had 8 ones on their bracelet.

The Princess knew that this was only the beginning of something very dark, something was about to happen this year that would set off the war.

Blood would be spilled, next year being the year of war.

* * *

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even if it's not so long as previous chapters.  
**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **Another one, who would you prefer to die in battle and who not? (It's for the alternate Battle of Hogwarts, in case you're wondering!)**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 34:_ **The Files Are Found  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **11th of December 1995, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The silver bracelet was utterly uncomfortable and it _burnt_.

The little thing was a plague, causing extreme nightmares and made all the carries restless during the day.

The toad was pleased seeing them slowly breaking down, nearly falling into the deep.

Hope kept herself strong with the knowledge she could slice it off with her lightsaber. She wouldn't break, she would fight her fears like she'd done before. Her strength in the Force brought comfort, but many others weren't as lucky as her.

Cho had been cast out by her friends, her only comfort by those sharing the same fate. Her lost of sleep caused her marks to drop, and she also lost her perfection in looks as she now looked like a banshee with her long black hair full of dirt and burs.

The Nymph felt sorry for her since her condition was the worst of them all.

The Carrow and Weasley twins had only some bags under their eyes like Remus Lupin a day after the full moons were gone.

Ernest was merely sleepy in class, Lisa and Michael were just unfocused & Lily and Hannah felt like they had a stomach bug.

While bowed over a book with theory, Umbridge breathing in her neck, Hope was planning on contacting her parents and siblings back on Coruscant.

So after classes, she went to the Room of Requirement.

On her way, she found Cho crying on a bench, her condition even worse than yesterday.

"Cho? What happened?" Hope asked, stopping in front of the Chinese girl.

"I feel haunted and alone, no one else has the effects I have." the Ravenclaw girl replied while snickering.

"You have barely any mental defence against Leglimency magic, the others have. Some of us have learnt it back home and with some it comes naturally due their strength in the Force. Let me help you, and all will be okay." the blonde told.

"You're able to teach me?" Cho looked up hopeful.

"Of course I am." Hope told, opening her hands to gesture the Ravenclaw to take them.

The Chinese girl smiled happily through her tears of sadness and took both hands of the younger Slytherin.

* * *

 **15th of December 1995, Private Quarters of Princess Isabella, Palpatine Mansion, Coruscant**

The brown haired Princess was flipping through the files she let the Tonks woman make back on Earth.

The files were documentations of people reported missing, specific objects stolen from Vaults in Gringotts. The Goblins there had gone crazy!

Then her twin brother walked in. "What's so interesting in files of missing objects?"

Isabella gave Ben a death glare. "That's because all the objects are bits and pieces of a portal that was broken down years ago to protect the Jedi here on Earth from all the Purges. And if Dumbledore gets his hands on all of them, we can expect an invasion of his army."

"Can't such a portal be closed?" the blonde asked, ignoring his sister's glare. He was used getting them by now.

"Only with a high sacrifice, that would close the energy portal and it would be unable to restart again even if broken down and then built up again." the brunette informed her brother.

"A high sacrifice? Do you mean... murder?" Ben gasped.

"Indeed, a life must be sacrificed to unleash the life force inhabiting a vessel. The soul of the sacrificed person would drain all the energy the portal needs to work and establish itself, the life force creating a virus in the pieces of the portal so they would be unable to be re-used in anything that's got to do with Galactic Energy." Isa explained. "But only a soul from a high stance of nobility would be able to affect the whole air just right and cancel the plans."

"A soul from a high stance of nobility? Sis, that can mean a thousand things!" the Prince discussed.

"No, it doesn't." the Princess stood up. "A noble soul doesn't mean that the person should be of noble blood since blood is merely put in a vessel. It means that this person has the heart and soul enough to sacrifice himself to cause a rip in the Force."

While the siblings argued, General Weasley passed by and heard the whole conversation as he stopped to listen.

He was horrified.

Molly had indeed brought home weird sorts of objects, sending them to Dumbledore with Ron's small owl.

But he had never thought it would be for such a plan.

Arthur ran to his ship in the Temple Docking Bay, passing fellow Masters along his way who asked him why he was in such a hurry.

He couldn't answer that, not now.

Dark things were going on in the Order of the Phoenix, illegal things.

And it was Dumbledore's crazy revengeful mind behind all of it, he had planned it all along and played everyone like a piano keyboard.

But no longer would he be a puppet.

The General might have cut his strings long ago, but it was now time to act and cut the strings of others.

"Father!" the familiar voice of his youngest son called for him.

Stopping in his tracks, Arthur turned to find Stephano running after him. "Son, what are you doing?"

"Coming after you, what does it look like I'm doing?" the youngest Weasley male asked.

"You can't come, it's gonna be dangerous." the father warned his son carefully.

"That never stopped any Jedi from a mission." Stephano crossed his arms before his chest, raising an eyebrow at his father.

"You're too young to be part of this war that's gonna come, I don't want you to be in danger."

"No father, you're not going alone. I don't care what you say about my age, I may be only 14 but I'm strong and I know how to fight!"

Arthur glared at his son. "I say no and that's final! I'm not dragging you into a war that's not yours!"

"This war is _ours_ , Jedi against Dumbledore and his followers. Mom would have wanted me to fight and I promised to protect my sisters from harm as her only son." Stephano didn't take his father's 'no', nor would he ever.

"You are too much like your mother." murmured the General.

"Somebody has to keep you in line."

* * *

 **21st of December 1995, Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Hope had helped Cho for ten days now, and there finally seemed to be some process.

The 6th year Ravenclaw slept a bit better and her marks were now more of the average.

Still the bracelet kept causing nightmares of the worst scale, but less frequently during the nights.

Now the Slytherin blonde was in the dungeons, in the empty potions lab, standing in front of the mirror.

Her mother was on the other side.

"Tell me again, why you think this is a good plan?" the Queen asked, raising her eyebrow.

Hope shuffled on her feet. "Because then you won't have to risk any of your Knights for a mission inside the castle. I have my destiny for a reason, why not fulfil it right away?"

"Destinies can only be fulfilled in wars, but I see your point. Just be sure no one spots you on your way there."

"Yes mother!" and the Nymph was gone, now running up to the level of the Great Hall.

She passed a few 1st years Hufflepuff near the doors, but none seemed to notice her hurry past them.

The blonde girl pressed herself against a wall when Umbridge passed, walking straight through and not paying any attention to her environment.

Hope peeked around the corner, seeing Dumbledore leaving his office in the opposite direction.

She smirked. "Oh, you make this _sooo easy_."

The Earth Nymph waited a bit longer before going around that corner and walking over to the Griffin statue. She laid her hand on the statue, her eyes glowed like the spell Avada Kedavra itself when hurling through the air towards the unfortunate person, and she murmured the Ancient Nubian* words. " _Padaplin, Griffin_."

The stone Griffin wobbled a bit before it jumped aside.

"Bingo." Hope grinned and stepped inside the Headmaster's office.

Nothing was immediately off, but the Nymph still felt much adrenaline pumping through her veins as this was something for which she could be caught.

She walked over to the desk, opening all drawers trying to find something that could be plans for the war or any kind of next step.

No plans were found, but a file with the silver inscription 'Grades of Danger'.

The Nymph opened the file, finding a list with almost all Jedi she knew were also wizards.

Apparently, Dumbledore had ranked everyone on a certain level of danger from 1 to 10 going along with a certain colour plus the reason for being so dangerous. And then there were suspects and confirmed Jedi.

 _Jedi King Luciano Palpatine_  
 _status: CONFIRMED_ _danger level: 10_  
 _colour code: black_  
 _reason: Leads the Jedi Army, enslaves his people to serve him. When storming Coruscant, look for his sex slaves and mistresses, a vile King must have many._

 _Jedi Queen Maryama Palpatine née Organa_  
 _status: CONFIRMED_  
 _danger level: 9_  
 _colour code: magenta_  
 _reason: Married to the King and mother of his spawn, she's a slave to her husbands power. Her own powers are advanced enough for the Art of Spell Crafting and Advanced Potions._

 _Jedi Prince Aragon Palpatine_  
 _status: CONFIRMED_  
 _danger level: 10_  
 _colour code: black_  
 _reason: Willingly follows in his father's footsteps to do the same vile things. He too must have mistresses and sex slaves to see to his needs and desires, probably seducing many witches into his bed to sire bastard heirs and make them his slaves. Care to watch Ms. Bell next time, secure she cannot carry any of his bastards full term._

Hope blinked with her eyes, then she started laughing hysterically at the old coot's script.

Almost no words were actually true, except for the part that mom was indeed a spell crafter and dad was the Army's leader.

She turned the pages, finding a list with suspects.

 _Arthur Weasley_  
 _status: SUSPECT_  
 _danger level: 2_  
 _colour code: yellow_  
 _reason: Has always been very close to Maryama Organa, almost intimately and sexually. He too is probably a slave by magic or a willing slave of the King._

The Nymph rolled her eyes at this one _'Clearly ridiculous.'_ She closed it and put it in her bag between her books so it wouldn't attract attention. _'But General Weasley's got to watch his back a bit, or he's going to hang.'_

Slipping out of the office, the Nymph witch cast a powerful concealing enchantment on herself and her belongings so it would be like no one has ever been in the office at all to steal the file.

* * *

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **Another one, who would you prefer to die in battle and who not? (It's for the alternate Battle of Hogwarts, in case you're wondering!)**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

* * *

 _ *** I choose the language Cebuano to be the mother language of the Earth Nymphs, and since they have their roots in the Nubian Varykino, I refer their language as Ancient Nubian.  
**_

 _ **Cebuano is spoken on a few islands of the Philippines, for those who want to know.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 35:_ **Decisions of a Lifetime  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **29th of December 1995, the Burrow, England  
**

Christmas had just passed by and many children had gone home to spend the time with their families in the south of Britain.

That included Ronald, who was now the only child still living in the 7 layer wooden house.

Arthur knew already about the files Dumbledore had set up, a truly ridiculous thing if you asked the man.

Soon he'd be gone once again, but for a council meeting this time.

They'd discuss some new insider information from Hogwarts, information gathered by his own sons Fred and George.

Those two were absolutely brilliant, the General didn't deny that, but they were also pretty reckless when it came to leaving traces.

With Molly and Ronald not around, Arthur looked on the golden watch decorated with rubies that was hidden underneath the sleeves of his beige jacket and scruffy old flannel blouse.

Quarter past 6, the time he had planned for his 'abduction'.

The General hid the watch again. "Molly, I'm out for some fresh air!"

"You go honey, I'm making some more tea!" the banshee scream came.

His ears were going to hurt if he stayed longer, so he stood up and shoved the wooden chair back underneath the table. Then the General of the Gryffindor Knights got his jacket from the coat rack in the hall and he went outside, leaving the door just a little bit open.

When he was like twelve meters away from the door, Molly called.

"Please close the door next time!"

Arthur turned around, as if to say anything, but his Knights choose that exact moment to abduct him.

The Prewett woman started yelling screaming, aiming her wand at the Knight that was holding her husband.

That same Knight had his gloved hand on his General's mouth and the other arm around the shoulders, dragging him backwards.

Other Knights deflected Molly's curses and send ones back that wouldn't exactly hurt her, merely knock her out.

The General pretended to struggle, but didn't put afford in it.

Through the lack of air filling his lungs, he passed out in the arms of the Knight that was still dragging him backwards, into the ship they had readied.

* * *

 **30th of December 1995**

The news of Arthur Weasley's abduction by Gryffindor Knights was spread in all papers controlled by the Ministry the next morning.

Molly was portrayed as a visibly mourning house wife who now had to care for their young son with no actual income.

The Ministry paid the woman the pension Arthur had built up in his line of work, plus assuming Arthur had died during the abduction or would be killed soon, they paid her an extra sum of money.

"Seriously, they won't know what hit them." Hope murmured while reading the paper in the Common Room of Slytherin.

"They're all obvlious, they don't know and they can't see." Daphne said, sitting in the armchair opposite of the Nymph.

Blaise, Tracey and Millicent were sitting on the couch, each holding a copy of their favourite wizarding magazines.

"We know they're idiots, but it's just so obvious!" the white blonde haired girl huffed. "If Dumbledore had smarter people in his service, he would have known this abduction was very well planned and by no way an accident."

"Let's just not talk about this or Dumbledore might just find out." Blaise said, in an afford to shut the girls up.

"Blimey Blaise, Dumbledore doesn't have access to modern day technology!"

* * *

 **31st of December 1995 / 1st of January 1996, New Year's Eve, Jedi Temple of Coruscant**

The council of Knights was complete.

All seven head members were there and seated on their armchairs, waiting for the clock to sound.

In the seven chairs were seated Arthur, his sons William 'Bill' and Charlus 'Charlie', Remus Lupin, Naomi la Mousse, Mary Macdonald and Ruban Joseph Hadrian King.

Once the new year began, they would be planning their next line of attacks on Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

Then, the bells of the highest towers all over Coruscant sounded to signal the beginning of the year 1996.

General Arthur Weasley smiled. "Happy new year, my sons and friends."

Lights of fireworks lighted the skies around the temple, but the walls of that room were soundproof, keeping all noise from the inside a secret and keeping noise from the outside out.

So none could hear the fireworks, only see them.

"So what are we going to do?" Naomi asked, looking worried.

"Several things, like moving our quarters under the Forbidden Forest." Arthur replied. "And I'm soon going back to Earth to prepare the move."

Ruban knew the look that was now on the General's face. "But there's something you are not telling us."

The General sighed. "I cannot reveal my other plans, as they are part of the mission our graceful Queen has given to me herself. But the mission may end in my death, so I want you all to be prepared."

"Father, you cannot be serious!" Bill almost shouted.

Arthur looked sadly at his oldest son. "As much as I wish I would survive this, there's a big 90 percent chance I am going to be killed after finishing the job."

Mary looked with concern. "Do you know you're leaving many children fatherless? Four of them as orphans and the others practically orphans?"

"I know that, Mary. And they're all old enough to understand the concept of life and death. Some younger than others, but yes, I know what I'm leaving behind. I have written my Will already, and it shall be read after my body is burnt." the General's stern voice told the others he was not going to change his mind on the matter.

"That's quite drastic." Remus commented.

"The chances are far too high for me to take more risks, I am not afraid." said Arthur.

The Werewolf guard nodded, he knew the determination of the General, especially when it came to the Queen herself.

Everybody knew the General had romantic feelings for her, even after all those years...

"My decision is made, and no matter what you think, I'm going through with it."

* * *

 **12th of January 1996, Corridor to the Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Hope was up early for breakfast as she noticed Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris in the corridor that lead to the Great Hall.

There were suddenly a lot of parchment scrolls in frames with glass in front of it, each signed by the Ministry of Magic.

The Nymph walked closer to one them.

It was a new school law, to keep control of the students.

The Slytherin groaned as she read more them.

Dumbledore had gone crazy over the holidays, pushing laws through that would only affect those with the Force.

It was madness, utter madness.

Filch came down the ladder and saw the young girl cursing in her mouth.

"Go away!"

Hope didn't want to stay either and strayed to the Great Hall to sit down on the Slytherin table with a grumble.

* * *

 **12th of January 1996, Crown Prince Aragon's private quarters, Jedi Temple Coruscant**

Prince Aragon sat behind his desk, his face calm but there was a raging storm on the inside of his mind and heart.

He had tried to be devoted, but he never expected to know the truth of True Love that was as pure as gold itself and so bright as a diamond.

Aragon tried to come up with the right lines to write his two letters, the first addressed to Katie and the other to Fleur.

But he knew he had to do this, make his final decision.

His blood was pumping furiously through his veins as he wrote his sentences on the scrolls, sealing them with his Seals.

One with his Personal Seal and the other with his Family Seal, stating his heart's decision.

"Well, no going back now." Aragon sighed, blinking sadly with his eyes. But he couldn't live longer with this painful feeling like a needle was constantly poking in his heart. He had to do this, how painful it is for one of them.

With the letters sealed, his snow white owl picked them up and brought them to the sorting centre near the Senatorial Building.

Both letters would arrive next day.

* * *

 **13th of January 1996, Gryffindor Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Katie hadn't expected any post, but when she received a letter from Aragon, delivered by a midnight black owl, she feared the worst since the silver envelope was sealed with his Family Seal and not his usual Personal Seal.

With shaking hands, she broke the seal and retrieved the scroll of parchment from it.

 _'My dear Katie,_

 _I am very sorry to bring you this news, but I cannot live with this awful pain in my chest. Neither do I want to cheat on you like so many men have done. I don't regret this decision I have made, because you'll be safe. With pain in my heart, I hereby inform you that our relationship is no more. You will find the one who truly loves you unconditionally, but that person won't be me. I wish you all luck in life, and may the Force be with you.  
Still I have written a poem for you, as I know you'll be sad about this.  
Please carry on, for me?_

 _The most amazing moment was when we met, the love and time I have shared with you have all been without regret.  
In spite of our love, I am painfully aware that you are gone and no longer there.  
You made up your mind and went away as things started not to feel right.  
I know it's pointless to wish for you to stay, because at the end of the tunnel there is no more light.  
Often I don't know what to say or do. So many times I have cried over you, emptiness and sorrow is now a part of me since I have to accept that we will never be.  
_

 _But,  
Our memories will continue to live in my heart as I wish you well with a brand-new start.  
Please believe me when I say: "You will always be with me."  
Come what may._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Aragon'_

A single tear left Katie's brown eye.

Aragon had been a great boyfriend, very noble and thinking about other people before him.

She looked at the ruby ring on her finger, a gift from Aragon last year.

At least she could remember him as someone who cared for her heart and did his best to soothe her pain through finding the right words to write.

* * *

 **13th of January 1996, Delacour Maison, Department Aisne, France**

Fleur Delacour was sitting in her room reading some books on curse breaking that Bill had sent her.

She was training at the French Ministry to be one and she had made several trips to Egypt because of it.

Then Gabrielle banged in, waving with a silver envelope. "Fleur! You've got post!"

"Do you know from who?" the elder Delacour sister asked.

"No, I don't. The Seal colour is familiar but the Seal itself isn't." the younger replied.

Fleur held out her hand. "May I see?"

Gabrielle gave her sister the letter and stormed out, leaving the older girl with a confused expression.

The silver haired Veela studied the envelope.

On the backside stood a very familiar handwriting, in neat cursive letters 'Fleur Delacour'

Fleur quickly opened the envelope to retrieve the parchment, every letter neatly written and taken the time to write.

 _My dearest Fleur,_

 _You may not have recognized the Seal, but that is because this seal is my Personal Seal._  
 _I have a confession to make, one that comes deeply from my heart._  
 _Fleur, I like you._  
 _I want a chance to properly court you in my own ways._  
 _Will you come and meet me at the_ Basilique du Sacré-Cœur _in Paris on the 14th?_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Aragon_

Fleur gasped, not having expected any word that was on the small piece of parchment.

This letter was the thing she dreamed of that she never expected to become reality in any time.

'My my, he must really like me to have broken up with that Katie girl, he seemed so fond of her at the Yule Ball last year.' the Veela thought as she wrote down to meet the Jedi Prince tomorrow in Paris.

* * *

 **14th of January 1996, Basilique du Sacré-Cœur, Montmarte, Department Paris, France**

Fleur walked the white stone stairs to the entrance of the Basilica, seeing Aragon already when she took the last steps.

Even in simple Muggle jeans and jumpers, he still looked amazingly handsome.

"Hello, my flower." the Prince said in perfect French.

The Veela blushed, taking slow steps to the man. "Hey."

Aragon held out a silver envelope, her name on it once again. "I want you to read this, as I have always been better at writing things down than actually say it, and I don't want to fail myself now."

With shaking hands, Fleur took the envelope and opened it up, trying to gain no paper-cuts in her fingers.

 _Night casts eerie shadows upon the wall,_  
 _distorting the reality tonight._  
 _Plagued by diseased images of the mind,_  
 _I toss and turn in my fitful slumber._  
 _Darkness clouds my mind like ink to water,_  
 _spreading till everything remains black._  
 _Eyelids flutter until I have awakened,_  
 _startled into the silhouettes that are_  
 _this room. Fear creeps over my shoulder, but_  
 _there is nothing to fear, for my angel lies_  
 _sleeping beside me. Safely tucked beneath_  
 _her wings, I may slumber onward tonight,_  
 _with her warmth burying me so sweetly._  
 _A serene calm brushes over my cheek,_  
 _allowing sleep to follow it softly._

The silver haired Veela gasped again, covering her mouth as she slowly took the words into her mind, processing them.

It was beautifully written, full of passion and full of emotion.

Tears flowed on her cheeks, tears of happiness.

The Jedi Prince brushed them away with his fingers, the touch sending an electric spark down their spines.

"I didn't know you could be so romantic." the French beauty commented.

"Only if I wish to be." Aragon told.

Fleur felt a little unsure. "Are you... going to be with me?"

The Jedi Prince smiled. "If you're asking me to be your boyfriend, I'm gladly saying yes."

The Veela couldn't contain her happiness and flung herself into the young man's arms before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

 _ **And I'm sorry for the breakup, but I found Fleur a far better suiting partner for my OC.**_

 _ **I know, I'm truly evil.**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **I have begun writing the Alternative Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm asking what you want to happen in it. I have the main lines, but I can't write without many more ideas. So please, my dear readers, give me suggestions!  
**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3.  
**_

 _ **Alright, big time skip to next chapter, BE PREPARED!**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 36:_ **The Underground Maze  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **11th of June 1996, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

Members from the Order of the Phoenix had gathered in their leader's office just after breakfast.

It was a Saturday, so there was no school for the children.

Besides Dumbledore, Molly Weasley was there with Ronald and Lavender on her hand, Sir Bell was there, McGonagall was there, Dedalus Diggle was there, Elphias Doge was there, Kingsly Shacklebolt was there, Mundungus Fletcher was there and Sturgis Podmore was there. There were several students from Gryffindor too, known by the names of Fay Dunbar, Collin Creevey, Kellah Richards, Cormac McLaggen, Kenneth Towler and Patricia Stimpson.

Dumbledore clapped in his hands. "Thank you for coming, there is something I need to speak of with the all of you."

"Is something wrong, Albus?" Molly asked with a very worried tone.

Minerva was standing in the corner, immediately recognizing Molly's greediness. The elder woman scoffed.

Kingsly Shacklebolt came standing next to her.

"You know you shouldn't be here." Minerva said in a whisper.

"And leave you alone with these crazy people? I am a spy for the King, this is my job." Kingsly told, also whispering. "I don't care if I have to die doing my duties to His Majesty."

"You should think about your wife as well." Minerva said, just with a little more venom in her voice.

"Lara is not in danger, she's safely on Coruscant caring for our newborn son." Kingsly told.

"What's his name?" Minerva asked.

"Leon, he's a beautiful boy." Kingsly replied, fondly thinking of his son.

It made Minerva smile. "I'm sure he is, Lara has always been a very pretty young girl."

"Some of you children will go into the corridors below the school, into a maze where the Gryffindor Knights are probably hiding. This mission is of great importance to find out who their leader is and who has the command over them." Dumbledore told.

"Albus, is it safe for them or not?" Sir Bell asked, he did not really like the potential of bringing children in danger of getting killed by those merciless machines.

"Opposing the Jedi is never safe Andrew, you should know." Albus told.

"I am asking myself what your daughter has seen in that Slytherin Prince. Are you sure she didn't do it for the wealth and power?" Molly asked, her eyes wide with greed.

Sir Andrew Bell shook his head. "I could see it in her gaze that she was love struck whenever she talked about that boy to her mother. I can only guess she has willingly fell in love, that he seduced her or that there was a very powerful love potion in the game."

"What makes you think that?" Elephias asked, his face a little shocked when Andrew said 'love potion'.

"The Queen, Mary, she's a master in both Potions and Charms. She may have found a stronger love potion." Andrew replied.

Albus nodded. "We need to destroy the Jedi, only then your daughter might return normal if she's under the influence of a love potion."

"I know that Albus, and I won't rest until I have that Prince's blood on my hands." Andrew said.

Kingsly couldn't help it but glare at Andrew and turn his head away. How did he dare to say something like that?! Then again, Andrew did not know either the King or Queen personally.

The Auror had met them due Lara and her sister Nymphadora, who were the daughters of Jedi Archiver Andromeda Tonks née Black. His mother-in-law was very close to the Queen, and so the Auror had met her. He didn't face the King until his wedding 4 years ago, when he sealed their marriage and blessed them.

And now, Kingsly was a spy within the Order for the King.

"Alright, any volunteers present?" Albus asked.

Ronald immediately raised his hand, on which the hands of Cormac McLaggen, Kellah Richards and Kenneth Towler followed.

Albus smiled. "Perfect. You'll go within half an hour. Be sure you're ready."

"Do you really have to go?" Lavender whined, clinging to Ronald's side.

"I need to do my job. I am the last son of my family who does not have the Force! I have barely any choice but to do my duties to Dumbledore." Ronald said, laying his hands on Lavender's shoulders to caress them. Even though he never thought he'd find love, he did find love in Lavender.

Kingsly registed the names of the voluteering students and their connection to Dumbledore quickly, realizing it were only those the most ambitious volunteered.

The old coot Dumbledore took a silver key decorated with curly crafts that represented snakes and dressed in emerald green stones from his pocket. "This key will lead us to the Underground Maze, the only undiscovered places of Hogwarts. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself, using it as training grounds. You children will go down there and investigate the chambers and corridors."

Then he walked over to the dusty wooden door in the cornor of the office that was very much locked.

The door was decorated with typical 10th century art of a Knight riding his horse, realistic green but very snake like eyes boring into the person standing in front of the door.

The a very difficult locking system looked futuristic, but it was a magically conjured thing.

Dumbledore put the key in the keyhole and turned it around to the left.

In a chain reaction, the door slowly unlocked as gears began to move, cracking because it clearly hadn't been used in a long time or oiled.

The ancient door creaked as it opened, revealing a staircase down.

The walls were glimming emerald green because of the green magical fires lighting the torches, silver snakes curling around the wood.

It was creepy.

Step by step, the four volunteers descended down the stairs, into the unknown Underground Maze made by Salazar Slytherin for his descendants.

Ron felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Once they were all the way down, three corridors appeared.

"Kellah, you go with Kenneth to the right. Cormac, you go left. And I'll go straight." the redhead ordered.

"Are you sure to split up? It can be very dangerous, we don't know what's down there!" Kellah disagreed.

Ron snorted. "I can save myself Kellah, thank you very much!" and he walked on into the corridor he assigned for himself.

That corridor lead downstairs, so the young Weasley son descended down once again.

The stairs were very long and went down deep, but he got on and on, he was doing this for his mother!

The steps lead him down to a single chamber without any light.

So Ron took out his wand. _"Lumos Maximus!"_

The tip lighted up and he stepped through the beautiful bow decorated with sculpted flowers from silver.

The look room was extremely shocking, totally not what he'd expected in the corridors of a Slytherin Maze.

The room was red with gold, like a Gryffindor's.

Why the hell was a room in Slytherin's maze dressed in Gryffindor colours?

There was a golden statue of Queen Mary holding a baby, dressed in an Indian sari. It stood in the middle of the room in the middle of a small pool where Chinese white lotuses grew.

It was like an altar, and the Jedi Queen was the goddess.

There were paintings on the left and right walls, portraying the Queen at various stages of her life. They were amazingly realistic and painted with utter care like someone wanted to catch the moment.

But the wall behind the statue was dedicated to a baby girl.

Coming closer to the wall, Ron spotted a piece of white parchment in a beautiful golden frame.

The handwriting was neat and cursive, almost feminine, but the Weasley boy recognized it as his father's handwriting.

* * *

 _My beautiful daughter,_

 _Desdemona Maryama Adriaté Wealsey,_

 _Joyful, joyful, we adore Thee, God of glory, Lord of love; hearts unfold like flowers before Thee, praising Thee their sun above._  
 _Melt the clouds of sin and sadness; drive the dark of doubt away; giver of immortal gladness, fill us with the light of day!_

 _All Thy works with joy surround Thee, Earth and heaven reflect Thy rays, stars and angels sing around Thee, centre of unbroken praise:  
Field and forest, vale and mountain, blooming meadow, flashing sea, chanting bird and flowing fountain, call us to rejoice in Thee._

 _Thou art giving and forgiving, ever blessing, ever blest,well-spring of the joy of living, o_ _cean-depth of happy rest!_  
 _Thou our Father, Christ our Brother, -_  
 _All who live in love are Thine:  
T_ _each us how to love each other, l_ _ift us to the Joy Divine._

 _Mortals join the mighty chorus, which the morning stars began;  
Father-love is reigning o'er us, brother-love binds man to man._  
 _Ever singing march we onward, victors in the midst of strife; joyful music lifts us sunward in the triumph song of life._

 _Let it be known I have loved you since the day I was aware of your existance in your mother's womb.  
I have cherished you every second of my life and I will continue to cherish you in the Afterlife.  
My love for you is just as unconditional as the love I have for you mother.  
Desdemona, you might be taken aback by the truth of your parentage, but no one could ever know who your mother was as it would shame her and her husband.  
Your mother was the love of my life, and you are the product of our shared love.  
_

 _Written by:_

 _DUKE  
Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley  
OF BYSS_

 _QUEEN  
The Lady Maryama Breha Padmé Organa-Ravenclaw  
OF THE JEDI ORDER_

* * *

Ron couldn't speak or even react properly at this finding.

He just snatched the frame roughly from the wall, turned around and ran up the stairs as quick as he could, ignoring how tired he actually felt.

The Weasley child ran and ran, until he was finally back in the Headmaster's office.

"Mother, mother! Father is a liar!"

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter might hurt your feels. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 _ **Yet another cliffhanger...**_

 _ **I'm evil and I know it!**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **I have begun writing the Alternative Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm asking what you want to happen in it. I have the main lines, but I can't write without many more ideas. So please, my dear readers, give me suggestions!  
**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 37:_ **The Death of a Loyal Warrior  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **11th of June 1996, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade Grounds, Scotland**

 _Ron couldn't speak or even react properly at this finding._

 _He just snatched the frame roughly from the wall, turned around and ran up the stairs as quick as he could, ignoring how tired he actually felt._

 _The Weasley child ran and ran, until he was finally back in the Headmaster's office._

 _"Mother, mother! Father is a liar!"_

At that, everybody's heads snapped up. Many in surprise and disbelief.

"What?" Molly asked, her eyes wided.

Ron quickly handed his mother the frame. "Just read!"

Dumbledore could read it from the position he stood, agreeing on the idea that this daughter had been created to become Queen.

After all, Arthur was utterly loyal to the King and Queen.

The Weasley matriach became red with anger and smashed the frame onto the ground, the glass breaking on the floor. "That filthy bastard!"

The old coot hurried over to the portal that he had built in his office. "Looks like we cannot wait any longer."

The power source, a glowing crystal ball, glowed even more and the door like portal filled itself with it's electricity.

Portal now opened, Dumbledore could feel the power raging through his blood, absorbing it's power. He smiled evilly at it.

Then, there was a yell, a deep male voice calling. "NO!"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts turned around.

There, in the doorway, stood a man in the robes and armour of a high ranking Gryffindor Knight.

Golden saber ignited, the Knight ran forward and wounded Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore in their under legs so they were unable to stand any longer.

"Who are you?!" Molly demanded, raging at the hooded man.

With his free hand, the Knight removed the cape, revealing himself.

All mouths fell open.

It was no one more or less than Arthur Weasley.

"How dare you!? How dare you betray your family!?" yelled the Weasley Matriach.

The red haired man didn't reply, instead he just jumped high and far to land next to the portal. He pushed Dumbledore back with the Force and drew his iron sword, a replica of the original sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Get through now! Get the others safe!"

A carbon copy of the Queen Mary came rushing in, knocking the children out with a well-aimed punch.

Next, all Force-Sensitive children came in and ran through and into the portal, with help of Stephano Ti.

Hope Potter, Cho Chang, the Weasley twins, Susan Bones and almost everyone else disappeared through the portal, ending up on the Viceroy's Square on Coruscant.

"How could you?" Dumbledore asked, eyes fixed on the Weasley man.

Arthur glared at Dumbledore. "You wanted to mould Hope Potter into a child that would fight for you blindly, even setting up a marriage contract to Ron! It's not me who is the bad guy here, it's you! And that all because your brother killed your lover! You didn't even listen to Aberforth, you just cursed him! All I do is for the one love of my life: the Queen Mary."

The younger version of Mary, who stood near the portal as the electric energy created a wind that blew through her black hair, had her saber drawn. "Father, you don't have to do this!"

"But I will, Desdemona, to keep you and your mother safe from harm." the Weasley 'traitor' told.

Stephano stood next to the woman Desdemona, confirmed daughter of Arthur and Mary. "Father, for once, listen to her!"

"I cannot let anything harm you, as you are my children by flesh and blood!"

He pointed the sword to his chest. "Hereby, I sacrifice my life for the greater good. My life force and soul shall rest with my ancestors, my children setting on what I left behind."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur pushed his sword right through his flesh.

"NO!" the illegitimate daughter called.

The whole office began to shake, books falling out of their shelves and objects falling to the ground.

"GET OUT!" Kingsley called as he grabbed the children by their arms, dragging them out of the office.

Minerva too began to run, helping up the two wounded. Even though she didn't actually like Dumbledore's ideas so much, but those men did deserve a chance.

Sir Bell had to make his way through the falling bricks from the ceiling as the whole office was collapsing due the overreacting energy source.

Dumbledore got up to grab Molly and Ron close, he'd wanted to go through the portal, but it was too unstable now to risk it. He too hurried to get out of the chaotic room

As the office collapsed, the youngest Weasley son made his decision.

He pushed his older sister through the portal, securing her safety.

Next, Stephano kneeled next to his dying father and dragged him through the portal right before it closed and broke down in thousands of little pieces.

* * *

 **11th of June 1996, Viceroy Bail's Square, North of the main road to the Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

All the Jedi felt it when the portal opened up.

They were all relieved to see the children arrive instead of Dumbledore with his Order of the Phoenix.

But when Desdemona was pushed through, crying, they knew something was wrong.

"Des," Bill asked. "what is going on?"

The black haired Weasley woman sobbed. "Papa... he gave his life."

The ones surrounding the siblings grew sad.

Then someone else came through the collapsing portal, closing.

It was Stephano, the youngest Weasley son, carrying his dying father in his arms.

Both elder Weasley siblings ran over to their little brother, kneeling down at their father's body.

The man was barely alive, but he still had the clear sight to see his children.

He smiled. "My sons, my daughter, I will be safe."

Blood, there was too much blood, the Gryffindor General was on Death's list.

"Father, there's still so much you need to do!" Bill encouraged him. "Please, stay alive!"

Arthur weakly shook his head. "It's my time, and I am confident... that you and Des... can take over what I have left."

He coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth onto the armour.

"No." Desdemona was crying out her eyes.

"I am confident." the General weakly said, reaching for his daughter's face to touch her soft skin. "You... have your... mother's strength _*cough, cough*_... you are like her."

And his hand fell limp, his eyes rolling back into his head, breathing stopped, and so did his heart.

The Weasley siblings cried, Fred, George and Ginny joining their elder and younger siblings.

That night, everyone grieved heavily.

* * *

 **12th of June 1996, Central Assembly, on top of the Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

The dead body of Arthur Weasley had been laid down in a metal cart and brought to the roof of the Temple, to the Central Assembly.

All of his children walked behind the cart as it was pulled forth by Remus Lupin.

First were Bill and Desdemona, then Pallena and Pasiphea, Charlie and Percy, Fred and George, and last Stephano and Ginny.

And each of them was clad in black, their hair also covered up with a hood except for Desdemona as she was already black haired.

In her hair was a single black rose.

During the walk down the long aisle, young women sung with their lovely voices, a sad rhyme.

 _I feel the warmth upon my face as I enter the land of God's good grace, Friends and loved ones gone before, waiting here beyond the door. With open arms they welcome me, amazement in my eyes they see. They look so well and at their best, beauty beholds them now they rest._

 _I walk across the grass so green, the greenest grass I've ever seen, I jump and skip and bounce on air, it's almost like there's nothing there. A sky of blue, not a cloud in sight, perpetual day no darkest night. Every flower is in full bloom, undefined colours of every hue._

 _The streams and rivers crystal clear, no rubbish or decay found here. The sea is calm and turquoise blue, I long to test it, wouldn't you? The softest sand beneath my feet, at the water's edge where they both meet. The warmest waters gently flow, bathing me from head to toe._

 _A city built of alabaster walls, where translucent light eliminates the halls. Theatres of music and concerts too, magnificent galleries for all to view. Amazing sights for me to see, I just wander in, there's no entrance fee. Libraries stacked with books galore, history, science and many more._

 _The celestial sun does forever shine, it's a perfect temperature all the time. Orchards here overflow with fruit, a taste in itself that is quite exquisite. I'm told it will help my soul to restore, pick what I like, there is plenty more. This ethereal plain is a pure delight, it's my new home, my God given right._

 _There is nothing here to cause me fear, the Lord protects within his sphere. An infinity of perfect peace, from the toils of earth I am now released. I have landed on a higher realm, in perfect harmony to forever dwell. So believe when I tell you my dear friends, you cannot die, life never ends._

The Gryffindor Knights, all standing next to the black carpet, raised their swords once the cart passed by them, to honour their deceased General one last time.

The cart was stopped, the body lifted with the Force onto the wooden bed on the sandstone.

The Queen let her tears fall to the ground, grieving her dead friend.

The King raised his arms, silencing the drums. "One of our best warriors has given his life to save us all. We will remember him for his bravery and his courage, as wel as his intelligence and determination. Gryffindor Knight General Arthur Septimus Weasley, a father of eleven children, may your soul rest in peace in the Afterlife."

Remus lit the torch, holding it out to Bill and Desdemona.

Bill nodded and took the torch from the werewolf Knight. He stepped up the stairs and lit the dry wood.

The flames spread fast, burning everything that was on the wooden bed, including the metal armour.

All the people hang their heads in respect of the family, many of them now orphans.

Isabella took her mother's left hand, she knew that Arthur Weasley had been her best friend.

Even the King, the person so emotionally repressed, let a tear fall. He couldn't deny the man had been a valuable asset, a loyal Knight and a great friend.

Yet all lives get to their end, and Arthur's end had come.

And his death was only the beginning of a mass murder, on both sides would fall big losses as only one of them could win.

Yet no Jedi feared death.

Death was only the beginning of a different sort of immortality.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter might have hurt you. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 _ **I'm evil and I know it!**_

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **I have begun writing the Alternative Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm asking what you want to happen in it. I have the main lines, but I can't write without many more ideas. So please, my dear readers, give me suggestions!  
**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 38:_ **The Hunt has Begun  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **1st of September 1996, random tube station, London, England**

 _There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no chaos; there is harmony.  
There is no death; there is the Force._

Isabella wondered why her father had given this to her and sent her and Ben to Earth, of all places!

During the summer, Dumbledore had taken advantage of the low amount of Jedi Knights on the planet and took over Wizarding Britain.

Her twin was sitting right in front of her, on the other side of the table.

They were at a coffeeshop attached to the Underground, waiting for something to do.

"What do you think that is General Weasley's next step?" Ben asked, placing down his newspaper.

Desdemona Weasley-Ti had been named the new General of the Gryffindor Knights, even through she'd never been at Hogwarts. But no one denied she didn't have her father's courage and her mother's wit.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Isa admitted. "Desdemona is far more secretive than her father, she plans very carefully."

The Prince looked around, watching for any suspicious movements.

People passed by, people chattering about all things in life while they didn't know there was a war going on in the world beyond theirs.

The Princess was suddenly very grateful for the Muggle clothes her mother had given them.

Then, Ben's Phone went off, signalling the arrival of a text message.

The blonde looked on it. "It's Aragon, we have to catch the next underground train to Bourough Market. Something's going to happen."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

 **1st of September 1996, Bourough Market, London, England**

Aragon was standing in the middle of it all as Muggles were passing by, unaware of the tall man with dyed black hair and dark clothes.

The Jedi Crown Prince was waiting for it to begin.

He had planned this encounter with one of Dumbledore's lap dogs to get them out of the game.

Blue eyes scanned the whole Market, waiting patiently.

Then suddenly, one of the wooden barrels exploded, starting an enormous fire.

Chaos became the situation, Muggles got scared, screamed and ran.

Some fell on the ground, getting walked over by others.

Aragon stayed calm as he watched the barrels burn to ash in the fire.

He slowly turned around to find Dumbledore standing only eight meters away from him.

Muggles rushed by in panic, but none saw either of them, because of the spells they placed on themselves.

The old fool shot a spell at the younger man, but he blocked it wandless.

"I know your motives Dumbledore, we all know." the Prince said, his voice calm and peaceful.

"You wouldn't even understand, your heart is cold!" the grey man yelled.

"Who says we have? Just because you saw Master Aberforth killing the man you loved? You never heard him out!" Aragon said, his voice growing louder.

The wind blazed through the open building, fewer Muggles left near the fire.

"I didn't have to, the look in his eyes when he killed Gellert was enough!" and Dumbledore had disappeared.

The Jedi Crown Prince lifted his wand as he created a massive magic storm, it's colours sea blue and silver.

The magic storm blazed through Bourough Market, stopping the fire from spreading any further and saving the lives of the Muggles that were bleeding out on the ground.

Isabella and Ben arrived at their brother's side only a few moments later.

"Why did you need us here?" the younger Palpatine brother asked.

"Dumbledore was just here, but he escaped." Aragon murmured.

"Well, that's just shit." Isa said.

The eldest sibling looked around the market, he knew it wasn't over yet.

There would be many battles until the last one would be fought out between their full armies, a battle that would become an enormous blood bath.

"Let's go back, I have to report father of this encounter first."

* * *

 **4th of September 1996, Krum family Estate, outskirts of Sofia, Bulgaria, Europe**

Both Hope and Charlie had gone to Victor Krum's address in Bulgaria, like Aragon had advised them too.

It was close enough to several forests and the Krum family knew several hiding places where the two of them could hide if Dumbledore ever found out they were there.

The old coot had spies everywhere.

The young blonde princess was reading a book as the boys were casually chatting in English.

"But in the end, General Arthur Weasley gave his life to save the Jedi Order. And now his eldest daughter has taken over."

"Desdemona has become General?"

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise that Bill let it slip. He argumented that Des was mucg more of a warrior and much smarter than he was.

Hope turned the page of her book.

The book she was reading wasn't much fun, but it kept her entertained.

Yet, just on that page, she found an ancient passage from a Greek philosophist.

 _'I cannot help feeling … that writing is unfortunately like painting; for the creations of the painter have the attitude of life, and if you ask them a question they preserve a solemn silence. And the same may be said of speeches. You would imagine that they had intelligence, but if you want to know anything and put a question to one of them, the speaker always gives one unvarying answer. And when they have been once written down they are tumbled about anywhere among those who may or may not understand them, and know not to whom they should reply, to whom not: and, if they are maltreated or abused, they have no parents to protect them; and they cannot protect or defend themselves.'_

 _(Plato, Phaedrus, 275d)_

There was quite some truth in the passage as it was the introduction to the next chapter of the book.

The Princess looked up with a thoughtful look on her face, warning everybody not to disturb her thinking process.

Greek and Roman philosophers where always a mystery, no passage was what it looked like as it had various meanings in one. It was a secret code that only few could understand, like the Rune Script the Gryffindor Knights used.

It was ironic really, how much in common the wizarding society had with the Romans and the Greeks. Various standards that was bloodstatus, there are slaves bound to rich families and only those who truly thought were famous for their archivings.

Suddenly, strange sounds came from outside the estate.

Victor quickly stood up. "I'm taking a look, stay here."

Hope slowly placed down her book on the glass coffee table in front of her and Charlie was pacing in his seat.

The Bulgarian left to the hall and opened the front door, seeing nothing at first.

Then, he saw shadows moving.

As quick as he could, Victor closed the door and ran back to the living room before magic spells hit the glass in the front door.

"They've found us! We need to leave!"

The second born Weasley son jumped up, grabbed Hope's hand and ran to the back door.

The trio took out their wands in defense, and for security.

And as predicted, there were also people at the back door.

The Princess dove to the side and rolled behind a solid mermaid statue that got hit over and over again.

Charlie started to send spells back to the ones that were firing at them.

Hope also send the occasional spell, but she was focussed on their protection shields. "How are we going to survive this!?"

"I don't know!" the redhead yelled as he hit a woman with a petrifying spell.

"Run!" the Bulgarian yelled.

The three started their flee form the estate as spells hit the walls and windows, blowing it all up.

None of them stopped, not even when they were in the forest.

Only once all three of them couldn't run anymore, they stopped to catch their breaths for a while, through not stopping moving as there was a big chance that those attackers were after them.

Victor turned his head, seeing his family estate going down in flames.

"Victor." Charlie called. His high collared grey trench coat waved in the thick cold September wind.

"I have lost my home, nov I have novhere to go." the Bulgarian said, sounding incredibly sad.

"I know it's hard losing a home, but you'll have a new one when this is over." the redhead promised placing his hand on the taller man's right shoulder.

Hope came back. "Hey boys! You two coming?"

Charlie chuckled "C'mon, we shouldn't let the Princess wait."

And with that, both men followed the Princess into the forest, far away from the burning estate.

* * *

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **I have begun writing the Alternative Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm asking what you want to happen in it. I have the main lines, but I can't write without many more ideas. So please, my dear readers, give me suggestions!  
**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 39:_ **Captured and Tortured  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **1st of November 1996, random train to Valencia City, Spanish railroad, Spain, Europe**

The trio has been on the run for two months, having been in more cities than they ever have been.

They stayed in Berlin for one week before they got attacked, then they were four days in Rome and then two more days in Florance before they fled Italy and changed course to Turkey.

Turkey had been very safe, in Ankara, but after three weeks spent there, they left in fear of endangering their kind and innocent Muggle hosts.

After Turkey, they spent only two days in Austria before leaving to Geneva in Switzerland, where they spent a whole week.

Having lived in the mountains for so long, they got bored and went to the seaside of the Netherlands before going south.

And now they were on their way to Valencia.

"Can you believe it? We've been chased all over Europe, we've been in so many places we otherwise wouldn't have seen." Charlie chuckled.

Hope looked around, observing the people in their close range. She had never seen any of them, but then again, the old coot had eyes and ears in ever country all over the world. "Please boys, keep it down."

"Are we being followed?" Victor asked.

"I have the feeling that we are."

Eyes radiating like the Death Curse scanned the very full coupé where they were sitting in. Dumbledore himself might not be watching them, but his minions were far more stupid.

They'd attack in bright daylight!

"Keep your eyes open and follow my lead." the Princess said and stood up elegantly.

The trio walked casually to the next coupé, trying not to be tense or nerved, like they were normal English tourists.

Ever since their escape in Bulgaria, they had changed clothes very often.

Charlie looked like a goth at the moment with all the black fabric clinging to his form and several metal chains hanging on his leather pants.

Hope looked like a young Muslim, wearing a green cloth on her head and a loose green dress.

Victor's look carried some Arabic and Greek details, not actually saying what he should be, but it worked out for now.

"Okay, once we're outside the station, we start running. Understood?"

The Princess had taken the lead of their travel, she had contacted many people so they could stay in several cities for a while before heading to the next, disappearing without a trace. Her contact in Valencia would ship them to Wales where after they'd camp around in the country until everyone was ready for the final battle.

"Understood." both boys replied.

The intercity train stopped at the station of Valencia and the trio stepped out in a hurry.

They never had much on them as they just transfigured stuff or borrowed something at their stay address.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as they walked through the hallways of the station to the exit.

"First we take a Muggle bus to the beach before heading to the harbour." Hope quickly rattled on a soft tone, not wanting everybody to hear it as someone was clearly following them.

Viktor looked behind them. "Ve have followers."

"Great." the Jedi Princess mumbled.

And then they disappeared by Disapparation.

* * *

The trio appeared near the futuristic buildings, only one kilometre from the beach.

There weren't much people,

"I fear we have more trouble in sight." Charlie sighed.

"We have to be quick. Stay close behind me!"

* * *

"They've Disapparated, where do you think they went?"

The Spanish Wizarding governor, a man who only cared about wealth and status, grumbled as he ate the British cake. "Check the ports, the containers, just make sure you capture at least one of these three. At least then I've repaid my debt."

The officer signed. This whole chase after the trio of wizards was exhausting and many had complained.

They were always ten steps ahead if not more, no one could figure out where they went. It was only because of CCTV footage that they knew the trio was in Spain, in Valencia to be exact.

But there was not really a reason why the trio was being chased all over Europe, the governor had never told much about it. Only that the three were apparent criminals in Great-Britain's wizarding society.

He left the office, walking towards an universal computer.

Unlike many other wizarding societies, the ones in the Western mainland actually had adapted to modern muggle society. Blood-status wasn't a big deal, unlike in Britain.

Sitting behind the laptop, the officer began searching for the names of the three.

But what he found was far more interesting. Names didn't matter, but universal status did.

* * *

The trio came in the port, finding a man with brown facial hair smoking in front of their ship to the British Isles.

"Are you Amos Diggory?" Hope asked.

The man, Diggory, looked down to meet Hope's green eyes. "Miss Palpatine, I've been expecting you and your friends. We're to leave in a few minutes."

"I thank you for your cooperation." the Jedi Princess said as she removed the cloth from her head, freeing her platinum hair.

"I'm lucky to have no debt to repay for Dumbledore, unlike many others." Amos told and threw the cigarette down, stamping it out.

Victor sat down on one of the wooden crates.

Charlie looked at him. "Are you alright? You've been very silent the past days."

"A constant nagging, something's going to happen." the Bulgarian replied.

The redhead looked into the sky. "Well, we've got to try and stay positive for as long as we can. I have no doubt you're right."

Hope walked to them, now having transformed her cloth into dark blue pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. "The captain is preparing the ship for leave. Harbour police will check up, without a doubt. The Old Coot knows we're here."

Charlie grumbled. "We can't go anywhere or we're already chased again. When are we somewhere out of his sight?"

"Maybe America, but I don't want to go there. The people soon need us."

The ex-Gryffindor sighed. "I'm just afraid. For all of us. Every time it seems to go great, Dumbles somehow knows to find us and hunt us down. He knows how we work, he knows how we do, he knows everything about us! Yet none of us knows a thing about him, not even Master Aberforth."

"Maniacs have a different brain, no one knows how they work." the young Princess said.

"We need more information before we attack, there's something we're missing." the Weasley-Black was mumbling.

"I'm going to board, I see you boys later." and she was gone.

"You're not positive yourself." Victor pointed out.

Charlie shook his head. "I am trying, but every time I do, I can't help but notice Dumbles just knows us. He may have eyes everywhere, but he's a mastermind when it comes to planning a war. Jedi are not made for war, wizards are."

"And those combined are struggling."

"Exactly." the redhead sighed. "I'm going for a short walk, you coming?"

"No, I'm good."

"I'll see you." and he walked away, over the metal grey that were the tiles of the harbour.

The Protector had to clear his mind, and the salty sea air helped quite a lot to his opinion.

Standing at the edge of the wooden pier, he saw the now orange coloured sun going down inch by inch.

It was a beautiful sight, and it reminded the former Hogwarts student of his travelling partner Hope.

"Can this war ever be over?" his plea was desperate, he cast his eyes down.

"No, and it never shall be." a male voice spoke.

Charlie turned around, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance and Stugis Podmore. Every single one of them a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and thus enemies of the Jedi Order.

 _'Hope, flee with Victor. I'm surrounded by Phoenix members!'_

He could only hope this went right.

"What do you want?" the redhead murmured, looking around him.

There were several Dementors in sight, but not actually in reach of him. It was only slowly becoming colder.

"We want the Jedi gone, as they are only bringing destruction!" Vance said, her voice fierce and full hatred.

"You don't know a thing about Jedi, all that you have heard are the words of one man who never knew the full story and motives of a certain deed." Charlie argued. He did not like any of the lies Dumbledore had spread among society.

"There was never a reason why." Fletcher dismissed.

The ex-Gryffindor tilted his head up. "There's always reason, and you're stupid if you don't see."

The eldest of all, Doge, was looking confused at the younger man in front of him.

"Mr. Doge, you as an elder can understand that a man never 'just does' something, there's always some kind of reason that motivates why, no matter how stupid it is."

"Don't listen to him!" the woman said.

But the redhead continued to talk to Doge. "I became a Jedi because of my father, to honour him and his ancestry. His loyalty was to a woman who was shun out because of the man she married, the Jedi King."

"Elphias..." the dark skinned man warned.

"Please, see in that my motives are my love for my deceased father and my dedication to my studies. I am not throwing away what is my talent."

After speaking those words, Emmeline Vance cast a spell that knocked the young Jedi out.

Charlie let it come over him, not even trying to block it off. His last thoughts were of Hope before his vision went black and his physical form hit the wood.

Podmore saw the ship leaving the harbour. "We're too late, the Princess has gone."

"We go after them later, first we bring this dirty Jedi to Albus. Let's see what he wants to do with him."

Elphias Doge just looked at the young man whose name was Charlie Weasley, quite a smart young man as he had heard from Flitchwick.

The boy had questioned his beliefs in Dumbledore, especially with the part that Dumbledore told just a half of it.

"Where are we waiting for? We need to go!"

* * *

Charlie woke up in a place with no light, no doubt a dungeon. His hands and feet were chained to the wall with a special kind of metal that the Force couldn't break him free from, it was spelled.

Also, he was half naked. It was above his waist, so he didn't need to be worried that rape was going to be in the game any time soon.

The redhead sat on his knees his eyes cast to the ground as he slowly started to see.

"You're awake, finally."

Charlie looked up, only to meet the evil twinkling eyes of the coot that was Albus Dumbledore. He groaned. "You're not getting any information out of me."

"That is unnecessary. What is, is breaking you."

Ah, torture.

Not something a Gryffindor Knight was unfamiliar with.

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

 **19th of November 1995, Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

It had been a lone year for Katie, Quidditch her only escape to shake off all the bad things that had happened in her life.

Her love for Aragon had been great, and he actually hadn't meant to break her heart.

Though it might have happened, it hadn't been his intentions at the start.

Aragon was a good memory, but her family life was not.

Her mother was constantly depressed, her father abroad busy planning Dumbledore's shemes, her pureblood wizarding uncles chasing after one of the Jedi Princesses and her pureblood aunt trying to locate the Crown Prince.

Because of all the bad things in her life, Katie had began reading English and American literature. Her favorites up till now were the Sherlock Holmes novels and the poetic verses of Edgar Allen Poe. It was stress relieving.

Right now, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, her nose buried in a book that was a collection of Poe's greatest works. In particular, she was currently reading 'The Raven', a very dark verse.

 _Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_  
 _In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore._  
 _Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he,_  
 _But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_  
 _Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-_  
 _Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

 _Then the ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_  
 _By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_  
 _"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_  
 _Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_  
 _Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_  
 _Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

Suddenly, drums started to play.

All heads turned.

Katie slowly looked up from her book, her face in fear. She knew the sounds, and these drum sounds in particular would only sound as a Jedi was captured.

The grand doors opened, Order members in orange robes dragging along a half-naked prisoner.

To her horror, it was a familiar redhead.

A young man by the name of Charlie Weasley.

Before the stairs to the stage, he was thrown to the ground, harshly.

The welts were bright red of blood, blue around them, adorning his muscled back.

This was pure horror.

The Gryffindor brunette slapped a hand before her mouth in shock, not believing this was happening.

"Private whipping does not do anything to you, let's see if publically will do the trick."

Two wooden poles were conjured from objects, steadied on the podium as Charlie was dragged up, his face facing the entire student body. The chains on his hands secured around the poles.

His blue eyes were set with determination and hope, still shining with no hint of fading.

Dumbledore got a whip from somewhere, just out of the blue.

"Charlie Weasley, you have been caught abroad in Spain, in company of the Jedi Princess and her Bulgarian bodyguard."

"I have nothing to say than that I was protecting my kin." the redhead spoke, his voice unbroken. "I shall never submit to your rule, your way of thinking. We Jedi are Peacekeepers, the Gryffindor Knights the only warriors the Order has. We heal and protect what is ours. And if I must, I shall die the way my father did, worth of the noble titles I hold."

"Wrong answer."

And the whip was used, angry red welts appeared.

The man did not even flinch, his face unmoving.

Katie was amazed by Charlie's will and strength, his believe in the right path.

Maybe, maybe she could move people.

With what she just witnessed, she could express the bravery and strength of one man against many.

Maybe then more people will see the path of righteousness.

 _'Keep on a little longer, this is going to get people thinking!'_

* * *

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **I have begun writing the Alternative Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm asking what you want to happen in it. I have the main lines, but I can't write without many more ideas. So please, my dear readers, give me suggestions!  
**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 40:_ **The Hogwarts Poet  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **A silent night in the beginning of December 1995, some library, Dublin, Ireland  
**

Hope was feeling horrible.

Leaving Charlie just like that, even through it had been to protect her, it felt wrong.

She was sitting on a wooden chair at a wooden table, in the far corner of the library behind a block of shelves.

Only oil lamps lighting the place and the book before her.

Victor looked up from his book, he sitting across from her. "Are you alright?"

"I can't help but think about Charlie every time, how he must suffer in Dumbledore's hands while I cannot be there for him." the platinum blonde sighed.

"You would have been killed, he's protecting you." the Bulgarian told. "That is vat bodyguards do, offer themselves up to protect vat they have sworn to protect."

"I need to know if he's alright, but he has closed himself off." Hope argued.

"That is to spare you pain."

"I know, but it still doesn't feel right."

"Wait for your father's signal, Charlie can hold himself."

* * *

 **15th of December 1995, Hogwarts library, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Katie had snuck into the library of Hogwarts at night while there was a curfew, doing all sorts of dangerous tricks to get there.

School was empty, but detection spells were everywhere.

The brunette sat down after having taken books with rhymes from the shelves, stalling them out with a piece of parchment before her.

She streched her arms and picked up the quill, dipping it in inkt.

And now hoping no one caught her here, or she was practically dead.

Especially if they found her writing poetry...

* * *

 **17th of December, random hallway, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Every student who had passed the hallway to either Transfiguration or DADA had seen the papers hanging.

Parchment with a poetic piece that was titled 'Bravery', written by someone unknown.

Only signed with ' _K'_ , like an initial.

 _A man cannot stand without demand,_  
 _He willing to be a pariah instead of messiah,_  
 _Being tortured for a faith,_  
 _By darkness that defines us_

 _Angry reds caused by whips,_  
 _Denied any snips,_  
 _It ain't fair in just,_  
 _But when do I do what must?_

 _Blinded by fear I look away,_  
 _Fearing a time I cannot foresee,_  
 _Will I find the will to say,_  
 _What I find by opening my eyes?_

 _He still is fighting, struggling in a cellar,_  
 _As I try finding courage like his,_  
 _Why, why cannot I find what I desperately seek?_

 _Thee, hear me, as I call out to thee,_  
 _See what I see, as I open thee eyes,_  
 _Stand when I stand, as I lead thee free_

 _Courage of one can be courage of us all,_  
 _Don't hide, don't fight,_  
 _We are One, flames of courage hidden behind a wall,_

 _Thee are One with me, as we fight the dark_  
 _Thee are we, we are thee, fighting a battle_  
 _One we are till the end, as we make choices to preserve_

 _Follow thy faith, follow thy heart_

"Who wrote this!?"

It was Dumbledore, he too having read where all the loudness was all about.

Katie snickered, but not to loud as she didn't want anyone to hear her laughing.

It would betray her.

But when the Headmaster wanted to make the parchment disappear with a spell, it wrote itself permanently into the wall.

First years gasped, a spell like that didn't even exist!

The old coot grumbled. "A Gryffindor Knight has been inside these walls! It cannot be anything else!"

The brunette lioness smiled, feeling complimented at that statement.

For anyone else it would have been a title of shame, but for her it marked a certain pride.

The Gryffindor Rebellion, as the ones who were pro-Jedi called themselves, took pride in being called such a title as it would be a great honour.

Alicia raised her eyebrow at her friend's expression. She had trouble staying neutral as both her friends were with the rebellion, but she did it. "What is with you? Did you do that?"

Katie didn't reply, and she didn't have to as Alicia already knew the answer.

The darker haired slapped her forehead and sighed. "You're an idiot."

"I have to go." the brunette said and left with a smug expression.

Several Slytherins smugly laughed, others beamed at her as she passed by.

Everyone anti-Dumbledore knew it was her who had written that text.

Katie hurried to the back door, walking over the stone bridge that lead to the only path to the Forbidden Forest. She stood there for a while, taking a few deep breaths before climbing the hill to the forest.

The Forbidden Forest was even more forbidden this year, but students did sneak out to them to find out just why it was.

The brunette knew, Aurors had found an abandoned underground base during the summer and had confirmed it had been a hole for Gryffindor Knights.

Inside the forest, hooded figures were running around so fast only a mere flash could be seen.

The young Gryffindor teen stood still. "Who's there?"

For a moment, noting happened.

But then, a tall figure stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight.

The figure was clearly female and a Gryffindor Knight.

She was dressed in practical armour of chain mail that still flattered her feminine figure, covered by only a few plates which were fastened on her shoulders, upper chest, hips and underarms. A red red cape draped over her shoulders, the golden crest of the lion gloriously exposed. There were also several golden medals pinned on the iron chain mail.

Her looks resembled those of Queen Mary: her hair just as pitch black, eyes just as warm, kind and intelligent, skin just as fair

"Who are you?" Katie asked in curiosity.

The woman held out her hand. "My name is Desdemona Weasley-Organa, and you, Katie Georgina Bell, have been chosen as a Gryffindor Knight."

Katie's mouth fell open. What in the name of Merlin was happening to her this time?

"Follow me, there's some things that we need to discuss."

The brunette followed the black haired Gryffindor Knight into the Forbidden Forest, slowly joined by more and more members of the special unit.

"Ma'am, I assure you that you're wrong. I do not have the Force, therefore I cannot be one of you."

Desdemona turned around, facing Katie directly. "You may not have the Force, but you're good with a pen. You write messages and secures it'll be read by everyone. You're a talented and smart witch, just like the Prince told us."

The brown haired Gryffindor looked around, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces, elder people above 50 and young people barely having passed the age of 16. She turned back to the General. "So... all I need to do is writing stuff and make the school aware?"

General Weasley-Organa smirked. "Exactly. Do you accept my offer then?"

"Well, better a true Rebel than just half one right?"

"No better statement but the truth. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **If I made any kind of mistakes, just PM me or leave a review!  
**_

 _ **I received many ideas of what to write in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am definitely going to use some of them as they fit quite well into the plot. Thank you everyone for taking the time to suggest!  
**_

 _ **If you have suggestions for the story BEFORE the battle of Hogwarts, just put it in a review! I really appreciate  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 41:_ **A Breath of Freedom, Life and Love  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **Unknown date, Dark Dungeons, Underground, beneath the kitchens, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland  
**

It was dark, no light he'd seen since his public torture. His whole skin was immense pale, unhealthily so. Strains of dried blood and the deep dark red wounds adorned the skin, making it look painful. He too was famished and dehydrated, you could count his ribs, too weak to even sit on his knees any longer. Only the chains held him up, stretching his arms and ripping his shoulder blades apart. Charlie was quite sure his shoulders were dislocated.

Anyone would have been broken down in such a state, but the loyalty of his heart reached so far that he'd actually die for King and Kingdom like his father had done before him.

His eyes hadn't lost their strength in his months of torture, their light still intact and most fortunately unbreakable.

Someone came down the stone stairs, the person coming down in no rush.

The Gryffindor Knight rolled with his eyes. As if Dumbledore or either one of his closest followers were in a hurry, they were already thinking they had won the war!

The person in question held a torch, so Charlie could easily see who was visiting him.

Well, well, well... his own mother was now standing before his cell in the dark rooms beneath the castle.

"Come he to belittle me or torture me? Go ahead, nothing hurts." his voice was now a mock tone.

Molly Prewett sighed and shook her head, a strange smile on her lips. "I just came to tell you that you are on the wrong side of the war, honey. Everything you say you stay for will fall, can't you see? The Jedi Kingdom is unstable without a good functioning Gryffindor General."

The Knight laughed, the laugh coming out as some insane maniac's. "Is that what you think!? HA! Lady Desdemona is far more than just good functioning, she's the perfect leader after such a thing happened! None will be able to defeat her if you're in her way, she's a one woman army!"

"Women cannot lead like that!"

The male in the cell couldn't stop laughing. His fragile bones snapped, but he didn't feel a thing from it.

* * *

Molly couldn't understand what had gone wrong. The boys she'd raised had all turned out to be maniacs!

After witnessing her second born in the dungeons, roaring like a Hungarian Horntail, eyes wide with a load of light shining that was impossible after so many beatings. It had become to much for the woman and she returned upstairs where her Ronald was waiting.

"Mom, what is it?"

The red haired woman shook her head. "Fully brainwashed, he won't believe anything I have to say. He's lost, the others too I think."

Dumbledore sighed, casting his eyes down to the floor. "That is his mental state. Physically he's broken, nothing's left of him."

"So he's going to die?" Ron asked.

The old Headmaster nodded. "If he cannot be persuaded, it must."

"Let me do the honour of the killing." the Prewett boy said.

"We'll see what comes when the day is there. It's near, that's for sure. I'll let you know when it's the day."

* * *

 **15th of January 1996, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

Several councils of separate groups in the Jedi Order had gathered in the south west of England, far away from Scotland and London. The people were a sea of colours. There was blood red, dark blue, pitch black, green and yellow... each colour defining a different group within the large Jedi Order.

The red symbolized the Gryffindor Knights, the yellow defined most of the Archivers if they were neither a Protector of Wisdom, part of Royal Security or the Order of Masters.

No one was truly in panic, but their faces did not look well-rested.

Queen Mary walked in, adorned in a dress of dark blue silk and a long veil decorated with silver lines covering her hair.

Immediately, she got surrounded by a few men and women in dark blue robes.

"My Lady, what is it what we need to do?" a Chinese looking woman, almost two decades older than the Queen at most, asked.

Mary softly smiled. "Do not worry Jiang, all will be fine in the end."

A middle aged wizard cast his eyes to the ground. "Yet I do not understand Dumbledore's wishes to destoy us all. Some of us were once his greatest supporters."

"I know, Edison. As long as you try to understand that Dumbledore was very much in love with the man called Gellert Grindelwald. Your father fought him. People do the strangest things for love."

A woman around the same age as the previous man bowed her head. "Forgive me My Lady, but I'm afraid this war will end badly for everyone."

The Queen nodded. "Of course the casualties will be big, Rosanna, but this man is one we need to stop before he gains to much power and knowledge to defeat us. We cannot afford ourselves to give our children to His ideal world."

The King, his First Heir and the Knight General entered, and everyone went silent. The Guards in black made way for the three important persons that needed to pass by.

Luke held out his hand for Mary, who took it.

The four made their way to the small stage at the front side of the big ballroom.

The King cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming here tonight. As many may have heard, Albus Dumbledore has taken several prisoners. Several taken prisoners are Mr. Blaise Zabini, Ms. Aquila Malfoy, Mr. Charlus Weasley and Ms. Anna Taylor. Last report confirms them all to be still alive."

"My Lord, may I ask what we are going to do about this?" asked a blind male in the front.

"Protector Îmwe, we have barely any choice but to fight the man in a final comfrontation."

The Protector's compagnion looked sadly. "And there ain't any other option?"

Luke shook his head. "I am afraid not, Mr. Malbus. Politics won't do, hatred and anger has rooted too deep and Ambassadors have been killed while trying to do so."

The General stepped forward. "Our side is not the one loosing this battle, our casualties are very low and the wounds of our soldiers are minor."

"This is no reassurance that the final battle will be won." it was the voice of Tina Scamander.

"Indeed it's not, but we have help from the inside." Desdemona was smiling.

Many looked at the female wearing armor, either confused or baffled.

That was everyone but one, that one beeing Chirrut.

He was smiling.

"You are of amazing strength, Ms. Organa-Weasley, a Force to be reconed with. May I ask about this inside ally?"

The young black head smiled. "She's been involved with us before, many of you may know her as Prince Aragon's ex-girlfriend Katie Bell."

"Katie? I wasn't aware you had approached her." Aragon spoke, a confusing look on his regal features.

"She's began writing poetic messages, they're rather helpful to show others our best intentions. She said you were the best thing that happened to her, even though you choose another to spend the rest of your life with."

Mary looked with approval at her eldest child. "You think just like I would've. I am proud to call you my daughter."

Desdemona nodded, thanking her mother without words. "Katie will cause some upheaval within Hogwarts together with some trustable Slytherin students. It will give many the insight in the Jedi Order which they never truly got through pride and prejudice."

The King laughed, his eyes glimmering with joy. "Well, that'll save us some energy. All Masters and Generals, meet me in the Conference room tomorrow 6 p.m."

And with that, the meeting had been closed.

* * *

 _ **Suggestions for upcoming chapters are very welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **Yes, several new characters are from Fantastic Beasts or Rogue One movies. Though some are confirmed dead, they didn't for this story. If you have tips on how to write certain characters, just send me a message or leave a review.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I received many ideas of what to write in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am definitely going to use some of them as they fit quite well into the plot. Thank you everyone for taking the time to suggest!  
**_

 _ **If you have suggestions for the story BEFORE the battle of Hogwarts, just put it in a review! I really appreciate  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 42:_ **A Breath of Freedom, Life and Love  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **February 16th 1997, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland  
**

It was night, the evening clock had chimed a mere 30 minutes ago.

Yet not everybody was currently sleeping.

Katie was still awake and hiding in the girl's bathroom, waiting for everybody to have gone to bed. She had a bag packed, a bag with colourful bombs and fireworks the Weasley twins had created specially for this mission.

She waited until 11 o'clock before she left the Gryffindor Common room to go down the stairs.

Better said than done, the moving stairs were not really kind to her this evening.

Near the doors of the Great Hall, the rest of her team was waiting.

A Ravenclaw named Rolf Scamander, he was in his 5th year, a Hufflepuff by the name of Susan Bones, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott.

"Is everyone ready?" Katie asked as she knelt down, retrieving some of the coloured bombs from her bag.

"As ready as we'll all ever be." Susan said, her fist crushing something she'd held in her hand.

The Gryffindor handed out the bombs. "Be careful, we need this to work!"

"Understood!"

For almost one and a half hour, the 7 rebellious students searched for places to hide the bombs and set them off.

The bombs would cover everyone in coloured substance that would efficiently last over a week.

* * *

The bombs worked on time, so exactly the second the timer ticked out, the colour would be released on all the students.

So, everyone got covered in coloured substance at 10.03 AM in the morning, just after the first classes had ended.

"What is this Muggle stuff?" some Gryffindor asked, trying to get the substance out of his hair.

Fashionista girls were going hysterical, only screaming about their ruined hair and jewellery.

Katie laughed, it truly humoured her to see everybody not appreciating the prank.

"Who even put it in the school?"

"Hey! Isn't this stuff from the Weasley twins?"

Mouths gaped at the one who'd called that.

"Now you say that... yeah!"

"But their stuff is freakin' forbidden! Rules say so!"

"Somebody broke them!"

The brunette Gryffindor grinned like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

And this was only a beginning.

* * *

 **Deep underneath the castle...**

Hands slipped from the chains, his wrists now too thin for the chains to keep him in place.

He dropped to the stone cold ground, but at least he was free from the iron.

The first breath unchained, he felt like he was reborn. Eyes opened up, the flames of fight and life re-igniting where they had been merely burning coals before.

The brave redhead refound his strength, he stood up and slipped through the bars of his jail.

He was thin, in need of regaining strength... he wouldn't be able to get far away from the castle without dying. There was also no chance of notifying anyone of his escape.

Because it was night, he was able to get out of the castle without being seen by anyone including Mrs. Norris.

Charlie stole a blanket on his way to the back doors, going to Hagrid's hut to hide himself.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid was very surprised to find the former Gryffindor on his doorstep, his half-naked body covered by black pants and a blanket draping over his shoulders.

He'd known the boy as a spitfire, one who enjoyed intellectual discussions with teachers and held a passion for magical creatures like the half-giant himself.

"Charl Weasley? Is that ye?" Hagrid asked.

A smile appeared on the pale thin face. "I'm sorry for banging in, I... need to get stronger."

"Forgot 'bout the whippin', are ye okay?"

"I've been better. Got some... food around?"

"Thought ye'd never asked! C'mon in!"

The redhead settled down in the big chair while the ground keeper cooked for him.

The half-giant brought a large bowl with fat lasagne, something he knew was Charlie's favourite. "How have ya been? I know about the whippin', but I was never there."

The young Gryffindor Knight swallowed several bites of the warm dish before speaking. "I wasn't given much food if I was given any, my only hope was the Force itself. It's like the old coot wished to kill me."

"He does nah approve of Gryffindor Knights." Hagrid said, looking at his feet as he sat down in another armchair while the young man ate.

"Of that, I am very much aware. He did kill Oliver's cousin, her family was completely unaware of what she was doing."

The groundkeeper remembered... Lydia, a bright young girl with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen, she had been an honourary graduate. "It's nice to see ye alive and well, yer going back to Coruscant... right?"

Charlie looked at the half-giant with calm eyes. "Only to notify the King and General Desdemona that I'm still alive, afterwards I'm returning to Earth, to the rendezvous point where I'll be meeting Victor and Anna."

"I do nah wish to see ye dead, young man."

"Neither do I wish to be. But if I have to, I will sacrifice my life like my father did." and the redhead placed the bowl of lasagne down, eaten for three quarters.

Hagrid sighed as the Weasley kid walked out of the door into the Forbidden Forest to find the hidden hide-out. "Ye shoud nah wanna sacrifice yer life."

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is short, but the Battle of Hogwarts will be up soon. I hope this story is done by the end of May, I've worked on this for 1.5 years!  
**_

 _ **Yes, several new characters are from Fantastic Beasts or Rogue One movies. Though some are confirmed dead, they didn't for this story. If you have tips on how to write certain characters, just send me a message or leave a review.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I received many ideas of what to write in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am definitely going to use some of them as they fit quite well into the plot. Thank you everyone for taking the time to suggest!  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 43:_ **Bravery Of A Soldier  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **March 18th 1997, Rendezvous point, unknown location  
**

"How have you been? By the Force, you have been mistreated!" the American witch called as she saw the Knight's skinny frame.

Charlie sighed. "I am aware, Lady Scamander."

"Let's fatten you up. You're in no condition to do anything now." and she left for the kitchen.

Magizoologist Newton Scamander looked at the younger man with an appologetic look. "She's always like this when people are deadly skinny."

The redhead waved it away. "It's what women are... they're motherly."

"Indeed, she's always been a motherhen to our children and our grandchildren."

Charlie smiled at the magizoologist, he was grateful he could wait in their secret home for Hope and Victor to arrive.

Also, Protector Chirrut Imwe was there, sitting on a chair with the staff he usually carried.

His presence was one of regularity, he came by often with his partner Baze Malbus now they were retired from the Rebel Alliance. They had first-hand experience with war due their mission on Scarif, where they were part of the team known as Rogue One. The two Protectors of the Wills were the only ones to survive by playing dead for a while and then stealing a shuttle to reunite themselves with the Rebels.

The blind male pointed his staff at the Gryffindor Knight. "You have now seen with your own eyes what a blinded man is capable off."

"I have never questioned your abilities as a warrior and guardian, Master Imwe. Though you may not have the Force, you are wise and capable of handling dangers." the redhead told. "Yet mental blindness is worse than physical blindness."

"Which is exactly what you must keep in mind."

"I will, Master."

* * *

 **March 19th 1997, rendezvous point, unknown location**

Hope and Victor had arrived before their actual arriving time, but they truly wanted to see Charlie again.

Once in sight, the young Jedi Princess was unstoppable and hugged Charlie.

The Gryffindor Knight smiled once he had the young blonde in his arms. "I'm alright, just a few cuts and bruises."

Green eyes narrowed as they looked into his blue ones. "Few cuts and bruises my ass! I received reports of several people within Hogwarts that you have been repeatedly beaten in public, that doesn't define 'a few cuts and bruises' mister. You are _unfit_ for duty in battle."

The Weasley sighed and looked at the woman before him with apologetic eyes as he admitted his condition. "Alright... I am malnourished and dehydrated due lack of food and water, I am unfit to go with you and Victor. Desdemona is probably already writing up my resignation, knowing her she'd rather not risk a life like mine."

"I know you don't like this any more than I do, but you cannot fight the upcoming battle. It would be too dangerous for you. Go back to Coruscant and regain your strength, you are relieved off the mission we were sent upon."

"Of course, my Lady."

* * *

 **March 21st 1997, Landing platform BSS7-0 Dock 5, Upper Coruscant City, Coruscant**

Charlie didn't like the fact that he was going back, but he had just received the subspace transmission from General Organa-Weasley that he was in no condition for a fight and thus currently travelling back to Coruscant.

The shuttle landed on a platform, which lighted up the signs to step out.

The Knight removed the seatbelt from his person and grabbed his bags.

Desdemona was waiting for him outside with a PADD. "The reports of your condition are accurate indeed. I had hoped they were merely accelerating."

"I am aware that my wounds are bad."

Brown eyes glared at him. "You're on bedrest for a whole week, mister. You've brought us enough scare!"

"Yes, General."

"It is for your own good, you've become far too selfless, even daring to sacrifice your life like that. Please report to the King before you report to your quarters, he still wants to see you."

* * *

King Luciano looked up as he watched the young Weasley walk into his office. "You have returned home, it is good to see you alive."

"Desdemona said you wished to see me, Your Majesty." Charlie stated.

The blonde took off his reading glasses. "Yes, I wish you tell of your experience during your capture. But only if you are ready to, your wounds are severe, both physically and mentally."

"The old man was not able to break me, I have relied on the Force the entire time." the Weasley said.

" _I_ do not doubt your loyalty to the Jedi Order, but not all members of the Ambassadorial council agree with me. After all, you have your mother and youngest brother who are on Dumbledore's side." the King pointed out.

"Molly Prewett was never truly my mother, she was focussed on raising Ronald and Ginevra. She did not look at the rest of us."

"I know the story, but they still doubt that you are truly loyal to us. They wish to pursue a marriage between you and one of their daughters."

The redhead made a face. "Seriously? That is most ridiculous! I've worked alongside Princess Anna for years."

"We know of your loyalty, but the council wishes this and I cannot ignore their protests."

He looked at the King before him, blue staring at blue. "I cannot just let that wash over me, my heart already belongs to someone."

Luciano raised an eyebrow. "Really? How come I only hear this now, I've actually been waiting for that."

Charlie frowned. "Sire?"

"Young one, I know you are in love with Anna."

The redhead turned red in shame, his head turning into a tomato.

"Don't be ashamed, I am actually rather pleased by it."

"Sire?"

The King stood up, his appearance regal and young even in his forties. "I do not wish to marry off my youngest to someone she doesn't and cannot love when her heart belongs to you. Once this war is over, you have my permission to court her and marry her once you have established your relationship."

The young Knight was perplexed, his face screaming shock.

King Luke laughed. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Absolutely not, Sire."

"Go to your room and take your rest, I hope to see you tomorrow in the training room after breakfast. Be sure you eat well, I cannot afford a soldier too thin."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be a prelude to my version of the Battle of Hogwarts, both parties' perspectives. If you have critics on my writing style or if you are confused, just send me a message or leave a review on what to change.  
**_

 _ **Yes, several new characters are from Fantastic Beasts or Rogue One movies. Though some are confirmed dead, they didn't for this story. If you have tips on how to write certain characters, just send me a message or leave a review.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I received many ideas of what to write in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am definitely going to use some of them as they fit quite well into the plot. Thank you everyone for taking the time to suggest!  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 44:_ **My Vision Is True, But Are My Thoughts Not Betraying Me?  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **2nd of April 1997, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland, United Kingdom**

 **POV: Minerva McGonagall**

It is a horror to watch.

Young men and women, being displayed in shame as traitors of the wizarding race.

I watch as those young ones are marked with scars that will be visible for the rest of their lives.

I cannot look at it, I keep thinking of the young royal children being the ones who are scarred instead.

It doesn't make any difference, they are children! It doesn't matter that they help those who are different, at least they are not biased beyond reason.

I wished this view wouldn't remind me of Wilfred Owen's poetry, the horrifying things that is war.

I never wanted this to happen, I am a teacher to children I wish to see become responsible adults.

War is horrible, but Dumbledore is blinded.

Why can't he see?

Oh my, and here I thought we had learned from all the battles that were fought by the Rebel Alliance before the establishing of the Jedi Kingdom.

* * *

 **2nd of April 1997, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland, United Kingdom**

 **POV: Katie Bell  
**

Flocking, cutting skin, burning skin... the worst methods of interrogation.

And it was done in front of 11-year-olds!

To 'scare' us.

Seriously, when people see this, they gain reason to rebel against what you do.

At least... those who know better.

There are always these children who were raised with this view, who don't know the other side of the story to form their own opinion individually.

I too care about my family, but I wouldn't kill to keep them safe if the possible killers have a reasonable motive.

One of my aunts, the one we do not talk about, I know she is a Archiver in the Jedi Temple. I never met her, my father deems her as lowlife scum unworthy to carry our family name. Yet I carry her name as my middle name... rather curious, no?

* * *

 **4th of April 1997, Weapon Arsenal, Gryffindor Knight HQ, Jedi Temple Coruscant**

 **POV: Arcturus Black**

For days we have been polishing our swords and armour, making ourselves ready for battle. The only ones we can talk to are the people of our own squadron, existing of both Gryffindor Knights and Protectors of Wisdom.

In my own squadron are the Weasley twins Fred and George, Anastasia Vance, Iris Amadeus and Crevens.

Crevens is an old man who lived in America during the Second Salem days, his suppressed magic made him an Obscurus. He was lucky to receive help from Mr. and Mrs. Scamander back then, or he would have been killed by Aurors of MACUSA, the American Ministry of Magic.

Four of us are Knights, two are protectors. We are rather unusual as we have only one senior member, and he's no Knight.

Fred looked at me. "Are you ready for all this?"

"We have barely any choice, we have to or our home will be lost to us."

"You speak of no choice, but isn't there truly something to stop this madness?"

I shook my head. "No, Dumbledore is much to stubborn. He wishes us gone from the Galaxy, no more Force and only magic ruling the game."

"The 'game'?" this was asked by George, who had just entered the private room.

"It's always a game, the game of war and victory." I explained. "At least, that's how I see it all. We're all military, we are Knights, we were born and raised for the war. We possess our loyalty and bravery, we'll survive."

"You're an optimist, you know?" it was a playful question, complete with the playful smirk on Fred's face.

I smiled back at him. "It's what has kept me alive at Hogwarts, and it will now."

* * *

 **6th of April 1997, Royal training grounds, outside the Eastern Wing, Jedi Temple Yavin IV**

 **POV: Charlie Weasley**

Training, training, training... that is the only thing I have been doing for a long time. I am regaining my shape through a hard diet, long hours of meditation with the disciplinarian masters and loads of sparring with various Royal Guards who have been deemed the strongest.

Masters Kam and Tionne Solusar have been overseeing my re-training, they are the Grand Masters at this location.

After another hard spar, I sat down to catch my breath.

"Not overworked?" one of the guards asked.

"Need... to catch... my breath." I slowly spoke. I drank half a bottle of water and ate a muesli bar.

My former figure is slowly coming back to me, through I know that this type of training is rather unhealthy, it is necessary for me as I was appointed to Princess Anna's personal guard. And the King doesn't let many young men near his daughters...

The guard I had just been sparring with, a 21-year-old young man named Lucas Castle, sat down next to me. He too had been in Hogwarts, I knew him as he was around my own age.

"Ready for the fight?" I asked.

"I'm unsure, though I am ready physically, my mental state can be questioned."

"Feel that bad?"

"I don't wish to die, nobody does, but that happens in war. And that fact scares me... I might never see my family again, my parents, my girlfriend, I don't wish them to be sad." Lucas told, looking up to the sky.

I sighed. "Indeed. Some of us are just not ready for it."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You came here to shape yourself for battle, do you really want that?"

"If I die, I wish to die for a cause. I'm not heroic, I won't claim that. But if my death will make the King a victor, I shall lay down my life."

"Your statement makes it seem like you _want_ to die!" Lucas had gone hysterical. "Isn't there anyone, anybody, whom you love? No boy or girl you wish to marry one day?"

"The girl I wish to marry might not love me back, through I have been giving her courtship gifts for almost a decade. Her father knows, yet I'm unsure if I'm her choice for a partner. She is high born, I am not."

"God help us."

* * *

 **10th of April 1997, Jedi Archives, Public library, Jedi Temple New Alderaan**

 **POV: Sirius Black**

The Jedi Temple of New Alderaan is rather... closed off. Through it can be visited by everyone and everything, nobody truly ever does.

The only visitors they get here are members of the Royal family and their closest associates.

Currently, I am visiting this place with my daughter Anne-Thea as she wishes to become an Archiver if pursuing a career in magic doesn't work out for her.

Well, at least I am happy that she considers all sorts of options available.

My little darling is now touring through the depths of well-kept secrets as I am up here, waiting.

"Sirius, nice to see you here."

I turned around to find Georgina Bell, one of the few women I never tried to pursue a relationship with. "Hello Georgina, you work here?"

"I've always worked here, it's the only place I could call home after my brother kicked me out! Even after naming his daughter after me, partly."

"I hope you've been well." I said.

The brunette smiled. "I've been here for 17 years, I'm alright."

"Has life been treating you well around here?"

"Quite normal, at least no biased statements are being flung to my head."

"That is rather unfortunate." I commented. I do feel sorry for her, for having grown up in such a biased family.

"I don't care for it now, I'm good here."

"At least you've been fortunate. I can tell of others who haven't been so."

* * *

 **12th of April 1997, Muggle London, Starbucks cafe near the Millennium bridge**

 **POV: Aragon Palpatine**

You won't be recognized when you're sitting in the corner of such a public place, it's quite ideal if you're on the run and stuff.

My hair is now dyed orange-red. Totally not my colour, but I can't afford to be recognized by anyone who might be an ally of Dumbledore.

Sipping my coffee, I read some of those documents on battle strategies dad send me.

It was my job to create a plan for the final battle that would occur between our forces. It would be a test of my tactical abilities and also testing my leadership.

I can tell it won't be easy, as I have to think about everything Dumbledore may plan. Things I need to counter with my own forces.

We're lucky to have various divisions within the Order itself, or it would've been a mess. As each division has his own speciality and abilities.

The Knights have a thing for silent attacks, slipping through the shadows. And some Knights are more the heavy type of fighter, relying on brute force.

The Protectors are proficient shielders and can redirect an attack.

Soon the battle will begin, we have to be prepared.

* * *

 **14th of April 1997, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

 **POV: Ronald Weasley**

War against the Jedi Order has been declared, Headmaster Dumbledore announced it today.

Those who have loyalty to the Jedi have been locked up in the dungeons, in one of the spare potion cabinets.

We are now being prepared for battle, the first battle between full forces.

All of us are being devided in teams and given our targets.

I'm partnered with Lavender Brown, Taylor Aberdeen, Ricky Burnall & Olivia Ellacott. Together, we have to take out some of the most dangerous Jedi Order members.

The Crown Prince is our prime target, but we have no doubt he shall be very well shielded from fire. Our agility is what got us assigned to this mission.

* * *

 _ **Yes, several new characters are from Fantastic Beasts or Rogue One movies. Though some are confirmed dead, they didn't for this story. If you have tips on how to write certain characters, just send me a message or leave a review.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I received many ideas of what to write in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am definitely going to use some of them as they fit quite well into the plot. Thank you everyone for taking the time to suggest!  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter 45:_ **It's only the Beginning  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **20th of April 1997, Diagon Alley, London**

Isabella walked around in Diagon Alley, heavily disguised of course.

Close behind her were Fleur Delacour, her cousins Avkensiy and Allochka Palpatine and Auror Laracissa Tonks. They were with her for her safety, to secure that her life was at least guaranteed.

"What is it that we need?" Avkensiy asked.

"Primarily navigation stuff, the usual." Isa replied.

Lara rolled her eyes. "They're quite necessary. Many don't know the Forbidden Forest, perhaps a few of the Gryffindor Knights, but that's practically it."

"Let's try that shop." Allochka pointed at an old shop where various items were sold.

The princess shrugged. "Sure, why not? We've got all the time."

"I'll be on watch." the Auror said.

The three teenagers nodded and entered the shop.

As Allochka saw outside, there were many things that were sold in this one.

"Looks promising." the boy said and went to one of the far corners to search for compasses.

"And only magical compasses will work, huh? I hate those Muggle repelling wards."

Isa looked at her cousin, her face stern. "Not too loud! The owner could be you-know-what!"

"Sorry."

"Got it!" Avekensiy had returned with quite a lot of magical compasses.

The Princess inspected them. "Should be enough. Just place it on the counter."

* * *

Laracissa Tonks stood outside the shop, her hair platinum blonde instead of it's usual blue colour.

Her eyes were sharp from being an Auror for years and having trained since she was 18 to become one.

Then, to her right, an older wizard was thrown down into the mud.

"That's where you belong," a much younger man yelled. "Jedi scum!"

"Hey! Leave that man alone!" Lara called, her anger welling up in her chest as her hair turned as red as fire.

"Why should I? He's worth nothing!" the man's eyes were as dark as his soul, completely black and rotten to it's core.

"What is he less than you? I had believed everybody was the same."

"Not in these times, which is something you should know as an Auror."

That got Tonks angry as hell, her hair seemed to flair up and so did her eyes. "Get the Dragon Pox! You're nothing better than a piece of coal!"

And that's how the fights escalated.

More people on the streets began arguing, and flew into each other like animals. It became total chaos.

Lara had to use her wand and the Stupefy spell to prevent ending up on the ground.

Not many seconds later, the three youngsters exited the shop, mortified by what had just happened.

"Time to Apparate away!" and that was what the four did.

* * *

 **Black Manor, Grammauld Place 12, London**

"Have you read this morning's paper?" Anne-Thea asked while she was doing the dishes in the kitchen of Grammauld's Place number 12.

Sirius shook his head. "No. Has something happened?"

"I'd rather not say it like this to you, it's quite bad." the Spanish witch had a look of utter worry on her face, she was practically shaking.

Black quickly went into the living room, almost walking over Kreacher in his haste.

"Sorry Kreacher." he apologized as he grabbed the morning paper of today.

And the bad news was immediately on the first page.

 _'DECLARATION OF WAR: WIZARDING COMMUNITY VERSUS JEDI COMMUNITY'_

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his right hand Molly Weasley have made it known that it is now war between the Wizarding World and the Alien World. Everyone is now expected to pick a side to fight for, even those who are children of two worlds. All marriages between wizard and Jedi have been annulled and declared void. (This does not concern those who are seen as enemies of the Ministry or those who are of both worlds)_

 _All children of traitors are captured to assure their parents' involvement in the war. A list of names concerning these children is to be found on page 3._

 _"The time has come for us to cleanse this world of the evil that has been plaguing us for decades. My people and I are ready to fight the cowards and traitors who are hiding among our own. I call to everyone who knows a secret Jedi to call him or her in, we need to protect ourselves from grief." This is how Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts stated during the press hour after his war declaration._

 _"I have lost five sons and my only daughter to the evil my former husband was attracted to, the only child I've got left is my Ronald. And then I haven't even spoken of my husband's infidelity! Turns out he's got four children by two other women! And the Jedi even praised his deed! I feel like I've been a very bad mother and husband since the very beginning, I should've seen the signs of rebellion!" Molly Prewett is still trying to cope with the betrayal of her former husband Arthur Weasley, a man who was attracted to Jedi Queen Mary Palpatine née Organa in his Hogwarts years. Her oldest son William Weasley disappeared soon after his graduation, probably to serve the Jedi Order. The second son, Charlus, ran away during his O.W.L.s year during Christmas break, presumably a few months after meeting Jedi Princess Annabella Palpatine. Of third son Perseus Weasley hasn't been known any trace after graduation. The twin sons Fred and George have rebellious proclaimed their loyalty to the Jedi Order and daughter Ginevra Weasley lost her mind during her 4th year when she fell head over heels for the alien child Stephano Ti._

After reading the full article, Sirius held his heart as he read through the list of names on page 3.

 _List of children captured due to possible involvement of family members with the Jedi Order:_

 _Abbott, Hannah_

 _Black, Narcissa_

 _Bones, Susan_

 _Chang, Cho_

 _Crabbe, Victor_

 _Davies, Tracey_

 _Goyle, Gregory Jr._

 _Greengrass, Astoria_

 _Greengrass, Daphne_

 _Lovegood, Luna_

 _Snape, Regulus_

 _Zabini, Blaise_

 _Other children who have some sort of involvement have escaped Hogwarts's grounds before the round-up began. A search to them has started, but so far none of them has been captured._

Sirius was truly worried for his daughter, through he knew she was strong. He knew he shouldn't have let her go, but she wished to finish Hogwarts this year to become what she really wanted: Minister of Magic.

It had been her own choice, to live in danger for her own life.

Sirius was known to the Ministry as a close friend of King Luciano Palpatine, the King had stood in as one of his primary witnesses during his wedding ceremony at the Ministry of Magic itself. And because of that, his beloved daughter was now in danger.

* * *

 **Shuttle bay Alpha-Alpha 119 Priority platform, Transporter station Coruscant, Coruscant city,**

As soon as the King stepped in the shuttle bay, he knew the declaration of war. He knew it had always been unavoidable, and now the war was happening between two type of people for each their own beliefs.

And the annulled marriages were now quite a problem, many children were now bastards and risked being fired from their jobs in important institutes.

Mary was in charge of that, she'd find a way.

Desdemona came to him. "My lord, what do you suggest?"

"Prepare our allies who are within the walls of Hogwarts, we're going to need a very clever plan. Also, message all outsider forces we have available. It's our top priority that we are with experts of war." Luciano ordered.

"My lord."

* * *

 _ **Yes, several new characters are from Fantastic Beasts or Rogue One movies. Though some are confirmed dead, they didn't for this story. If you have tips on how to write certain characters, just send me a message or leave a review.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I received many ideas of what to write in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I am definitely going to use some of them as they fit quite well into the plot. Thank you everyone for taking the time to suggest!  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 46:_ **Keep yourselves together  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **22nd of April 1997, Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Charlie was sitting in a tree, all dressed in black leather to conceal his presence.

Currently, his mission was to watch the activity in the castle and report any suspicious activities on Dumbledore's side. This until the castle was in hands of the Jedi to use it as a forte. Not only people on the ground would attack, but he was certain the King would use his fleet for air attacks.

"Do you see anything?" it was the voice of Laracissa, a member of the Protectors.

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm planning to go closer."

"Are you mad?! That's one of the most stupid things you can do!" Lara argued.

"It's the only way. I've had more training now, I'm quite sure I can do things I couldn't before." the redhead said before jumping down the tree, landing quite softly on the black sand.

"If you get caught, it's really all your fault this time!" the Protector shouted after him.

* * *

 **22nd of April, Interstellar Space Station Jupiter VI, surface on the moon of Europe, inner council rooms**

"Captain Typho, status report." came the order of Prince Ben as he entered the council rooms of the space station.

The Alderanian Captain rose from his seat. "We just received the battle plans from Prince Aragon, he's sending Admiral Piett's fleet to this quadrant."

Ben sat down on the table to look upon the hologram that was displayed before them: Hogwarts and the Hogsmeade grounds around it.

Captain Antilles continued. "We have received word from stationed teams of Protectors 5, 9, 4, 6, 8, 3 and 2 that they are in position. Teams 7 and 1 are still gathering on the other side of the mountains as they're still missing one or more members. All Flight Squadrons are ready for battle and the Knights shall arrive together with both the King and Queen on the day of battle."

"How is Mr. Scamander doing with his magical beasts?"

"He said they're ready for action, though I have absolutely no idea what type of beasts he wishes to use during the battle."

"My mom knows, and that's enough. Now, what were my brother's exact plans?"

* * *

 **22nd of April, Hogwarts, side of the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Climbing walls was not as easy as it had been before, but Charlie still had the strength to push up and hold his weight in place for a certain amount of time. He already heard the voices from the people who walked by.

"I can't believe Dumbledore actually proclaimed war! How are we supposed to win a war against people who have trained most of their lives in the art of warcraft!?" he heard someone ask.

"I'm not going to fight, neither side of the war sounds even safe." a Hufflepuff girl whispered to a friend of hers. "I don't wish to die."

"Freedom is important, but I don't think anybody should tell us what to do. I'm outta here!"

Charlie was aware that many Hufflepuffs and young Ravenclaws choose to live and flee the castle before it became a battleground, but it might become a battlefield quicker than some are thinking. He would wait until the coast was clear before entering the castle, there were still too many students around for him to slip into the shadows without being seen. Someone had to be inside to open the doors for the other Knights.

* * *

 **22nd of April, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

'The Jedi are coming, I can almost feel their Force penetrating the entire castle. All scanners I installed to keep an eye on my students have gone viral for quite some time now. Something is blocking it... a powerful type of Force-user. More powerful than I have encountered before this time...'

Dumbledore knew someone was jamming his control systems, someone extremely powerful who probably didn't even know himself that he had this power. It messed with his carefully laid plans, as those wearing the bracelets were slowly regaining strength and their talents were returning.

The Jedi were getting stronger with every day that passed and no action was taken.

This was going the wrong way, action had to be taken now or there would be consequences.

"I should've waited with that declaration of war."

* * *

 **22nd of April, empty Charms classroom on the 2nd floor, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Katie knew that her confidence affected not only her closest friends, but the entire school. None of them knew she was a newly appointed Gryffindor Knight, training in the way of the Jedi in a very non-traditional style as she was only a witch.

Her faith gave others hope, her confidence made those insecure follow her and her actions had positive influences on those who were on her side.

This was certainly the case after she publicly cut off her hair in the Grand Hall this evening with a chopping-knife.

Though... she did believe her father would send her an howler, but she would burn it. Her father couldn't control her life, not anymore.

The Gryffindor brunette had learned to stand up for herself against her family because of Aragon. And without regret, she still called him the best thing that happened to her.

He made her the woman she is now: strong, confident, rebellious, faith-holding and courageous. Exactly what a Gryffindor woman should be near the end of her school years. Gryffindor was for the brave and courageous, which was exactly what she was at this moment.

Her brown eyes were focussed on a feather as she sat on a table in lotus position, calming herself for external meditation.

The feather was just a symbol, a small trick to help her calm down.

She was supposed to concentrate on the feather, see the hairs move in the breeze that flowed through the classroom.

As she closed her eyes, she reached out to her surroundings. The more she did this exercise, the more she came in contact with what the others called the Force.

It fascinated her, that something could contain such power.

Katie retreated into her mind, not seeing the feather lift from the wooden table without her having spoken the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell.

* * *

 _ **Yes, several new characters are from Fantastic Beasts or Rogue One movies. Though some are confirmed dead, they didn't for this story. If you have tips on how to write certain characters, just send me a message or leave a review.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter 47:_ **War Has Begun** **  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **29th of April 1997, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Charlie was sitting in the Room of Requirement, his new temporary home until the signal was given to him to open the gates and come to the aid of his allies in the castle. He casually knew to evade Dumbledore's carefully laid security systems, and felt the power of them being jammed.

The power was absolutely gloriously light, it was much like the presence of the Royals. Yet this one was very determined, brave and courageous, like a Gryffindor Knight's. The power was raw and untrained, he or she wasn't a ware of his or her power at this moment.

'It's the best I find him or her before Dumbledore does... he or she could be a valuable ally in battle.'

* * *

It wasn't until the next evening that he found out that the mysterious Force user was actually a new Knight-in-training.

Desdemona had long sought contact with her as she had felt the potential before others could... that woman got a great 6th sense for feeling Force potential.

The new Knight had a structured meditation schedule to both strengthen her powers and to keep it down a little bit.

Charlie was rather happy with his General's actions, they proved she was of the same calibre as their father had been.

It was night now, as the second Weasley son laid in his bed waiting for the morning to come. He'd tried to fall asleep, but thoughts were spinning around in his mind and they wouldn't leave him alone.

It was the constant worry about Hope and Victor, as he hadn't heard of them ever since their last get-together at the Scamander's house.

He should've gone with them, but he'd been nothing but skin and bones back then, barely able to function normally.

"Hope, my Princess, wherever you are, I hope you are safe."

* * *

 **30th of April 1997, Zhongnanhai, Imperial City in Beijing, People's Republic of China, Asia continent**

It was strange for a man from the Western world to step inside the Zhongnanhai-complex without being an official politician. But Severus Snape had been here before, it was no strange ting for him. He was waiting for the president and premier to approach him, as was a polite custom in China.

At last, the two Chinese men came to him.

Snape bowed to them. "Mr. Jiang, Mr. Zhu, I'm honoured to meet you."

"Mr. Snape, I hope you live up to what our predecessors have told us about you." it was the premier, Zhu Rongji, who spoke first.

"I'm sure they accelerated it a bit, we shall see." Severus commented.

Jiang Zemin clapped in his hands once. "Let's make our way to the Prime Office. Tell us, Mr. Snape, why have you come all way here from Britain?"

"It's a confidential piece of information, it's about a deal I closed with your predecessors premier Hua Guofeng and Ye Jianying in 1979. I am unaware if you know about the Dragon Sanctuary in the Himalayas."

"We know about that." Jiang mentioned. "Our national Chinese Fireballs are being protected there!"

"I'm glad you approve of the world's need to preserve the life of every dragon that still exists." At last, it was safe to converse with the two of them without endangering the existence of his King's precious Greater Krayt Dragons.

"Is there something wrong with the sanctuary?" Zhu asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"There's nothing wrong with it, merely that my substitute Ambassador Mr. Ruban King, neglected to tell you that our King placed a few exotic dragon eggs with a childless mated pair of Fireballs. These dragons are native to our King's home-planet Tattooine where they are avoided as the Black Death as they are non-intelligent life forms." the British wizard replied. "The dragon I'm speaking of is called a Krayt Dragon, and they are currently inhabiting the reserve in the Gobi-desert to create natural living circumstances."

"Well, I'm glad you have informed me of exotic dragons. But this could've been done by a letter." Zhu commented.

"Only informing could've, but I am personally here to ask if we may use some of these dragons in an upcoming battle in Scotland between those who are loyal to the King and those whose loyalty lies with a manipulative bastard called Albus Dumbledore." Snape told. "After all, the Krayt Dragons are still under the protection of the Chinese Wizarding Society."

"You lot know how to handle them, I don't believe the people of China would love to know we've been raising another species... they're very protective of our national dragons." Jiang said.

"It's nothing more than normal to be proud of your national symbols, Mr Jiang, all people are. And thank you, for your permission."

* * *

 **30th of April 1997, Jedi Temple, King's office, West Wing, Coruscant City, Coruscant**

King Luciano went over the strategies one more time. After all, this war had a lot of significance to his people. He just received the message from Knight Snape to inform him that the Chinese government had allowed them to make use of the Greater Krayt Dragons in the Gobi-desert Dragon Sanctuary.

The doors opened up, revealing his elder son who had just returned from his scouting mission around Hogwarts. "Dad, I have some questions I wish to have answers to. Yet I think they are far to personal."

"I'll be the judge of that. Please, sit down."

As requested, Aragon sat down, but his mouth constantly twitched.

Luke raised one of his eyebrows. "Something's really bothering you."

"Dad... I've been asking myself... Were... Did mom's affair really not bother you, like the documents said?"

The King sighed, his eyes suddenly looking decades older. "I was affected, if that's what you ask."

The Crown Prince frowned. "Then why do the Ministerial documents lie?"

"Son, they wish me to appear like a heartless monster who forced a woman into his bed to give him heirs. I was hurt very deeply, I even began to ask myself if Mary really loved me and that she wasn't with me for the position she'd gain by marrying me. It took me long to convince myself that she did indeed love me, it took me the time between me finding out she'd slept with Arthur and the day of your birth."

"That's... quite a while. Almost 4 years." Aragon calculated.

The Jedi King nodded. "Yes, having your trust betrayed by the very person you love the most is very hard. It sometimes makes you do things you regret later on in life. And sometimes, you are reminded of them by the sight of someone or something, that is when you are at your worst." He looked up to look straight in the eyes of his oldest child. "Son of mine, I hope you do not make the same mistakes I have made in my early life. Be wise and use your mind, sometimes ruling through the male instinct can be very dangerous."

The younger blonde nodded. "Yes father, I shall do my best."

"I'm proud of you, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

 **30th of April 1997, unknown area in the Dark Woods of Wales, Wales**

The woods of Wales were not the safest place to be, but Princess hope was confident she could survive the nights she needed to find a group of werewolves called the Snatchers. Remus Lupin had alerted her sister of their usual location this period of the year.

The only things she carried with her was her wand, a few pieces of fruit and the Galactic Book of Laws. If she couldn't convince the Snatchers to help out the Jedi, and offer them a safe place for if the Jedi lost, just by talking, she'd let them read the book. In particularly the section about non-humans, half-humans and magical creatures.

She heard a some movement, yet brushed it off as the slight breeze.

It was dark and she couldn't see very well, hoping she'd find those Snatchers sooner than later.

The Jedi Princess felt something pass behind her, and she knew it was a person.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking all around her.

As she couldn't see anything, she slowly retrieved her footsteps.

That was only a few feet as she bumped with her back into something solid.

Hope tensed, all her muscles going stiff as the thing she bumped into growled in a deep predatory way. She slowly set one step forward before turning her head and looking up into the faint moonlight that shone through the leaves of the trees, seeing the silhouette of a tall male.

"Are you Scabior or Fenrir Greyback? One of the leaders of the Snatchers?"

"Depends on who you are." the male growled.

Hope fully turned her front to the male. "My name is Annabella Palpatine, daughter of Jedi King Luciano Palpatine and his honourable wife Maryama Organa. I have come here to negotiate with the leaders of the Snatchers."

Through the dark, the blonde could see the man frown. "Negotiate? About what?"

"My parents don't wish to happen what Dumbledore has planned for you as so-called half-humans, which is a very slow and painful death. The man has already violated many Galactic Laws when it comes to the laws of non-humans and half-humans." Hope cleared her throat a little bit. "They give you a safe place on a forest planet called Yavin IV, even if you don't agree to help us in battle against Dumbledore. We Jedi are solidary, we won't leave you for death."

"There are laws concerning people like us?"

The witch nodded. "The Galaxy is full with both humanoid and non-humanoid species of aliens, laws are necessary to keep some people within bounds as some don't know their boundaries. The only planets that do not regard the Galactic laws as their laws are those in Hutt-space, Mandolore and Genesis, which is why many citizens of the Galactic Republic don't go there."

"I see your point. I'm Scabior by the way, I shall lead you to my clan."

"Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Scabior. If one of you wishes, I carry the Galactic Book of Laws with me, would anyone want to read it. I marked the parts on laws regarding non-human and half-human life."

"I believe that won't be necessary."

A few hours later, negotiations with the Snatchers were finished.

The group of bounty-hunters and other outlaws had agreed to working with the Jedi Knights, gaining a safe place in return even if the battle went all wrong for the Jedi and their allies.

After everything, Hope messaged her father to tell him the agreement was made.

Another ally was gained.

* * *

 **2nd of May 1997, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

Everybody's ears hurt when Dumbledore used an extra strong Sonorus spell to gather everybody to a Great Hall where all tables had been removed.

Various agents of the Order of the Phoenix extremely loyal to Dumbledore were guarding the gates from and to the Great Hall.

Many students were restless and afraid of what was about to come.

Dumbledore walked in via the teacher's gate, not far from where the Head table used to stand before.

"You'll all probably ask yourselves what this is, and why I have called you here. I'll keep it short: I have a declaration to make, one I should have made a long long time ago. From now on, only the children of those I can truly trust, shall be allowed to wander through the halls of this castle! No half-human scum like Jedi and back-stabbing werewolves will be tolerated any longer!"

The whole crowd gasped, whispers and murmurs of fear and restlessness went through the air.

"The one that disagrees with me, step forward!"

The whole place was silenced at once, everybody cast their glances down to the ground.

The old coot smirked. "I thought so. I expect those who are in any way related to the Jedi, to pack as soon as possible and disappear from my cas-" he had already turned around and had begun walking back to the door as someone walked to the centre of the room.

At once, he turned around.

It was Katie Bell, her dark hair cut short after that one display a few days ago in the middle of the Great Hall. And she'd kept it short.

Dumbledore remembered her as a timid girl, an easy prey to fall for the charms of the Jedi Crown Prince. He'd hoped their break up would also break her and make her more loyal to her father, but it the effect was the reverse: she'd become more independent and dared to open up her mouth as she didn't agree with someone or something.

"I object to your declaration." she said, her tone flat and demanding.

"You're all alone, foolish girl." the Headmaster snarled.

The brunette smirked. "That's what you believe. But I am not alone, for I have the Force flowing through my veins."

Something invisible lifted her in the air as she closed her eyes and spread out her arms like Eagle wings, she looked serene, hanging there in mid-air.

The candle lights began to flicker, the iron upon the doors began to creak and Dumbledore felt a cold breeze flow through the room.

Katie curled herself up to a ball, blue energy gathering around her like she was a powerful magnet.

Then, when she stretched herself out, an intense force was released.

The candles were blown out, the glass broke out of their window, guards were thrown through the wooden doors, all doors falling flat and leaving the gates open.

The force hit Dumbledore, throwing him into wall behind him, just beside the door.

As the powerful woman landed, Jedi Knights appeared at the open doors.

And one of those was Charlie Weasley, his blue eyes blazing with the Force itself as a new-found strength. It was incredible, that someone who had left as a mere skeleton had returned in the shape he'd been captured in.

The young Weasley smirked. "Hello Dumbledore, I'm back! Guess you didn't expect me, huh?"

He was mad, utterly mad. Like that damn Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, but with that Cheshire cat grin.

For the safety of his life, he needed to leave.

And as quickly as he could, Dumbledore dissolved into nothingness, Apparating somewhere only the Order of the Phoenix knew.

Those who were still conscious, did the same as their leader, leaving the unconscious behind.

Katie turned around. "Well hello Charlie, where have you been all this time?"

"Nah, I think you can guess it already."

"Of course I can. How long until the Fleet orbits the planet?"

"Desdemona calculated they'd be here in less than 10 minutes, they're on one of Jupiter's moons. If I remember correctly, it was ISS Jupiter VI on Europe."

"I do hope they're that fast. We need to prepare this place for battle."

* * *

 _ **Battle of Hogwarts has started! Please stay tuned for the final chapters of this story!**_ _ **  
**_

 **One question... who do you wish NOT to die and who do you wish TO die?**

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	49. Chapter 49

_Chapter 48:_ **Battle of Hogwarts, part 1** **  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

 **2nd of May 1997, country yard, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade grounds, Scotland**

The wards that the most teachers had produced to protect Hogwarts had fallen.

Minerva looked at all the Jedi standing by her side, behind the long row of stone guardians that she'd awakened. "Are you guys ready."

Bellatrix scoffed. "We were born ready!"

Dumbledore's allies, Dementors and giants, came over the ravine.

Minerva cast a stern look. "Guardians, protect!"

That was the sign for the stone warriors to enter action. They protected the bridge, bringing down as many giants as possible before they would reach the country yard.

"Pull your wands!" Bellatrix ordered.

The Jedi who were also witches or wizards, drew their wands as the Dementors were coming in.

Bellatrix breathed deeply, focusing herself on a moment. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The tip of her wand glowed silver, a bird like Patronus left her wand to tear through the Dementor.

Fellow witches and wizards also did the same spell, trying to chase them away.

But there were far too many.

Luke stepped into the country yard, watching the Dementors come from everywhere.

He shut out all thoughts but one, the one he was the most proud of.

His blue eyes filled with determination and will before shouting the spell: " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

A hurricane of silver light left the tip of his wand, conjuring a rather large Patronus that took the form of a male Hungarian Horntail dragon.

The Patronus dragon even spew fire, silver fire that took out many Dementors at once.

Everyone stared in awe at the raw magical power the Jedi King just displayed. It looked so beautiful against the dark black night sky without stars.

As all Dementors had gone, either fled or killed through the dragon Patronus, the Jedi King fell onto his knees.

Masters Horn and Sibwarra rushed to his side, checking his pulse and temperature.

"He's exhausted, we need to get him to the medical bay!" Horn called.

* * *

The whole Palpatine family sat by the King's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Mary had lain her head on her husband's chest while holding onto his right arm.

Luke slightly stirred before he groaned.

The Queen laid her hand softly on her husband's left cheek, shushing him with her voice.

The King slowly opened up his sky blue eyes, blinking before he looked at his wife. "Are my people safe?"

"Of course they are! Honey, what did I say about you and your thing to save people?" Mary asked.

"Uhhhh… not always act on it?" the King slowly replied, realization written across his face. "I did it again, didn't I? Conjuring my Patronus and passing out from magical exhaustion?"

The Queen nodded.

Madame Pompey came in. "My Lord, you have not much time to rest. Severus has warned everyone to prepare."

"He cannot fight." Mary insisted.

"But that might as well become his death." Aragon disagreed.

"The King can rest a little longer, but he will have to leave once the battle truly begins. Right now, Dumbledore is on his way with his army through the forest." Pompey informed.

Aragon stood up. "I'll ready the troops as my father rests."

Luke smiled at his eldest son. "You are a responsible young man Aragon, the life of a King will do you good."

"Hey, I learnt everything from you." the Crown Prince said.

"But not _everything_." the Jedi King argued as he sat up in his bed, just slightly. "The most is your own belief."

"A King needs to be free of judgement." the elder son told.

Mary looked at her other children. "Isa, you need to find the Room of Requirement and destroy as much what's in there. Ben, search through Dumbledore's office and look for relevant information. Hope, I need you to lead the biggest part of the battle. You won't be alone."

The younger children nodded and left for their respective missions, Aragon soon trailing after them for his own.

The Queen took her husband's hand. "The Knights and Protectors will be here soon, the parties will have equal strength."

"Get as much young children out as possible, none of them should witness what is about to happen."

"Yes, I'll monitor that. Please gather your strength, we need it."

* * *

The Jedi Queen waited outside as crew shuttles began leaving the bigger ships that were in the planet's orbit.

From those shuttles departed Gryffindor Knights and Protectors of Wisdom, all in full battle outfit and armed with each of their respective weapons.

Desdemona stepped out of the last shuttle that landed. "I have a feeling this battle will be bloody."

Mary nodded. "I am aware, I too feel it. And I believe more of us feel it."

"Logically seen, this battle is however a lost one. It would be unwise to risk more lives than we already have."

The Queen shook her head. "With that, I have to disagree, my daughter. The battle may be bloody, but not unwinnable. None of us can afford losing their lives as we all have families, but we fight to protect them for the threat we are fighting today."

* * *

Hope stared in awe as she saw Charlie standing in the country yard, completely back in shape and fit to fight.

Victor followed her gaze. "Impressive."

"Not just impressive, it should have been impossible! Regaining shape that far takes toll on a human body."

"Then go ask him." the Bulgarian encouraged.

The Princess shook her head and went down the stairs. "Charlie!"

The redhead turned around. "Lady Hope, it is a pleasure to see you in such a good condition."

"Let's not talk about that. You do know that your own condition is not healthy, do you?" stern green eyes were directed at the Gryffindor Knight.

"It is my duty to protect the Royal family, my life will not matter."

"Ain't like you to endanger your health."

"There was no other option, recovery would've taken too long. If that happened, Dumbledore might have a chance to win and take over Coruscant."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Queen Mary turned to the Chief Protector, Chirrut Imwe. "Is the Fleet ready?"

"The torpedoes have been loaded, they're locking in on the targets." the blind man replied while he held his communicator.

"Good, make sure the wooden bridges are down, only the main stone one must remain. Clear out the whole school, check everywhere we might have missed. I don't wish for surprise attacks."

* * *

Someone clad in black had overheard the Queen as he sat high up in the only remaining tower. The weapon he held was a Muggle sniper riffle, it's bullet-arsenal small. It was his mission to assassinate as many high ranking Jedi Masters and Knights during battle. The others of his team were hiding elsewhere in the school. His target was the Crown Prince, one of the strongest Jedi known to history.

At the moment, the Prince was conversing with the new General of the Gryffindor Knights, a woman that was almost like a miniature version of the Queen herself. Not quite a Weasley.

"Are all squadrons in place?" it wasn't the question of a fellow warrior, but a demanding leader.

"I have received messages from all teams, every single one of them is on the right coordinates." the woman replied.

"Very well, carry on your orders. The less lives lost, the stronger we shall stand." The prince's tone felt ice cold to him.

As quick as possible, Ronald Weasley moved through the shadows of the upper hallways as he envaded the search parties.

Others of his team hadn't been fortunate and got caught trying to defend themselves with their rifle.

Jedi had those tricks with the Force, bullets were nothing to them and rather primitive. But it were the only weapons Dumbledore had, plasma blasters were more easier to explode.

The redhead had a mission, and he wouldn't stop until he'd finished it.

* * *

Soon, heavy footsteps were felt in the country yard.

Hope turned to the people behind her. "Stand ready! Arm yourselves with all you have!"

She herself drew out her lightsaber and ignited the green laser. She was ready to lead, her eyes flickering a deadly green colour as the natural light mixed with the artificial light of the saber.

Charlie was instantly beside her, his blue saber radiating an air of strength and dicipline all at the same time. He only hoped no one too dear to him would fall in this battle.

* * *

The battle unfolded itself in the country yard of the magical school under a loudly thunder cloud that let it's rain pour over the battling people.

All those outside fought heavily, casualty after casualty fell on both sides.

Hope sliced off the club holding hand of a troll, letting him scream for agony before ending the threat with a lethal stab. She didn't suffer from any wounds yet, quite something if you'd spend what felt like hours fighting mountain trolls from Scandinavia.

Then, she felt something was terribly wrong.

The Jedi Princess turned around, andd looked up.

There was a gun, a Muggle gun, pointed in the direction of Desdemona and Aragon fighting alongside senior masters and Gryffindor Knights.

And the red hair of the person holding it warned her enough.

"Aragon! Watch out!" she shouted.

Just at that moment, the Muggle gun went off.

It seemed like everything went into a time warp, everything felt like it went into slomotion.

Hope couldn't move, only watch as the bullets flew through the air.

Just the moment Aragon knocked down and looked at the loop where the bullet rain came from, Master Horn jumped in front of him, blocking the bullets from (doorboren) the Crown Prince.

The older master took the bullets instead, dying right there when he fell.

Hope acted quick by pulling out her wand and throwing curses at the person, who had probably hit his head on the wall behind him.

Master Horn died bravely in battle, at least his children and wife can grieve with the thought of him doing his duty to the Crown.

* * *

Ben was in Dumbledore's office as the battle outside was raging, blaster bolts and stupefy-spells breaking down parts of the castle. He had to be quick before any trustling of Dumbledore returned here to keep all secrets safe and completely destroy the place.

As the Prince was searching through a cabinet, he found a bowl used to see someone else's memories.

There was still a memory in it.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself while frowning.

Ben looked into the hallways to be certain that no one was coming at him before he slowly dipped his head into the water.

He found himself in a begin 20th century village, specificly near an old house.

There was a boy sitting on the front step, looking at a young girl that was most likely his sister playing in the front garden.

The young Prince could see the girl wasn't completely normal. She looked at least 9 years old but couldn't speak full sentences, only loose and easy words.

Another boy, around the same age as the one on the steps, entered the scene. This boy had white blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes while the one on the doorstep had more dirty blond hair.

Then, the visitor spoke: "Albus, are you still sulking?"

"I can't get over it Gellert."

Ben's eyes wided. This was a memory of Dumbledore about Grindlelwald in their teenage years.

"Ariana isn't going to be normal again, you know that. But the least you can do is try to make the world better for her."

The young Dumbledore looked up. "And how could I do that? You can't do anything alone! You of all people should know that."

"I am well aware." Gellert walked closer to Albus and held out his hand. "But together, we can do anything."

The memory ended with Dumbledore grasping Grindelwald's hand and disappeared into black liquid in the water.

The Jedi Prince grasped for breath while letting his brain analyse his findings in the memory. "So Dumbledore did all this for his sister and lover? What sense does that even make?"

"It makes so much sense, young Jedi."

Ben spun around, facing Dumbledore straight in the eye. He didn't reach for one of his weapons, the old man would disarm him immediately as a wand was pointed at him. "Then tell me why it does."

"Family is everything. If that breaks apart, it damn near kills you. The Jedi always took children from their parents, never even giving them a chance to know their real families."

With that, the Prince disagreed and thus shook his head. "A family doesn't have to be in blood, someone can be family without such ties. You don't choose blood, but you can choose your friends."

"Blood should be everything, Jedi always believed in such choices. Maybe it's different for you up there, but magical families don't have a choice."

Ben slowly moved to the window that looked out over the counrty yard.

The rain hadn't stopped pouring yet and the lightning brought the only natural light.

Bodies were lying everywhere, as well as limbs of the trolls.

"This battle is on your name and you know it. This sort of problems can be solved through politics, this entire war is useless on this matter!" the young blonde said.

Ice crystalized in the old coot's eyes. "You are the very proof of the irrationality of Jedi Knights. You took everything from me, I'm taking everything from you." And he was gone.

"Take everything from us… what doe-" Ben stopped mid sentence, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Oh no… dad!"

He left the office behind, almost running into his sister Isabella as he made his way to the infarmery like a tornado.

"Sorry sis! Dad's in danger! Look through the Headmaster's office for me!"

* * *

Isabella looked after her brother with a raised eyebrow.

Destroying the RoR was a piece of cake if you knew how to set massive things on fire with a Fiendfire spell.

She just raised her shoulders and went to the Headmaster's Office.

Isa had never been in it before long enough to get a good look at it, she just went for the cabinets to search for anything unusual.

It wasn't until she let a bottle fall on the ground that she found a ring with an unusual stone.

The ring itself was golden and simple, the stone was black and in the middle of the square was a circle carved in.

The ring was lying on a piece of fabric that was a little dusty but still silky to the touch.

In a flash, Isa was reminded of a childhood story her mother told when she and Ben had been really little. That one story about the creation of the Deadly Hallows.

"If you have all 3 in possession, you are the Master of Death." the Princess whispered it to herself, her dark eyes wided. "Oh crap, Dumbledore's got the wand!"

She took both relics with her, but was faced with the sight of one of the Gryffindors loyal to Dumbledore pointing a wand at her.

"Lay that back!" the girl demanded.

The brunette shook her head before getting her own wand out and stunning the other girl. "Sorry, but I need these." and she ran out.

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore sat beside his King while he rested in the infarmery as Pomfey had been called down to treat the wounded and examine the dead.

But the peace was disturbed by the other Dumbledore brother opening the doors.

The elder brother pointed his blaster at the intruder. "Set one step further to the King and I'll kill you."

"I hadn't expected you here, rather would've seen you die among your friends in battle." Albus said, an evil glim in his eyes.

Aberforth was about to shoot his brother, but killed instantly by a bone-crushing spell.

It was the moment the King woke from his healing trance.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the weakened King. "This ends for you today, no more dependence on outsiders. From now, Earth will and shall remain separate."

"At least let me die on my feet."

"That would be too heroic… so no." the ice in Dumbledore's eyes had turned into complete icebergs. The emotion was long gone, he would do whatever to get whatever he wanted.

"You'll gain nothing with my death, I have four children ready to take over all that my wife and I have been doing. We might loose this battle, but my people will be safe."

* * *

Ben was running, fast, through the halls that were of his old school. He couldn't be fast enough, not when it came to his father

No one he knew was ready for the King to die, even if Aragon was ready to rule all on his own.

He burst through the doors of the infarmery, finding the sight of Dumbledore raising his wand and quite ready to cast the killing curse.

The young Prince acted fast, he pulled out his wand and sent a random curse at the old man, hoping it would have some effect.

"Ben?" the hoarse voice of his father asked.

"I'm getting you out of here, Dumbledore's croonies are everywhere now." And he was right.

At almost every corner stood one of Dumbledore's followers, ready to take out anyone who wasn't one of their own whether an innocent student or an actual Jedi, they shot a spell at everyone passing by.

The blonde shielded himself and his exhausted father, pushing their backs against one of the walls that had already

"Any sign of Dumbledore himself?" the King spoke through his communicator.

"Negative, but the squadrons are ready to take out specific targets. All are on their way." it was Master Sibwarra's voice that replied his non-specific hail.

"Thank you Sibwarra." and the King changed channels. "Blue and Orange squadrons, call in!"

"Blue squadron standing by and ready!"

"Orange squadron standing by and ready!"

"Take out any observation posts on the North, East and West sides, kill people specifically if it's required to complete the task!" Luke called out taking out his wand. " _Stupefy_!" He stunned a certain person coming around the corner: Ronald Weasley.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ben asked.

"He's been brainwashed as a child, we'll just put him in jail. Putting him to death would be a crime against the Jedi Code." the King replied to his son, turning his head to look around the pillar.

The entire yard was one big slaughter field, the ground deep red of all the blood it had seen. He could only hope that by taking out the outposts he'd increase the survival of his people.

"All dead and wounded will have to be moved to the Great Hall afterwards so identification can be done."

"Noted, father."

* * *

 _ **Battle of Hogwarts has started! Please stay tuned for the final chapters of this story!**_ _ **  
**_

 **One question... who do you wish NOT to die and who do you wish TO die?**

 _ **Warning! New characters will appear and some will die! And no, I won't spoiler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any time, I really want more reviews on one chapter than only 3 or 4.  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	50. Chapter 50

_Chapter 49:_ **Battle of Hogwarts, part 2** **  
**

 _ **Clearance: Isabella = Hermione, Ben = Draco**_

* * *

While the battle in the rain went on in Hogwarts's country yard and inside the castle, pilots searched between the woods around the castle for outposts occupied by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

"Nothing comes up on scanners, there's magical interference." Blue leader said. "We've got to bomb the most likely places."

"Agreed, Blue leader." Orange leader said. "Orange squadron, split up and shoot if you see human activity down there."

The squadrons of pilots searched through the entire forest, trying not to fire at the indigenous life of the forest and the outposts only. It wasn't easy due to the scanners not being able to penetrate the magical walls.

Then, suddenly, colored beams were shot at them from the ground.

"Fire at the place the beams come from, don't risk being hit!" Blue leader called out to his men.

* * *

While fights were continuing all around the castle, the King and his youngest son brought in the Weasley kid in the improvised medical bay in the Great Hall to accommodate the victims, both dead and alive.

Jedi Healers gave Madam Pomfey a helping hand in the process of treating the severe wounded.

As his father laid the unconscious young man on a matrass, Ben looked around the Great Hall. Even now, in mid-battle, there were already so many dead on both sides.

"Father, I understand we are fighting this battle for our people, but is the loss really worth it?" the Prince asked.

"It's never worth it, and I wouldn't be fighting this war if I had the choice. It's Dumbledore who started all of this, and he wants us dead. It's not ourselves we're fighting for, it's for our children and for their children that we do this."

* * *

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were transporting themselves on foot through the Forbidden forest as they couldn't Apparate. Their robes full of sears and mud.

A tall and sturdy male, Caradoc Dearborn, was leading them through the trees to the next meeting place. The double scar diagonally crossing his right eye made him highly dangerous. "The place is right over there. I can see Emmeline and Dorcas already, and they've got a prisoner."

At the mentioning of a prisoner, Molly Weasley began smiling creepily, and it made one of the other females rather uncomfortable.

Carina Andromeda Malfoy had mingled among the members under the pseudonym Levity Todd, a naïve Hufflepuff student who had joined the Order at the end of 1995. No one knew she was a Jedi, something she'd rather never exposed to anyone.

"Who is the woman you have captured?" Dearborn demanded as they reached the spot.

Emmeline smiled, also in a rather creepy way. "Her digital passport indicated her name was Pallena Kirana Weasley, born to Kirana Ti in 1975 and 2nd diplomat of the Dathomir Diplomatic Corps. Quite a highborn girl, isn't she?"

The brown eyes of Molly Weasley narrowed at mentioning that.

The woman that was captured wore a robe only worn by Coruscant diplomats and their aides. There was barely any mud on it, and the symbols on the golden straps were in an ancient language that represented Dathomir.

"So you are one of the bastard children my former husband had, how come you are here now?"

"I came here to aid the Queen in peaceful diplomacy with the Muggle governments of Bulgaria, Norway, France, Britain and the United States." the brunette said on an even tone.

"To persuade them to help you, most likely."

"The Dathomir Diplomatic Corps is a separate organ, we have only loyalty to our Clan on Dathomir and nothing else." she was calm and collected, very strange for someone about to die.

"Yet your parents were both part of the Jedi Order, and you were called in by the Jedi Queen herself." Dearborn had drawn his wand, ready to cast the curse.

"My parents choose to be part of it, as much as my sisters and brother did. And our help can be called in by anybody who wishes us to negotiate for them, we have no loyalty to the interplanetary organs." Pallena Weasley was the embodiment of a true negotiator, no wonder she was 2nd diplomat at the tender age of 22.

"Well, so it may be. _Avada Kedavra_!" and the green light took again a young life.

* * *

Pasiphea shook from her meditation as she felt the life of her sister being taken. Her forehead was blanketed in sweat and her hands were shaking almost violently.

"Pasi, are you alright?" Arcturus came to her in a rush.

"Pallena, she's dead." the Weasley girl said.

"Who killed her?" he knelt down by her side and took her hand.

The brunette closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Caradoc Dearborn, Carina was a witness… she was with them."

"She's no longer safe, not even with her pseudonym. Can you tell me where they are?"

"East side of the lake where the mermaids are."

* * *

The improvised medical bay was flooding with patients, children and adults with heavy damage or just a cut, Madam Pomfey and the Jedi Healers were busy treating them.

Isabella entered, holding medical supplies as she saw her boyfriend sitting by his father's body, deeply grieving. There wasn't much she could do, only hold him and comfort him, which was the reason she put the supplies down and wrapped her arms around Valin. "I grieve with you."

"All lives end, it's unfortunate my father's has ended on this battlefield. But he died saving your brother, it was an honourable cause, it'll help us sleep." Valin said. "His death has given me strength, but neither do I wish to die."

"Listen to your heart, do what feels best. This is the only advice I can give you."

* * *

"It seems that the battle is over, although I believe there's gonna be a second part." Desdemona reported to the King and Queen once the trolls and other magical creatures had retreated.

"Sign in the werewolves, they're in the forest." Luke said.

Pasiphea looked through a window to the woods. "Arcturus has already gone after them."

"Why would he do that?" Sirius asked.

The Squib daughter of Thomas Palpatine turned her head sideways. "He went to find Carina."

"So she's still with them, I should have known." Severus murmered. "I'll go."

"You are needed here." a Gryffindor Knight stated.

"Arcturus Black was my student during his training at the Temple, he's my responsibility. I'm not planning on letting him die on my watch."

* * *

Arcturus knew he'd done something stupid as he saw one of Dumbledore's cronies standing behind him, wand drawn and ready to fire if he'd tried to grab a weapon of his own. He cursed himself for not listening well enough.

"You Jedi are really that stupid, taking reckless chances to gain the bodies of your own people." the woman said.

"Cremation has been tradition since the very beginning." he murmured.

Then, Caradoc Dearborn arrived.

"Well done Emmeline, you captured another one. He looks like he's even more important than that girl we executed just 20 minutes ago." the man had a creepy smile, but the Gryffindor Knight stood his place.

"Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

Arcturus didn't reply, he merely stared at the man's face.

"Quite a brave one." another male said. "But look at the red and plate armor."

"Gryffindor Knight."

Black recognized that voice, so he turned his head to see the red-haired woman standing on Dearborn's right. As he'd expected, it was Molly Weasley.

"He's not one of who we encountered before." the same male as the one who saw his armor stated.

"He's a young one, most possibly a fresh one."

Just a few seconds later, spells were fired at the group and Arcturus was able to run without the others trying to fire at him. Those who did try, were directly hit and wounded.

As the Knight ran, he saw Carina also slipping away. At least she would be safe now.

* * *

The morning came quicker than expected, and half the 'army' hadn't recovered yet from last night's encounter.

"We'll be with significant less soldiers, I don't know if we're with enough to survive another stand." Desdemona told. "Many of my men and women are still recovering and wounded. I'm afraid my division can't be much of a help."

"Several Protectors have died as well, none of them were truly built for combat at all." Mary said.

Then, Luna Lovegood came running in. "They're here! They're in the country yard!"

The Masters of the Order looked at one another.

Luke sighed. "Looks like the second encounter comes faster than we anticipated."

* * *

The Order, as well as the werewolves they allied themselves with, emerged from the large doors that was the entrance of the once beautiful Hogwarts Castle.

Now it was day, all the damage to the castle itself could be seen clearly. Tall towers had broken down, walls were unstable due to large holes and broken pillars.

The King stepped forward, slowly. "I am aware none of us are on good terms with the other, but nothing has to end up like this. We've suffered enough casualties."

"We don't want your people here, go back wherever you came from and leave us alone!" Emmeline Vance yelled.

"As long as you stop killing us, we'll leave Earth to never return." Luke was now speaking diplomatically, and thus focused on finding an agreement.

But the detail of Dearborn taking out his wand didn't escape the gaze of Desdemona Weasley, who was way faster and disarmed the man in a single second.

"How will we be able to trust your word for it? Previous Jedi Orders never indicated they were able to retreat from our world."

"They were traditional, but that was before the Sith Empire. Since that period, many things have changed. We shall retreat from Earth, put it in the database under code black so none will ever bother you again. But you'll have to let our people go." the Jedi King demanded.

"And you'll have them, retrieve your soldiers and leave Earth."

But just then, a Bombarda Maxima was launched, creating a crater between the Jedi and the opposing wizards.

Everybody looked up, seeing Molly Weasley on top of an instable high wall, wand in hand.

"I can't believe you just let them leave after what they did to us." she snapped, eyes narrow and focused on Emmeline. "You're shaming the Order protocol!"

"I only joined the Order to gain independence, I'm not the one who forced a man into a marriage he didn't want and loves to blow up Jedi just for fun!"

"That wall's gonna break!" Pasiphea called, seeing several bricks loosen.

"Then I'll die taking you with me! _Avada Kedavr_ -" she was unable to finish the spell ass the wall broke down completely, dragging the woman underneath the structure as part of the bow above also gave in.

It created a big massive dust-cloud that washed over the people standing in the country yard.

The Jedi Healers present, Corwin Shelvay and Saba Sebatyne, rushed to the heap of fallen bricks as soon as the cloud was dissolved enough for most to see.

Other surrounding Jedi removed bricks with the Force, enough to reveal the body of Molly Weasley lying in the middle of the heap. Her body was bloody and bruised.

Saba placed her hand against her neck. "There's no life energy present anymore, that one is no longer."

"I have reason to believe she's not the only one opposing against your views, Ms. Vance. There'll be another encounter." Shelvay told.

"You'll mean Dumbledore, but none of us have seen him for at least five days."

"It's of no consequence, I can clearly feel his presence."

"Sir, you shouldn't go alone."

"It's kind of you to offer assistance, General. But this is something I have to do by myself."

* * *

Walking through the halls of a practically empty magical castle was scary enough, but when trying to find an enemy in such a castle was even scarier to any ordinary person.

Lucky for Luke Skywalker, he was no ordinary person. And he knew he would be finding Dumbledore at the Northern Tower, which symbolized the four Founders of Hogwarts as that was neutral ground.

The Jedi Master arrived in the central room, founding Dumbledore standing before the floor-to-roof window.

"What a beautiful day, isn't it? Almost a shame that Death will claim one of us now."

"It doesn't have to end that way." Luke said. "I have already come to the agreement that all Jedi will leave Earth for eternity, nor will we ever return to this place."

"Noting sets right what has been done, we both have blood on our hands anyway." the old man shook his head. "I've become too old for this, I'm dwelling on past times where Hogwarts was still a glorious magical school. Iconic, isn't it? An old man longing to things of the past?"

"Why wage war?"

"Rebellion, Palpatine. And trying to keep things like they were before, a time where parents arranged marriages for their children just after birth! I know it's outdated, the Muggleborns will rebel for sure."

The Jedi King did no longer say a word, as he saw Dumbledore was ready to jump.

When Albus saw the younger man slightly distracted, he drew his wand and sent a stupefy spell.

Luke flew back against the wall and then fell on the floor, facing the window as Dumbledore let his wand fall out of his hand and jumped out. He ran to the window, but the old man was already plunging to death.

The King sighed and mumbled a traditional Jedi incarnation for the dead as he heard the faint pop of a human body hitting the ground after falling from at least 20 meters.

* * *

In the country yard, people did see Dumbledore fall from the window.

"It's over, no more war." Mary said.

"I'll start packing up, we've got a lot of people to get away from here." Sirius said.

The Queen shook her head. "We should ask who wants what. There might be non-Sensitive people who'd rather come with us and Sensitive people who want to stay on Earth."

"Of course, we'll have to arrange all that. I'll inform the Ministry."

"Don't forget the Ministries of other countries, I want all of our people to be informed about the current situation."

And two months later, all those who no longer wished to remain on Earth for the remainder of their lives or even return to that place left permanently.

Space transport shuttles brought them to Interstellar Space Station Jupiter IV, from where they boarded long-distance transport vessels to Coruscant.

The Star-destroyer under command of Captain Typho blew up the station, rendering it useless for anyone else to use it so no one would ever wish to return to the Sol system.

* * *

 _ **And done! The only thing I've got left for this story is an Epilogue.  
**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten the past 2 years, I've appreciated all of it.**_

 _ **R &R  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter 50: **Epilogue**_ **  
**

* * *

It took the Order a lot to accommodate every family who had made the decision to leave Earth as they didn't have a home within the New Republic like the Malfoy family on Naboo or the Black & Weasley families on Byss.

And since Hogwarts was off-limits due to Earth's _status black_ in the Galactic Database, a new magical school had to be thumped out of the ground.

The magical community moved itself to Cato Neimoidia, memorable for its Bridge Cities, and built an entirely new castle that completely fit in its landscape between the mountains. It was a modern, more light castle than Hogwarts had ever been. The same House structure was there, but there was more unity about it than in Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress of the new magical school, now named Saint Mary's Academy for Democratic Magical Education.

A new Ministry of Magic was also erected, but her system was more democratic and modern although the Departments were still all the same. Wizards from Ministries all over Earth had helped constructing the building as well as the system itself. Kingsly Shacklebolt was elected Minister of Magic in a democratic election among the entire magical population.

A new sort of Azkaban was located on the planet Christophsis, a planet that had been the battlefield of many wars during the Clone Wars. It was also a dark planet, perfect for a wizarding prison.

* * *

 _20 years later…_

Today, the 3rd of May 2017, was the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

For any ordinary person, non-magical, it was just another day. But for the magical community, it was a day where people reflected on their past mistakes to prevent themselves from making them again. It was also the day that the Jedi King and Queen visited the Magical community.

Yet recently, King Luciano Palpatine and Queen Mary Organa-Ravenclaw had retired from the throne, leaving his eldest son Aragon and his fresh wife Fleur Delacour in charge.

Just as recently, Katie Bell had become Headmistress of the new magical school and was ready to receive the new King during his state visit to the school. Her figure hadn't changed a lot, she had only gotten taller since the battle itself. Currently, she was dressed in a satin black dress that hugged her upper body and her dark brown hair was still short in Rebellion to the 'proper' magical ways back on Earth.

And in the stone fireplace, the King appeared. He too had grown taller and older, white lines still visible as scars from 20 years ago.

"Aragon, it has been a while." she said as she rose from her chair.

"Headmistress Bell, not what I had thought of you back in the days of our relationship." Aragon said as he wiped the dust off his shoulders.

"I'm a strong, independent woman Aragon. How's Fleur doing?" Katie had placed her hands on her hips while she spoke, looking up to look at her King's face.

"She's still having trouble adjusting to her new position. My father's retirement came very unexpected, but his heart has gotten weaker and weaker the last decade."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Yet, a next announcement might bring a little more excitement."

The 40-year-old King raised an eyebrow. "And what may that announcement be?"

"There's going to be a new type of tri-wizard tournament." the Headmistress told.

"Sounds promising."

"Next year's final students will be the first to try it out. Your son Beowulf's year."

"I hope this time we won't have the trouble of Dark Spirits of the past or something like that. Just a plain game would be the best."

"I promise, it _will_ be a plain game. Please allow me to tour you through the school."

* * *

Aragon was rather impressed what new building the Academy was. His main focus as heir had lain somewhere else while his parents had assisted the rebuilding of the wizarding community on this planet. "I have to say, my son's and my daughters' description of the castle clearly lacked detail to the story. I must admit I like the modern shapes."

"Minerva thought it was the best, since Hogwarts had existed for several centuries. We've also developed types of technology working on magical energy so computers can be used in the library." Katie told as they neared the Quidditch fields.

"There has been significant progress, and I hope that your successors will keep it going." Aragon said, walking the same slow pace as the new Headmistress with his hands clasped behind his back. "I praise your work within the community, and I hope to become part of its progress."

"We all serve under you, as you are our leader." the short haired woman said. "And I don't mean to pry, but how is your youngest? He's coming to Hogwarts next year, right?"

"Indeed, Eadmund will be joining next year. As well as Anne-Thea's twin daughters Morgana and Aguiana."

"Haven't heard of her much lately. All I know is that she works at the Ministry."

"She's in the Law Department, reviewing criminal cases together with Carina."

"The first born Malfoy girl? Not that I have met her or know her. Any word from Ginny? Last thing I heard she'd settled in the magical village on Yavin IV together with Stephano, but that was in 1999." the two had stopped in a particular hallway where the sunlight made the stone look even whiter on both the outside as well as the inside of the structure.

"They have 5 children together: Fernando was the first to be born in 2001. A year later, Edward was born. Another year later, their daughter Juilet. Caspian was born in 2005 and Aeneas in 2006. If I'm right, you can all find them on the list of Ravenclaw students."

"Just like their parents, not rather surprising. The only real surprise that I got was when a Hutt-cargo ship dropped two boys off at the central space port 6 years ago, one was 10 and his younger brother was only 5. They were fugitives from Earth, and the sons of Ronald Weasley."

That got the King's eyebrows flying high. "How did they even escape?"

"The pilot had picked them up near Tatooine in an old Jedi Order vessel. The boys were thoroughly scared as hell. I've let psychologists find out what was wrong, turns out their mother, Lavender Brown, favorited their sister Rosetta and neglected her sons. Dad was never home."

"I can't say a lot, but being neglected sucks."

"I've assured they got a home. The oldest boy, Mordred, lives with a small family of Twi'leks on Byss while I myself adopted younger Wolfgang."

"I can only say, good work Katie."

"I hope to see you a lot more, old friend."

* * *

 _ **And done! This is it, I've finished. I hope everyone enjoyed reading my work, especially those who have followed me since the very beginning of this story. I thank everyone who has supported me during the course of this story, and many hearts to my reviewers who helped me develop this story for the better and worse.  
**_

 _ **R &R  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 51: Epilogue, part 2**

 **Because you guys asked for this ;)**

* * *

 **2nd of May 2017, Jedi Temple Coruscant, Eastern wing, Capitol province, Coruscant**

Annabella Palpatine, now a lady of 36 years old, walked through the hallways of the Eastern wing on her way to the Central hall to welcome a new generation of potential Jedi Knights. Several of them had recently graduated from Saint Mary's Academy and knew witchcraft as an extention of ther Force powers.

Just then, she was joined by her husband's older brother Bill.

"On your way to the central hall already?" he asked.

"You know me, I'd rather be early than late." she replied. She had a rather fast pace for someone walking on high heels, the older man had to struggle to keep up with her. "How are you doing these days? I haven't heard much of you lately."

"I've been locating Krayt Dragons on Tatooine, to study them. They're a fascinating species, very unlike the Earth dragons." the oldest Weasley son told. "My studies have taken 15 years of my life, but it's been extremely rewarding."

"I'm glad you think that way. By the way, a letter arrived for you from Saint Mary's Academy, security told me it was a personal invitation from Headmistress Bell."

"As in Katie Bell? I knew she was a teacher, but being Headmistress at barely 40 is a big thing for any witch or wizard."

"She likes to be humble about it."

"That's how we know her. Well, I suppose I should check it out. I'll tell you about it later." and the man was gone.

The blonde smiled as she walked along in her long plain silvery dress. It had become a trademark for her to wear plain silver or light grey during her days at the Jedi Temple, where she instructed the 1st years every Monday till Friday. In the weekends and on Thursdays, she was home with her own children. Not that any of them required a lot of attention.

Her son, Wulfsige, was now 16 years old and a 5th year Slytherin student at Saint Mary's. Her first born daughter, Etheldreda, was now in her 1st year of Ravenclaw and would probably go into next year with a near perfect score. Her younger daughter, Emmalia, would go next academic year and was still at primary school.

As she walked past the First Training Grounds, she saw the two brothers Lancelot & Leon Shacklebolt fighting together against a pair of older masters. But the two youngsters had the upper hand as they worked perfectly in sinc with one another, a teamwork many struggled to achieve.

"Madam Palpatine, you are very early." a guard she passed said.

"Hello to you too Lupin, how are you faring?" Anna said as she turned her head. She knew his voice, it was hard to not recognize after all those years of knowing the werewolf personally.

"I'm pretty well, and so is Tonks." Remus Lupin said.

"I was merely admiring the teamwork of the Shacklebolt brothers, it's difficult to achieve such a thing, even for two masters who have known each other for so long." the Palpatine daughter stated. "I believe your son, Edward, is also starting his first year here."

"He is, but it was a tough debate for him. He also could have taken a well-paid job at the Ministry."

"He has great potential, so I'm glad to be working with him. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to the Central hall to give my speech."

"Of course my lady, please go on." and the man took his original position again.

And just a minute of walking later, Anna stood on top of the white stairs in the Central hall to see all new apprentices.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" she shouted over the crowd, finding all heads turned to her immediately.

"Hello everyone, my name's Annabella Palpatine, your personal study tutor for your first year at the Jedi Academy of Coruscant. You will receive your personal schedule on your appointed mail accounts. When you have questions about your studies, you can come to me. For personal problems, you go to Madam Narcissa Malfoy or Madam Laracissa Tonks. Career choices will be made in your 4th year at the Academy, after the personal interviews of various retired Jedi Order members. Madam Isabella Palpatine will be counselling you on this matter. There will also be new classes given by Madam Daphne Greengrass in Field Aid. I thank you for listening."

The new students all bowed their heads in a collective motion and went their ways to their assigned rooms.

Anna felt a shift in the air and looked to her high right, seeing both her husband Charlie and Victor Krum standing together.

The two of them had become a team during their flight through Europe during the war, and have been inseparable since.

"Hello guys, had a good day?" she asked.

Krum turned his head sideways. "Ve got our asses kicked by a couple of 4th years." And even after all those years on Coruscant, he still had that Bulgarian accent in his Basic.

The woman in silver grinned. "That would've been interesting to see."

"I'm sure it would, but we lost against the Shacklebolt brothers."

"It's only logical to lose against those two, no one is in sinc as they are."

Victor turned his head to Charlie. "I vill see you later, for I have to join my wife." The Bulgarian walked away, and Anna joined Charlie at his side.

"Ready to go home?"

"You bet, I'm totally exhausted!"


End file.
